The Vasto of White
by Parcasious
Summary: One's fate is not decided by chance, but by choice. A hero will rise from the desolate sands of Hueco Mundo.
1. Chapter 1

_It was at the point when one became two._

Coyote Starrk and Lilynette Gingerbuck, stared off across the distant moon of Hueco Mundo surrounded by the bodies of their own kind: Hollows, souls who for whatever reason, failed to cross to the other side.

 _What purpose did it serve to be strong when everything slips away from you through your own hands?_

There was no purpose at all, but to fuel the loneliness of forced isolation.

 _An immense being of power had become two, yet unexpectedly their power was still too great._

It was a curse that Starrk and Lilynette were well aware of, their presence alone enough to suffocate and crush any weaker soul. Thus, was the sheer might of a Vasto Lorde: Great hollows at the pinnacle of their evolution taking on the shape of humans. But yet they were different. One had become two by breaking the mask present over every hollows face and releasing an absurd amount of power. Nonetheless, their strength was still too great, and the two had neglected to eat ever since, in hopes of growing weaker by the day.

Starrk was tall and somewhat lanky, but still well muscled nonetheless. A hollow's lower jaw surrounded his neck; it being the only remains of his previous Adjuchas form, the second step in his evolution, as the rest of his body was bare. He had long locks of brown hair that fell just past his neck, and bangs that parted at his forehead. His eyes were drooped, his mouth set in a firm line that accentuated his prominent narrow jaw line and high cheek bones.

Lilynette on the other hand, was short, roughly a pubescent teenager's height with green hair grown to match Starrk's length. The only remains of her previous form, was the hollow-bone helmet that protected her head and covered her left eye. Her face was round, her cheekbones barely visible, but still enough to contrast nicely with her jawline.

The two stood up, and once again began their eternal journey, no true purpose or direction in mind. The loneliness of isolation was agonizing, yet still they persisted across the vast white dunes of Hueco Mundo in nothing more than brown rags, fur they had taken from another hollow that died. No matter who they met, no matter where they went, it was all the same.

However, it was a chance coincidence, a twist in fate, but the two met a certain Vasto of White, atop a hill in the middle of nowhere. Humanoid yet completely pale, their fellow Vasto Lorde only had a pair of hollow-bone grieves and vambraces covered in blue tribal markings to show off his previous form. Short tufts of red hair sprouted from his head, and his face was oval, and disarmingly peaceful for a hollow. His eyes the colour of amber, glanced over them before closing.

The Vasto of White opened his eyes and did not stir in their presence, only inclined his head slightly to acknowledge their existence.

True to his lazy nature, Starrk, brushed back his brown hair, and sat a short distance away from the peculiar hollow, content to be in another's company. Lilynette soon followed after Starrk's example, except that she merely blew her green hair away from her one exposed eye. Neither talked, both just stared intently at the Vasto of White. Both expected that the moment would be short-lived, after all, they had met other Vasto Lordes, and the only difference between them and other hollows was how long it took before they died. Yet nothing happened to the lone Vasto.

As the weeks dragged on and on, tears could be seen glistening down Lilynette's face. She sniffled, and turned her face away as Starrk directed his eyes towards her. He could feel her emotions through the bond the two shared since they had evolved from the same hollow, but he was man enough not to show it.

The Vasto of White stirred, spurred by Lilynette's tears.

"Why do you cry?" The Vasto asked. His voice was pleasant, carrying a gentle tone.

Starrk shrugged, and laid back to sleep against the sand.

It was then that an unsuspecting lizard hollow erupted from below the sand a few meters away from the group. Near instantly, it died due to the spiritual pressure, a soul's energy, their reishi, that Starrk and Lilynette emitted uncontrollably.

Lilynette's brows furrowed as Starrk sighed deeply.

"I see," The Vasto of White said before unexpectedly placing a gentle hand over the hollow-bone helmet Lilynette wore. "You were lonely."

Lilynette Gingerbuck starred up at the Vasto of White's face. His eyes weren't cold nor narrowed like most other hollows, but rather they were patient and calm.

"Trace on." The Vasto of White muttered.

Starrk felt it first, the sudden change in Lilynette's spiritual pressure. Eyes flashing open, Starrk near instantly turned towards Lilynette's direction. She was there standing exactly how he had last seen her, but her spiritual pressure had dropped unimaginably low. It was then that Starrk took notice of the area. Thousands of blades lay scattered in every direction, all of which Starrk realized were produced from Lilynette's spiritual pressure.

The Vasto of White soon came over to Stark and reproduced the same result.

"Now neither of you will be lonely," the Vasto of White stated as he resumed his position sitting atop the sand. He turned his neck towards a surprised Starrk and Lilynette. "Besides, I'm not going anywhere."

* * *

"Lady Harribel, have you heard of the Vasto of White?" Sung-Sun asked. She was an Adjuchas type hollow taking the form of a pale white snake covered in hard exoskeleton. Her snake hollow form was currently coiled in a relaxed position as she stared at her leader and other group members.

"No," Harribel replied. She was another Vasto Lorde and leader of the group of Adjuchas class hollows gathered around her. Her humanoid form was almost entirely covered in hollow-bone exoskeleton and modeled after a shark, her face above her lips was the only exception. Teal eyes remaining vigilant of her surroundings, a narrow cliff over-looking a distant canyon, she sighed before motioning to the others that the area was clear and for Sung-Sun to continue.

A steady wind blew past, ruffling Harribel's mane of neck length blond hair as she waited.

"The silent hollow, the immovable hollow, he's a legend in these parts," Sung-Sun began to elaborate. "His strength is something th-"

"-Get to the damn point already." Apacci muttered from her position sitting on the sand, her deer like form leaning against a protruding rock. "We don't need to hear how strong this guy is, Lady Harribel is stronger."

"No taste in conversation as usual Apacci." Sung-Sun huffed back.

"She has a point though Sung-Sun. Just get on with it." Mila Rose said. She, like the others, was sitting on the sand. She raised her paw up to her mouth and began licking it clean, displaying her sharp claws; a trait only made possible due to her lion-like Hollow form.

"Oh fine." Sung-Sun uncoiled her form and revealed a fragment of a twisted sword. "Apacci, come here and touch this sword."

"Huh, why the hell would I do that?" Apacci asked in confusion.

"Just do it." Sung-Sun said as she shook her head in exasperation. "Not like it's going to kill you, but I _have_ underestimated you lately."

Apacci brow twitched, but she wouldn't fall for such an obvious ploy. "Get the oaf to do it," she said after a moment, staring at Mila Rose.

"The hell you callin an oaf?!" Mila Rose, stood up from her position and prowled towards Apacci.

"You, duh."

"Well this _oaf_ has a really strong bite," Mila Rose growled, teeth bared and ready for confrontation.

However, Harribel stood up, ending all activities. Slowly, she walked towards the twisted sword and knelt down to inspect it. She reached out a hand and touched it against the rough metal.

Everyone was silent.

Harribel's eyes widened, a single thought coming to her mind.

"Reishi," Harribel muttered, picking up what was left of the twisted sword in one motion.

"Exactly," Sung-Sun said. "Its extremely dense for just a fragment. In fact, it gives more Reishi than any average hollow; I would know since I've been eating away at it for a while now."

Harribel eyed Sung-Sun curiously. "And?"

"Similar fragments can be found throughout the Vasto of White's entire territory, the territory we have just wandered into."

"So, your saying we fight the bastard and take the territory for ourselves?" Mila Rose said before smiling. "I like it."

"That," Sung-Sun spoke. "Would be suicide. Maybe for Lady Harribel it would be possible, but for us...the probability is nonexistent. 'The all seeing hollow,' like the name says, sees everything and strikes down all those with hostility- all without ever moving from his perch."

"Bull shit, that's impossible." Apacci said.

Harribel's eyes narrowed before turning back towards the fragment in her hand, the fact that it was fragmented rung warning bells in her mind. This had used to be a sword, and to have been reduced to this state spoke of an explosion. _A projectile?_

She turned her gaze on Sung-Sun.

"I see lady Harribel has caught on." Sung-Sun said with a nod. "Now if only you idiots wou-."

"Don't goad them Sung-Sun." Harribel interrupted, her voice serious.

"Understood M'lady."

Harribel turned and stared off into the distance, straining her eyes until she caught a glimpse of a white hollow sitting perched above the highest dune of sand. It wasn't easy even for Harribel to catch his form due to the distance, but somehow, she knew he was watching.

"Stay on guard," Harribel said. "We're in the enemies strike zone."

Apacci, Mila Rose, and even Sung-Sun was caught off guard with Harribel's statement. There was no enemy to be seen in several hundred kilometers. Nonetheless, they obeyed Harribel's command.

"Sung-Sun, this fragment is probably a projectile weapon."

"Yes, I do believe so."

"Then why didn't you inform me of this earlier?" Harribel asked.

"There was nothing to be seen in the distance, verified by you only an hour ago,." Sung-Sun replied hesitantly.

Harribel had to admit, if she hadn't been actively searching for the Vasto of White across the distance, she wouldn't have found him.

"Sung-Sun, what do you know of the Vasto of White?" Harribel inquired.

"Nothing of his abilities, just that he never attacks unless provoked," Sung-Sun said with a tilt of her head. "His territory is also a haven for all the weaker hollows."

"Explain?" Harribel asked as some of the tension faded from her muscles.

"He doesn't attack, nor has any hollow ever seen him feed. He keeps all hostilities away while the weaker hollows feed on the fragments of his power that are left behind. Most Adjuchas in the area evolved because of the Vasto of White and many hold great respect for him." Sung-Sun cleared her throat. "What I was proposing before was to harvest these fragments so that we no longer have to hunt to sustain ourselves. Or maybe just stay in the area."

"We can become stronger without devouring and sacrificing others." Oddly enough, it was Apacci who muttered the phrase.

Harribels brows furrowed in thought, Apacci's phrase echoing inside her mind. They had lived too long under the constant danger of kill or be killed, but here in front of her was an alternative. To live without sacrifice, no, Harribel shook her. There is always some form of sacrifice. Why would the Vasto of White sacrifice his own power for the need of others?

Finally, she stared up at the Vasto of White's form and made her decision. She needed to verify something.

"Return to the cavern, I will meet with you all later." Harribel disappeared in a burst of speed in the direction of the Vasto of White.

Over distant hills of sand, Harribel could feel the eyes of multiple hollows eyeing her as she drew nearer to the Vasto of White. They weren't predatory gazes, nor were they truly hostile; cautious yes, but not hostile. They were gazes of apprehension, fear, disinterest, and curiosity. It was the kind of look one would have when someone threatened their home. Harribel was a Vasto Lord like the Vasto of White; it wouldn't be surprising if she was able to kill him.

Be that as it may, the resident hollows, though wary, realized that the Vasto of White had not shot her down with an un-ending rain of fire. Therefore, she was a non-hostile. As Harribel proceeded further and further into the Vasto of White's territory, the number of sword grew larger and less twisted; they were no longer fragments. Her calm eyes analyzed that no other hostile Vasto Lord had probably made it this far into the territory. She didn't understand why it was that the swords became so twisted farther out of the territory, but she knew it wasn't coincidence.

It didn't take long for Harribel to reach the Vasto of White, his form relaxed and staring off into Hueco Mundo's dark sky. She pointed her shark fin sword at the Vasto, her eyes narrowed in suspicion.

"Nooo!"

Harribel's eyes widened as Lilynette Gingerbuck appeared to shield the Vasto of White, her green hair offsetting the glare she held in her one visible eye. Her speed wasn't what surprised Harribel, it was the fact that a hollow would protect another hollow. In Hueco Mundo, it was always eat or be eaten.

"Take a step closer and Starrk will pound you!" Lilynette threatened.

No answer came from Starrk, the hollow who lay motionless on the ground a couple meters away.

Lilynette's frustration grew.

"Starrk, my god! Get your ass over here!"

Starrk opened an eye and sighed into his hand, before sitting up and looking at the situation. Drool was running down his mouth, and his eyes were still half-lidded.

"...Give me a break Lilynette." Starrk collapsed back onto the ground.

"Don't go back to sleep!"

"That's enough Lilynette." The Vasto of White turned to face Harribel and placed a hand on Lilynette's shoulder to settle her down. "What is it that you want?" He asked.

"No." Harribel shook her head calmly. "It would seem that my suspicions were unfounded."

A hollow that has enough trust from other hollows that they are willing to protect him? Perhaps there was truth in Sung-Sun's words. Harribel withdrew her shark fin blade.

"You are an odd one, Vasto of White."

"Odd?" The Vasto of White inclined his head.

"There is no blood lust in your gaze, no desire to become stronger, or even to fill the void that makes us hollow."

"I did not wish to get stronger by sacrificing others." The Vasto of White peered off across the distance at a group of approaching Adjuchas. "No hero of justice would do that."

"..."

Wordlessly, Harribel turned her sights at the same direction the Vasto of White was staring at. "Their blood lust radiates all the way here," she said.

Rather than speaking, the Vasto of White stood up and outstretched an arm.

Lilynette ran back to take cover beside Starrk, confusing Harribel.

"Trace on."

A bone white bow, larger than the Vasto himself, appeared in the Vasto of White's hand; the white exoskeleton shattered to reveal sturdy obsidian. Walking casually to a protruding sword, the Vasto of White muttered under his breath, and the sword twisted to an absurd level. Knocking the twisted sword onto his bow, the Vasto of White fired with unerring accuracy. Faster than any cero Harribel had ever seen, the twisted sword made contact with the group of Adjuchas.

 _...The world was dyed in a crimson glow, waves of sand traveling in every direction._

The twisted sword shattered, turning into multiple little fragments that scattered everywhere, the Adjuchas obliterated and fading into particles of Reishi. It was understandable, based on the amount of Reishi packed into the sword the Vasto of White had fired; each one had as much Reishi as a cero.

 _He is definitely strong, and there's still this many_

Harribel once again took note of the sheer number of swords that lay around them. It was simply absurd that each contained the destructive output of a cero. How strong could the Vasto of White be to produce this many?

The Vasto of White dismissed his bow, and once again sat on the ever-shifting sand.

"You can relax," The Vasto of White said as if sensing how Harribel had begun tensing her muscles. "I won't attack unless necessary."

"I see." Harribel tentatively sat down. "What is your objective by choosing to remain here?"

It was a question that had been bothering Harribel from the start. Why would a Vasto Lord so strong not make a move against any of the other Vasto Lords in Hueco Mundo like Baraggan had? There must have been a motive.

The Vasto of White looked across his vast territory.

"I remain here to watch over those who can not defend themselves, to save them from those who would wish to do harm." The Vasto of White sighed. "I can no longer recall how long I have been in Hueco Mundo, but I could never stand how the strong would simply kill the weak."

Harribel sat in silence, faint winds sending tuts of her blond hair to press against her closed eyes.

"You are truly an odd one, Vasto of White." Harribel opened her eyes and made eye contact with the Vasto of White.

The Vasto of White scratched at the back of his head in a remarkably human gesture. His pale face, making the gesture look a bit off. His short red hair swayed as he returned his arm to his side.

"Uhm," The Vasto of White began. "My name isn't the Vasto of White. I would prefer it if you would just call me Archer, or maybe Shirou; it just sounds right to me."

"Then Shirou...You are truly an odd one." Harribel stood up and looked towards Shirou. "Tia Harribel." Harribel introduced herself. "This won't be the last time you'll be seeing me."

Shirou nodded, and Harribel left in a burst of speed.

 _It would seem Sung-Sun's idea wasn't so bad after all._


	2. Chapter 2

_How pitiful. A King with everything to rule, yet nothing to conquer._

Vast dunes of sand stretched out across all that the eye could see. Distant winds signaled the coming of a raging storm.

"M-My lord," A bear like hollow began hesitantly. "The third expedition group has been wiped out."

"...Then why aren't you?"

Hollow eye sockets turned to regard the inferior creature making its presence known. Baraggan Louisenbairn was not amused. As a Vasto Lord of the highest calibur, none should be his equal, and all should know of his wrath. The failure of his subordinates, is a blight against he himself.

"I-I didn't fight. I-I was fortunate enough to not have followed to close to the others."

"So you failed and ran away?" The tone of Baraggan's voice was eerily calm.

Baraggan stood up from his throne of bone and stared off across at his boundless army, purple cloak billowing in the wind. Small tufts of the pitch-black tattered fur attached to the collar of his cloak , his neck area, and the fringes of his cloak swayed with every movement. He was the King of Hueco Mundo, the ruler of Las Noches, none would defy his rule.

The bear like hollow paled as Baraggan turned his empty skeletal gaze towards him.

"Let this be a lesson to all of you." Barragan said as he placed a gentle hand on the trembling bear hollow. "To bring failure upon my name, is a sin worthy of death."

Not even a single word could escape the mouth of the bear like hollow as he rapidly aged and died, rotting the very flesh from bone. Thus was the absolute power of Baraggan, the one able to govern time itself.

Slowly, Baraggan turned his gaze on a queer looking hollow, who's mandibles resembled that of an insect's, as its body resembled that of a crab.

"Who killed the third expedition group?" Baraggan asked, a sudden curiosity surfacing from within him.

The queer hollow took a moment to consider his answer. As a hollow specialized in hiding and gathering information, it very well knew the exact location of each expedition group and the general direction in which they were headed. It had sensors at the tip of each appendage able to differentiate between minute shifts in the sand, and thus was able to accurately follow any target. It just so happened that it had decided to follow the third expedition group.

"It's JuSt a RUmOur M'LoRd." The queer hollow began in its distorted voice. "BuT ThEre is WorD oF AnoThEr ruler iN The VAst DuNes oF HueCo MunDo."

The queer hollow had fully gained Baraggan's attention.

"...ThE VaSTo of WhItE, ThE LoNe King of THe HiGH SaNdS."

* * *

Lilynette Gingerbuck found herself once again staring in fascination at Shirou. He sat quietly watching over and protecting the hollows who resided in his domain. He was...her friend. A familiar feeling of euphoria welled up from within her whenever she thought about it. He was the one who changed her and Starrk's world. No longer were they alone. All around them was a plethora of hollows living in the area.

Speaking of Starrk, Lilynette shifted her gaze on the good for nothing hollow. He was sleeping-again...

Lilynette sighed, Starrk wasn't important right now. She had other matters to attend to.

"The hell ya want?" Lilynette asked with a huff.

"Do ya have a problem with me you midget?!" Apacci replied back.

"Weeell, there is your face to consider." Lilynette made for Starrk's sleeping form as Apacci took chase.

Shirou watched in amusement. The interactions between the hollows in which he looked after had changed ever since Harribel and her group had taken residence in the area. They lived in their own secluded spot in a cavern just barely within the range of his peripherals. Nothing changed much per say, but Lilynette didn't take to well to their foreign presence. He could suppose that it was in part due to him interacting less with her ever since Harribel and her group came. Then again, he didn't really hate having more people to talk to. Besides, something about the silent Harribel vaguely reminded him of a distant memory of a woman he used to know. It might have been the way in which she sat with her blond hair swaying with the wind, or the way her calm gaze seemed to hold some form of regality, he didn't know.

 _"Shirou," A beautiful smile brought a sense of joy and longing throughout his very being. "I am your blade, and you are my sheath. I... I-"_

"Shirou?" Harribel turned her gaze to match Shirou's.

"Ah, sorry." Shirou apologized. "You were saying?"

Harribel looked quizzically at Shirou before the expression faded from view, her eyes narrowing.

"There's a hollow approaching."

True to Harribel's words, a hollow was fast approaching, kicking up a storm of dust in its wake.

"It has no blood lust." Shirou noted.

After a moment, Haribel's eyes widened in recognition.

"Shoot it!" Harribel urged. "You can't let it get any closer!"

"Why? It means no ha-"

"-To hell with it!" Mila Rose fired off a cero, the blast eliminating the approaching hollow. She glared at Shirou. "When Lady Harribel says to do something, you do it without question!"

"Hey, Stop yelling at Shirou!" Lilynette yelled from her postion riding on a fuming Apacci.

"Oh but out bitch! Why don't you take that over-sized deer and dig yourself some hole to hide under." Mila Rose retorted.

"Over sized deer!" Apacci stomped over to Mila Rose and butted heads. "Better than a hag like you!"

 _A thin brow twitched in annoyance, a finger beginning to steadily tap against the ground in impatience._

"Exactly, you're just a hag!" Lilynette followed up.

"I'll kill you bo-"

"-Oh shut up already!" Starrk rolled his head to the side to stare impassively at the silenced crowd before bringing an arm behind his head and dozing off once again.

"That's enough Apacci, Mila Rose." Harribel said. "This isn't the time for your petty quarrels."

Harribel glared at Shirou. It was true that she could have shot down the approaching hollow herself, but the distance had been too far for an accurate shot. It was indeed a stroke of luck when Mila Rose's cero hit, but by then it was already too late.

"You should have listened to me." Harribel said with a resigned huff. "Now it's too late."

"Too late?" Shirou asked confused.

"That was not a hollow that was approaching." Harribel explained. "It was an extension of a certain hollow that has an ability to break off into smaller parts. Namely, observatory parts that hone in on specific locations."

"It's Baraggan isn't it." Sung-Sun said after a moment. "It was how he discovered our last location, why we're always on the move."

"The bastard's at it again isn't he." Apacci muttered, her eyes narrowed. "Lady Harribel would never work for scum like him."

"What's going on?" Lilynette asked as she repeatedly poked Apacci. Apacci ignored her.

"Who's Baraggan?" Shirou asked.

"The God King of Hueco Mundo." Harribel said. "His power is...dangerous."

Harribel furrowed her brows in thought. She wasn't exactly sure as to the nature of Baraggan's power, but everything simply decayed in his presence. There was a reason he was called the God King; he has never known defeat. However, something was off with the way Baraggan had sent only a single scout to find her location. It was almost as if-!

"Basic reconnaissance." Harribel said.

"Basic reconnaissance?" Sung-Sun echoed Harribel.

"We're not Baraggan's targets, which means," Harribel slowly turned her gaze on Shirou. "You have gained the interest of a strong adversary. You were a fool not to have shot down the hollow earlier." Anger seemed to lace Harribel's tone. "This location has been compromised, Baraggan's army will be upon us in a matter of days."

"It doesn't matter." Shirou said resolutely. "So long as there are those that I must protect, I will not fall, nor will I break- _for steel is my body_."

Harribel fixed Shirou with a long stare, watching for any flickers in his resolve. There was none to be seen. Once again she was faced with the oddity that was The Vasto of White. No Gillians resided in his territory, all the regular hollows having evolved without feeding on each other. The Vasto of White ruled over a true haven where hollows could grow strong without violence or strife. Yet what does this say about the nature of Shirou, the Vasto who very well created a revolution within the confines of Hueco Mundo? He was...If push-came -to-shove, a Vasto with the same mind set as her; no, she didn't know Shirou well enough to verify. However, if there was one thing she knew, it would be a pity for him to die, and lets just say, she didn't exactly hate him either- idiot he was.

Harribel sighed, before facing Apacci, Mila Rose, and Sung-Sun. "I want you all to run when things get too dangerous." She said. "There's no guarantee that I will be able to help you should the time come."

"B-But lady Harribel," Sung-Sun stammered. "What about you?"

"I can fend for myself."

"But..." Apacci trailed off. She didn't particularly want to argue against Harribel- but damn it all, why was she so weak!

"...Uhm," Lilynette began, hand against her chin with her index finger pointed out. "What are we worrying about? Shirou's here, and if that's not enough Starrk's here."

MIla Rose rolled her eyes at Lilynette.

"Shirou I could understand, but that lazy ass over there?" Mila Rose launched a stray rock at Starrk who did little more than lie there. "You fool. What could he possibly do against Baraggan's power."

Lilynette stared back unflinchingly. "If it's Starrk, he could do it- he's strong."

"Say what you want ya brat, we'll see how useful he is on the battlefield." Apacci said. "That is if he's not sleeping at the time."

"..." Lilynette couldn't refute the statement, it was highly possible. Therefore, she would have to take matters into her own hands. She could be just as strong as Starrk if she tried...maybe. If all else fails, she would wake him up one way or another.

"Then let's begin preparation." Harribel said.

Shirou stood from his position and was suddenly taken aback by the sheer number of Adjuchas and regular hollows that appeared before him. They spanned several miles across, from large hollows that shook the ground with every step, to short hollows no larger than a man's fist, they stood on guard. It was the first time Shirou had truly realized the vastness of the hollows he had been protecting for... he couldn't remember. It was difficult to differentiate time in Hueco Mundo after all.

"Glory to our King! Glory to the Vasto of White, the Lone King of the High Sands!"

As the voices increased in magnitude, more and more hollows began appearing from beneath the sand and even from the very sky. Words could not describe their feelings of loyalty. They had all once been weak, stuck under the thumb of the strong, and yet they were given power, and a place to live without losing their sanity to cannibalism. The Vasto of White had been with them through thick and thin, protecting them from all danger. If their lives and effort would be of use to their King, they would gladly throw it away.

Shirou wasn't the only one who was taken aback by the seen. Harribel, Sung-Sun, Apacci, Mila Rose, Lilynette, and even Starrk were all taken aback; granted, Starrk had only opened a single eye, but the fact that he was awake was enough of a surprise.

A lone hollow from the crowd of hollows stepped out, his raven like features granting a form of prominence to his appearance. Dark wings spread from his back, his entire form covered in hollow exoskeleton.

"My King, let us aid you in this battle. To return the favour for all that you've done for us."

Shirou was conflicted, he didn't want to endanger their lives, yet to refuse was to stomp down on their resolve. He didn't particularly like being called a King either, but that was less important. Shirou couldn't refuse, therefore, there was only one thing he could do, he would protect them.

"Then I will accept your assistance, but on one condition. None of you are to die, flee if things become difficult. I'll cover your back should you be unable to."

"Understood!"

* * *

Baraggan sat atop his thrown of bone a chalice gripped loosely in his hand.

 _The Vasto of White_

Baraggan swished the contents of the chalice and placed it down on the gold platter to his right.

 _How amusing_

Baraggan surveyed his empty kingdom of Las Noches, his armies having left to snuff out the upstart Vasto. All that remained in his kingdom, were his attendants and he himself. Normally he would have sent out an invitation to the Vasto of White to join his army, but such a thing can not granted to one who would lay claim to the title of 'King.'

"LoRd BarAgGan." The queer hollow spoke out. "ThEre Has BeEn a GrEat shiFt in tHE SaNds."

"...And that would mean?" Baraggan asked.

"IT WoulD ApPear ThAt YoUR LorDShip is Not thE oNly King With an ArMy."

* * *

They were outnumbered six-to-one. It was true that the army supporting Shirou was vast, but Baraggan's was simply far larger. It was composed of six units of 6000 hollows, all of which seemed to have specific skill sets. First there were the Gillians, lumbering at the back of the army, then came the Adjuchas who controlled them from the rear. The second to the sixth units, were all composed of various hollows, some Adjuchas, and some the more common types. However, at the forefront of each of the fourth to the sixth unit was a Vasto Lorde. Of particular danger was the Vasto Lorde who commanded the airborne unit. He wasn't dangerous per say, but the fact that he could fly made him tricky to shoot. On the ground, one was only limited to dodging in three directions, up, left, or right- the sky was different. One could dodge up, down, left, right, or at a diagonal cross.

In war, the first preemptive strike was highly important, and Shirou could begin his assault from a distance.

Luminescent arrow after luminescent arrow rocketed forth from the sky decimating the enemy lines with massive explosions. However, to counter the casualties, the Vasto Lordes separated their units to spread themselves apart. Almost immediately, the Adjuchas commanding the Gillians let loose the order to attack.

Thousands of red orbs lit the world in red, the ceros forming with impeccable speed. Shirou's eyes narrowed and his priorities changed. However, before Shirou could do anything more, ceros of varying colours lit up from his army in response to the enemy's ceros. The only difference, a Gillian's cero was far less potent than an Adjuchas. Blue, red, pink, violet, green, a multitude of ceros met at the half way point, detonating on impact. Of the ceros that collided numerous ceros were able to over power the Gillian level ceros and obliterated the Gillians in the rear.

"Here they come. Apacci, Mila Rose, Sung-Sun, prepare yourself." Harribel said.

"Yes!"

The third unit was the first to make contact with Shirou's army. It specialized more in speed than power, which is why so many simply bypassed the defenses of the larger hollows, aiming for the weaker joints. However, The Vasto of White's army was not to be underestimated. Having fed off the dense Reishi granted to them by their King, even the weakest of hollows earned a major boost in capabilities. The Vasto of White's army held strong, and at the helm stood Harribel, Apacci, Mila Rose, and Sun-Sun, their efforts quick to reduce the strength of the third unit.

Shirou sighed in relief, with Harribel there, he could stop worrying about anymore casualties.

"Charge!"

Shirou took a double take, taking his eyes away from the unit in the skies. Lilynette Gingerbuck road on the back of a small hollow, a short curved sword in her hand- where she got it from, Shirou didn't know. She was making a charge straight for the second unit led by a wolf like Adjuchas. Somehow, Shirou was thankful that Starrk was nearby...well if being dragged by a rope of some kind attached to the back of Lilynette's mount was anything to go by. His eyes seemed to be rolled back into his head.

 _Don't question it, just don't question it_

Shirou cleared his mind, and focused at the situation at hand. It was clear to see that even with the numbers they already reduced, Baraggan's army still held the overwhelming numerical advantage. He needed a weapon to turn the tide of the battle, to even the playing field.

"So this is the Vasto of White."

Shirou turned his attention towards the form of the descending Vasto Lorde. Reptilian like wings sprouted from his back, and he had the head of a snake attached to his humanoid body. Based on the Vasto's attitude, he must be the general of the army.

"Your power sure is something to decimate thousands of my fellow hollows with but a few arrows from your bow," The Vasto Lorde narrowed his eyes. "But no more. Your army shall fall to ruins as Lord Baraggan plunders your lands."

"...I will give you this lone opportunity to leave." Shirou said firmly as he brought a hand forwards. "Harm any more of my companions, and you will regret ever setting foot on this land."

"Like that girl?" The Vasto Lorde laughed.

Shirou took a glance to his side and noticed that Lilynette had been knocked off her mount- near instantly getting surrounded at all sides. The situation didn't look good, Lilynette wasn't much of a fighter.

"If you hurt her, you won't live to regret it." Shirou warned.

"Ho, and who would kill me? You?"

"No," Shirou shook his head.

 _"Cero." A massive doom blast engulfed all those around Lilynette. Screams pierced the primal violence of the battle field._

"There's is someone else more suited than I."

* * *

 **Well, hope you liked the update.**

 **-Thanks for reading**

 **-Parcasious**


	3. Chapter 3

_...It was a paradise. A haven that broke the very realities of loneliness._

"Cero."

 _A place in which no one around him died._

"Cero."

 _Where he could sleep the day away without waking up to a vast expanse of endless sand. Which was why..._

"Cero."

"Go Starrk go! Give em hell!"

 _He would defend it_

Starrk stared across the cratered battlefield, eyes fixed on his partner, Lilynette. It all started with her. He had made a promise on that day, and he would be damned if he let anything happen to her.

"Oi Lilynette! Stop hopping around!"

 _Still though, why couldn't she be less of an annoyance?_

Heedless of Starrk's command, Lilynette continued to bounce around between groups of hollows. Wherever she went, Starrk's ceros would follow, eliminating all harm that would come to Lilynette. It wouldn't have been such a problem for Baraggan's army if it wasn't for the sheer size and magnitude of the ceros Starrk launched. To make matters worse, he alternated between fast ceros that formed at the tip of a hand, and the massive ones that formed in front of his broken hollow mask.

"T-That's impossible!" The wolf-like Adjuchas shouted.

It was truly absurd. A cero was the ultimate attack of a Gillian, amplified more so when the Gillian evolved into an Adjuchas. However, the subsequent power output and cost efficiency were sky rocketed to insane levels. It just didn't make sense that Starrk could continually fire them without any fatigue.

Gradually, the amount of troops making up the second unit were reduced to just the wolf-like Adjuchas. Lilynette smiled and finally made her way by Starrk's side.

The wolf-like Adjuchas backed away, eyes dilated and looking for any signs of aggression. He knew he was outmatched from the moment Starrk had fired off his first cero, therefore escape was his only option. Hesitantly, the wolf-like Adjuchas took its gaze off of Starrk and starred across at his commanding general. He had two options, die by Starrk's hands, or by Baraggan's should he choose to return. Sweat seemed to travel down the wolf-like Adjuchas back in a human-like gesture as a strange tension filled the air. Niether choice resulted in a favourable outcome, which was why...

"-Glory to the Vasto of White!" The wolf-like Adjuchas turn-coated and attacked his fellow hollows, leaving behind a bewildered Starrk and Lilynette.

* * *

"Damn that Telmani! How dare he betray Lord Baraggan!" The Vasto Lorde fumed.

His name was Calavanti, the designated leader of Baraggan's army. He wasn't as fast as Ggio Vega despite being a Vasto Lorde, but he was definitely stronger. Out of the King's royal guard, he had been chosen to lead the army due to his proficiency in tactical leadership. However, he had never before met an opposition that failed to be defeated by overwhelming numbers. He would have to revise his method of approach.

"So that's your ace in the hole?" Calavanti inquired.

Shirou shrugged.

Taking Shirou's gesture as an affirmative, Calavanti spread his wings and took flight.

"...In war," Calavanti began. "Revealing once ace so early is testament to defeat. My name is Calavanti, commander of Barragan's army. Remember it well for on this day the Vasto of White shall draw his last breath."

Calavanti flew off, tactics racing through his head. What he had gained from his evolution into a Vasto Lorde was three things, power, prestige, and most of all intelligence.

"By my order, regroup near the western flank!"

Ceros were dangerous, that was certain. However, they were only dangerous if one were hit by them. Therefore, there existed two options to deal with them- to dodge or over power them. Based on the power of the ceros Starrk had launched, Calavanti considered it better to redirect them. Then again, he did have a force of over 20'000 hollows, perhaps he could use that to his advantage. However, more important than finding a way to defeat the cero blasting hollow was to raise moral on his side and decrease the enemies. He would need a decisive blow...

"Form ranks, the Adjuchas at the back, the Gillians at the front! Castro, Melphi, break a hole into the enemies flanks!"

Castro rushed in first. As a Vasto Lord gifted with the unique ability to temporarily dissipate his body into particles of Reishi, he easily bypassed the hollows blocking him as if they were never there. Spinning on his clawed heels, Castro struck a cero straight into the ground from his outstretched arm, uplifting a huge cloud of sand that obscured vision. He roared in provocation, soon after biting down on an Adjuchas and tossing him to the wind.

Melphi followed suit, digging her armored claws into the Adjuchas Castro had just tossed her, and ripping it in half. A bestial smile a lit her face, her dim blue hair shooting out in all directions and connecting to numerous enemy hollows around her. She tilted her head up, and blew a fragrant fume of blue Reishi into her hair. The hollows connected burst into literal showers of blood. An opening was created in the confusion, a small parting in the hollow's flanks.

"Castro, Melphi, retreat!" Calavanti yelled floating at the helm of the regrouped army.

"...What a pity," Melphi muttered.

"..." Castro just shook his head and fled the area; Melphi soon followed right after.

Calavanti's eyes gleamed in anticipation. The Vasto of White's army lacked order and a chain of command. Therefore it would be all to easy to send it into disarray. However, they possessed power beyond even his imagination. If it wasn't for personally witnessing Lord Baraggan's power, he would have actually been at a loss for words, but this wasn't the case.

"Open fire!"

The western sky of Hueco Mundo glowed a fiery red, the world reflecting the dark and bright hues of the ceros Baraggan's army charged and fired.

Panic ensued in the Vasto of White's army, their numbers too small to devise any sort of counter. Some flew into the air, some deep beneath the ground, but the vast majority could do nothing but fire off their own ceros to impede the enemies fire.

Within the pandemonium, Starrk stood near the helm, yawning as he casually appeared in the trajectory of the enemy's concentrated blast.

Calavanti hesitated, but quickly regained vigor when he rationalized that there was no way a single unmasked hollow could rival the doom blast of over 20'000 hollows. What happened next was truly beyond belief.

Starrk leveled an arm at the incoming ceros and fired off his own. Having prior knowledge before hand, Calavanti had seen how Starrk could fire of a rapid stream of ceros, but the rate in which he fired them now was no where near as slow as before. It was like comparing the firing capacity of a fully automatic rifle with a fully automatic machine gun. There was no way one could even hope to compare.

A clash of colours was made apparent through the sky, the west, crimson, the east, a dull blue.

Dust and ash covered the entire area, as Starrk lowered his arms to his side and clicked his tongue. What a pain. He had wanted to just end things right then and there, but somehow the sheer number of ceros managed to diffuse each other. No matter- he supposed he'd just have to use more...

It was a bid to lower enemy moral, instead it only served to lower theirs. Calavanti was at an impasse. The truly frightening one was not the Vasto of White, no; It was this-this...truly there were no words that could possibly describe. A flicker of blue in the distance, and Calavanti was not the only one who began to panic. Flanks fell, formation were broken as if the loyalty that held them all together was breaking. No, Calavanti narrowed his eyes at the hordes of those who would desert him, desert Lord Baraggan, they were broken.

Calavanti wasn't a fool. The only reason Baraggan was able to gather such an army of hollows was through fear and oppression. When faced with a situation in which death was the result between either decision, Telmani had made the right choice. Even now, Calavanti could imagine him making his escape in the chaos. Passive as the Vasto of White was, he probably wouldn't care if Telmani escaped; so long as he didn't harm any of the hollows under the Vasto of White's jurisdiction. Thus turn coating and making an escape was a logical decision. However, Calavanti had his orders, he must attain victory for Lord Baraggan, his loyalty demands it. It was in that moment that brilliance erupted from Calavanti's mind, his gaze honing in on a specific target.

"Castro!" Was all Calavanti had to say for Castro to understand his intentions.

There was no time to spare, every second the blue cero grew larger and larger, seeking the deaths of thousands of hollows. However, it was just too late.

"Ce-" Starrk's eyes widened in alarm as he drastically suppressed his power output. "-ro."

 _"Let go of ME!"_

Castro appeared in the cero's trajectory, Lilynette dangling from his arms just before they were both enveloped by Starrk's cero. A hushed silence spread across the battlefield as a plume of smoke lifted to the sky. A light wind soon blew the smoke clear.

There standing within the smoke gripping Lilynette by the neck was Castro who remained unharmed. A nasty red discolouration could be seen on Lilynette's pale skin, her breathing coming out ragged, and even that was slowly fading due to the tightening of Castro's grip.

Starrk stood motionless. He had left Lilynette at the very rear, there was no way anyone should have been able to harm her. He gripped his fists.

Calavanti laughed in the distance. If Starrk was the Vasto of White's trump, then Calavanti could confidently say, Castro was his. No matter how many hollows stood before Castro, he could simply just speed past them as if they were never there. Reishi manipulation had its wonders, even more so since every soul is made out of Reishi.

Appaci charged at Castro. Sure she and Lilynette didn't particularity get along, but neither did she get along with Sun-Sun and Mila Rose. Could it be sentimentality? No, of course not. She was simply attacking to end the battle sooner.

Apacci's eyes dilated as a spiked tendril appeared by her side. She couldn't move, she wasn't fast enough.

Clang!

"Now that wasn't very nice," Melphi said as she retracted her hair.

Tier Harribel stared coldly at her fellow Vasto Lorde before raising her shark-fin blade.

"Appaci, retreat to where the others are." Harribel's eyes tracked for any movement on Melphi's part.

"Y-Yes m'lady."

Appaci retreated on her Lady's orders, but not before sending one wayward look at Lilynnete who had been tossed aside. She huffed in annoyance.

"So you're the one Lord Baraggan asked to join the army." Melphi stocked around Harribel, a smile on her face. "I got to admit, you don't look like mu-"

 _What's going on?!_

Harribel strained under the unrelenting spiritual pressure. It was as if a damn had just been released. The air itself seemed to distort as every lesser hollow keeled over and died. Harribel crossed eyes with Melphi who was having trouble just breathing. Fear was a lit in Melphi's eyes; the spiritual pressure was strong enough to even effect Vasto Lordes.

Starrk still stood motionless, his long brown locks covering his eyes as a tower of blue Reishi erupted from Starrk. In the next moment, Starrk flashed in front of Castro, grabbed him by the face, and they both disappeared from the battlefield, leaving shock waves in their wake. The oppressing spiritual pressure soon followed.

Harribel regained her bearings, resuming her stance against Melphi.

Melphi was no longer smiling, her form still shaking from the exposure of such high pressure. She had no chance should Starrk return. Therefore, she had to finish things quickly. With no time to waste, Melphi engaged Harribel who dodged every strike. Each blow had them both moving farther and farther away from the battlefield. Each missed blow only agitating Melphi more.

"You bitch!" Harribel dodged another strike from Melphi. "Stop dodg-"

"-It would seem that this is far enough." Harribel spoke. "Sorry, but I'm ending things here."

* * *

Shirou was not amused as he stared across the battlefield. He told himself that he would protect those under him, yet many continued to die. Starrk had been a huge help in stopping the enemy's attack, but now it was his turn to act. Anger welled up from within him as he stopped by Lilynette's bruised form. He knew that Starrk had felt him approaching and that he left her in his care, thus he could no longer move away from her. However, that didn't mean that he wouldn't attack.

For as long as Shirou could remember from his time as a hollow, he had only ever possessed a select few abilities. The best of which was to give form to what was in his mind, and yet he didn't understand why it was that all that he could ever imagine was a world full of infinite blades. In a sense it was beautiful, a place where his very being resonated with. However, the weapons in which it stored were weapons of vast power and legend- Where the weapons of heroes stood erect as if in tribute to their wielders. All it took for Shirou to understand the myths, mysteries, and powers of each weapon was a single glance. From there he had come to an understanding.

"Trace on."

Shirou knelt by Lilynette's side and gently placed a small blade over her body. It was a simple blade imbued with an essence of healing.

From each blade within the world of infinite blades resided a power Shirou could freely imagine...to alter. By imagining the properties of one blade, and combining them with another, he could create a unique weapon. Therefore, the blade of healing he had created was unique in its own sense. It was short for a blade, closer in length to a short-sword really, but in the end it would serve its purpose.

It didn't take long for visible effects to be made apparent on Lilynette's complexion. Her breathing returned to normal and her red discolourations faded away. Soon it would be as if nothing ever happened.

 _You did well, Lilynette_

Shirou stood up before Lilynette, his back to her. From here, he would not move, he would not let harm come to her for his body was her shield.

"You have made a grave mistake by not leaving Calavanti."

Despite the distance, Shirou's voice echoed out loud and clear. The hollows around him parted, the steadily increasing spiritual pressure getting harder and harder to bare.

"Even more so now that you've gathered the brunt of your army before me."

The raven-like hollow landed gently on the ground, and realized that the King would unleash his power. It was with swift motion that he yelled out to his comrades to take shelter behind the King- for all in his way would surely perish.

"Trace on."

A two-handed, golden greatsword with a blue jewel embedded in the hilt. Its splendor unmatchable, its radiance incomparable to the pale white of Hueco Mundo's moon. The King wielded his blade. Never before has any hollow ever seen the King wield a blade. Truly the enormity of the action reflected the intent of his bronze coloured eyes.

"Bare witness to your folly and ingrain the image, for it is the last thing you will all see."

The King was truly mad. Not only did many under him die, but the lives of even those he would speak to on a daily basis were placed in danger. The one's he lived to protect were placed in danger. It would only be _appropriate_ that he retaliate in kind.

"My body is bathed in the blood of a dragon, my convictions shouldering the weight of a nation and its people- O sword, Let thee be filled." Solemn was the King's voice, yet strong was his fortitude.

The King held the sword above his head, and it began to glow with an orange light that was truly blinding- The nature of the light was unmistakable.

With a breath, the King swung his blade.

" _ **Balmung**_!"

A surging twilight wave in the form of a semicircle expanded outwards with the simple purpose of destruction. Holy was its strength that it not only obliterated the numerous hollows, but purified them as well. With a blast, heavenly light engulfed Hueco Mundo's sky.

* * *

"Captain Yamamoto, it's urgent!"

Yamamoto Genryuusai, the captain of the first division and the head captain of the shinigami cranked open his eyes.

"Pluses are falling from the sky!"

* * *

Balmung, the cursed holy blade of the heroic spirit Siegfried. Holy or demonic in attribute, it was a sword that based its attack on the integrity of its wielder.

"1'000 down, 24'000 left to go." Shirou raised Balmung up once again, orange light gathering at the jewel.

It was true that in life, Balmung's maximum effect range should have been 500 units, but not only did the attack gather true Ether from the Age of Gods, Shirou had propelled the attack farther outwards with his spiritual pressure- doubling the effective range.

Shirou swung again, killing thousand after thousand- a Vasto Lorde's stamina was truly insane.

* * *

"R-Retreat!" Calavanti yelled before he too was enveloped in holy light. Arm raising to shield himself, he could do nothing as his body began disintegrating into particles of Reishi.

 _It shouldn't have been this way! I-I can't die...I...I...won't..._

Despite his best efforts, Calavanti fell prey to the destructive force of Balmung. He was a general, a tactician, but in the end, he was never a warrior. As such, he should never had lead from the front, but then again, one's pride may just be their undoing.

At the death of their leader, whatever united front the army of hollows had, had disappeared- every hollow darting in any direction to escape the Vasto of White's onslaught.

The Vasto of White's power was overwhelming. Swing after swing, he reduced the fleeing army to nothing- all without ever moving from his spot. It was true that Starrk could have achieved the same result, but he was currently occupied. Speaking of Starrk, the Vasto of White stopped his assault to peer across at the plumes of smoke rising from the distance. Starrk would be okay.

Slowly, The Vasto of White released his blade from his hands where it faded away before touching the ground. He would not attack the fleeing army any longer, for all that remained where those who would never return to hurt those the King called 'friend.'

"Glory to the King! Glory to the King!"

The hollows loyal to the Vasto of White let loose their praise, for victory belonged to their King.

* * *

"...It doesn't matter what you do-" Castro was engulfed by a cero. "-Your attacks will not harm me." Left unsaid was the uncertainty in his voice. In the first place, Starrk shouldn't have been able to touch, let alone drag him to this remote area while he had been under the influence of his power.

Starrk did not utter a word as he continued to fire. Time after time Castro continued to phase through Starrk's blasts by manipulating his body into particles of Reishi.

"Two minutes," Starrk stated. "Two minutes is as long as you can maintain your power."

"..."

Castro's behavior changed immediately upon hearing Starrk's observation. No longer did he freely allow himself to be hit by Starrk's ceros. It would have been foolish to continue to do so- Starrk was clearly testing his capabilities. Therefore, he could not allow for Starrk to adjust to his time frame; for if he did, it would be the end. Every cero Starrk had fired so far had been fully powered, blasting craters and reducing mountains of sand and sediment into ash. It would only take one blow, should he be caught in material form, to get thoroughly obliterated. He had to find a way to end things as quickly as possible. Starrk was not only strong, but he was observant, a genius on the battlefield.

"Your Reiatsu spikes whenever you turn left-" Castro's eyes widened in surprise before quickly maneuvering away. "-And plummets when you turn right." A cero was blasted at Castro's port-side.

 _Shit!_

Castro braced himself, willing his body to convert to particles of Reishi. Phasing through the cero, Castro jumped back to make distance, but was stopped by an overwhelming force.

 _W-What is happening?!_

Castro should not have been effected by anything. He was Reishi itself, nothing should have been able to impede him. It was then that Castro took careful notice of the air around him. It was abundant with a vast sea of spiritual pressure that weighed him down. He was suffocating, the force only getting larger and larger; pressing his body harder and harder against the ground.

"If your body becomes Reishi itself," Starrk walked slowly towards Castro's subdued form. "Then Reishi itself becomes your weakness."

Try as he might, Castro could not lift a muscle. Reishi is in general, spirit energy. Therefore, if one with ample spiritual energy were to flood the area with spiritual pressure, the lesser spiritual energy is stomped out- In this case, pinned.

"One minute has passed." Starrk loomed over Castro, lazy eyes unblinking as a cero charged over the open mouth of his broken hollow mask. "... _Sixty seconds remaining_."

* * *

 _"Glory to the King! Glory to the King!"_

 _The voices of thousands of hollows echoed throughout the distance._

"It would seem that you have lost," Harribel said as she retracted her shark-fin blade.

"Damn it!" Melphi spat out blood. Her hair that she used as lethal killing spears were frayed and cut at uneven intervals. "I haven't lost yet!"

Harribel closed her eyes and released a breath.

"Yes, you have. Your leader killed, your comrade missing, your army reduced to nothing," Harribel opened her eyes and stared passively at Melphi. "Give up, there is no use in your sacrifice."

Melphi hesitated, letting her eyes wander to the retched form of the Vasto of White. Like the name implied, his entire body was pale white, and blue tribal marked patterns ran across the hollow bones that covered his arms and legs. His eyes were a sharp amber that even now Melphi felt could see whatever action she could ever commit. Above all, it was the Vasto of White's neutral face, and hollow hole at the center of his chest that unnerved her the most. Most hollows had their hollow holes located at their stomach to symbolize their unending hunger, the few that didn't she always found as odd. Then again, they were always the stronger ones.

"This won't be the last you will see of me." Melphi began retreating. "Lord Baraggan will be sure to crush you."

Melphi soon faded out of sight as Harribel made her way back to the others.

* * *

Telmani, the wolf-like Adjuchas who had turn coated against his own comrades to save himself bolted across the sands. However unlikely it was, his plan had worked. While in the confusion he had created by siding with the Vasto of White, he had steadily escaped. The Vasto of White's army did not attack him, for he acted as if he were one of their own, and the hollows in Baraggan's army didn't attack him until it was too late. He could almost grin if it wasn't for the situation in which he found himself in now.

"W-Wait don't!" Telmani once again evaded to the left, narrowly saving his life from a razor sharp maw. He couldn't keep this up much longer.

"And why should I?" A white panther asked with a snarl. "The weak shouldn't complain."

The white panther lurched forward, and with one more leap, sunk his jaws into Telmani's flesh. Telmani cried out, but was quickly silenced as the panther ripped out his throat.

"Grimmjow," Shawlong, the long slender insect like Adjuchas said. "Take a look at what our prey just dropped."

The panther-like hollow, Grimmjow raised an eye and stopped his feeding. There scattered before him, were roughly eight twisted blades.

"Doesn't look like its worth my time," Grimmjow stated before he resumed feasting on the flesh of his kill.

Shawlong however, was intrigued. Walking passed his other traveling companions, Shawlong bent over and picked up one of the blades. Power rippled through his form, and once again Shawlong felt the long forgotten sensation of his strength growing. Greedily, he opened his mouth and ingested the blade. A shock wave of Showlong's Reishi shot out in all directions, he gaining a substantial boost in his reserves. Maybe with this, that ambition may truly come to pass.

"The hell was that Shawlong?" Grimmjow kicked away his unfinished meal.

Wordlessly, Shawlong tossed one sword to Grimmjow, before repeating the action for Di Roy, Yylfordt, Edrad, and Nakeem.

Upon touching the sword, each of their eyes widened in surprise before promptly devouring the blade. Suffice to say, all their powers grew, none more so than a grinning Grimmjow. Forget measly hollows who only serve to increase his power by minuscule amounts- that one blade had enough Reishi to cause a significant increase in his power. He couldn't imagine what would happen if he continued to eat more.

"Shawlong," Grimmjow began. "How many more of these do we have?"

"Two, my king," Shawlong said before his eyes drifted towards the direction the wolf-like Adjuchas had run from. "Although I believe we may find more should we go along that way."

Grimmjow grinned.

"Then what are we waiting for?"

* * *

Update arrived. Leave a review if you feel you want to say anything. Questions will be answered throughout the story if any are asked. I will try my best to answer them in a way that won't confuse people.

-Thanks for Reading

-Parcasious


	4. Chapter 4

"A meeting between Kings." The shrewd hollow began, his form resemblant of a hyena. "You would do well to accept."

"I am no King." Shirou shook his head. "I am simply another hollow."

"No matter," The hollow bowed its head before retreating back. "Lord Baraggan will meet with you in the Valley of High Bones."

"..."

"May we never meet again." The hollow left the area.

It had been a mess of sorts ever since Baraggan's army had been repelled. For starters, everyone referrred to Shirou as King. He was never a King, the title not sitting well with him. Somehow, the title brought to him deep feelings of longing, but at the same time a faint sort of contempt. However, what truly changed was the way others interacted with him. Where before he could spend his days peering off across Hueco Mundo's skies, now it was spent warding off invading hollows and trying to get away from all the praise- not that it did him any good. He could no longer find the time to think about the figments, the blurry images that bubble from his mind whenever he closed his eyes. Then again, he could take a lesson from Starrk and just not ca-.

"-Starrk get off of your ass!" Lilynette drop kicked Starrk into a ravine of sand. "You're makin us look bad."

Yeah, Shirou wouldn't be taking after Starrk any time soon.

Shirou shook his head, he'd come up with something eventually, but for now, there were more pressing matters.

"You're going aren't you?" Harribel asked. Shirou nodded his head. "Then I'm going with you. The Valley of High Bones is a difficult place to navigate, and less experienced hollows are lost within for days or months before getting out. Besides, it would be better to confront Baraggan now that his army is gone."

"I see," The Raven like hollow landed near Harribel. "Victory in numbers. But not to worry, the King wouldn't lose even if you went there to back him up."

"If Shirou fails, the chances of defeating Baraggan are slim." Harribel's eyes hardened. "Perhaps Starrk could do something, but he's to lazy to do anything."

The Raven like hollow furrowed his eyes. "You have a point."

Harribel nodded. "Then we leave in two hours, when the sand clouds surrounding the Valley are at their weakest."

* * *

Grimmjow was on the prowl. It had been days of tracking the path Shawlong had specified and still there was nothing. Nothing Shawlong said could quell his increasing irritation. However, it was movement in the distant sand that drew the brunt of his attention. It was a hollow running back to what looked like an underground cave.

 _Interesting_

The distraction would do well to ease Grimmjow's mind.

Understanding their leader's intent, Shawlong, Di Roy, Yylfordt, Edrad, and Nakeem wordlessly followed behind.

It was to the sight of hundreds of hollows that awaited Grimmjow upon entering the cave. All of them from what Grimmjow could see possessed a number of reishi filled swords. Shawlong was right to direct them in this direction. The cave must have been the source of the blades.

Even more than just finding the blades, Grimmjow was truly elated over the sheer challenge. Power gained without any challenge was a cowards way out. He was a King, he was no coward. Therefore, to take what belongs to him, he would fight for it as he should.

"Shawlong, Di Roy, Yylfordt, Edrad, Nakeem," Grimmjow raised his power to the max, the hollows within the cave taking notice of his presence. "Tonight we dine in hell- in a sea of our enemies blood."

* * *

 _Elsewhere..._

"...Based on the residual energy of the various souls that fell from the sky roughly a week ago," Mayuri Kurutsuchi's smile could not spread any wider. "There is a high possibility that an artifact of the Soul King exists. Oh the wonders this could lead to my research."

Kisuke Urahara nodded his head for Mayuri to go on. He had not been wrong to release the man, but for now, he was to be placed under heavy supervision. Still though, new developments had garnered Mayuri's interest, and the man had spent little time misbehaving. Kisuke flipped his fan open to hide the smile on his face. All according to plan.

Yamamoto Genryuusai's eyes furrowed in thought.

"And that would mean, ya know for those of us not in the know?" Shinji Hirako drawled.

Yamamoto nodded his head to Mayuri as he stared across at the faces of the gathered captains of the court guard squads.

"Ah, the curse of dimwitted minds." Mayuri walked across the the gathered room and drew a small vile within a box he and Kisuke had brought into the room.

Aizen Sousuke, Shinji Hirako's lieutenant stared curiously at the vial.

"Within this vial remains the residual energy extracted from the numerous plus souls," Mayuri swished the vial back and forth, letting the contents bubble within. "It was so difficult to liquefy the substance and contain it within this vial, but alas my genius never fails to amaze me."

"Get on with it already." Zaraki Kenpachi, the more recent captain of squad eleven muttered. Half of the captains present were in agreement.

"So be it you crass fools," Mayuri said as he injected a small syringe into the vial and extracted a minuscule amount of the liquid. Soon after, he nonchalantly sprayed the liquid out into the air.

Every captains eyes widened at the level of purity, of holy power within the substance. A pleasant tingling sensation traveled across their bodies, a gentle wind blowing against them.

"W-What was that?" Love Aikawa, the captain of squad seven asked.

Mayuri Kurutsuchi's voice carried across the entire court.

"Pure Ether, a power source only available for one with the power of a god." Mayuri placed the vial back into the box and resumed his position by Urahara's side. "There is only one being that possess such a power."

"The Soul King." Aizen Sousuke said from where he stood with the other lieutenants.

"Exactly," Mayuri said. "But the Soul King doesn't interfere with our matters. Therefore, the most likely conclusion is an artifact left behind when the Soul King himself interacted with our domain."

"And where would such an item be?" Yamamoto asked, his gaze falling solely on Urahara who nudged an elbow at Mayuri.

Mayuri's smile never wavered despite the words he spoke through his mouth.

" _Hueco Mundo_ , the land of hollows."

* * *

"So you appear before me at last, Vasto of White." Baraggan stood up from his throne of bones and waved away his attendants. "However, I didn't expect to see Harribel here. Have you come to finally submit to my rule?"

"..." Harribel eyed Baraggan cautiously

"No matter, today's business is with the Vasto of White."

"And what business is that?" Shirou asked.

Baraggan leveled his gaze at Shirou, his expression unreadable without the presence of facial muscles.

"You destroyed my army and you ask me what business I have to speak off?"

"They attacked first," Shirou said as he crossed his arms.

"Hahhah, true enough." Baraggan swiped an arm to the side and released a miasma of black mist into the surroundings.

The bones found within the Valley of High Bones that stood erect for centuries began to rot and fade into dust. Harribel stood on edge, a testamount to the danger of Baraggan's strength.

"I have a single proposition. In respect for defeating my army, I allow you the opportunity to submit yourself to my rule. However, you must concede your title as 'King.'" Baraggan covered himself in black mist. "Otherwise, time itself will become your enemy."

"Time itself?" Shirou uncrossed his arms and stared Baraggan in the eyes. "If it's to protect others, then so be it."

"So you refuse, how insolent!" A tower of purple reishi erupted from Baraggan. "Time is absolute. _Everything_ withers away, _rots_ and _crumbles_ under the weight of time! And only one with the power of a god may control it."

"Then you think yourself a god?" Shirou questioned.

"I am the _God King_ of Hueco Mundo, none may stand as my equal."

"Then," A tower of white reishi erupted from Shirou, easily rivaling Baraggan's. "I shall be the first."

Baraggan seethed.

"To even sug-"

"-But first Baraggan, I would like to wager a little test of your power."

Curiousity plagued Baraggan's mind. Here was the Vasto of White in front of him who dared question his rule, and yet what sort of wager could he have to stall the inevitable fight? Baraggan pulled in his reishi to a more moderate level, the Vasto of White following his example.

Harribel watched the proceeding and debated whether or not it was a good time to interfere, but decided against it. She would wait and see how things play out.

"...Go on with it Vasto of White. Let me break whatever hope you have of defeating me." Baraggan brought a hand under his chin. "But I grow curious. What is a wager without a consequence? What do I get should I overcome your pathetic trial?"

"I shall submit to your rule without consequence," Harribel's eyes widened as Shirou stared off across at the abundant number of hollows living within the Valley. "But should you fail, we will postpone the fight to another time, at a place away from other hollows."

"Hmm, why not, in the end you will die by my hands anyway." Baraggan seated himself back on his throne of bones. "Now get on with it."

Shirou stretched his hand out, his palm facing upwards.

"Trace on."

Shirou glanced at Harribel, an image of a woman in blue and gold armour overlapping with her. He shook his head as he began to concentrate. The familiarness of the item he was tracing brought a warmth to his chest, a pleasantness washing over him.

It was a sheath made of gold and decorated with blue enamel. Almost as soon as it formed, Shirou gingerly tossed it at Baraggan who caught it with a hand.

"A sheath?" Baraggan muttered as he inspected it.

"The test Baraggan, is whether or not your power could destroy that sheath."

"Such a thing is prepostrous." Baraggan tightened his grip around the sheath and flooded his power into his hand. "Time is absolute, nothing can stop its effe-" Baraggan stopped mid-sentence, his gaze turning sharply towards the unaffected sheath. He could tell by the feel of his reishi that his power was working, and yet no wear or tear could be found on the ornate sheath.

"What is this?" Baraggan muttered in frustration, putting forth all his power into his hand. _Nothing_ happened to the sheath, it was as if the sheath was ageless.

"It would seem that your time is not absolute," Shirou stated calmly.

"Not yet! I'm not done yet!"

No matter how hard Baraggan tried, nothing he did altered the sheath in any way. Finally, he stared silently at Shirou before tossing back the sheath.

Baraggan did not utter a word as his gaze remained firm on the sheath.

"As per the agreement, we will fight on another day away from any surrounding hollows," Shirou said.

The hollows in the Valley of High Bones stared with respect at the back of the Vasto of White. They weren't stupid enough to think that they would live through such a battle between Vasto Lordes.

Baraggan's silence continued.

Harribel couldn't believe it. Just like that, and Shirou had silenced the God King of Hueco Mundo. She knew from experience how egotistical Baraggan could be, and now faced with the failure of his power, he was rendered speechless. Such a thing has never happened before because in all respects, Baraggan's power _was_ absolute. Everything ages and fades over time, and yet - she shook her head. _Focus_ was what she needed.

Shirou turned to leave, Harribel following right after.

"...At the high plains, a week from now, we shall fight," Baraggan said after a moment, his voice eerily level. "I will not forget this mockery."

"And I shall tell you this," Briefly, Shirou turned his head at Baraggan's direction, sword after sword forming above him. "This sheath, it's not the only one of its kind."

Willing a single sword to shoot out, it flew and stabbed itself beside Baraggan. Quite quickly Baraggan realized that his power had no effect on it.

"You best be prepared, God King of Hueco Mundo."

* * *

There's the chapter. It was a longer update time since early admissions were taxing on me.

On another note, for anyone interested, I've posted a Fairy Tail crossover story.

Thanks for reading

-Parcasious


	5. Chapter 5

Baraggan fumbled with the sword in his hand. A white jewel was embedded at its hilt and sharp narrow grooves ran down the base. It was one of the few swords the Vasto of White had left as a parting gift before his departure.

Once again the sword was enveloped in a a dark purple mist that corroded any and all substances within it. However, the sword was different. Rather than age, Baraggan could feel the sword grow _stronger_ as time passed by, its gleam, more apparent. How absurd! He felt the faint power within the sword, given off as Reishi, grow stronger the more he fueled his power.

He frowned, if one could even call it that with a skull for a face, as he got up from his throne. He gripped the sword in his left hand and swung it vertically towards the horizon where a formation of rocks stood erect. The sheer use of his power had multiplied the power within the blade from an ember to an inferno.

A collosal wave of energy arced out from the sword and obliterated the distant rocks. Reluctantly, he had to admit the usefulness of the sword. Its power as an ace was unquestionable with the way he could increase its power just by touching it.

His touch was death itself. Yet to the sword, it gave life and brilliance.

No enemy would ever suspect that he was charging an attack like they would if he was charging a cero. In fact, the usefulness of the sword could possibly outweigh the need to use a cero. Then again, the sheer destruction of a cero was not something he would ever give up.

A crude smile lit up his face before his tossed the sword away in frustration. His power would only serve to impede him should it come in contact with the Vasto of White's swords. Hmm...

When it came to power, the Vasto of White's was nothing to laugh at; how long it took to gain such power was another question. Wisdom comes along with age, and Baraggan had had his fair share of battles in his rise to kingship.

The King of Hueco Mundo returned to his throne, fully knowing his battle with the Vasto of White would take more than sheer strength. Goosebumps ran through his body, the foreign feeling of trepidation coursing from within him. It had been a long time since he last remembered feeling such an emotion, but then again, it had been a longer time since he felt the anticipation of battle- the battle lust. Despite the challenge that awaited him, he couldn't help the deep bellows that emerged from his mouth.

There was only three days remaining.

* * *

Baraggan stood opposite to the Vasto of White. "So you've brought more of you." He stated, his gaze falling over Harribel, Starrk, and Lilynette. "Did you realize your power wouldn't be enough?"

It was small talk, but it would be enough for Baraggan to determine his number of opponents. He was confident that if push came to shove, he could deal with Harribel and the other two, but along with Shirou...He refused to accept the outcome.

"It was more trouble than it was worth to leave them behind." Shirou said, recalling Lilynette's prior behaviour. She had been sticking closer to him ever since Baraggan's army had invaded. It would have been a hell of a hassle to leave her behind, and Starrk would not have helped. "Either way, I've come to fight as promised."

"..." Baraggan released his Reiatsu in a thick miasma of purple. "Then there's no more need for idle banter, I trust the others won't interfere, not that it would change anything."

Shirou did the same, but his, a thick white. "No, they won't." He gave a nod to Starrk and Harribel. It was his battle to settle, his nature as a hollow demanded it.

There was a calm silence before both disappeared, leaving behind nothing but upturned sand. It was testamount to the power in which both held that not a single hollow remained in the area.

Dunes were cleaved in two and obliterated by sheer force.

 _Range is his weapon. Stick close._ "Perish!" Baraggan struck out with a sudden blow from his fist that never would have connected.

But Shirou's movements were slowed, his mind coming to a halt as he realized his hampered movement. It was too late to do anything but defend.

Shirou winced as the blow hit him, but quickly forced Baraggan away with a well traced projectile.

Pain soon flooded his mind.

 _Not good._ Shirou could feel his insides withering, aging and dying. He had to put more effort for the outcome he wished to earn. "Trace on." Kanshou and Bakuya appeared within his hands. He needed to defeat Baraggan, but first he would have to deal with his injuries.

"Do you feel your death?" Baraggan laughed. "Do you now understand how utterly outmatched you are. Your weapons are one thing, yet your body is another."

Starrk's eyes narrowed at the sidelines. Baraggan's power was eating away at Shirou, parts of his chest fading into dust. Lilynette tugged at his arm.

"H-He'll be okay won't he?" Lilynette asked.

Starrk didn't answer, his eyes focused forward.

" **I am the bone of my sword.** " Blue patterns of Reishi formed over Shirou's body. _Structural analysis complete, focusing on enhancement of high-speed regeneration._

"I-Impossible." Baraggan readied his obsidian double-bladed hand-axe.

BANG

Baraggan reeled under the force of Shirou's blow. _What was happening? This was absurd!_ "Argh." He groaned. His power had worked, there was no way it could have possibly been stopped unless... "High-speed regeneration!" Baraggan snarled.

"You insolent-!" Baraggan parried Bakuya to the left and struck down with an over head slash. Shirou blocked, forcing Baraggan to the left as he reacted with a subsequent kick.

Shirou was fast and his attacks heavy, Baraggan could give him that. _But his death is now_. " **Respira.** " Baraggan pooled his Reishi into his mouth and breathed it out.

Shirou's eyes widened.

A black cloud. A dark cloud of death and utter annihilation. The air itself seemed to condense as trees, dunes, anything in the encroaching clouds path, faded away through time. If it were any other hollow, surely they would have perished.

"Cero!" The resulting blast did little to impede the approach of the fog. Shirou hesitated as he withdrew from the cloud, but he was no regular hollow.

Red, the sky itself matted itself in red.

Harribel's eyes dilated. There were...There were dozens of them, red spears that hovered in the path of Baraggan's Respira.

Not a single one, not a single one of them faded away.

Harribel brushed back a lock of hair. It would seem that there were plenty of things that she had yet to know of Shirou. She knew he was strong, that was a given, but it would be the first that she had seen him create a spear. The fact that he was able to stand after getting affected by Baraggan's power already had her mind racing for answers.

"I didn't think that would work." Shirou mumbled to himself.

 _Gáe Dearg, the Crimson Rose of Exorcism, the spear of a knight of Fianna. It was a spear said to nullify all magic, and hopefully by extension, the supernatural._

"-And I didn't think you'd be so stupid."

 _Shit!_ Shirou spun around just as Baraggan struck down with his weapon. If it wasn't for one of the spears intercepting the blow...He shook his head. He couldn't afford to lose the flow of the battle.

He spun away, clearing a great distance, to the point that Baraggan looked the size of an apple. He observed him, before tossing both Kanshou and Bakuya at him.

"Pathetic." Baraggan brushed aside Kanshou and Bakuya as if they were little more than toys, sending them both flying into the distance.

 _Spirit and Technique, Flawless and Firm._

Harribel turned her gaze towards Starrk. "Have you noticed it?"

Starrk nodded grimly. "He'll never win the way he's taking things now."

 _The fool,_ Baraggan could call Shirou nothing less. Here was the hollow known as the Vasto of White, a King of his own domain, and yet he would not fight to kill him. To fight not to kill, a peculiarity amongst all hollows not in the least bit commendable. It was much the same way as to conquer without shame, but to defeat a man without his death...that is only a decision for the strong. In the end, one's skill must be several notches higher to even decide such an outcome. The Vasto of White would rue this decision.

 _Our strength rips the mountains_

 _Truly pathetic,_ Baraggan thought as he swatted away yet another pair of White's useless blades. Nothing would come of single-mindedly bombarding him with thrown swords. True they may not be affected by his power, but they were little more than mere swords.

 _Our swords split the water_

Baraggan fumed as he batted away another pair of Kanshou and Bakuya. This this infernal hollow! How dare he believe something that obviously didn't work the first time, nor the second time, would work for a third time.

 _Our names reach the imperial villa_

"I've had enough." Baraggan muttered before zeroing in on Shirou. He would put an end to this game.

 _The two of us cannot hold the heavens together._

 _What's going on?_ Baraggan's eyes seemed to narrow as he heard a faint whistling noise. He stopped his charge and leveled an observatory gaze at Shirou, faltering upon spotting the twin black and white wings within his hands. It wasn't much of a falter than it was a simple pause of a step, but the end, that was all that was needed. All to soon, Baraggan's senses alerted him to the presence of multiple projectiles honing on him and Shirou's rapidly approaching form.

"Crane Realm!"

"He got him!" Lilynette yelled as a huge explosion rocketed across the sky. She didn't know what Shirou did, but she did see how all the swords he threw all came back towards Baraggan and exploded into tiny shards which exploded into even tinier explosions.

"It's not quite over," Harribel said. "He'll have take things more seriously if he want to get anywhere close to defeating Baraggan."

"It's not too late Baraggan, let us end this fight and walk away." Shirou tried to appeal to Baraggan as the smoke cleared. A fresh scar now ran down Baraggan's face, his clothing tattered.

 _Those eyes._ Baraggan seethed. "You take yourself as stronger?! You who are but a mere bug beneath my feet?!"

Shirou's gaze hardened.

"NO I will not concede, you shall be the one to die here today!"

What could he do? Shirou mused. How could he get to an outcome where both sides were saved? No matter how foolish the notion was, to Shirou, it seemed as if giving up such an outcome would be giving up on himself. Of course there were times where there was absolutely no choice but to kill, but he wouldn't think of those times; it wasn't as if he could completely remember them anyway.

Shirou traced his black bow as Baraggan charged. He would have to try harder.

 _He'll feint left as I set my aim, but that too is another feint, his true intentions -_ Shirou knocked a sword and fired.

In a straight beam, the twisted sword rendered the growing sand storm into a hurricane of flying gravel and old hollow bones. Baraggan was caught in the middle, and at that point, everything died.

 _He knew_. Baraggan leveled a cold gaze at Shirou.

Everything, his charge, his dodging, everything was a feint. No matter, he had achieved what he had intended, and Shirou was too late to put a stop to it.

"W-What?!" Lilynette yelled as the sand beneath her feet collapsed

Starrk grabbed Lilynette before she could fall, and jumped away from the growing crater. Harribel was soon to follow.

"The Menos Forest." Harribel observed the new battle ground. "A clever strategy."

Starrk nodded. The trees would make for an obstacle to distance fighting.

The hollows of the menos forest cleared away as fast as possible. No matter how mindless they were, they could feel the power emanating from their immediate location.

"This forest shall be your grave," Baraggan stated. "From this forest we came, from this forest you shall return."

Shirou's gaze lingered to the fleeing hollows before he dismissed his bow in favour of Kanshou and Bakuya; that was when he felt it. He dropped to a knee and felt at his reserves. _Damn it_!

"Finally starting to run dry are you?" Baraggan rasped. "This fight was over from the second I laid hands on you."

Shirou's eyes darkened, he knew exactly what Baraggan was talking about. Kind of hard not to when portions of his reserves were siphoned away from him to fuel his regeneration. Even now he continued to do so.

It was then that an idea flickered through Shirou's mind.

 _It's worth the risk._ "Trace on." Shirou straightened his back as Rule Breaker, a thin iridescent and jagged dagger, that is brittle and blunt, appeared in his hand. It was the dagger of the Witch of Betrayal capable of nullifying all magic without the adverse effect of killing him should he stab himself.

Shirou was a hollow, a soul tied down by its own soul chain. What would happen if he used Rule Breaker on himself? But Baraggan's power was that, a power. Rule Breaker would no doubt negate it, but at what risk?

With no more hesitation, Shirou stabbed himself at the area Baraggan had touched him.

"Shirou!" Lilynette yelled as both Starrk and Harribel widened their eyes.

"Aagh!" Shirou yelled as his vision went red. His body was on fire, a heavy weight settling within his chest. At his hollow hole, red tribal marks began crawling out, interlacing and forming an intricate red cross.

 _Rejoice, Emiya Shirou. Your wish will finally come true._

"Hahahah!" Barraggan laughed. "So this is how it ends! Pathetic, and so the true King stands."

"...N...Not quite yet." Shirou forced out. Steel entered his eyes, and with finality he stood on his feet. No longer would he needlessly use up his Reishi.

Shirou began to walk forward. _Reserves running on a minimum, activating magic circuits._

"What's happening?" Harribel said, but no one could answer her.

Blue interface patterns began to run up and down Shirou's body. He was done playing, he could only hope that Baraggan would survive.

 _Trace set, conversion of life force into magical energy._ Shirou let his magic circuits do their job and steadily, his reserves grew as particles of Reishi began to swirl around him. "Trace on." He held out an arm and Balmung formed within it.

"O sword, Let thee be filled." Orange light gathered around Balmung.

One step, then two, and then Shirou disappeared.

 _Where?!_ Baraggan's eyes surveyed the surroundings, but found nothing. Trying a different approach, he felt out with his Reishi only for his breathing to hitch.

" _ **Balmung**_."

"Gah!" Baraggan yelled as he was blasted away. _Damn it!_ Baraggan leveled what was left of his great axe at Shirou and charged.

Shirou disappeared once again.

"Coward!" Baraggan yelled. "Show yourself!" Baraggan spun full circle before prickles ran down his back.

"Behind you." Shirou kicked despite Baraggan slowing time around his leg. It was just that fast.

Baraggan was sent flying.

"Oh sword let thee filled." Orange light once again gathered around Balmung.

 _I can't withstand a second attack._ Baraggan distanced himself and hid amongst the trees. What could he possible do? Options ran through his head. His time ability didn't slow Shirou down fast enough for him dodge, nor can he rot away Shirou's weapons. In terms of power - damn it! He didn't understand, they were near equal moments before, and _he_ was the one with the edge.

"Your silence conveys your emotion."

Baraggan struck with his great axe and cleaved a tree in two.

"Where is the boastful King of Hueco Mundo?"

"..."

Once again Baraggan struck out with his weapon, only for his weapon to be sent flying.

"This is the end."

Shirou appeared in front of Baraggan, sword raised.

 _No! It will not end this way!_ Reluctantly, Baraggan pulled out a sword from within his cloak. It was the one from his first encounter with Shirou. No matter how hard he had tried, he couldn't rot the damn thing, but what he did accomplish was something far more.

Shirou's eyes widened in recognition. " _ **Balmung!**_ " He invoked quickly.

Baraggan swung the un-named sword at the same moment as Shirou swung. Both released a shockwave of power that blew both of them back. Both had unleashed a torrent of pure energy at each other.

Noble phantasm met Noble phantasm, even if the other barely qualified as an E-rank.

In Baraggan's long attempt to rot the blade, all he had accomplished was make it magnitudes stronger as time passed. As both combatants got onto their feet, one in surprise, and the other in contempt, they both just stared. Their surrounding were no more than ruins with not a hollow in sight except for Harribel, Stark, and Lilynette, who all floated in the sky.

It was Baraggan who moved first, tossing the blade in his hand away. It was an insult to his pride to rely on such a thing.

"Kill me," Baraggan said. He had lost his weapon, his powers didn't work, and his only chance at victory was to rely on a mercy gift from his enemy. His pride as a King would not stand such an insult. As a King - Anger welled up within him as he took off his crown and threw it onto the ground.

Shirou stood quietly and contemplated before he moved.

"Hueco Mundo still needs its King, and I am most certainly not a King." Shirou picked up Baraggan's gold crown and the thrown sword, and tossed it back to him.

For all intents and purposes, Baraggan was necessary. It was the fear of him that kept other hollows from fighting each other. So long as he made sure that Baraggan would not march another army into his lands to harm those under his protection, Baraggan would live. Otherwise his insurance in the form of the Noble phantasm in Baraggan's hand would do it for him. Not that Baraggan knew what it was. Although it was unexpected that it would help him, it was a Noble phantasm famous for taking the lives of its wielder when activated. If the time should ever come, Shirou need only invoke its name.

" _Shirou_." There was caution within Harribel's voice.

Shirou shook his head. "You can challenge me again at another time," he said to Baraggan.

 _The naivety of this fool._ Baraggan stared at the crown, but did not move to place it over his head. He couldn't do so knowing that he had been defeated by another hollow. He would wait until he had the insolent fool dead beneath his feet using his own power. He tucked away the sword thrown back at him, a token of the battle. It would remind him of his loss just as much as his crown; it would push him to greater heights of strength through training, his blood boiled whenever he saw it.

Without another word, Shirou left with Starrk, Harribel, and Lilynette, a little hobble to his steps.

* * *

"We shall not be venturing into Hueco Mundo, Commander Yamamoto said." Gin Ichimaru grinned. "Not like you would be one to listen, ya got that gleam in yer eyes."

Aizen Sōsuke peered across at Gin, a smile plastered over his face.

"It's not every day that a new piece enters the game, new factors to consider, and plans to be mended." Aizen stopped walking as he and Gin came within reach of an experimental Garganta. "We are simply the players on the board who have taken the first steps."

"Are we there to observe? or..." Gin chuckled.

"We have yet to see now have we."

* * *

 **Well there we go. Sorry for the long wait, but University is a big constant in a majority of early life, but hey,** **as soon as I got a break I typed for hours. I can't believe I was able to write over 15'000 words in a couple days. Of course as you all probably noticed, this update isn't 15'000 words, no; the accumulation is in the other stories I posted. At first I was focusing on a single story, but unfortunately my mind kept wandering and I had to put it to words.**

 **-But it's safe to say that I won't be writing anymore new stories until I complete at least 1 story...a fickle promise as I try to block any new ideas for stories, but hey, I'll try.**

For those wondering about Shirou and his magic circuits, I figured because of their function that they could convert for a power source. It is their role after all. Since Magic Circuits are part of a magus's soul, therefore they are still within Shirou from his world. An advantage that no one else in the Bleach verse has since it's unique to the Nasu verse.

Be sure to check the other stories if you want.

P a treon. com (slash) Parcasious

Thanks for Reading

-Parcasious


	6. A Silent Soul

He was dreaming again; he was sure of it, but could a hollow even dream?

A hill of blades spread endlessly around him covered with dirt the colour of rust. He didn't move, nor did he breathe. He was a sword, a sharp steel like the weapons around him. No purpose, no emotion, but regardless, ready for use, and it was killing him.

 _He was missing something. A desire that made him who and what he was._

It was almost like the eternal hunger every hollow he'd ever met described, yet it was different for him. He didn't feel the need to consume, rather he was repulsed by the fact. Kill another to further one's own power. His soul detested the notion just as much as he detested the hollows who fed on the humans. It was just _wrong_. He couldn't understand it. He was a hollow himself, yet his very soul refused to bow down to a hollow's base primal urges. Yet he became a Vasto Lorde?

He was different from the other hollows; that he already knew. Perhaps his evolution was different as well? It didn't matter. For as long as he could remember, he had always been in control of himself, and that's what mattered.

 _A soul of steel._

His shoulders perked, the faintest of whispers entering his ears, but it might as well have just been the wind with how silent it was. An eerie reminder that he was alone.

A world of blades.

A world of solitude.

But for what meaning? His very being yearned for it. Welcomed it, yet he didn't truly know it. Again, and again he found himself drawn to the dream, an image of some greater objective. His presence in the dream today was no different.

"What is it that you want of me," he spoke.

The sudden stopping of the wind was his only answer, a sword and sheath shining prominently in the distance.

His gaze lingered, unable to drift away. More than ever, he felt a single prominent compulsion. A desire. A _need_. And this time, he found it, a reason for his existence.

He closed his eyes.

 _I wanted to be a hero._

And disappeared from the dream.

The sudden stillness of the world revealed the restlessness from within.

"So he still can't hear us?" A sword shimmered before transforming into a murky figure obscured further by a thick haze.

"I'm sick and tired of this shit!" A spear shimmered, and like the sword, took an obscure form. "I want to fight!"

The world shook from the proclamation, spectres rising from glory filled steel. Others, from the dredges of curses and filth. The devil's armaments.

"And yet he can not hear you. _Any_ of us. He doesn't even call our names," the first voice spoke solemnly.

"But he knows mine," A figure smirked, its body less obscured. "Used me to slay an army."

"But he used _us_ to defeat a king," two other voices spoke. Two other spectres with their hands interlocked in firm grips.

"So what, he used me far that as well." The figure stopped smirking and glared at the other two spectres.

"But he hasn't truly used either of you," the first voice spoke cut in. "We do not know what we are, or how we came to be when all of us are simply weapons, but instinctively we know our purpose. We know we are at our strongest when linked to our wielder. He may know your names, but you both shared no links. To him we're still weapons."

"Then how do you suppose we change that!" the spectre of the spear shouted.

"We do what we've always done. We wait."

* * *

Shirou opened his eyes to a forming garganta.

"Lord?" The Raven-like hollow who took command of his supposed army, Brans asked for instruction. He had come to call Shirou by request of Lilynette, something he was still hesitant to comply with. The little hollow had the strangest ideas, and he didn't want her to be an influence on his King.

This was Shirou's one perch. The area he could be alone to think while at the same time remain vigilant for any harmful hollows. He released a breath. It had been only a couple hours ago that Baraggan had once again challenged him, and once again got repulsed. Each victory earned him unnecessary praise and admiration from those who lived along side him to the point where other hollows outside his influence thought Baraggan was weak. They were wrong.

Baraggan maintained the order, killing all who would question his power. That was exactly how it has been for the past few centuries, each new battle increasing both Baraggan's and his power by leaps and bounds, but inadvertently elevating his status to worship. These days, almost every hollow either feared, or revered him. And those that were in-between, were fellow Vasto Lordes. Yet even they, though rather subtly and without informing him, agreed with what the other hollows believed.

 _The Hollow King._

Shirou motioned Brans to stand down, sighing as Brans readily obeyed his orders. Was it too much to ask for more hollows like Starrk? At least they wouldn't be even close to devote.

Shirou stared at the forming garganta, curious of what kind of hollow would open a door directly within his area of influence. Few were those who would intrude on his personal space, but even fewer were those who would slight him. Well, not that he was particularly slighted, it was more a slight to those who looked up to him. What he would give to return to the old days where he wasn't in constant danger of heated stares? He shuddered. He couldn't understand them, the female hollows who took insult when _he_ was the one insulted or disrespected.

Brans tensed as the garganta formed. How dare some random hollow intrude on their King. His feathered wings began to beat on his back, his restlessness revealing itself. But he didn't instantly move to attack, not when the King had decided to entertain this vagrant hollow.

A hollow slipped out, and it wasn't even an Adjuchas. It was a stupid hamster if anything. Brans raised his hands in preparation to eradicate the vermin who had the audacity to intrude on his King. It would be a mercy to be killed by him anyway rather than those ravenous females vying for his King's attention. Yes, it would be a mercy compared to what they would do if they found out some random hollow unfairly gained an audience with the King when others had yet to even speak to him.

The hamster looked up, as if suddenly _just_ realizing where he was, and what the red cero forming in front of him meant. Pathetic thing. His King met his eyes, but he didn't lower his cero, simply waiting for a single word.

"My name is Grand Fisher," the hollow spoke quickly, rubbing at its bird-like hands and forgetting about the half eaten-human soul still held within them. "I-It was not my intention to intrude." Grand Fisher stuttered, flailing his hands and then suddenly realizing he was waving around his meal.

Brans saw his King's eyes narrow. Good good. _Just give the word King, I'll end this filth_.

The human soul opened its mouth to scream, but not a sound was heard.

Shirou clenched his fists as he watched silently. The human soul, a woman with light wavy brown hair, met his gaze once before Grand Fisher promptly swallowed her.

"My apologies, Vasto Lorde. I forgot about my meal," Grand Fisher said as he finished chewing. "Well now, I will just take my lea—"

A wave of spiritual pressure came crashing down, pinning Grand Fisher.

Brans raised a brow, but powered down his cero. His King would be the one to end this rodent it seems, an honour to great for some worthless hamster.

Shirou didn't know what to think.

 _You let her die,_ a voice whispered.

He tensed his muscles. Why hadn't he moved? He was faster and stronger than Grand Fisher, yet why? He already knew the answer. The human soul had already been partially consumed, its body missing its legs and half her torso. It wouldn't have been a mercy to let her live. Yet, it was Grand Fisher's fault in the first place.

"Hollows like you," Shirou took a step forward. " _Sicken_ me." The pressure increased over Grand Fisher, his body compressing.

Grand Fisher couldn't even utter out a word. What had he done but eat a mere human? He struggled uselessly as he noticed the overpowering Vasto approaching him.

Shirou watched Grand Fisher's struggle, and felt nothing. He wasn't staring at another hollow, he was staring at a monster who he let kill an innocent before his eyes. He noticed Brans from the corner of his eyes power down his Cero. Good. Because there was one thing that he could do that no other hollow could. _Purify_ a soul. He would save her, and all the souls trapped within this monster.

"Balmung." The army slaying sword appeared in Shirou's hands before he plunged it into Grand Fisher. _Trace on._ "O sword, let thee be filled."

Grand Fisher screamed, his body invaded by holy energy. So many souls in one hollow. Shirou could feel each one as they left Grand Fisher's body. It was revolting. The difference between a hollow who ate other hollows, and a hollow that ate humans, was the experience. Each soul purified revealed a memory of death. The pain, the misery of being forced away from one's loved ones.

Shirou increased the output of Holy Energy. He had seen and heard enough of the memories of each soul. A hollow like _this_ , was not hollow to protect, but a monster to destroy.

Grand Fisher stopped screaming long ago, his body fading away with each soul lost. Green coloured fur receded into pale skin, bird-like hands and feet losing their scales and reverting to something more human.

Shirou's eyes widened as he quickly willed Balmung away. What just happened?

"My King?" Brans asked in confusion as he stared down at what looked like the female human soul moments prior. "Her spiritual pressure feels like a Shinigami's, but I also feel the presence of a hollow."

Shirou didn't respond, his eyes staring at the anomaly and analyzing her for what she was. Yet, it didn't make any sense. Like Brans had said, she possessed the spiritual pressure of a hollow and a Shinigami, and something else he couldn't quite make out. His structural analysis had even proved that her soul was somehow intertwined with a Shinigami's spiritual pressure even _before_ she was eaten by a hollow.

Before he had anymore time to ponder on such a discovery however, she stirred.

Her hands twitched before she sat herself up and rubbed at her eyes. Blinking slowly, she stared confused out at the vast dunes of Hueco Mundo. She tilted her head, and gaped in wonder.

"You are in the presence of a King and you choose to gape at _dunes_!?" Brans demanded.

She turned her gaze on Brans and looked at him questioningly, unsure of what he was speaking about.

Brans fumed, but made no move to harm her. She was a fresh-born based on her actions, no memory, and still learning about the harsh world of Hueco Mundo. He was much the same once upon a time, before stumbling into his King's land. She deserved a chance just as much as he had. Still though, he crossed his arms in contemplation. Why was she humanoid? She couldn't possibly be a Vasto Lorde, not with her power output. Therefore, he broached the question that he knew was in his and the King's mind. "What are you," he asked curiously.

Shirou watched as she turned to look both of them in eyes. For Brans, it unnerved him to see such naivety in an inhabitant of Hueco Mundo. For Shirou however, it was different. It gave his goal of becoming a hero a new meaning. Not only to protect those who follow him, but to protect those before him as well.

Shirou and Brans watched carefully as she opened her mouth and spoke.

Yet not a word could be heard.

* * *

Well, I've decided to move on to the main plot and will integrate what has happened with Aizen, the other arrancar, and the Soul Society in later chapters.

Thanks for Reading and a big THANK YOU to my newest patrons: Gayashan Weerasundara, Jesus, Malcolm Porter, and Im a Guest.

P a treon. com (slash) Parcasious

Next Update: Huntsman of Red

-Parcasious


	7. Memories

They called her 'Silent," for she couldn't speak, but she didn't really care. After all, the world around her and the residents in it were far more interesting, especially the hollow called King.

From what she had observed, his name really wasn't 'King,' but regardless, it was what everyone called him. Aside from Starrk, Lilynette, Harribel, and a few others she had observed, no one else called him Shirou.

So, was his name King, or Shirou? It didn't really matter.

She felt the eyes on her again, and she shivered. She didn't like being different, her form remarkably human-like with only the hole hidden beneath her clothes to show off her hollow heritage. Unlike Starrk and Lilynette, she didn't even have a mask fragment. Then what did that make her?

 _Isolated._

She sighed, picking up her pace to get away from all the stares. Despite her appearance, she was stronger and faster than the average hollow, roughly equivalent in strength to Mila Rose.

Therefore, it hadn't taken her long to reach her destination, an isolated plateau near, but not at Shirou's perch. She wouldn't dare go there, for fear of any repercussions.

Glancing around her, she released a breath before raising her hand and slashed open a garganta. The residents in Hueco Mundo were interesting, and so was Shirou, but there was some sort of allure on the other side of the garganta. A calling if she had anyway of putting it that was far more compelling than her curiosity. She _needed_ to find out what it was, if only to put to rest the longing in her being.

Glancing around once again, the desire continued to emanate from her soul. She couldn't stand it any longer, not after the past six years of holding it back. She jumped in, allowing herself to drift through the hole in space.

Unknown to her, and from afar, a pair of eyes closed before directing their attention elsewhere.

Shirou looked apologetically to Brans who stood beside him from their location by his perch.

Brans nodded. He knew what his King wanted of him.

"Understood." Brans opened a garganta and disappeared to watch over the new born. Even with her differences, to Brans and every hollow in the King's domain, she was one of _them_. A follower of the King.

As Brans left, Shirou turned his head to the spires of quartz rock. "You can come out, I know you're there."

There was a pause before a centaur-like hollow stepped out from behind the rocks. Her head was adorned with an oval visored skull with two protruding horns, her face streaked with red war paint that ran horizontal to the bridge of her nose. Her upper half was slim, her naval exposed below her green top, and smooth brown fur covered her bottom horse half.

"You're different from what I imagined," she spoke, stabbing the lance in her hands into the ground and crossing her arms. "You sent him, that other hollow, to guard the one that just left earlier, didn't you?"

Shirou stared into her eyes, trying to gauge her intentions. She was doing the same. "And if I did?" He ventured. He had seen the way the other hollows had isolated Silent, choosing to simply observe her from afar. Granted, he should have expected it with her differences, but he had hoped that things would work out without his intervention. At this point, Lilynette, and occasionally Starrk, Harribel, and Brans were the only ones to keep her company. Therefore, he couldn't fault her for seeking refuge in the human world, but he also had a desire to keep her and everyone who sought his protection safe. He was the protector, the one who defends the weak hollows and nurtures them with an abundance of reishi. Which subsequently lead to an increase in single souled hollows.

The hollow stared at him deeply, mulling over his words. She pursed her lips. "You really are different from what I imagined," she spoke at least. "Why would you aid all these hollows and use up your own reishi to further their evolution?"

He remained silent. He had no answer to that aside from it wasn't all his Reishi: Over half belonged to Starrk and Lilynette combined. That aside, it was something his very existence was compelling him to do. Like a distant yearning that would forever remain in his soul.

Evidently, the other hollow saw something in his eyes and promptly shrugged before smiling. "You can call me Nel," she said. "Pesche, Dondochakka, it's safe to come out."

Shirou raised a brow, before the sand erupted beside Nel. He had sensed the hollows approaching through a smell entering his nose in much the same way as he had sensed Nel.

He _wasn't_ expecting the ginormous worm that carried them to spit them out and bury itself back in the sand.

"You brought Bawabawa," Nel stated.

"Well," Pesche rubbed at his head, and walked around leisurely, forgetting entirely about Shirou's existence, standing with his back turned to him. "He wanted to come along, so, Dondochakka and I figured why not. Now where is this famed _King of Hollows._ Hiding is he? Of course, he would hide from us."

Nel raised a brow as Dondochakka motioned frantically behind him. "He's right behind you," Nel spoke instead.

Pesche froze. _S-Such skill_. He could hear the soft breathing behind him. _To have gotten past my defences…_ He jumped back towards Nel. _How frightening._ "F-Forgive me!" He spoke with a bow as a twitch formed over Nel's brow.

"Idiot!" Donochakka smacked Pesche over the head.

"H-He snuck up on me!" Pesche argued. "Otherwi-"

"Enough you two." Nel patted Pesche and Dondochakka's shoulders. "You're being rude."

"Sorry lady Nel," they both spoke.

Shirou didn't know what to make of the situation. This was starting to get out of his depth, but for some reason, he was used to these sorts of situations. Still though, there was a question that was bugging him.

"How did you find this spot?" _How did you find me?_ He asked. Although he realized he had become quite famous, he knew that his perch was hard to find for any new hollows. So, how did Nel and her group manage to move in his exact direction? They couldn't have asked the other hollows living near him; they would never readily give out his location to new hollows.

Nel frowned as Pesche and Dondochakka whispered amongst each other.

Shirou hummed in thought from the sudden shift in mood. How strange.

"Well," Nel began slowly, lips pursed. "We stumbled upon it from this _shini-_ "

A violent burst of wind.

The soft flutter of flowing fabric.

And a smile plastered across a pale face.

"That would be because of me," a Shinigami spoke, appearing causally out of nowhere.

Shirou narrowed his eyes. For the Shinigami to have just appeared without alerting him, he must have travelled in one movement over several hundred kilometers to have stayed away from his line of sight and smell.

He stared curiously at the Shinigami in front of him, the first of its kind that he had ever seen. Aside for the base instinct ingrained in his being of what a Shinigami was, it was entirely different seeing one in person. But what would a Shinigami want with him?

"It is a pleasure to finally meet you, King of hollows," the Shinigami spoke. "Perhaps you would indulge me in a little _talk_?"

* * *

Silent leapt from roof to roof on the western side of Karakura Town, watching in fascination as people walked by. Some were running, some were talking, others lounging on park benches, but it didn't matter to Silent. All that did, was that Silent enjoyed the freedom of the Human World.

Hueco Mundo was home, and she liked the company of Shirou, Starrk, LIlynette, and the others, but there was something about just watching humans go about their day that drew her to them.

Right now, she was staring at a black spikey haired human girl going up against some other humans in white uniforms as she was passing by.

 _Tatsuki._

The name popped into her mind and caused her to miss her next foot hold. She gasped as she crashed and cratered the ground beneath her, drawing a few odd stares, yet no one could actually see her. At best, it looked as if the ground just spontaneously exploded.

Brans shook his head in the distance.

Silent pushed herself off the ground and huffed.

 _What was that?_ Silent pondered. The name had come so suddenly that she didn't know what to make of it. It was familiar yes, but that was all it was.

Her eyes began to wander back in the direction she had seen the black-haired human, but quickly focused on something more interesting in the distance. A blue streak of Reishi running across the sky from a nearby forest.

What could it possibly be?

In Hueco Mundo, it was normal to see random blasts of Reishi shot across the sky, partly because of Starrk. She had heard that ever since he had shown off his abilities several centuries ago, more and more freshly evolved hollows have been pestering him to fight. After all, what better way for a freshly evolved hollow to test his prows than on a superior foe that _wasn't_ intimidating. Starrk _hated_ it, but Lilynette adored the new attention. Thus, it was common to see blasts of Reishi in Hueco Mundo, but in the Human World?

She jumped back onto the roofs and made her way to the forest.

Streak after streak of Reishi continued to flash across the sky the closer she travelled.

Over there.

She stopped upon the branch of a tree, peering down into a clearing by a small river.

 _You shouldn't be out practicing by yourself._

Her head began to hurt, a hand placing itself over her forehead. What was going on? Ever since she had entered this town, image after image continued to flood her mind. Some were irrelevant, others more compelling. Staring at the small training ground situated in the clearing, it was clear to her that it was the cause of her pain. However, staring down at the clearing's occupant, her breath hitched.

 _Ishida_ _Ryūken_

She nearly lost her footing as a phantom of a white-haired man overlapped with the image of the young man practicing in the clearing.

 _She blinked, and the phantom disappeared. That was impossible. Who was Ishida Ryūken? Every time the name played in her head, she felt the need to suddenly hide, but why?_ As if sensing her, the young man turned in her direction, his eyes narrowed behind the small frame of his glasses.

She swallowed, her throat suddenly dry. She wanted to run, something about the young man drawing a reaction from her body. However, she couldn't run. Not when the boy made a bow out of Reishi.

 _We are purebloods._

She had stepped out before she had realized it, the young man tensing as she descended from the trees.

"Who are you?" Uryu Ishida asked. He could sense the presence of a hollow, but it didn't make any sense. The woman in front of him had no mask, nor did she have a hole in her body unless she was keeping it hidden beneath her clothes which, admittedly, were just rags that covered her top and bottom.

Ishida pushed up his glasses, he wasn't gonna go there. "Who are you?" He repeated.

She ignored his question, eyes set firm on the bow in his left hand. He stared at her warily.

Silent didn't know what to make of it. The Reishi in her body…

No, not even that. It was the way it moved to form over her left hand, the action foreign, yet familiar. She shouldn't be able to do this, her soul supplied. I-It was taken. Taken? She fumbled with her footing, drawing a slight look of concern from the young man before her. What was happening? S-She didn't know! _W-Why didn't she know_! Know what? Wincing, her right hand came to rest over her face.

"A-Are you alright?" Uryu asked, lowering his bow when he realized the woman wasn't out to attack him. It was more like she had just stumbled across his training ground because of some sort of attack? He glanced around the clearing and caught a glimpse of white in the distance. A _hollow's mask_. She was being pursued!?

Silent glanced up at the young bowman, confused with his sudden change in demeanour. More than that, she focused on the Reishi gathering within her left palm. She knew what she had to do, her body remembering the patterns.

 _Draw the Reishi from the world around you._

"Get behind me," Uryu spoke, eyes darting left and right in search of the distant hollow. It all made sense now, why he had sensed a hollow's Reiatsu. It was because of the hollow pursuing this woman.

Silent ignored the young man, and finally gave control of her body to muscle memory. Her arms moved with fluidity, drawing together and clasping. This was it. This familiar sensation. The Reishi gathered in her palm compressed and expanded, releasing a sudden wind as a shape took form.

She heard a startled gasp, but she paid it no mind, her gaze fixed on the bow of Reishi that appeared in her left hand.

* * *

Thanks for Reading and forgot to do this on my previous update

-Thank You to my patrons who have helped me meet my first goal on p a treon, I will make sure to uphold it!

(Next goal is 6000 words per chapter and the % can be found on p atreon)

P a treon. com (slash) Parcasious

Next update: The Magus among Ninjas

-Parcasious


	8. Beginnings

It was unbelievable, such a far-off notion that he was _not_ the last one. This woman, with her back straight, and gaze so nonchalantly ignorant of the approaching danger of the hollow chasing after her, was beginning to frustrate him. Could she not feel how dense the hollow's spiritual pressure was? He had never faced a hollow so strong, and yet it continued to linger in the distance. What was its aim, its goal? Why pursue the woman?

He glanced at his fellow Quincy. Older, more refined, and obliviously waving around her bow as if it was a child's new plaything. Already he could feel a migraine coming.

"Stop that," Ishida hissed. "Bows are to be treated with respe—hey! Are you even listening to me!"

No, no she wasn't, Ishida quickly realized as she tentatively began poking her bow with her free hand.

He sighed, and turned his attention back at the hollow. For whatever reason, it wasn't approaching, but that wasn't enough for him to let his guard down. He considered calling out, to stop this farce, but he was smarter than that. The hollow was strong, too strong for even him. It was a miracle that it hadn't even attacked yet. A temporary respite? Or did it enjoy toying with its prey?

His eyes darted across the clearing, noting the best paths of escape: Down the creek, or through the opening in the woods. He held no notions of being able to defeat that hollow alone, he was still too weak.

 _At times like these, you can rely on the Shinigami._

He growled as his Grandfather's words crossed his mind. There was no way he would stoop so low, not when they were the cause of his Grandfather's death.

"I'm going to need you to run," he whispered. A tilted head was his response. O for crying out loud, this woman! "Hurry and run, or maybe just go hide!" He finally shouted, absolutely sure he had managed to get his message through her thick skull.

She did neither. Smiling condescendingly down on him, like a mother would her naughty child, she just patted his head. Did she not understand the danger she was in? _Or_ did she not even know she was being pursued?

"Stop that," he batted the woman's hand away and pointed a finger at her face. "You need to take this more seriously!"

She patted his head again with that same goddamn smile as if _he_ were the one in need of a reality check. He had had enough. Moving away from the woman's grasp, he quickly noticed one thing.

She was following him.

His frustration was building again, and he could feel it in the rush of blood in his head. That, or the twitch on his left brow. He sighed, at least now he'd found a way to draw her away from the hollow, albeit, he would have to lead.

However, before he could take even another step forward, he paused as the clearing lit up in blue light.

He turned around to stare at the source, and gaped. That was impossible. How could she possibly make an arrow that large!

The woman had an arrow knocked on her bow, her eyes staring at it in sheer wonder. She moved it around, enjoying how it left small traces of spirit particles in its wake, and it looked utterly ridicules.

How much spiritual pressure did she have?

Suddenly it clicked, the reason why the hollow was pursuing her, and why it hadn't attacked yet. It was wary of her power, but at the same time, _craved_ her power. Humans with high spiritual pressure always attracted hollows, but her case was simply absurd.

No wonder the hollow wanted her.

And based on the way the woman marveled at her bow, it must have been her first time materializing it. He pinched the bridge of his nose, realizing how lucky the woman had been. The hollow must have seen her materialize her bow and had become apprehensive. The sheer size of the arrow she produced did not dissuade that fa—wait?!

"Don't point it at me!" He yelled quickly. "The sky, damn it, point it at the sky!"

She blinked, before following his instructions. Moments later, she let the arrow loose as the strain on her drawing hand grew too large.

Ishida covered his eyes as the shockwave from the subsequent explosion uprooted the nearest trees and left behind a dense gathering of spirit energy in the air. Damn it, any Shinigami or hollow could have sensed that shot for miles. They had to get moving. Still…

 _It wasn't fair,_ he thought, staring at the sheer power behind the shot. He had been training for years and yet he could not boast of such power. It was why he could freely fire into the air without worry of too much detection.

He shook his head to remove it of such thoughts. If he wanted to get stronger, it would only mean to train harder.

His gaze shifted out towards the forest, looking for the hollow, but it was gone. There was no trace of its reiatsu that he could detect. Was it scared away by the explosion. Impossible, it was several classes stronger than the average hollow. One blast shouldn't have been enough.

It was at that point that a black cat strolled into the clearing, pausing as its eyes fell over the woman who stared right back. The woman waved, but the cat didn't move, its eyes trained intently on the woman.

Ishida waved to get the woman's attention, but apparently, the cat was of higher priority than him. Enough was enough. No more cats, and no more random materialization of bows. The hollow had left, and for all he knew, this was only a temporary respite. They needed to _move_. Grabbing the Woman's hand, he dragged her along. The cat's gaze not once leaving the woman's as they left the clearing.

Where could he take her? His father's place was out of the question, and he felt a tad resentful at his father for abandoning his duty as a Quincy. Then where?

Getting irritated, he soon came up with an idea. He had a second training ground beside a waterfall in the local park. There was nothing special about the area, but its water _did_ have the ability to mask reiatsu. The story goes, that it had used to be a spiritual site where shrine maiden would go to cleanse themselves of impurities before any ritual.

He nodded, his head. It could work so long as she stayed near the area.

Letting go of her arm, Ishida motioned for the woman to follow him. It was then that he came to realization. He didn't even know the woman's name. And it was at the same moment that he realized something very important when the woman moved her mouth.

She couldn't speak.

* * *

Nel stood tense in front of Pesche and Dondochakka. Although the Shinigami had guided them here, it was hard to restrain the natural animosity she felt towards him and his kind. Even more so when she couldn't exactly get a reading on his reiatsu levels. What if he was a danger to Pesche and Dondochakka? She would have treated him differently if he had at least dissuaded her of such notions, but all he had done was smile cryptically.

"A Shinigami?" The King of Hollows asked.

Nel clicked her tongue, crossed her arms, and stared begrudgingly at Shirou before nodding.

Shirou turned a contemplative gaze on the Shinigami. He brought Nel here, and he couldn't sense any ill intentions in the man. He might as well hear him out. "What's your aim?"

"Such a fine domain," The Shinigami spoke instead of answering. "There's a distinction in the hierarchy of power. The weak grow, and the strong grow stronger through these swords of reishi scattered around everywhere, but," the Shinigami smiled coolly. "You yourself created them and gain nothing through consuming them, remaining stagnant."

Nel's eyes widened. She had assumed that the numerous swords in the King's domain were a naturally occurring phenomenon that the King himself partook in. How long had the Shinigami been watching to know such a thing?

Shirou remained silent as the Shinigami continued speaking.

"Do you not wish for more power?"

"No," was Shirou's response. "I have the power to protect, and that's all that I need."

His response rendered the Shinigami silent as it had most of the other Vasto Lordes. What kind of hollow doesn't wish for more power?

The Shinigami sighed. "Is that so?" He spoke. "Then what will you do when a time comes when that power is not enough?"

Shirou didn't answer, and the Shinigami took the opportunity to smile cordially.

"Do you know what's been happening within the Soul Society?" The Shinigami once again changed the flow of the conversation.

Again, Shirou had no answer.

The Shinigami crossed his arms behind his back before pacing.

"You see, we Shinigami in the Soul Society have been at an impasse for several centuries," It was the decision of whether or not to send Shinigami into Heuco Mundo to ascertain the presence of ancient relics left behind by the Soul King. "That is until this Holy ground was discovered by a small squad of Shinigami sent after much debate." _Most being wiped out, and the rest, trapped within the Menos forest._

"Holy ground?" Shirou asked, his brow creasing.

The Shinigami didn't elaborate further, dropping the matter entirely before he simply began to peer across the vast dunes of Hueco Mundo.

Nel's eyes narrowed on the Shinigami. In a way, she understood what the Shinigami was doing. He had done it to her after all: The constant changing of topic, and the constant use of probing questions. It had served to throw her off, made her curious enough to avoid confrontation and ask her own questions. It was also how the Shinigami wedeled himself into helping them. He was definitely a cunning man.

She huffed and decided to watch how things proceeded.

"Have you ever wondered what separates a Shinigami from a hollow?" The Shinigami asked after a short moment. "Hollow, or Shinigami, both are souls that have gained power through their own machinations." The Shinigami paused and stared at the King of Hollows. "Do you understand why you and the other Vasto Lordes resemble us Shinigami so closely at a hollow's strongest form? Why you all evolve from beast to human? It's because we are drawn to each others power."

The Shinigami drew his sword, but made no motions to attack with it. "This is a Zanpakuto, a Shinigami's main weapon to combat you hollows. Each Zanpakuto is a reflection of said Shinigami's power and soul, and are unique in that in them exists a sentient being."

 _Call on us, King. We are here._

Shirou perked up in surprise. Voices, he heard them. He was sure.

"I suppose that grabbed your attention." The Shinigami stated. "Most Hollows consider a Zanpakuto to be a simple weapon, but we Shinigami believe otherwise. Take my sword for example,"

The Shinigami brandished his sword with one arm. "Its name is **_Kyoka Suigetsu_**."

Shirou already knew that from the moment he laid eyes on the blade. It was a true representation of the Shinigami's soul, but there was still something he was missing about it, its power, and for that, he needed to understand its wielder.

Analyzing the recorded histo-

 _"I'm not that easy, hollow."_ A woman spoke. He could see her floating, her image vague and obscured by dark shadows. _"I'm not so crass of a woman to chase after another man; let alone someone who hasn't earned the right."_

Shirou winced from the sudden pain in his head as the image of the women disappeared, and another reappeared in a word full of blades. He blinked, and he was once again staring at only the Shinigami.

The Shinigami smirked to himself as he moved his sword to his right hand. "It's a simple water type Zanpakuto, however-" The Shinigami swung it down in a wide arc, and Nel, Pesche, and Dondochakka's eyes widened. "-With my spiritual pressure, it becomes a dangerous weapon."

Shirou raised a brow in confusion when nothing happened. The Shinigami had simply swung his sword.

"Hurry and move!" Nel suddenly called in warning.

From what?

Nel grabbed Pesche and Dondochakka, and jumped atop a large rock spire, leaving him behind.

"I'm surprised," the Shinigami spoke. "That you were able to notice my bluff without even flinching."

 _You didn't do anything though_ , Shirou reasoned in his head. But regardless, he wanted to get to the point of the matter. "Why did you come here?"

Brushing back his hair, the Shinigami made to grab something from his Haori, but frowned and reconsidered.

The Shinigami sheathed his sword. "A simple test," he said, a grin plastering itself over his face. "That, and to make your acquaintance." With this simple meeting, he had laid out the first of his plans. With the two rulers of Hueco Mundo under his illusions, there would be no hollow willing to oppose him when he finally sets everything in motion. For now, he needed to return and make a report for the Soul Society.

He turned to leave, but froze upon hearing a single question.

"Earlier," The king of Hollows began. "What purpose did it serve to just swing your sword?" The King of Hollows scratched at his head. "You called it a bluff, but you didn't even move from your position."

A gentle wind blew past, and the Shinigami glanced at his sword with the barest hints of surprise before blanking, and then promptly shifting his gaze towards Nel and her group.

Observations completed, the Shinigami slowly turned to face Shirou, his smile strained.

 _What the fuck?_

* * *

Thanks for reading!

P a treon. com (slash) Parcasious

Next Update: A Tale of Two Swords: 4 Votes

-Parcasious


	9. Deceptions

Squad Captains were the very representation of the Thirteen-Court-Guard-Squads of the Soul Society, an organization tasked with the guiding of souls, and the defense of the Soul Society. Combat operations, and defensive measures to protect the human world were also in their jurisdiction.

And one such captain of the Court-Guard-Squads was in Hueco Mundo.

His name was Aizen Sosuke. Captain of Squad five, and he was rarely if ever caught off guard.

This was unprecedented. The situation magnitudes above a _mere_ miscalculation. _What are you_? The question revolved around his mind, as his eyes deduced what could not be said.

 _A walking variable, an anomaly of the highest order._

"Is that what it looked like? Then I apologize," he replied smoothly, smothering his previous embarrassment under the pretense of feigned ignorance. "I had intended to demonstrate one of the Shinigami's unique forms of attack, Kido. No harm intended, mind you." He added as he noticed the narrowing of the Hollow King's eyes. "Although, it appears to have failed in its desired effect."

Kido was the form of Shinigami combat based on advanced spells, the hollow's equivalent to Ceros, although more numerous in number.

"Which was?" The Hollow King asked.

"A mere representation, an image if you will, of the Soul Society." Aizen straightened his back before adjusting his square-framed glasses. "I had praised you for not reacting to the sudden change in scenery, but it seems that praise was not deserved due to my own blunder."

"How unfortunate?" The Hollow King replied unsurely.

"Indeed. Is there anything el-"

A shifting of the air, and the scattering of loose sand.

And a lance was pointed beneath Aizen's throat. "Give me one good reason why I shouldn't end you now." Nel glared, teeth clenched as she forced down her anger. To not only endanger her, but to endanger Pesche and Dondochakka? She wouldn't stand for any half-hearted answer.

"How amusing," Aizen gripped the tip of Nel's lance and slowly lowered it to the ground. "Because you yourself had wished to test him, did you not?"

This was it; keep control of the flow of the conversation. Do not allow even the slightest foot-hold for the opponent to grasp.

Nel's brow creased, and he capitalized on the notion, taking the time to further drive in his points. "For that purpose, you had even allowed your comrades to stand beside you, testing the kind of Hollow the Vasto of White was." He pushed forward, standing a mere foot away from Nel. "Would he acknowledge them? Would he acknowledge _you_? Or would he attempt to kill you? In which case, you were already prepared. I can sense it you know; now that I've come in contact with it." Aizen leaned in and whispered into Nel's ear. "What were you planning on doing with the power stored in that hollow lance?"

Nel's eyes widened as she backed away. "N-No, I, that was-"

"In case he attacked," he finished, watching as Nel sent an apprehensive glance at the King of Hollows.

He smiled at Nel's flustered appearance; it would make things far easier to redirect her attention. After all, "Or did you plan to use it against me had my back been turned?" She would be looking for an escape.

"If I deemed it necessary," Nel quickly spoke before realizing the stillness of the air. Slowly, she turned around, her brows furrowed.

The Hollow King's stare was hard, disappointed even.

 _Perfect,_ Aizen thought absently. His initial deductions from his brief conversation with the King of Hollows had been spot on. He wasn't like the residents of Hueco Mundo, he was far more similar to the Captain of the Thirteenth Division: Jushiro Ukitake.

Empathetic, kind, understanding, but willing to do what must be done, that was the kind of man Jushiro Ukitake was, the kind of hollow the King of Hollows was.

Based on Nel's indecisiveness, she had yet to grasp that fact yet. Which played heavily in his favour as he would rather not see the King of Hollows, a potential enemy, gain an ally.

She was trapped. Admit that she had saved a lethal attack for someone she had taken as a partner of sorts, a definite blow to her character, or imply that she was harbouring lethal intentions towards the King. Either way, he had just redirected any and all suspicions the King of Hollows may have had on him. For he was simply a Shinigami who had meant no harm, and was treated with such _cruel_ hospitality.

"Is this true?" The King of Hollows asked neutrally.

Nel pursed her lips, remaining silent.

"You don't know a thing about Lady Nel!" Pesche yelled as he glared at the King of Hollows. "Don't you dare make your own assumptions from the words of some damn Shinigami!"

Aizen entertained the notion of killing the bug before him, but watched how things would proceed. How interesting.

"Uhm, yeah," Pesche scratched at his head before clapping his hands together. "She's different from other hollows too, she didn't eat us," he said with a nod.

"Yeah, she didn't eat us, and she could probably break a mountain with her pinky," Dondochakka added with a smug flick of his hand.

Nel planted a hand over her face. "Enough you two." She stared without blinking at Shirou. "The truth is," Nel swung her lance and released the stored blast from within. "That was meant for you."

A shockwave of immense power ripped across the barren landscape, the winds generated by the explosion lifting tresses of Nel's hair past her shoulders.

There was a silence as the words took a moment to process in Shirou's head. He hummed in thought as Nel opened her mouth to continue on.

"It was only in case you attacked," she explained hastily. "We had never met you before, and if you were anything like the rumours of the God King of Hueco Mundo, it was best for us to be prepared."

Shirou nodded in understanding, the tension in his body fading.

"Understandable," he said lightheartedly. "Knowing Baraggan's habits, it was wise of you to prepare."

Nel exhaled in relief before she, Pesche, Dondochakka, and Aizen noticed.

 _The eyes._ Thousands of them.

An attack of that magnitude had consequences after all.

 _Fascinating._ Aizen stared across at the vast number of hollows around him. For such a number to exist, the amount of cannibalism should have been unprecedently high, yet that was not the case. Even more fascinating were the dozen or so humanoid figures he spotted amongst the many residents of Hueco Mundo. Vasto Lordes, and so many? The grin on his face was almost maddening. The rarity of Vasto Lordes was to such a high degree that only one Vasto Lorde would appear in an army of hundreds of thousands of hollows.

His eyes glanced to the numerous blades scattered around the land. Did they possess such power to continually fuel a hollow's evolution? The majority of hollows around him were Adjuchas, and many were powerful. How astonishing. How tempting. How much strength would they possess after surpassing the limits of a mere hollow? As an Arrancar who possessed the ability of both hollow and Shinigami?

He looked at the King of Hollows in a new light. Potentially, the King could very well be his downfall, a thorn at his side, but what if he were able to use him? The need to search Hueco Mundo for other Vasto Lordes would undoubtedly prove insufficient, but what if they all appeared right before him? This was interesting, too interesting not to meddle with it. He would first have to gain attention, followed shortly after by trust. He could work with this, he really could. A plan began to unravel within the complexity of his mind.

Meanwhile, Shirou pinched the bridge of his nose as he took in the numerous hollows that had appeared around him. He could understand their desire to protect him, but this was _way_ too excessive.

"Oi, why's there a Shinigami here!" Apacci yelled, leaning on her bent right leg. Ever since she had been the first to evolve before Sung-Sun and Mila Rose, she had become even more outspoken. She had shed the fur that had covered her upper half, and now stood on two fur-covered hoofed legs, her upper half armoured and resembling a woman's. A horn jutted out from the middle of her forehead that parted her blue-coloured hair and also extended out into antlers on either side of her head.

"How crass Apacci," Sung-Sun spoke, a hand over her mouth. She had undergone a similar transformation as Apacci, but instead of fur, her body was covered in pale white scales. A long slender tail swished from behind her, revealing the tension of the current situation. "Although I do agree with you in this case." Her eyes narrowed. "What business does a _Shinigami_ have here."

Harribel was the next to take action, yet rather than speak, she moved towards Nel. "And you are?" She asked.

"Nelliel tu odelschwanck," Nel spoke her full name, sensing that it wasn't the time to give shortened answers. Her eyes continued to roam across the sheer number of hollows that surrounded her. She moistened her suddenly dried lips, fully comprehending that there was no way out.

"Your intentions?"

"A test?"

"Of what kind?"

She began to answer the sudden interrogation of the shark like Vasto Lorde while noticing that things were beginning to heat up on Aizen's end.

"Well Shinigami?" Mila-Rose asked. She too had evolved after numerous decades of consuming the blades of Reishi. Her long mane of hair stretched down all the way past her waist, her eyes glaring fiercely at Aizen. "Are you gonna answer or not?!"

 _Crude women_ , how difficult. Now how should he play things? After a moment of thought, Aizen realized there was nothing more to be had of this informative meeting.

"My my," Aizen spoke before making sure he had Shirou's attention. "We were simply having a conversation before we were interrupted first by her," he motioned towards Nel, "and then by all of you."

"Is that all it is?" Starrk groaned before he fell flat on the ground. "Oy Lilynette, don't wake me up unless it's something important," he admonished before he got a kick in the face.

"You lazy ass!" Lilynette seethed as she crossed her arms. "Take things more seriously."

Starrk groaned in response, rolling over to his side.

 _Does this always happen?_ Aizen's face seemed to say as he stared at Shirou.

Shirou could do nothing but shrug.

"Is what the Shinigami said the truth?" Harribel asked Shirou after trading a small glance with Nel.

"Yes actually," Shirou agreed. "I had just asked him to explain something to me."

"And I do believe I already have," Aizen cut in. "I also recall that I'm currently in a self-imposed time constraint." _I'm not technically supposed to be here._

"I see," Shirou said. "Then you best be on your way. Even I don't think I can stop all of them from attacking you if they chose to."

Amongst the crowd of Hollows, many of them had memories of being hunted down by Shinigami before they found their place within a barren ground of swords. Grudges ran deep, the reminder of their near deaths, igniting their anger. They weren't weak anymore. Now they were strong, and held the advantage of numbers. Only their loyalty towards the Vasto of White kept them in line, but rampant emotions may cause one to act rashly.

"Gladly," Aizen said before pausing and grabbing three of the numerous swords embedded into the ground. "May I take these?" He asked. "As a sign that I mean no harm in any future visits?"

Shirou's eyes scanned over the particular swords Aizen had in his grip. They were simple in make, one of the hundreds of thousands still spread out in the domain and would do little for him to lose.

He frowned before he stretched out his hand, and changed the inner working of one blade through alteration, a skill that allowed him to shift the properties of any item. It now worked as an indicator of sorts to let him know if the Shinigami was going to make a visit. It was bound to be trouble if he showed up without warning, especially with how the other hollows in the land already felt about him. He didn't want to warrant any unnecessary violence towards the Shinigami who had yet to do wrong.

"Very well," he agreed. "You may take the swords, but always carry them with you should you enter this domain."

Aizen nodded, but that being the case, he wasn't going to leave with just the swords alone.

 _He would plant his own seeds, and later reap what he would sow._

"A word of advice for your generosity," he called softly as he began to walk away. "Beware of a man named Kisuke Urahara."

* * *

Deep in the forest in Karakura Town's park, Brans was breathing heavily, a light cut running across his chest. "I have done no wrong, Shinigami. Why have you attacked me?" He breathed out as the wound steadily began to close.

He had just seen Silent fire off a large blast of Reishi into the air before he was blindsided by this odd-looking Shinigami wearing a bucket-hat and clogs. Over his shoulders was a kimono reminiscent of most soul reapers, but his had small diamond patterns near the hem. Small tufts of blond hair peaked out from under his hat, his eyes shadowed by his hat's rims.

The Shinigami smiled. "Are you asking why a Shinigami would attack a hollow?" The man opened the small fan he held in his left hand, and used it to cover his jaw. "How intuitive, but before matters continue, I don't particularly like being called Shinigami this, or Shinigami that, you can call me Kisuke Urahara."

Kisuke motioned towards the ground before both he and Brans descended. "Now," Kisuke began as he tapped his fan closed and stored it in his pocket. "You've asked me why I've attacked an _Adjuchas_ roaming around Karakura town." _Isn't it obvious?_

"I've not eaten a single soul, nor have I consumed any of my brethren. I repeat again, _Shinigami_ , I have done no wrong."

Kisuke stood silently as he regarded the peculiar Adjuchas before him. To not have consumed a single soul, and already be at the second stage of a hollow's growth? It was unheard of, but he couldn't deny it either. The spiritual pressure this hollow possessed was not as tainted as the spiritual pressure of many other hollows he had slain. Credibility? He wouldn't know until he ran a few experiments, assuming this hollow would indulge him. The probability was quite low.

"Ah, I see you've chosen to ignore my earlier request," he spoke instead as he used his sword to adjust his green-and-white-striped bucket-hat. "How cruel of you."

"What do you want, Shinigami?" Brans spoke hastily. He wasn't paying as much attention as he should have because he was trying to locate the position of his ward. Periodically sending minor, near undetectable, bursts of his spiritual energy to act as a radar.

Kisuke took note of this fact. Any lieutenants or seated officers would not have been able to sense the subtlety in which this hollow was releasing his energy. A target perhaps? But what would an Adjuchas want with a regular human to go hunting in the living world? Spirit wise, it would be more beneficial for Adjuchas's growth to feast on the flesh of other hollows rather than the meager amount in possession of a spiritually aware human.

"No need to rush."

Brans tensed his muscles, and glared at Kisuke. " _Move,_ " he spoke warningly.

"Based on the urgency of your tone, am I right to presume you are following something? Or perhaps _someone._ "

Brans scrunched his brows.

"Based on your reaction, it's the latter of the two."

 _How?_ Was it that obvious? Brans balled his hands into fists. He knew of only one way, his spiritual pulses. "You're no mere Shinigami."

"Why thank you, I quite prefer this fashionable haiori to that plain white or black, but more importantly," Kisuke's eyes narrowed dangerously beneath his hat. "Who exactly was it that you were following now?"

Brans didn't utter a word, merely gathered his spiritual energy into his being. If it came down to it, he would rather fight then sell out his own, but rather what would the King do? The answer was obvious to him.

Kisuke began to press further for an answer, but a black cat made its way to rub against his legs. "Yoruichi?" He spoke as he picked up the cat while keeping an eye on Brans. "I didn't know you were here."

Yoruichi jumped out of Kisuke's grip to perch silently on his shoulder. Eyes staring at the hollow in front of her, she quietly brought her mouth over to Kisuke's ear and spoke into it.

Promptly, Kisuke's gaze went blank as he drew his hat over his eyes. "Now now, Mr. Hollow, I do believe we are going to have a problem." He placed Yoruichi on the ground and then settled into a loose stance.

"You see, I've some interest in this _target_ of yours. Now before we begin, does the name _Sosuke Aizen,_ ring any bells?" Kisuke twirled his sword in his hand before pointing it dangerously at Brans.

Brans ignored the question, choosing to focus on Kisuke's stance. His legs were parted at least shoulder width, his back straight, and his sword held loosely in his right arm. It would do him no good to remain like that, too many openings and not enough stability. A single jab should be enough to lift him off his feet. Good, he could pull this off.

With a breath, Brans released his energy, the building spiritual pressure crushing and rooting the nearby plants and animals, except for the black cat who sat licking its paws. A spirit cat?

Kisuke's eyes widened. He did not expect this level of power, especially not from an Adjuchas. His lips thinned, it was close, too close to its next evolution, and he would not risk fighting a Vasto Lorde in the human world. Even still, human world or not, it would be better to weed out the stronger hollows before they could reach their full potential.

 _Kurosaki would not have been strong enough to handle a hollow of this calibre._

He brought his free hand to rest on the flat of his blade. "Sing, **_Benihime_**." The Red Princess made its appearance with a swipe of Kisuke's hand. "Careful," he spoke neutrally. "She's 'not nice.'"

"And talking in battle is a sin," _unless you believe yourself so superior._ Brans could think of only two with the right to speak in battle, and Kisuke wasn't one of them.

"Fair point." Kisuke closed his mouth, and then he was gone.

Spittle flew as Brans registered the sudden kick to his face, but even then, he prioritized blocking the sharp edge of Benihime.

Another swipe, then a stab, then another kick, and he had had enough of defending.

Brans contracted his wings and revealed his bladed feathers. He was a raven like hollow who stood on bird-like feet. Crouching under Kisuke's next strike, he beat his wings and released a heavy shower of sharp steel.

Retreating, Kisuke began to deflect the coming feathers.

Pelting the ground, the deflected feathers disappeared through hard rock and gravel, leaving small clean indents.

 _You may have been able to deflect my attack, but what will you do now?_ Brans crossed his arms and plucked large pinions from his wings. Elongating as he flooded them with Reishi, he threw them before extending his energy into the ground, feeling for his lost feathers.

 _What are you planning?_ Kisuke grunted as a cut opened up above his cheek. Slicing through the remaining feathers he charged forward.

Brans's arms strained against the force of Benihime. If it was now, he could do it. _Come!_ He commanded. All at once, his lost feathers returned to him, trapping Kisuke in a sphere of Reishi infused serrated feathers.

Eyes widening, Kisuke placed both hands on the hilt of his sword. "Scream, Benihime."

A red mist formed over Kisuke's blade, pulsing brightly as the feathers drew near.

Brans covered his eyes as the dust and wind from the subsequent explosion obscured visibility, his feathers fluttering in the direction of the wind.

 _He had always been a hollow weaker than most._

When the dust cleared, Kisuke stood within a blood-red dome of Reishi, a wry smile on his face. "Wow, that would have hurt," he spoke.

Brans breathed in and out before plucking two steel pinions and elongating them into cleaver-like swords. He had to hurry, even now he could feel Silent's spiritual pressure fading farther and farther away. Yet he couldn't rush a confrontation. The reason he had been able to lead the King's army in the previous war between Kings was due to his quick wit, tactics, and abilities. He needed to in order to survive previously in a world without his King.

He inched forward, and that was all it took for Kisuke to be on him again.

 _Tiny, inexperienced, and easy pickings._

Their blades met, the grinding of metal producing heavy sparks. He couldn't lose here, not when the King had placed his trust in him.

Arms burning, he tilted his head forward, a massive violet concentration of spiritual energy accumulating in front of his beak. A _Cero_.

Kisuke clicked his tongue, he couldn't allow that blast to fire. Not only would it alert the Shinigami in the research and development's branch of the Soul Society, the damage would be catastrophic. But perhaps, even more pressing was the matter of Ruki Kuchiki. He couldn't allow the Soul Society to recall her on the grounds of handling a foe she could not face, especially an _Adjuchas_.

"Scream, Beni-"

 _Not this time,_ Brans retracted his blades and allowed Benihime to pierce through his arms. Wincing, he locked his muscles and flooded them with Reishi. He didn't know how Kisuke's sword worked, but he did know that it relied on focusing spiritual energy. Therefore, he would have to disrupt it long enough to fire off his own blast.

Kisuke's expression hardened. It didn't matter if the hollow tried to disrupt Benihime's activation, it would activate anyway as the energy was stored within the blade. What troubled him was the angle Benihime was pointing: Directly away from the cero. _How troublesome_. He signaled with his eyes.

With this, it was over. The power gathering in front of Brans's beak was reaching critical levels. _I'm coming, Silent._ " _Cer-!"_

 _The cat?_ Brans staggered backwards, dazed from the sudden swipe of the cat's claws that dissipated his cero.

"That's what you get for not taking things seriously, Kisuke," Yoruichi spoke after she landed.

Brans only had moment to register the ominous red of Kisuke's blade before his arms erupted in pain.

Blood arched into the air, large droplets smearing the ground.

"My bad," Kisuke shrugged. "Won't happen again."

Brans stumbled on his feet, his breaths coming out laboured. He couldn't lose. Couldn't. _Couldn't._

 _He was granted power, respect, and acknowledgment._

Roaring, he refused to fall, but one thing was clear after that last exchange. He had lost his arms.

Flapping his great wings, Brans made as much distance as possible. He had underestimated this Shinigami, and his cat. It was two against one. He _needed_ help. Retreat was the only possibility, and from there he could work out a way to retrieve Silent with his King. Perhaps even Lady Harribel would lend her assistance.

"The Raven signals the coming of the night." Brans beat his wings faster and faster. "Like hunters, vultures of the sky." A pillar of purple light extended down from the heavens. "We are one, harbingers of the end of times: **_Cuervos de anochecer_**."

The air shook, and the ground vibrated as black smoke covered Brans. The Nightfall Ravens, his strongest ability. It was the reason why he had been able to quickly take charge in war.

Kisuke rose a brow as the smoke cleared. _And then there were twelve._

Brans stared down at Kisuke before directing his other copies to flee.

Quickly, the copies of Brans took off in different directions. The ability to split into multiple bodies with one mind had made managing a battlefield far easier, but in this case, he used it to flee.

"Yoruichi!" Kisuke called.

Yoruichi was already far ahead of Kisuke.

 _It was the damn cat again._ Brans increased his pace as he felt the connection he had with his clones vanishing one by one. Impossible, they had dispersed in completely different directions, to be able to kill them so fast, how much power could a cat spirit possess?

Blood dripped from his arms, but he ignored the dull ache and focused all his concentration on creating a Garganta. A hollow could not simply make one whenever they wished which was why many died at the hands of Shinigami. All he needed was time.

Shooting past the foliage, Brans descended onto the ground and pressed himself into a narrow groove of a tree.

Breathing slowly, Brans pictured a hole in the fabric of space. With this, he was sa—

He swallowed, staring down in disbelief at the blade pierced through his chest. In an another moment, blood began to drip out of his mouth before he slowly lost consciousness, falling flat on the ground.

 _From small beginnings, he had achieved greatness through the kindness of his King. And for that, he would be forever grateful._

He slowly blinked his eyes open. The pain in his body was excruciating.

"Ah, you're not dead yet," Kisuke stated as he rested Benihime on his shoulder. "How tenacious, but unfortunately, I'm afraid I can't let you go. I also have a few questions that need answers."

"And I have _none_ that I will speak of," Brans spoke as he spat out blood. He struggled to get back on his feet.

"Oh no no, I don't need you to speak you see. Your facial expression, tenseness of your body, and even the motion of your eyes is enough of an answer."

"Were you sent here?" Kisuke asked.

Brans clicked his tongue and refused to meet Kisuke's eyes.

"Lack of eye contact means, yes."

Brans promptly glared.

Kisuke pondered silently. How had Aizen done it? To bring back a single soul already consumed by a hollow? It was near impossible as a Shinigami's blade purified every trapped soul, and ferried them off to the afterlife, the Rukongai.

"Next question," he spoke. "What would you do if I told you I would acquire your target?" _Not that he wasn't going to._ All he had to do was search.

Brans forced himself to his feet, his veins bulging from the strain. "Then I will tell you this," Brans spoke hoarsely. "You will make an enemy far _worse_ than what you could _ever_ imagine."

Aizen? It was a possibility that he decided to store away as future reference, but how far did his control extend to the hollows in Hueco Mundo? For now, he continued probing.

"Unfortunately for you hollow, _I already am._ "

Benihime pierced through Brans's leg, forcing him to the ground once again. He didn't let out a sound, he would not give the Shinigami that honour. "I had done no wrong," he rasped out instead. In the King's eyes, regardless of one's spiritual nature, Human, Hollow, or Shinigami, they were all the same. "You Shinigami are all hypocrites. Flaunting your strength and speaking of justice when all you do is discriminately cut down our kind, innocent or not."

"A hollow with morals? That's a first." Kisuke pulled Benihime out of Brans's leg and watched as the blood gushed out. He supposed he really did look like the villain, didn't he? The look on Yoruichi's face was enough of an indication.

 _End this already_ , her expression seemed to say. She was never a fan of torture, even when she was the leader of a covert ops.

With a final swing, Benihime came down on nothing.

"You talk too much, Shinigami." Brans fell into the Garganta he had formed beneath him and retreated back into Hueco Mundo.

Kisuke flicked the blood off his blade before sheathing it in his cane.

"You've gotten soft, Kisuke," Yoruichi spoke.

Kisuke pressed his hat down over his face. "That, or I refused to prove a point and simply let him go."

"Except that's not like you," Yoruichi climbed into Kisuke's arms. "You shouldn't try to act cool when all you did was slip a tracker on him."

Kisuke scratched his cheek. "I suppose not, but I didn't say I was trying to act cool which means…?!" He stared in wonder at Yoruichi. "You actually thought I-Not the eyes!"

* * *

In a cave, far away from the Vasto of White's borders, there lied a depiction of sheer carnage.

 _Blood and bones._

Nothing remained of a hollow's body except for their boned masks and appendages, and they were simply strewn everywhere.

The copious number of swords that had lay about previously within the cave were dwindling, but they had served their purpose. They had catalyzed the growth of a new era of Vasto Lordes.

One of them stood idly chewing on a long saber whose guard bent around the hilt.

That Vasto Lorde was Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez.

Taking a couple more bites of the blade, he tossed the rest of it away and stood up on his feet. His blue hair reached down near his waist, and his body was covered in form fitting white hollow bone. Green war paint covered both his eyes, giving him a feral appearance along with his long canines.

He clawed irritably at the ground, his claw-like nails digging large grooves into the sand. He was bored, immensely so. The blades had done their purpose and fueled his growth into the next stage of evolution, and he could still feel a rise in his power despite how marginal it was after evolving, but where was the thrill of battle? He had craved it, desired it, but locked it away in favour of building his strength.

But enough was enough. With the number of blades dwindling, and the blood-lust welling from inside him once again, there would be nothing more to be gained by remaining in the cave. They needed to test their mettle.

He grinned savagely as he exited the cave with his pack.

It was time to celebrate the coming of a King.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **A big Thank You to my newest Patron: Azib bazli**

 **P a treon. com (slash) Parcasious**

 **Next Update: The Magus Among Ninjas**


	10. Revelations

Deep within the sands of Hueco Mundo lied a castle with no roof. Pillars lay broken, the few walls made of stone and a material like marble's surface, made brittle by the passing of time.

 _Las Noches_

The palace in the sands able to be seen even from the farthest reaches of Hueco Mundo. Its aged and soaring pillars a testament to its glory.

And within the center of this palace lay a throne of bones. Femurs, skulls, radials, all were utilized in its creation, and sitting on this throne of bones was none other than Barragan, Lord of Hueco Mundo.

An attendant was to his side, a female Vasto Lorde in a plain white dress holding a pitcher of drink in her hands. Tentatively, she poured him a cup in the glass beside his throne before politely standing by his side. However, she seemed as if she wanted to say something.

"Lord Barragan," The attendant eventually spoke uncertainly towards him.

He could understand her hesitance. Recently, a Shinigami had managed to blatantly walk his way up to his court without so much as a single greeting from his trained elite. _Preposterous._ Just thinking about the nonchalant greeting the Shinigami gave him was infuriating. Even more so when the damn Shinigami got away? He simply didn't understand it, he had cut the Shinigami in two then promptly watched the two-severed parts wither away into dust. He had thought that the nuisance was dealt with, only to hear that same nonchalant greeting one would use when admonishing a child from directly behind him. He cut, and promptly killed the damn bug again, only this time, all that was left was the sound of his voice as it slowly drifted away into the distance.

 _Until next time._

He clenched his fists. Next time, there would _be_ no next time.

Suffice to say, the previous attendant and elite guards were no longer around after such a failure on their part.

"What is it?" Barragan spoke without haste. He was in no hurry after his most recent defeat as he had to reflect on what had gone wrong.

"T-That's, my lord," the attendant cleared her throat. "We have an intruder."

Barragan raised a brow. By now he had believed that all of his subjects knew the law of intruders in his domain. The answer was simply death. "And why has it not been dealt with?" He inquired, fingers tapping calmly against the skull armrests of his throne.

"Well," the attendant placed down the pitcher and quickly motioned for another hollow to bring forth the intruder.

He was unconscious and being dragged forward by two Adjuchas on either side. Looking closer, he was injured, both of his arms cut off, and puncture wounds scattered across his robust body.

"We found him like this drowning in a pool of his own blood near the resting chambers," the attendant explained. "As for why we didn't kill him…" The attendant trailed off.

Baraggan's eyes widened slightly with recognition. The _Hollow King's_ Raven. He swallowed the title like a bitter pill. The Hollow King, a title he believed could only be bestowed upon himself, yet he had lost time and time again. Every time he appeared to have the upper hand, the dastardly King would pull out some new weapon in his arsenal. It was utterly frustrating, but he would be lying if he said that he had gained no benefits. After all, his fighting style was improving along with his reaction time, and adaptability. Though he supposed, he _did_ enjoy the entertainment. He had never thought it likely for his powers to be ineffective. As such, his battles were decided as hollow battles always have, through strength.

"Do not touch him," He ordered as he noticed the hungered looks of the hollows in his court. He couldn't fault them he supposed. Even for an Adjuchas, devouring a powerful hollow like the King's Raven was far too appealing in regards to increasing one's strength. Yet his word was _law_. No one dared touch the King's Raven.

 _Perhaps he could be of some use. A favour of sorts?_

"Send him to the resting chambers, and notify me as soon as he wakes up." He grinned as he stood up and grabbed hold of his cup of drink, raising it up into the air. "Let this be a toast to my reign, and the inevitable defeat of my enemies!"

He was getting ahead of himself, but even he knew the importance of morale. After each loss, he could see the faith waver within his subordinate's eyes. He was their leader, the absolute with no one to question his means, and yet he couldn't yet defeat his largest obstacle. What would that seem like in the eyes of his followers? Of course, it had to be _weakness_ , and there was no shortage to the number of challengers for his domain.

He grinned, bringing his drink back to eye level and swirling the contents. Yet they all learned the reason why it was that he had used to be called the _God-King of_ _Hueco_ _Mundo_. Still, he drank a sip of his drink, listening to the cheers of his court. It wouldn't do for his elite, and his army to feel inferior to the Hollow King's.

With this debt to him for saving the Hollow King's aid, the morale of his followers would naturally increase knowing the fact that he held something over the King's head. And that's all that mattered at the moment aside from the tiniest traces of curiosity he had for just _who_ was able to injure the King's Raven to such a degree.

Nonetheless, that matter didn't concern him.

Meanwhile, a small black cat slowly slinked away from the crowded court, its steps not even displacing the sand beneath them.

* * *

In a candy and appliance store hidden near the clearing of a remote alley, a man sat alone on his knees next to a low table in the accessible room behind the cash register. He didn't have to worry about any customers at the moment as the shop was rarely if ever busy, but nonetheless he was always welcoming should anyone walk in. Whether it was candy, merchandise, or even the _rare_ kind of goods, he was sure his shop could accommodate given enough incentive.

Kisuke sipped Idly at his tea, his ears keenly waiting for the rattling ring of the bells hung loosely by the entrance of his shop. After all, he was expecting a guest; a friend if you will, that he had not spoken to in several years.

His finger tapped rhythmically against the hard surface of the table top, the constant sound of the thumps helping him concentrate as he glanced at the clock. _Six hours_. It had been six hours since he had gotten Yoruichi to investigate the origins of that particular hollow they had met at Karakura Town's park, and seven hours since the _true_ target disappeared from the spiritual radar.

Quite the bit of troubling news actually. Either she was taken by another hollow, killed, or was able to suppress her spiritual pressure low enough that neither he nor Yoruichi could track it. Of course, everything was still under speculation, but he couldn't rule out that she may have had just stumbled into a natural spiritually suppressant area, of which he was only aware of a couple in Karakura Town.

He glanced at the clock again, and held himself back from clicking his tongue. _He was late_ , but Kisuke was always a patient man. He stood up and grabbed a piece of chalk before grinding it into dust, and sprinkling it onto a chalk eraser which he then swiftly propped precariously at the front door. He was a patient man, but he was also a _petty_ one.

Now if only Yoruichi would return sooner to help in his explanations. After all, it was her word that allowed him to act on this day. Her accounts that spoke of the impossible, or at least something he hadn't believed possible till this day, but Aizen was proving to be just as ingenuitive as him. Still, Yoruichi should have been back an hour ago, but perhaps she had encountered some delays. In that case, should he go help her out?

A shiver ran down his spine for a moment as he reconsidered. She had her pride as the former leader of a stealth operative force, and above all he _knew_ her capabilities. It was why he had sent her in the first place. Then again, she may just be delaying her return to avoid the coming conversation. He wouldn't put it past her to let him handle the talking only to come back near the end. It was exactly like something he would do if given the chance.

The rattling of bells instantly drew his eyes towards the source, only for him to sigh as a rather troublesome customer walked in sprinkled by a layer of fine chalk that mingled with her hair.

She had shoulder length raven-black hair, a straight face and a narrowed chin, her light purple eyes were also round, but were currently narrowed in outrage. She brushed back a bang of her hair that refused to stay neatly behind her ear, and instead continued to fall uselessly between her eyes. She relented as more than once she realized that the effort was futile.

She wore a simple long sleeve dress with blue linings near the hem, and a wide u-shape at the front with patterned frills.

Rukia Kuchiki, of the Kuchiki family, one of the Four Great Noble Families of the Soul Society tasked with protecting and compiling the very history of the Soul Society. Her brother was the current leader of the family, and a squad captain of the Court Guard Squads.

"Kuchiki," Kisuke said languidly, a fan opening up in front of his face. "What can I do for you today? An umbrella maybe?" He forced back his grin as he noticed Rukia's lip twitch, probably to deliver a scathing insult. It wouldn't do to add fuel to the fire.

"You know why I came here," she said, crossing her arms and brushing off any of the chalk remaining on her. "All your products are defective." _And so is your brain._

"Defective isn't a nice way of putting it," Kisuke straightened his back as he stretched slowly. "I prefer the term situational."

"And I prefer a good _product_." She tossed him a small candy dispenser that he caught lazily with his right hand.

Kisuke raised a brow as he fiddled with the dispenser and discovered it to be empty of the mod-souls previously inside.

Mod-souls were souls specifically designed through artificial means to enhance human physiology such that they were able to fend off hollows by themselves. This was imperative for a Shinigami to keep their mortal bodies, or artificial bodies safe in times of a hollow's appearance. On another note, they could similarly be used to eject a human soul out of its own body.

"Normally when a customer demands a refund, they bring the purchased product back as well." Kisuke reasoned with a hint of mirth.

Rukia wasn't amused. "Then you shouldn't have gotten it wrong in the first place," she spoke. It wasn't like she could really bring it back anyway.

"Is this the famed Kuchiki up bringing?" Kisuke snorted. "You take to it well."

"Almost as well your _face_ seems suited to my _fist_ ," Rukia spoke through a thinly veiled smile. "Although I suppose it does have it uses, care to test it?"

"Done," Kisuke placated, tossing back the candy dispenser. "You don't have to pay for it then, though you'll have to keep the container for your little Chappy."

The ticking of the wall clock echoed across the simple shop as Rukia stood hesitating, and masking it away by pretending to browse through the shop's items. She pursed her lips. What should she-

"You're reading that backwards," Kisuke sighed before he pushed down on his hat and smiled ruefully. "What do you really want, Kuchiki?" Somehow, he already knew the answer.

She remained silent, but eventually she relented in the face of her own anxieties.

"My powers," she began slowly. "They're not coming back."

 _As they well shouldn't._ Kisuke opened and closed his fan as he tapped a finger on the counter. This was for the best, and some lies were worth putting behind one's own consciousness. "Give it time Kuchiki. You gave a great deal of your strength as a Shinigami over to Kurosaki did you not?"

She nodded, but still found it hard to believe that even now her powers weren't returning. Even more alarming was the inkling of suspicion that they even depleting? Something was definitely wrong, but the decrease in her power was still within her expectations, so she couldn't truly voice it out yet. This was why she had sought the help of this admittedly untrustworthy looking individual. But if anything, she at least knew that Kisuke knew what he was doing based on his knowledge and expertise.

"How long would it take then?" She asked, rubbing her arms. She didn't know how long it would take until word of her crime would leak to the Soul Society.

It was written under law that a Shinigami could not give away their powers to a human, and she had done that very act in accordance to the will displayed by Ichigo Kurosaki. Regardless of motive, she was still guilty, and as things stood, may even be accountable for treason.

Kisuke sighed, before staring Rukia directly into the eyes. He truly was sorry, but her position was too valuable for him to let go. "Unfortunately, I expect it could take several months, or even years based on the progress and regenerative speed of your spirit power. At this point, all you can really do is wait. And if you need accommodations, you're more than welcome to take residence in my humble shop."

"I understand," Rukia spoke after a moment before bowing lightly. "Thank you for your time and your kind offer, but I've already found a nice sliding close- accommodation to live in," she said quickly as she realized her error. Normally she wouldn't mind letting others know of her supremely convenient residence in Ichigo's sliding closet, but something warned her that it would only give Kisuke more material to criticize her with. Turning her back, she walked out towards the door.

"Kuchiki,"

Rukia froze before once again turning around to catch a small glove with a flaming blue skull imprint at its center.

"Teach him well," Kisuke said.

Rukia sighed before she smiled ruefully from behind her black locks. "O I will, he's my substitute after all. Although he can be an idiot at times," she said as she stepped out the door.

The shop became silent once again, causing Kisuke to relax while sipping away at his tea.

 _"_ Much like another idiot I know," a voice spoke mere moments after Rukia left.

"Yoruichi," Kisuke spoke pleasantly. "You didn't abandon me."

"Shut up, Kisuke." The black cat sat on his lap. "I just might've had I not deemed this information I gleamed important."

"And that is?" Kisuke asked running a hand across Yoruichi's back and causing her to purr.

"An army of hollows," Yoruichi spoke. "With everyone centralized on a single figure head."

"A ruler?" Kisuke assumed.

Yoruichi nodded. "More than that Kisuke, the ruler is a Vasto Lorde whose power appears to be feared by his subjects."

"An organized force of hollows." Kisuke hummed in thought.

Then it wasn't Aizen who sent out the hollow? No, he still couldn't rule out the possibilities with that man involved. "Did you gleam anything else?"

Yoruichi frowned and wet her dry lips before speaking. "These are only things I heard from the crowd, but they spoke of a Shinigami walking up to the Lord's court."

A Shinigami? Now that was interesting, so why hadn't she brought it up earlier?

"Was a description given?"

Yoruichi shook her head. "Further investigation is necessary which is why I neglected to inform you. We can't jump to conclusions without any basis. It will set us up for a future failure."

The two sat silently, Kisuke processing the information he was given, and Yoruichi waiting for Kisuke's opinion. However, at that moment, Yoruichi's ears twitched.

Standing up, she lazily stretched her back and motioned with her eyes to Kisuke to look towards the door. He instantly understood, straightening his back as he readied himself to greet the guest of the day.

With the rattling of the door bells, a man with spiked black hair walked in, a small grimace over his face.

He was tall, with a square face that resembled a goat's, and a light beard just beneath his chin and around his cheeks. He wore a long sleeve white T-shirt and a pair of jeans.

He took of his shoes as he entered the living space where he knew Kisuke sat waiting. He had been here countless times before after all.

Isshin Kurosaki, father of three, and a former captain of the Court Guard Squads who was presumed to be killed in action.

"So, you've come. Better _late_ than never," Kisuke spoke.

Isshin scratched at his beard. "I had two choices," he spoke with all seriousness. "Drop my two angels off to school, or meet on time with a shady old man in a striped bucket hat, and a pair of clogs."

"Why of course it would be for me, right?" Kisuke spoke as he fanned himself. "Aren't we the best of friends?"

"When you're not trying to kill me with anymore of those stupid inventions, then yes. I suppose we can be friends." Isshin spoke before waving a quick hello to Yoruichi. He had always been on better terms with her. At least she was far more reasonable.

Still though, "What is it this time Urahara? It has been quite a long time since you've last called upon me," he cut to the point of the matter.

"Well," Kisuke imitated Isshin by scratching at his head. "Yoruichi can-"

Yoruichi brandished her claws, her eyes staring directly at Kisuke's, causing him to cough awkwardly into his hand.

"Sorry," Kisuke apologized, sending a betrayed look at Yoruchi. "I'm allergic to uncooperative colleagues."

"Uncooperative, with you? I can see why," Isshin crossed his arms as he took a seat in front of the low table. "I will ask once more, Kisuke, what is going on."

Kisuke frowned as he closed his fan and tucked it away within the sleeve of his green yukata. "Do you remember that day several years ago, out in the rain with the rising river beds?"

How could he not remember? That day would forever be known as the worst mistake of his life. One that even now he still regretted for it wasn't only him who was affected. Yuzu, Karin, Ichigo, the lives of his children were completely changed on that dreary and wet afternoon.

Isshin nodded to Kisuke's question.

"I remember as if it were only yesterday," he spoke solemnly. "But why are you bringing this up now?"

Isshin could sense the sudden drop in the mood of the room, but admittedly, he himself was one of the main causes. The ticking of the wall clock once again echoed out across the room, as the tensions rose while Isshin waited for his answer. It was difficult for Kisuke to word things in a peaceful way. After all, there was no way he could euphemise what he was about to say anyway.

 _Surprise, you know that person you thought dead for several years, yeah, she's alive!_

Kisuke could imagine the outcome of such an inconsiderate means of conveying one's thoughts. Yoruichi was no better at these things. In fact, both of them had trouble with delivering bad news. They were far more used to being blunt with the honest truth, but they both knew that this was a sensitive matter for Isshin.

However, it was then that Kisuke thought of it. The only way two men could clearly communicate between each other without any fists flying. He had seen this approach just recently in a drama from a hit TV series airing in the six O'clock show time block.

Kisuke got up and began to rummage through his pantry before returning with a bottle of Sake in one hand, and two drinking cups shaped like small platters in the other.

He laid them out across the low table as Yoruichi made herself comfortable at the corner of the room. Eyes trailing his movements, Isshin watched as he poured out two-cup-fulls of Sake.

"I don't drink, Urahara. Not anymore at least," Isshin spoke as he pushed away the cup of Sake Kisuke pushed towards him.

"Even so," Kisuke pushed the cup of sake forward once again. "I _insist._ You may not like what it is you're going to hear from this point on."

Isshin raised a brow.

* * *

Border security was never of much priority to the hollows of the Vasto of White's domain.

Even if a couple rampant hollows were to come charging in, there was no way the King would not be able to take notice. Furthermore, in recent centuries, and the even more recent decades, the number of Vasto Lordes within the territory had increased substantially.

It was in the effect of the swords of Reishi each hollow was able to consume on more than a daily basis. Hollow's could consume as much as their bodies could withstand, some averaging thirty-swords in a day, others forty. The power in each sword was already substantial for most hollows, but to consume so many, it was exactly why most if not all hollows within the territory were Adjuchas or higher.

And to Grimmjow, this startling observation only made his blood boil in excitement. How could he not understand how these hollows had gotten so strong when he himself had partaken in the same procedure? Although, he didn't understand how these swords came to be, it didn't really matter. A natural occurrence then?

Strictly speaking, it was plausible, but unlikely.

He stood tall, his body plated with form-fitting hollow bone that opened up at the chest, and head gear that prevented his long blue hair from falling over his green-shadowed eyes. Fangs grew from his teeth, and large claws extended from his fingers and elbow joints.

"Shawlong," he spoke, inclining his head to the approaching Vasto Lorde. "Take the others and go in that direction, I'll handle these ones."

Shawlong nodded without complaint before disappearing in a burst of speed with the rest of the pack. He too, like Grimmjow, wished to test his power, but he knew better than to interfere when Grimmjow gave his orders.

"Where the hell do you think yer going!" Apacci growled, making to quickly give chase, but Sung-Sun grabbed her shoulder.

" _Apacci_ ," She hissed out in warning. "Pay attention," she motioned apprehensively towards Grimmjow's extended claws.

Apacci faltered before she grunted in confirmation. _I'm not as stupid as Mila Rose,_ "Thanks," she said instead as the tenseness of the situation caught up to her.

The Vasto Lorde in front of her wasn't ordinary. Just from the strength he was exuding, he was far closer in strength to Vasto Lordes like the King, or even Lady Harribel.

Sung-Sun shivered. They weren't even supposed to be on border patrol, but after a dispute with Mila Rose, Lady Harribel had thought it prudent to separate them for a time.

The sinking feeling grew in her chest. Why hadn't the enemies been shot down yet? There was no way they could even come close to masking their killing intent, so why? Even now she still recalled how easy it would have been for the King to shoot down approaching enemies, and how swiftly he dealt with them.

Thinking further, the answer became increasingly apparent. Sung-Sun clicked her tongue, hiding the action by masking it behind her hands. The approaching enemy were Vasto Lordes, hollows at the peak of their evolution. Therefore, she wouldn't be surprised that it would take a far more substantial attack to deal with them. The radius of such an explosion would be-!

She frowned, her expression grim.

Taking into account the King's personality and disposition, he'd _never_ take that shot with her and Apacci here. Additionally, they couldn't run away either. Based on the positioning of the Vasto before her, he was ready to spring up at any given second.

She and Apacci stood defensively as a result.

"Not going to make the first move?" Grimmjow grinned as he maneuvered around them, looking for an opening.

"Against you?" Apacci laughed with false bravado. "You're not even worth..." She trailed off as she noticed Grimmjow steadily directing all of his spiritual pressure over her.

 _Shit._ S-She couldn't move.

Noticing Apacci's plight, Sung-Sun quickly diffused half of Grimmjow's spiritual pressure over to herself, legs buckling under the pressure.

"Fools," Grimmjow spoke, losing most of his previous excitement. He had assumed that Apacci and Sung-Sun would be strong enough for him to test his capabilities, but the fact that his spiritual pressure alone was enough to rattle them greatly reduced his excitement. "You both are _worthless_."

Despite the pressure on her shoulders, Apacci bristled. If only Mila Rose were here, then they'd show him the power of their strongest ability. Regardless if they didn't have full control over him, their creation was a powerhouse like none other. It was to be expected with the fusion of the powers of three Vasto Lordes.

However, even if she couldn't answer back in response to Grimmjow due to the pressure on her body making it difficult to speak, she still managed to flick out her middle finger. _Fuck you._

The method was crude, but the message wasn't hard to decipher.

Grimmjow didn't utter a word, instead, grinning from ear to ear, he suddenly disappeared in a loud bang.

One second, then two. "Apacci!" Sung-Sun yelled in warning, but was met with silence.

"Didn't expect this now, did you?" Grimmjow cackled as held Apacci up by the head, his fingers digging into her scalp. "Trying to make a fool out of me," he growled, fist beating ruthlessly at Apacci's exposed body, her hands trying to pry his grip off. _How_ _useless_.

Grimmjw paused for a moment as Apacci's hands moved away from his and instead pointed towards his face. Hhmm? It appeared as if she still had some fight in her.

A bright red cero formed, growing bigger by the second in Apacci's hands.

Good good!

Grimmjow tossed Apacci aside just as the blast nearly engulfed his head, before he quickly swerved to avoid a body blow from Sung-Sun.

Spittle flew as he elbowed Sung-Sun in the gut. Gagging, she could do nothing as he twisted his entire body and round kicked her across the face, sending her flying.

However, before he could pursue, the sky dimmed. The moons glow blocked out by some twisted and spiralling object flying through the air.

Grimmjow's eyes traced it trajectory and widened as his voice called out in warning. "Shawlong!"

Despite the distance, Shawlong had heard his call, but was too late to even move away from the incoming projectile.

 _Fuck!_

Grimmjow used an arm as a shield against the wind striking out against him before he clicked his tongue. _What the hell was that?_ Even the ground had been shaking.

A shroom cloud was rising in the distance, smoke and debris scattering out and cratering the ground in small pot holes.

He clicked his tongue. It shouldn't be his concern about what happened to Shawlong and the rest, they could deal with it. For now, he still had his own matters to attend.

"That's what you-" Apacci coughed out some blood as she forced herself up. "-bastards get."

Did she pull off such an attack? Based on her tone and confident speaking pattern it seemed as if she had. Grimmjow was momentarily stunned. Had she launched that projectile as soon he'd turned his eyes away from her to focus on the other Vasto Lorde? With such power, why had she been hiding it from him.

He grinned, perhaps he could force it out. "I didn't think you had it in you!" He growled out elated.

Apacci staggered onto her feet, confusion evident on her face. "The hell you talking about?"

"Idiot, he thinks you managed to do that," Sung-Sun spoke as she weakly pointed in the direction of one of the King's projectile weapons.

"So, she didn't then?" Grimmjow asked, his claws tapping against his hollow bone plated armour.

"Or maybe I did!" Apacci yelled, tired of Grimmjow belittling them.

Sung-Sun's eyes widened at Apacci. Did the idiot not even know what she was doing? She was making herself a target to such a strong hollow.

"So, that's how it is," Grimmjow spoke from beside Apacci. Her eyes widened in surprise, yet she could do nothing as her face froze in shock. "Then I'll just have to force the truth right out of you."

Blood splattered across the sand as Grimmjow brutally ripped his arm out of Apacci's body, the motion sending blood out of her mouth.

 _I'm sorry,_ "…Lady Harribel." Were the last words Apacci uttered as she fell flat and unmoving to the ground.

Sung-Sun swallowed the utter hate and loathing trying to override her senses. Apacci was still alive, she could see it from the way her chest still moved. She just needed to buy enough time for her injury to heal.

"It was a lie after all," Grimmjow spoke dismissively, cleaning the blood off his arm with a single swipe. "Now, what should I do with you?"

Sung-Sun backed away. She knew she couldn't defeat him. The difference in their powers were too great. "What do you want?" She ended up asking. She just needed to get his attention away from Apacci.

"What do I want?" Grimmjow paused. "Isn't it simple?" _Destruction, death_. "A worthy fight!" He spoke.

The air trembled with his proclamation as shivers ran down Sung-Sun's spine. This hollow was crazy. Just for a fight he and his group of Vasto Lordes would attack the Vasto of White's lands? _It was insane_. They weren't even fighting to fuel their own strength, simply to test it.

She swallowed, her throat suddenly dry. Even if she managed to grab Apacci and run towards safety, it would be impossible with the enemy's speed. In an instant, he had appeared directly beside Apacci. Which meant—

"Aren't you tired of this already?" Grimmjow asked as he slung an arm over her shoulders. She stilled, her face going deathly pale. "You know there's no escaping me." He placed a finger over her chest before a cero slowly began to form. " _Goodbye_."

Eyes widening, Sung-Sun took all the energy she had within her and condensed it all in one location, but even still, it wasn't enough. Her body went flying, her entire protective front singed and burnt off, and blood trailing from a wound on her forehead that she had sustained after crashing into the ground directly beside Apacci.

"Weaklings," Grimmjow kicked at the sand, utterly unimpressed with both Apacci and Sung-Sun. Still though, his eyes watched the steady movements of their chests. He might as well finish the job.

One step then two.

 _The shark swims in the sands of Hueco Mundo's dunes._

 _Predator, prey._

 _Predator,_

 _And PREY._

Grimmjow twisted out of the way from a near instantaneous attack.

A large shark-fin blade fell from the sky, gouging a line in the ground and separating Grimmjow, Apacci, and Sung-Sun. Even on the sand, steps resounded in the sudden silence with the coming of an increasingly agitated spiritual pressure.

" _Not one more step_." The voice that spoke was firm, leaving no room for complaint.

"O?" Grimmjow straightened his back, flexing his muscles before getting rid of a crick on his neck. "And you would be?"

Harribel didn't reply, her eyes instead tracing over to the fallen forms of Apacci and Sung-Sun. She clenched her fists, her agitation growing after each injury her eyes glanced over. She had been the one to send them here. It was _her_ fault, but their sacrifice.

She closed her eyes before walking over to her sword, eyes never leaving Grimmjow's.

"Friends of yours?" He asked. "They didn't amount to much."

"You should watch your mouth." Harribel drew up her blade, and in that single motion sent out a burst of violent wind across the area. "I won't warn you a second time."

This was it, this feeling!

Grimmjow bared his fangs, heart beating fast and sending blood pulsing through his arteries and veins. He growled, releasing his power in waves that caused the ground to push away from beneath him.

Harribel frowned before quickly and carefully grabbing Appaci and Sung-Sun, and depositing them a safe distance away. Noticing her leave, Grimmjow eyed her carefully, before stopping himself from charging as she quickly returned.

The air grew stale as the two waged war in a battle of spiritual pressure, yet neither of the two buckled under the weight of the other.

"I'm Grimmjow," Grimmjow spoke in a hurry. _Finally_ , someone worth fighting.

Harribel made to speak, but paused as her gaze suddenly flickered. "You have made a grave mistake," she spoke coldly without a hint of remorse. "Before anything else, let me ask you one question."

"Hmmm?" Grimmjow raised a brow.

"Do you even know _who's_ territory you're in?"

"Like I even care," Grimmjow spoke impatiently.

Since leaving the cave filled with swords, he and his group had simply wandered in the direction of the largest source of spiritual energy. It just so happened to be here, in a land full of the same swords that originated from within the cave no less.

"All that matters, is that I find someone to test my strength against," Grimmjow reasoned. "Those two didn't prove strong enough despite being at the peak of our hollow evolution. You, are clearly different."

Harribel's eyes narrowed, a steady growing rage flickering from beneath them. Grimmjow was different from Barragan and Shirou alike. He did not fight for authority, nor did he fight for the sake of his beliefs. On closer dissection of his words, she quickly realized that he didn't fight to grow stronger at the moment either. He had no purpose in attacking. All he was, was a simple berserker looking for a challenge and heralding destruction.

" _You_ ," her voice was frosted over, echoing out from beneath her mask and distorting with the release of her golden coloured spiritual pressure.

Still, her eyes once again glanced out to the horizon before she shook her head. She would not step down in this fight, but she would at least grant an understanding of the sheer scope of error in Grimmjow's methods.

She reeled in her spiritual pressure and condensed it within her body, the act catching Grimmjow by surprise. She could understand though. By drawing back her spiritual pressure, she made it seem as if she was backing down, but that was simply not the case. Not without _retribution_.

"What's wrong?" Grimmjow laughed as he crouched on all fours, fangs bared, and ready to pounce with his spiritual pressure flickering erratically.

Harribel scoffed in response before sheathing her blade, and crossing her arms.

Grimmjow couldn't help it, he frowned. Why the hell had she withdrawn her sword?

It was then that he felt it.

 _The stillness in the air and the sudden silence it brought._

When the looming moon over head seemed to stop directly above him, and lock his joints in place.

Yes, it was this exact feeling.

 _A crushing spiritual pressure, and an overbearing presence._

"You need only look behind you," Harribel responded.

* * *

 **Thanks for Reading!**

 **P a treon. com (slash) Parcasious**

 **Next update: Fate-In time.**


	11. Zanpakuto?

Rain fell down and struck the land in small resounding echoes that originated from tempered steel as turbulent winds wrought havoc across the hill of swords.

A woman shivered, her mirror like eyes surveying the world around her. A thin white veil was wrapped around her, the rest of her body covered by layers of flowing blue silk that stretched down to drag over the ground. Her hair was a deep silver, her lips spread in a thin line that stood in contrast to her naturally passive and rounded face.

"What is this place?" The woman muttered to herself, raising a hand and watching as the droplets gathered on her palm.

It had been a question that had continued to plague her mind without end.

This wasn't her home.

Her path of perfection.

Her name was Kyoka Suigetsu, a Zanpakuto, the weapon of a Shinigami, but more specifically, she was the spirit that represented the sword and ideals of Aizen Sosuke, her master.

His was an ideal that sought after perfection, a tranquil world without deficiency like the clear surface of a mirror. Likewise, as his partner, and soul formed of the master's will, she was the same.

Therefore, she shivered once more as the once tranquil space she found herself in continued to change itself.

"The master is sad,"

It was a common occurrence that even she could easily understand. With the rise and fall of the wielder's emotions, the inner world in which she resides in would change like the coming of a high tide.

The rain represented that sentiment of sadness, and even if this wasn't her original master, she still wished for the world to return to tranquility. The stillness of a floating river lily was what she embodied.

Perfection was what she sought like her master.

A world where others could not bind her.

And a world where no one stood above her.

This was perfection of a certain fleeting moment where there was truly nothing that could alter and ripple the stillness of her perfect and tranquil world.

The rain dampened her hair, droplets racing down her smooth and pale skin, her senses once again alerting her of the numerous stares on her person.

Specters, all of them.

Their forms were vague with no defining details even on their faces. It could be said that in this world full of swords in which she had entered, only she possessed colour and identity.

She walked casually across the hill of swords, stopping upon a single growing tree in which a sword and sheath lay with the hazy figure of a woman leaning her back against the tree.

The specters followed her, discussing quietly amongst themselves as they watched a short distance away.

"You are?" The woman by the tree asked, her voice tired, yet regal.

She inclined her head before she spoke. "Kyoka Suigetsu," she introduced. "May I take shelter beneath this tree from the rain?"

The woman gave a curt nod before freeing some space by her side.

Voicing her thanks, she pressed down on her clothes and sat down to rest.

Thunder began to resound in the distance, and the woman leaning against the tree pursed her lips before frowning. The specters still around the tree were of similar expressions.

"I hate the rain and the thunder," the woman spoke after a moment.

She nodded. "Any Zanpakuto would as the weather represents the master's emotions."

The pitter patter of the rain echoed off across the ensuing silence before a specter of a man approached.

"You know what we are?" The man asked.

"Of course," she answered naturally with a small inflection in her voice. "You, all of you," she pointed around. "Are Zanpakuto, spirits that embody the master's ideals." _Maybe,_ she couldn't help but think.

After all, she had never seen so many Zanpakuto spirits in the mindscape of a single individual, let alone what they would represent. As she once stated, each Zanpakuto spirit represents the ideals, or part of the soul of its wielder, and therefore, a frightening thought struck her mind. To contain so many spirits, how many faucets and identities did the wielder possess?

She shook her head as another specter approached, this time a man and a woman holding hands.

"Then why aren't we like you?" They asked. "Why do we not have identity, and are instead shrouded in this dark mist?"

Kyoka pondered silently to herself before broaching the question. "It's simple, none of you have yet to call on him. Whereas I have already been recognized by my master," she explained. "As I am now, I would still appear as a specter in front of this new wielder, but at least in here, I know who I am. Thus, my identity is not hidden in the shadows."

The specters slowly digested what they had heard before a majority began to wander away and disappear back into their specific weapons, leaving behind only the woman leaning against the tree and the male specter who now carried a red spear tucked around his arm.

The male specter smiled before rudely shoving out his own spot to sit by the tree.

She glared at him, but turned her face away when her actions were only met with a devilish smile. _What a brute,_ she mentally insulted him.

"Say Kyo," the male specter began. "Do you-"

"Kyoka," she interrupted with a huff.

The male specter paused for a moment, before shrugging his shoulders.

"Anyways, Kyo," the male specter ignored her request. Kyoka's gaze frosted over. "Any tips to get recognized by the master? I want to fight already," the specter complained.

Kyoka didn't answer and just crossed her arms instead, earning herself an exasperated sigh from the male.

The woman leaning on the tree let out a small resigned smile before deciding to mediate between the two. "Kyoka, he didn't truly mean anything by dismissing your request, and in fact is actually behaving quite well based on his violent personality," she explained. She elaborated further by explaining that the male specter would often pick fights with the other spirits rather than talk at all.

The expression of Kyoka's face lightened, but she was still angered and it showed in her voice. "Your voice will not reach him as you are now," she said dismissively to the male specter before gaining an edge of superiority. "But _I_ can, as I'm already a fully formed spirit. I can then allow you to transmit your thoughts if I wanted to."

"Then you'll help?" The man asked even while grinning.

She didn't answer, and instead directed her gaze up at the clouds. Thus, began the annoyance that was the male specter.

Still though, she wanted what was happening outside with the new wielder to come to an end and return to tranquility.

Because amidst the raining sky, large gears began forming, spinning in motion as torrents of fire began to brew.

* * *

He was furious, of that there was no doubt, but Shirou still made sure to keep a level head.

His eyes were trained on the back of the intruder before him. Long blue hair fell down past the intruder's waist, his entire body armoured with sleek hollow bone plate aside from his head. From each of his elbows elongated out, were a large and sharp spike.

Harribel stood in front of the intruder, and based on the previous discussion between them, he had gleamed that the intruder's name was Grimmjow.

Harribel's eyes were cold, but he could clearly see the intention to fight within them. However, and unexpectedly, she drew back her sword and alerted Grimmjow of his presence behind him.

As Grimmjow turned around, he finally got a good view of his face.

Grimmjow had elongated canines, was his first observation, that and an unconcealed blood lust.

"Good _good_!" Grimmjow spoke in elation. "It doesn't matter if there are more of you, I'll crush you both!"

Harribel narrowed her eyes before speaking. "You alone will not be enough," she said before standing protectively in front of Sung-Sun and Apacci.

Grimmjow laughed as he understood the meaning of Harrible's words. It was clearly an insult, but her sentence alone conveyed the fact that she was not going to be taking part. One opponent at a time was far more convenient for him unless they were as weak as the previous two Vasto Lordes. However, based on the power the both of them were exuding, he didn't believe he would be disappointed at all.

"So, it's you," Grimmjow spoke as he got himself into a battle-ready stance facing towards Shirou. "Well, lets see how you're going to stop me."

Shirou didn't answer and instead leapt a far distance away from Harribel where she was protecting the others.

Grimmjow quickly followed.

As Grimmjow's feet gently set down on the sand, Shirou raised his hands and willed for two swords to form, the one's he was most familiar with.

A blade of the darkest black, and another of the palest white.

Kanshou and Bakuya.

 _"_ _You are truly an idiot,"_ the voice of a woman spoke in his mind. _"How can you call out to them without truly knowing what they are?"_

He didn't show any outward change in expression, but inwardly amidst the anger he was feeling towards Grimmjow, he was greatly confused.

 _"_ _To think that that brute could be so annoying,"_ the woman muttered to herself.

He couldn't think much on the woman's voice as the momentary distraction it had caused was enough for Grimmjow to land a blow to his face.

Spittle flew towards the ground as Grimmjow furrowed his brows. He wasn't expecting for his hit to land at all based on the strength and quick wit of his opponent. But still, he wasn't one to think while fighting. He pressed his advantage.

Shirou stabbed a blade into the ground to stop his momentum, and quickly bent backwards as sharp claws nearly stabbed into his chest.

He grunted as he willed for the formation of seven swords in the air.

Grimmjow's eyes widened as he sensed the danger. _Those swords, he made them?_

Shirou willed the swords to shoot down, each flying at break-neck speeds and heavily cratering the sand upon impact.

When the dust cleared, Grimmjow stood bleeding from his forearms, his arms crossed to defend himself. "You," he spoke. Breaking his own rule to never speak in combat. "You made these?" He asked, staring at the remains of the swords on the ground.

At this point he knew it was a rhetorical question, but still he wanted to hear a spoken answer. After all, it was specifically because of these swords that he was quickly able to rise in power and he didn't want to owe anyone. He fought and shed much blood to possess the bounty of swords he had acquired in the cave using his own power, and now he had just witnessed the sword's origin.

Shirou nodded before raising his blades up into a stance.

 _Well shit_ , Grimmjow cursed. If he could turn back time, he wouldn't have used those swords to fuel his evolution. His pride would not have allowed it. His strength should be gained using his own power. Unfortunately, he could do nothing to change anything.

Suddenly his eyes gleamed. If he was able to defeat this other Vasto Lorde before him, the one who created all the swords, doesn't that mean he had a right to all the swords in the area? He mulled the thoughts over in his head and realized that _yes_ he would. For he obtained the swords using his own power.

From this single conclusion, Grimmjow's blood lust sky rocketed, his eyes narrowing dangerously.

"Shirou," Harribel warned in the distance, sensing the sudden rise in Grimmjow's power. Glancing down at Sung-Sun and Apacci, she made the decision to move them farther away before she continued to observe.

Not even a second after Harribel's warning, Grimmjow was on Shirou, attacking with swift kicks and devastating punches that generated shockwaves.

Shirou was weaving in-between each punch, his arms swiftly lashing out with his blades, yet in close combat both seemed to be even. Each strike he sent was blocked by one of the spiked protrusions on Grimmjow's elbows.

 _"_ _Will you not call on them? The power of the swords in your hand."_ The voice of the woman once again resounded in Shirou's mind.

He gritted his teeth as he saw an opening and lunged forward towards Grimmjow's chest. Once again, he was blocked by the spiked protrusion from Grimmjow's elbow.

 _"_ _If you truly called their names and spirit, those bladed spikes would be nothing compared the edge of your blade."_

 _Call their names?_ His mind was distracted in the middle of battle, but his body moved on its own to defend against the onslaught of attacks.

Roaring, he pushed out with both Kanshou and Bakuya and broke apart Grimmjow's guard.

"Cero!" The two yelled.

Subsequently, the two were forced apart as both of their ceros collided at the center producing a large cloud of smoke.

Shirou landed with his feet on the ground, his heels digging large grooves in wake of his backwards momentum. Grimmjow on the other hand tumbled across the ground before righting himself with an arm and two of his legs spread out.

Harribel narrowed her eyes as she watched. From the looks of the exchange, it was Shirou who won out, but even though Grimmjow was injured with small burns running across his body, the pressure and blood-lust he was emitting only increased further.

Shirou stared across at Grimmjow, a thin sheen of sweat coating his brow. Grimmjow was nowhere near as strong as Baraggan, but the contrast between both of them was what they represented. Baraggan was the aspect of time, while Grimmjow only seemed to embody sheer aimless destruction.

There was no way to truly defeat a person like this and expect them to change their personality so easily.

He dismissed Kanshou and Bakuya, leaving himself empty handed as Grimmjow quickly appeared at his side with his claws extended.

 _"_ _Listen to the voices of those within you,"_ The voice of the woman spoke once again as he closed his eyes to think.

Blood for blood.

Destruction for destruction.

He would face Grimmjow head on using a means the enemy understood most.

 _Trace On._

A connection was suddenly formed in his mind, a feint silhouette taking shape within his vision. And with that, a red spear formed within his hands.

 _"_ _I was once held by the hands of a witch."_ The voice that spoke this time was not the woman's, instead it was gruff with the undertones of savagery hidden in between the lines.

With the red spear formed in his hands, an intense blood lust far larger than the one Grimmjow was emitting was released.

Grimmjow momentarily staggered in surprise, but none was more surprised than Harribel who had never seen Shirou ever emit any sort of blood-lust when fighting an enemy. Even when Shirou fought Baraggan, he always did so without giving anything away, but the moment that red spear came out? She involuntarily shivered as her eyes thoroughly inspected the red spear.

With a bang, the spear grated against Grimmjow's arm, the bladed edge digging into his skin.

"Damn it!" Grimmjow, pushed his arm off and twisted his body to elbow Shirou.

The bladed spike rushed towards Shirou's chest, but the red spear rose to meet it.

At this point, the blood lust was becoming palpable, the air growing heavy and a sinking fear taking root in Grimmjow's gut. Yet who was he to feel fear? He grinned, unexpectedly matching the expression on Shirou's face as he let himself be effected by the blood lust.

 _"_ _I was then held by the hands of a warrior,"_ The voice of the man continued to speak within Shirou's mind. Each word spoken was the signal for a new surge in blood lust, and an increased drive for destruction.

His hands and feet were moving on their own accord, the once hazy image of the man in his vision becoming clearer. No sooner than he realized this fact, he quickly understood that his body was mimicking the actions of the very man in his vision.

With the red spear in the man's hand, he seemed to be killing countless soldiers across an imaginary plain.

Stab.

Sweep.

Punch.

Every action the man took, his body accurately performed as he was becoming more and more in sync as time progressed.

Wounds that did not heal were starting to appear one by one on Grimmjow's body: Cuts, bruises, and even stab ones.

 _"_ _I am the one who spilt blood upon the plains."_

"Bastard!" Grimmjow cursed as a cut formed just over his brow. He quickly saw an opening and struck Shirou in the chest, stabbing his claws and dragging them down to gouge three deep scars. He grinned for a moment, but quickly clicked his tongue.

 _High speed regeneration,_ Grimmjow quickly noted as he ducked away from an over head sweep. He just didn't get it. Shirou's fighting style, it had completely changed along with the need for destruction that suddenly appeared in Shirou's eyes. Ever since he had switched to that red spear, the fighting style Shirou had adopted was far more similar to his own.

Brutal and savage.

Hell, all of Shirou's attacks seemed to be aimed at the center of his chest. If not for his sheer agility, he held no doubts that any other hollow would have been speared through and died by now. Adrenaline was coursing through his blood, his mind utterly blank except for the compulsion to kill. This was what true battle was like.

Live or die, he would regret nothing.

Grimmjow roared as he once again began his assault.

Blood continued to spray in small drizzles from both combatants onto the sand, the pale white becoming a pungent red.

 _"_ _I am the bearer of a curse."_

 _"_ _The means of a sure death."_

Suddenly Shirou pulled back, spun the spear in his hands, and clipped Grimmjow in the jaw, sending him flying up into the air. The sheer power put into the strike letting out a miniature shockwave at the point of impact.

Grimmjow spat out blood as he flew up in an arc before suddenly getting kicked down back towards the ground.

 _"_ _Now, in this moment of violence and destruction."_

Shirou's arm pulled back from where he was hovering, his eyes dead set on the prone body beneath him as the spear in his hand aligned itself with his line of sight. He cocked his arm, his muscles rippling as he strengthened his grip.

 ** _"_** ** _Call my name."_**

" **Gae Bolg!** "

In that moment, the world became still as the once vague image of the man in front of Shirou's vision instantly cleared. The man turned around and spoke with a laugh. _"My spear is your spear. From this day forth, we are partners."_

The sky was instantly blotted in flecks of red, numerous red spears multiplying from one and showering down towards the ground like a carpet bomb. Each exploded upon impact, giving way to turbulent winds that forced Harribel back a few steps, and even caused her to shield her eyes.

This was an action she would not have done even if a cero was blasted in front of her, yet the scope of the damage produced and the backlash caused was not something to take lightly. Even some of the quart coloured trees in the area were uprooted and sent stumbling across the sky.

"Is this the true extent of your power?" Harribel muttered to herself, feeling a tad inadequate and deciding to bolster her own strength. Still, she felt somewhat happy that he was displaying this much power for the sake of Apacci and Sung-Sun, and maybe even herself. That last thought gave her pause, but she quickly thought nothing of the feeling in her chest.

She continued to watch mutely as each explosion whittled away at Grimmjow's defenses until all the spears exploded at once.

The blood lust was still present in the air, and Harribel found herself once again involuntarily shivering. If she was in Grimmjow's place, how would she have escaped? The sheer range of the attack Shirou had just used was way too large to evade it in time. Rather, she would probably do what Grimmjow had done and gather all her spiritual power into strengthening her defenses.

Up at in the air, Shirou surveyed the damage he'd done before slowly drifting towards the ground where he let out a breath of exhaustion. He didn't foresee just how much energy that one attack would expend. Although he had a vague idea about the consumption of the attack, as soon as he'd utilized it with his being resonating with the vague image of the man, the consumption suddenly skyrocketed.

He sucked in a breath, and like Harribel, decided to wait for the dust to settle down.

* * *

Breathing heavily, Grimmjow stared up at the dim lit sky of Hueco Mundo and raised a battered arm out as if to grasp the moon.

He wouldn't accept this.

He couldn't accept this!

Yet the strength and power of that destruction had been enough to overwhelm even him.

He grunted as he spat out blood, realizing that life was quickly leaving his body.

He glared at that neutral gaze in the distance as his consciousness slowly began to leave him. From there, he suddenly burst into laughter, not caring that the action only served to force more blood out of his wounds.

 _You bastard._ His gaze seemed to convey what could not be said from his mouth, for at this point he was too exhausted to even speak. _It doesn't matter how you hide it._

The crater of sand he was in continued to grow deeper and deeper, the impact of such an attack great enough to punch a hole into the Menos Forest that the sand was slowly pouring into, and he along with it.

 _That familiar moment of sheer blood lust and destruction._

 _You can't hide it from me._

 _Because after all, beneath that neutral mask,_

Grimmjow closed his eyes as his body began to disappear beneath the sand.

 _You and I are the same._

* * *

Shirou watched closely as Grimmjow's body fell into the Menos Forest, focusing intently on the ever-fading flame of life he could still feel beneath the sand. Moments later, he could feel it no more, and thus he finally turned his attention back to Harribel and the injured.

"How are they?" He asked.

Harribel laid down her blade and gently inspected both Apacci's and Sung-Sun's wounds. "We're hollows," she explained. "As long as we get enough spiritual energy, the wounds should naturally heal with our innate regeneration."

He nodded in understanding, and knelt down before laying a hand over both Sung-Sun and Apacci.

Harribel furrowed her brows, understanding what it was he intended to do. "They're Vasto Lordes now," she said. "The amount of spiritual energy they'd need to recover their wounds is quite extensive."

"They can't absorb the spiritual energy of the swords around us as they are unconscious, thus this is the best way. A direct transfer," he said as he began to circulate his spiritual energy into his palms.

Harribel's eyes softened before she spoke. "Then let me," she insisted. "I was the one who sent them here, and you have just finished a battle." She could have done it earlier, but she would of have had to give up her ability to fight and defend. This was inconceivable in the moments before as she needed to defend Sung-Sun and Apacci from any inadvertent, or misdirected attacks that came in her direction. Now with the danger gone, Shirou had beat her too it.

Not taking no for an answer, Harribel quickly placed her own hands on Apcci and Sung-Sun and administered a large amount of her own spiritual energy into the two, leaving any energy Shirou wanted to share utterly unnecessary.

The wounds on Sung-Sun and Apacci began to heal at a visible rate, the influx of spiritual energy triggering a hollow's innate high-speed regeneration. Their complexions soon returned to a rosy hue, as both their breathing became less laboured.

Harribel stood up after administering her spiritual energy. She staggered for a moment, but quickly righted herself by leaning on her blade. "You owe me one," she ended up speaking indifferently. The fight with Grimmjow should of have had been hers to avenge Sung-Sun and Apacci after all.

Even if Grimmjow was strong, she was confident that she was still stronger, yet she had conceded her right to battle after seeing the look in Shirou's eyes.

Shirou smiled. "I understand," he spoke with a nod.

Her lips pulling into a faint smile, Harribel quickly picked up both Apacci and Sung-Sun with the strength she had left, and departed toward her resting area: the place where she, Sung-Sun, Mila Rose, and Apacci regularly stayed.

Left alone, Shirou finally brought his attention on the vague image of the floating woman with her arms crossed before him.

Based on her posture, she didn't appear very happy standing next to the clear image of the man in a blue skin-tight body suit holding Gae Bolg in his hand.

The man had short and spiked blue-hair. The colour of his pupils was red, and his face was square with a narrowed chin. He also wore a pair of long silver earrings on each ear.

From the looks of things as Harribel departed, she didn't notice the two even with her keen eyes, therefore he quickly concluded that he alone was the only one who could see them.

A savage smile was over the man's face as he happily slung an arm around the floating woman's shoulder.

The woman suddenly bristled as she slapped the arm away before giving the man the cold shoulder with a resounding humph of disdain.

 _"_ _Don't be like that Kyo,"_ the man spoke. _"I was just showing my appreciation for the help."_

 _"_ _Then do so by never bothering me again,"_ Kyoka spoke.

Shirou who had been silently observing the two interact all along, finally voiced a question. "Who are you two?"

The two floating figures paused, before the man stepped up and slung the red spear over a shoulder. _"I'm Gae Bolg,"_ the man spoke.

Confused with the answer, Shirou didn't persist, and instead turned his attention on the woman. _"Like I've stated before, I'm not so crass of a woman to chase after another man; let alone someone who hasn't earned the right. You may remember my name, but you don't know me for who I am."_ The woman spoke with a flourish.

The man called Gae Bolg scratched his head before speaking out. "You can just call her Kyo," he explained.

Kyoka leveled the hardest gaze she had ever given to anyone, but still deemed it beneath her to personally act. Still, "call me Kyoka," she ended up saying, thoroughly incensed that anymore people would begin to simply call her Kyo.

Shirou nodded, and didn't know what else to say afterwards. Confused as he was, Kyoka would have none of it as she hastily spoke.

 _"_ _Finished with your business?"_ She asked, her voice calm and tranquil. It wasn't even that far of a stretch to call it perfect. _"If so, then hurry and be rid of the rain."_

Gae Bolg nodded. _"Indeed, the rain makes it hard to do battle, and even then, victory in the rain makes everything quite dreary."_

Shirou blanked. He really had no idea what these two were talking about.

It was then, sighing with exasperation that the woman gently sat herself down on the ground without wrinkling her clothes. She stared up at Shirou, motioning for him to sit across from her as she subsequently gave shooing motions at Gae Bolg who reluctantly faded away from sight. After all, even if he was a tad uncultured, even he could understand that he was in Kyoka's debt as she had helped him manifest before his master.

With Gae Bolg gone, and Kyoka sitting across from him, Shirou waited patiently for Kyoka to speak.

She didn't do anything at first, other than keenly stare at him with a discerning eye, but she eventually sighed before leaning forward on her elbows before speaking. The motion itself could be described as elegant, and even then, it did little to express just how perfect it was. For she was a spirit that reflected the perfection Aizen sought in his own soul.

 _"_ _I am what is called a Zanpakuto spirit,"_ she spoke slowly so as not to confuse any words she was about to say. _"Now you better listen closely, because I won't be repeating the words I say again, and don't think I don't know that you're still absently thinking about that hollow that went to the human world."_

Shirou just scratched his head sheepishly.

* * *

At least eight or so nights had passed since Silent had left Hueco Mundo to explore the human world, and she was just about ready to briefly return, but something unexpected had come up.

For the past few days, the boy, Ishida, had thought it his responsibility to instruct her on how to use her bow. And thus, she had complied as she thought the matter to be highly interesting. From the basic stances, to the higher levels of aiming, all were things her body seemed to have already been trained in. In fact, her vast improvements greatly shocked Ishida who was loath to admit anything about it.

These days, he now seemed to wear a conflicted sort of expression on his face. His hands constantly clenching into fists when he thought she wasn't looking. Furthermore, he now continued to train until his hands bled from excessive use. Still, he was making leaps and bound in his own training, and somehow, she felt happy for him. It wasn't just because his face seemed to remind her of someone, but she was just genuinely happy to see someone who's treated her well improve though his own efforts. Regardless though, his goal seemed to be to surpass her arrows in fire power, or at least be able to match them. In which case if he couldn't, he had once said that he would match the power of her arrows with sheer quantity.

On another note, the unexpected situation occurred when she decided to tail him secretly on the last day before she decided to leave to report back to her friends at Hueco Mundo.

It was particularly involving an orange-haired youth that Ishida was quietly watching from afar. He wore a white buttoned polo with short rolled-up sleeves, and a pair of dark blue denim jeans. In his hands was a small satchel that he carried by hanging the handle of the bag over one of his shoulders.

She couldn't see his face from her vantage point on top of one the roofs of the many houses in the area, but his silhouette alone was enough to send the equivalent of a bolt of lightning smashing into her.

She had quickly retreated back into the forest Ishida was having her stay at the time, trying to get her emotions sorted out before doing anything reckless.

And thus, was her current predicament. Should she return, or sate the growing need and longing within her?

Eight or so days wasn't exactly long for hollows, she reasoned, letting her compulsions win through. Besides, she didn't think she would make that big of a deal even if she stayed for a month.

She nodded her head. Regardless of anything, she needed to make sure that she returned with answers.

Therefore, after practicing with Ishida again on the following day, she quickly began tailing him once more in hopes of running into that orange-haired youth.

What she didn't seem to understand at that moment however, was the attention she was bringing to herself every time she left the reiatsu suppressant properties of the forest Ishida used for training. Particularly, the black cat that immediately put aside what it was doing previously to quickly vanish in the direction of a particular candy shop.

But that was a matter she could care less about.

Her hopes of the day were not in vain as Ishida once again decided to observe that orange-haired youth. However, this time when Ishida left, she decided not to follow him, and instead remained to observe the orange-haired youth.

She could feel her blood pulsing, her mouth suddenly going dry as she leapt from building to building, sometimes street lights. All the same, her attention was always on the back of the youth, watching as he bickered with the raven-haired girl walking by his side.

The girl was wearing the same buttoned polo the youth was wearing, but it was more of a targeted design towards females as a red bow-knot-ribbon was tied around the collar. Different from the youth wearing jeans, the girl wore a skirt.

Oddly, there were moments where the two seemed to quite down, and the girl would look in her direction holding a blinking device, although each time she would simply duck out of sight.

Other than that, the youth and the girl walked to the front of a small building, half clinic and half house.

She quietly made her way to stand on the roof, the feeling of dejavu she felt upon seeing the home still yet to leave.

Slowly, she lowered her head to glance into the window at the front of the house, watching quietly as the girl the youth was bickering with made her way to seclude herself inside the youth's closet? For some reason, she felt that fact alone was a tad weird, but ever since she'd come to the human world, a lot of things didn't make much sense.

As for the youth, he wasn't in the room at the moment.

Nodding her head, she decided to continue her observations in the following day.

She jumped down onto the ground in front of the house before taking a few steps away.

By now, Ishida should have arrived back at the forest, and would probably begin looking for her if she didn't return soon. As much as she might enjoy watching him run around the town looking for her, she still didn't feel like troubling Ishida who had been nothing but courteous towards her. After all, he even bought her a change of clothes to wear after mentioning that a lady shouldn't wear such revealing clothing. Therefore, she was wearing a white T-shirt with a flaming skull depicted at the center, and jeans that fit perfectly around her legs.

Walking away, she paused briefly for a moment and turned her attention back on the clinic, frowning, before she left in a hurry, feeling as if something was twisting her gut.

In her haste, she didn't hear the choked gasp and the shattering of glass as she left.

Nor did she slow down when the clinic's door was roughly kicked open and a desperate pair of eyes lingered in the direction of her departure.

* * *

 **Thanks for Reading, and Thank you to my newest patrons Archer Mcmuffin, and Lain.**

 **I'm also proud to say that a goal has been reached, and all new chapters will have an increased word count of a minimum of 8000 words!**

 **P a treon. com (slash) Parcasious**

 **Next Update: Fate-In time.**

 **Thanks for reading!**


	12. Chapter 12

As soon as Brans woke up, he felt extremely tired, his body in a great deal of pain, however, he was a smart hollow and he didn't know where he was and what had happened. Therefore, as soon as he woke up, he didn't move and instead used his eyes to survey his surroundings. At least one advantage of still being an Adjuchas was the mask on his face. Even for a Shinigami, one would not know if a hollow with a mask was awake or not. They simply had no eye-lids to blink.

Still, if there was one thing he was sure of, it was that he had managed to get away.

The room he was currently in had no roof, only four walls that covered him on either side, yet that alone was enough for him to confirm something. He was back in Hueco Mundo, the moon in the sky, and the feel of the environment was uncanny.

Then why hadn't he been eaten?

He held no notions of how life was like for hollows outside of his King's domain. It was a world of eat or be eaten, and with his condition he wouldn't have been surprised if he woke up within the consciousness of another hollow. Clearly, this was not the case.

Even as he lay motionless, he couldn't feel his arms, let alone work up enough energy from his legs to carry himself out of here. Still, he didn't remember four walls around him before he passed out, so he must have had been moved.

"I know you're awake hollow," a clear voice spoke before a hollow appeared at the entrance of the room.

"You're lucky Lord Baraggan has spared your life," the hollow sneered before tossing the remains of another hollow before speaking again. "Eat."

He was stunned for a moment. "Baraggan?" He ended up saying.

The hollow didn't answer, and instead turned to leave without another word.

He didn't call after him, nor did he even move for that matter, too caught up in his own disbelief. Of all the hollows, he knew that would have helped him in his situation, Baraggan was definitely not one of them. In fact, he considered Baraggan far too dangerous to even approach.

Noticing that the hollow had left, it was only then that he decided to prop his body up. Some of his wounds spouted blood, but he knew that as long as he could consume some spiritual energy, the self-healing that all hollows possessed would immediately begin the process of recovery.

He had lost his arms which made balancing a tad harder in a sitting position, but at least he had his wings to act as propping stands.

He grimaced. That Shinigami was ruthless.

The amount of spiritual energy required for a hollow to recover one's arms was exponential, and thus most hollows would have no chance to recover, and instead had a higher probability of getting consumed and assimilated by another. However, He didn't worry about that particular matter. After all, what was spiritual energy when his homeland was literally drowned in it in the form of swords and weapons?

Staring at the offered remains of food the hollow had given him, his eyes turned disdainful. There was no point in eating another hollow for power. To him, all that would entail was having another consciousness in his soul fighting for dominance like many of the other hollows in Hueco Mundo and the Menos Forest. It was entirely ineffective and would only serve to hinder him. Besides, the swords in his King's domain were far more effective, looking just alone at the number of Adjuchas and new Vasto Lordes in the territory.

It was natural that he didn't even bother eating. Instead, he pulled from the meager amounts of spiritual energy he had been able to gather while he was asleep and forced it down to his legs. With the power provided, he staggered onto his feet and made his way out of the room.

He had never been to Baraggan's Kingdom, and as such was unfamiliar with the structures of the area. It was like a large maze with open rooms and tall spiralling spires with small pathways that bridged the gap between them. Internally, he was criticizing the surroundings as he went since nothing in his mind could ever compete with his home.

He quickened his pace.

How long had he been incapacitated for?

It was the only question running through his mind. Thinking clearly, from what he remembered of that Shinigami, Kisuke Urahara, he would not let Silent go if she was discovered. And that reason alone was more than enough for him to strain himself to report back to his King.

Still, he suddenly froze in his wandering when he stumbled upon a court of hollows, more importantly when his eyes landed on a figure siting on a throne of bones.

"Ah, the little bird has woken up," Baraggan spoke.

"Baraggan," he addressed curtly with only a slight nod to show some respect to a hollow of Baraggan's power. However, he would never bow to someone other than his King,

Baraggan took note of this and only grunted. "You belittle me over that silent idler you call a King?"

He didn't respond, and just stared indifferently. Live or die, it was Baraggan's choice, and the fact that Baraggan had already once allowed him to live meant that he wouldn't kill him now.

Baraggan crossed his arms and stared before he let out a breath. "Your loyalty is admirable," he spoke.

He once again didn't say anything, but he completely understood what Baraggan had meant. If it was any lesser hollow, they would have long since bowed and did their utmost to please Baraggan to increase their chances of survival, yet he was different.

"Go then, and tell that King of yours that he owes this mighty one a favour," Baraggan said as he directed the hollows in his court to part like the red sea.

A path out of Baraggan's domain was opened before him, with rows of hungry hollows aligning either side. Yet none dared attack him for Baraggan had allowed him to go, and Baraggan's word was law.

He stumbled forward, but immediately caught himself. Thinking about the distance from his location back to the King's domain, a shudder traveled down his back. He really didn't know if his body could hold out, and even when Baraggan had noticed, the prideful King never said anything about it.

His will and devotion was his only motivation.

He steeled himself before he gave one last look at Baraggan who sat leaning his head on the back of his hand.

A moment passed, and then two, before he spoke to Baraggan. "You have my thanks," he said quietly.

Limping, he walked out of Baraggan's Kingdom with only a single goal in mind.

He needed to return home.

* * *

Shirou sighed as he tried to communicate with the Zanpakuto spirits Kyoka had told him resided within his inner world. The results however, were once again the same.

No matter how hard he tried, nothing seemed to work. The only spirits he could currently communicate with was Kyoka Suigetsu who chose not to respond, and Gae Bolg who's only concern seemed to be when the next fight came. In short, neither of the two were being helpful.

As for Kyoka's lack of response, it may very well be due to one matter that greatly confused her. He was a hollow, yet he still possessed an inner world.

Inner worlds were spaces within one's soul that for Shinigami, housed their Zanpakuto spirits. Hollows just didn't have it, and instead possessed an emptiness in their souls caused by the termination of their soul chains, anchors that had once tied them to their physical bodies. However, he alone seemed to possess an inner world. It was a testament to the spirits he seemingly held within him.

"Are you alright?" Nel asked.

"I'm fine," he spoke. "I was just thinking about a few things."

Nel nodded before she began to explain the purpose of her visit.

After Harribel had a discussion with Nel, she had then since become accepted by the rest. Today, she was currently present do to matters regarding living arrangements. After all, she and her group were the newest hollows to settle in, and were now in need of a place to stay within the region without disrupting anyone else.

Harribel and her group had laid claim to the South, Starrk and Lilynette to the North, and the East and West were inhabited by the other hollows.

"I see," he said as he pondered silently to himself. "Starrk and Lilynette live in a large area, and I'm sure Lilynette wouldn't mind having more company nearby."

Nel smiled. "That could work then," she said.

"Now all you have to do is ask them," he spoke.

"Right now?" Nel raised a brow.

"Yes, well, Starrk is right there," he pointed out.

Starrk was motionless, lying down on the sand by a large boulder. If he wasn't pointed out, it would have had been hard for anyone to have taken notice of him since he was also suppressing his spiritual energy.

"Well Starrk?" He asked.

"I don't care as long as she can distract Lilynette," Starrk said.

"You're hiding away from her, again, aren't you?" He inquired.

Starrk didn't answer, but at least he had consented to Nel and her group's presence in his area.

"Pesche," Nel called to her friend.

Of her companions, the only one who had accompanied her today was Pesche since Dodochakka and Bawabawa were busy looking for other places.

"Yes?" Pesche asked.

"I need you to find Dodochakka and Bawabawa, and tell them to move to the north," Nel said.

Pesche quickly agreed, and with a nod, he soon left.

Nel then turned her attention back to him. "Thank you," she spoke.

He accepted her thanks, and went back to what he was doing before, trying to communicate with his Zanpakuto spirits, however, he spotted something in the distance. The places he normally spent his time at were all highly elevated. This was in part due to his duty of warding off dangerous hollows before they could enter the land near him, and disrupt those using him for shelter. As such, vantage points were a must. In this case, he spotted a figure in the distance.

The figure was in a sorry state. Wounds covered the figure's body from head-to-toe, and even then, most of them were bleeding from over exertion.

Brans?

He stepped forward and appeared by Brans's side within a single bound. His facial expression promptly turned blank. Not only was Brans injured, but he had also lost his arms, and appeared to be fading in and out from consciousness.

"Brans?" He spoke. The last he remembered seeing Brans was when he had asked him to watch over Silent.

His eyes narrowed. If Brans was like this, then what of Silent?

Brans stared up at him with tired eyes, before recognition dawned. "I-I have failed you," he spoke with a wheeze of his breath.

"What happened?" He asked as he supported Brans. He knew that something was wrong when he had heard no word about Silent's situation. With Brans's personality, he would have had reported back to him within a week at most.

Brans tried to speak, yet his body began to strain under the burden of his long journey from Baraggan's Kingdom. Therefore, he only spoke the words that were most relevant. "Human world…Shinigami…Kis..uke…Urahara…Silent…Dan..ger."

With that said, Brans fell silent as he coughed out blood and fainted.

"Shirou?" Nel asked from the side as she and Starrk arrived.

He didn't respond straight away, and instead handed Brans over to Nel. "Take him back and let him rest," he spoke.

Nel nodded, but didn't leave as she was curious of something.

Starrk was the one who voiced his opinion. "Will you need help?" He asked.

Instead of answering, he raised his arm, and cut open a large Gargantia with a flick of his hand.

"I'm going to the human world to search for Silent," he said, placing his arms back by his side before walking towards the void. "I would appreciate help in finding her."

"In that case, I should give you some advice," A voice spoke.

He paused in his steps, Nel suddenly glaring as she recognized the sound of the voice. Only Starrk gave no outward reactions aside from straightening his back, but even then, it was hard to tell with him. It was either the voice had caught him off guard, or Lilynette was nearby.

Still, the crux of the matter was the appearance of a certain Soul Reaper.

Aizen Sousuke.

"Aizen," Nel spoke cordially. "Did you not remember your own promises?"

She was referring to what Aizen had agreed to the last time he had left. Specifically, how he was to notify others of his presence.

Aizen smiled knowingly. "Is that not exactly what I have done?" He reasoned. After all, no one else knew that he had arrived at this location in Hueco Mundo. His appearance in front of Shirou was his first in a while, so it could be said that he was indeed living up to his promises.

Nel looked like she swallowed a bitter pill, but nonetheless, she had no words to refute Aizen's reasoning.

"And what advice do you have to give?" He asked a tad impatiently.

Only he knew that the longer he waited, the worse the situation could become in the human world.

Kisuke Urahara.

He clenched his fists. Naturally, when Aizen had first told him of this name, he had felt nothing of it, but he supposed that was his mistake, and Brans was the one who suffered for it.

Brans was strong, yet even someone of his strength was defeated. Based on the wounds, his impression of Kisuke Urahara only grew worse. After all, someone like him could tell that the injuries inflicted weren't fatal, but rather to inflict the most pain.

 _"_ _It's fairly obvious what this Kisuke had in mind,"_ Kyoka suddenly spoke from within his inner world. _"He wanted this Brans character to flee. Why else would he wound him yet not kill him, or question him?"_

His body tensed after hearing Kyoka's words, and soon after, his gaze landed on Aizen.

"Speak," he spoke, his words sounding like a command in his haste.

Aizen thought nothing of it, and wiped the sand off of his Hakama.

"The Soul Society has people from the Twelfth Division in charge of technology and spiritual tool development monitoring the presence of hollows within the human world," Aizen said as he pushed up his glasses. "Should an Adjuchas level hollow appear, Shinigami can be immediately notified and dispatched. Now what do you think would be the appropriate response if a Vasto Lorde level hollow appeared?"

Aizen didn't give anyone the chance to speak as he continued. "Not only would the Soul Society deploy Captain level Shinigami like myself, but if more than one Vasto Lorde level hollow appeared, they could even deploy full divisions. That is after all how devastating a Vasto Lorde's power can be. That's where I can come in and intervene," he said.

"And how would you do that?" He asked, the gargantia closing behind him.

"I can send you all quietly one by one to the human world so that the Shinigami will not detect the presence of a Gargantia. From there, it's up to you to mask your own spiritual energy," Aizen explained.

"And why should we trust you?" Nel asked as she shifted Brans's weight on her shoulder to alleviate some of the discomfort in her position. "You are a Shinigami yourself. Is this not just some plan of yours to hinder our strength and deal with us one by one?"

Aizen laughed good naturedly. "You would be correct in your caution, but I assure you, I do not hold the Soul Society in a very high regard. Why else would I be in Hueco Mundo?" He said.

The words Aizen spoke caused a fleeting look of surprise to flash across Nel's face, but she was quick to hide such things. "Pretty words are all you are," she said while turning her gaze away.

Thinking on the content of Aizen's words, everything said did seem plausible. As for whether or not he trusted the man, did he even have any other choice at the moment?

"Go on," he said, turning his body to fully face Aizen.

"Gladly," Aizen said before he placed a hand within his Hakama and pulled out a box containing a black orb. "I'd like you all to turn your attention to this device I have created. It will be able to send you right to the human world without triggering the alarm system the Twelfth Division has meticulously set up. Of course, it will take me a few moments to construct it up accordingly."

"That doesn't matter," he spoke. "I'm more concerned about where this device of yours will open up at."

Aizen nodded.

"True, I do recall you saying you were going to look for someone in the human world. No problems, it shouldn't matter much as long as I set the device up where this friend of yours opened up their gargantia," Aizen explained.

Gargantias were tunnels between dimensions, and very often, one would leave a trail behind after opening one as it takes time for the holes in the dimension to mend.

"Then I will have to trouble you," he said thankfully.

"The pleasure's mine," Aizen said cordially. "You need only show me the way."

"Well then, if things are like this then I'll take this guy back for now." Starrk said as he yawned, and then turned to Nel before he took Brans off her shoulders. "Call me when you need me. I'll be taking a nap while I wait for this guy to wake up."

* * *

Everything appeared to be moving accordingly.

Aizen stared off at the lands around him as the Vasto of White led him towards a specific location.

What caught Aizen's attention the most however, was the simple realization that he could not spot a single Gillian level hollow or lower within this land of swords he was walking through. It was absurd, bordering on incredible. With the way he knew how Hueco Mundo functioned through his own research, there was little to no means for such a land like the Vasto of White's to exist.

Take for example the Menos Forest. The hollows there all varied in power levels, strengths and intelligence. However, none but a few of them were in the same state of evolution. After all, the stronger a hollow in the Menos Forest was, the greater their need to feed on others. This need would drive them to further acts of cannibalism, thus reducing the potential of other hollows reaching the same level.

"Is this the place?" He asked as the Vasto of White stopped near a small ridge.

Before the Vasto of White could speak however, he was interrupted as a child-like hollow he hadn't seen in his last visit suddenly appeared.

"Shirou!" The child-like hollow exclaimed. "Have you seen Starrk? I swear he's hiding from me," she pouted.

So, his name was Shirou? He noted it down for later use.

Shirou sighed before opening his mouth. "Now's not the time Lilynette," he spoke.

Lilynette frowned before her gaze landed on him. "What are _you_ doing her?" Her voice sounded accussing.

He felt his brow twitch. Ignorant child.

"Lilynette," Shirou warned.

clicking her tongue, Lilynette backed off and decided to watch from a distance. Shirou then prompted him to begin constructing his device.

The device he was constructing currently had no name, but it didn't really matter. All that did, was the device's function. Unlike a Garganta which proceeded to literally tear a hole between dimensions, this device utilized aspects of what Shinigami's used in their own dimensional crossings called Senkaimon.

The Senkaimon that the Shinigami used were pre-made dimensional holes, which was why when they opened they did not disrupt the dimensions and form fissures and cracks in the human world. Naturally, for something pre-made, each Shinigami required a guide in the form of a hell butterfly to avoid the counter measures the Soul Society had taken to prevent others from using their same passage way. The passage itself was called the Dangai, and the counter measure was called the Kōtotsu.

Still, the aspect his device took from the Senkaimon was the utilization of a pre-existing tear. Which is why he had used his words to instruct Shirou to bring him back to where a gargantia was originally opened.

As he worked, he didn't realize until later that the noise he was creating to set up the device had brought him to the attention of the other hollows passing by. However, one word from Shirou was enough to keep them quiet and at bay.

Soon, Lilynette got bored with just watching and decided to inspect everything herself, her presence going unnoticed due to the importance of the situation. Besides, to her, inspecting was far better than staring at sand. Eventually, she became transfixed on the black orb like object being emitted from the device.

"It's done," he spoke, getting Shirou's attention.

Shirou nodded before stepping forward. "Thank you," he said.

The other hollows around seemed to have conflicted expressions flash across their faces, but he supposed it was natural. Shirou was their leader, and a hollow himself, yet here he was thanking a Shinigami.

"I know I didn't misjudge you. Elusive and cunning," Nel spoke with a frown. She had followed closely behind him ever since Starrk had left. "But your current behaviour is making me think otherwise."

He only smiled on her commentary, not willing to divulge or admit anything.

Shirou was more straight-to-the-point. "How does it work?" He asked.

 _Perfect_ , he thought to himself before explaining.

The device was set up in a small formation shaped like an upright square window. Metal widgets were spread evenly across the surface, and in the middle, was a small condensed pool of spiritual energy to act as a power source. To use it, one would only need to activate it through the orb-like activation switch, and the device would naturally draw the person in.

"Then I'll be going first," Shirou said as he stepped forward.

"Of course," he agreed.

However, at that moment, everyone just froze.

Because the first to go was coincidently someone that no one had expected.

"Huh? Eh?" Lilynette starred in befuddlement as the hand she had used to touch the black orb began to pull her body towards the center of the sphere. "W-Wait hold on!" She yelled trying to force herself out.

Meanwhile, everyone else including Shirou was staring at her incredulously.

Even he appeared to be a tad taken aback as he had planned for the first individual to go through the gate to be a Vasto Lorde. Preferably Shirou, but his plans would have been fine as long as he was able to send a hollow even remotely strong enough through the dimensions. But this? He immediately began to rework his plans to salvage everything. At least he could rely on Gin Ichimaru, one of his most trusted subordinates, to send a Gillian across.

"S-Starrk you idiot!" Lilynette yelled as the orb expanded and her body was nearly completely enveloped. "W-Where are you when I need you!"

And with that, Lilynette disappeared.

* * *

A week had passed since Silent had returned back to where Ishida was training.

In the past few days, she had also been training with him. Nonetheless, everything Ishida would teach her were things she seemed naturally able to do on instinct alone. Things like forming a bow in her hand, gathering spiritual energy from the environment, and creating spiritual arrows to fire at targets, all were completed with little effort.

It was a fact that only served to make Ishida train even harder, yet today something just seemed off about him. Not once did he smile during his training, and instead he was palming an object he kept concealed in his hand.

Still, she was thinking about other matters. Over the course of the week, she had been constantly returning to that particular clinic, and each time she felt more and more confused with herself. For personal matters, she avoided looking at anyone else who came into the house ever since the first time she had taken a good look at that orange-haired youth. It felt as if something was clawing at her from the inside, an unbearable pain spreading across her body, only made worse when she had once spotted him in the city in a black hakama wielding a giant sword.

It was then that she decided not look at anyone else within the house-clinic for fear of even greater pain.

She didn't realize it, but her hands were trembling. There was just something about this city, and the people who lived within it. She felt lost, unsure of what to do, and that uncertainty is what clouded her judgment.

What was right and what was wrong?

She knew that she should have returned back to Hueco Mundo long ago, and yet her she was anxiously waiting for Ishida to finish his day's training just so that she could once again sneak out.

Karakura.

This place, this town, it seemed to hold something dear to her, a deep desire engraved even within her own consciousness. Even if she wanted to return to Hueco Mundo, she knew that unless she solved her problems now, she would only end up coming back to this town again. Besides, if she returned, she wouldn't even know the next time she would be able to come back to the human world.

"Remember, stay here for now, especially today," Ishida warned just before he left.

She remained still, not promising anything since she already had plans to leave.

Frowning, Ishida didn't say another word before leaving in a certain direction.

Waiting a couple minutes, she then promptly left in the direction of the town.

Only two things were going through her mind at that moments. Two choices to be exact. Either go back to the clinic again, or travel through town. Both options were compelling to her as no matter how many times she visited the clinic, she'd never get tired of just looking at it. As for the town, wandering around always brought her a sense of familiarity.

However, two or three hours later, she could do neither as she spotted an abnormality in the distance.

A hollow?

She wasn't sure because she was used to seeing only Adjuchas-level hollows or higher back at Hueco Mundo within the Hill of Swords. Still, it had a mask over its face, and that was more than enough of an indication.

She steadied her breath and formed a bow in the manor Ishida had taught her. She didn't know if she was a hollow or not, but the point was, she didn't feel any guilt as she let loose a spiritual arrow. Perhaps, if she was killing a fellow hollow in the King's domain she would hesitate, but she had heard stories from her friends about the other hollows living outside the King's domain.

The arrow soared across the air before instantly piercing through the hollow in her sights. Moments later, the energy within the arrow burst, and rendered the target into nothing, its screams quickly dying out as the human it held in its hand fell back towards the ground.

Still, she didn't pay much attention to it anymore, but rather her eyes widened as she looked at a sky completely filled with them.

What was going on?

She had been in Karakura Town for the better part of a few weeks now, and she'd never encountered other hollows. Yet today, so many of them were present.

Currently in the course of her wanderings, she found herself in one of Karakura's busiest streets, the shopping district. Many people were walking down and about, others entering shops, and some just standing idle and talking with friends. That's not what she cared about or focused on however. The hollows around and infesting the place was what drew her concern.

There were too many hollows in the area, and even if they weren't attacking anyone yet, all it would take was a single step from some of the larger ones to end a life. Thus, it was too dangerous to keep them here.

She sucked in a breath before firing an arrow potent in spiritual energy. The arrow itself was like a beacon that drew all of the hollows attention. Subsequently, all their gazes landed on her still holding her bow in hand.

A shiver ran down her back staring at the sheer number of them, but she didn't hesitate when it came to finding a more isolated fighting ground.

Drawing them away from the people at the shopping center, she ended up at a soccer field adjacent to a kids middle-school. Apart from a few kids she could vaguely see running in the field, no one else seemed to be in the area. Still, she didn't want to risk fighting here.

Wait?

She narrowed her eyes, spotting a hollow in the middle of the field about to attack the group of kids.

Damn it.

She pulled up her bow to shoot the hollow down, but was instead forced to fire at the horde at her back as some of the faster one's drew too close. Each shot fired ended a hollow's life.

Sweat dripped down her brow, as exhaustion began to take its toll on her. She didn't know how many hollows she'd already killed, but their number just didn't seem to be ending. Even worse, she couldn't get away from the area as she had been completely surrounded. Still, what concerned her the most, was that she had lost track of the hollow on the ground within all the commotion.

Were the children safe?

She didn't know.

Suddenly, spittle flew as a hollow unexpectedly blindsided her, and sent her flying towards the grounds of the soccer field.

With a crash, she quickly realized that she'd unexpectedly landed on someone.

It was a tall and well built man who appeared to be of hispanic descent. He had shoulder length brown hair which was curly at the ends, and bangs that covered the majority of his face aside from his nose and chin. What surprised her however, was the abnormality of his arm. It seemed to be completely in cased in a black armour of some kind. The only other thing that she quickly took note of was that the man was hurt, blood running down from his head and staining his clothes.

"Are you alright?" The man asked through laboured breath.

She nodded, but her attention was elsewhere on the Hollows hovering just above them. This was why she didn't notice the only other person nearby: A black-haired girl in a T-shirt with a singlet over top. Her face was square with a narrowed chin, and she didn't appear to be any older than fifteen.

If one looked closer at the scene, they would have been able to see that the black-haired girl seemed to have completely froze; her eyes widening in disbelief as a hand came to rest in front of her mouth.

Still, all of this went unnoticed.

"You are the one all these guys are chasing?" The man asked.

Once again, she absently nodded her head. She had been able to lead all these hollows to chase after her due to the purity of the spiritual energy she had within her. Still, there was no way she would get others involved. Which was why,

She pushed away from the man and promptly left as she reformed her bow, the hollows quickly chasing hot on her heels.

By that time, the man noticed that the black-haired girl had collapsed onto her knees and moved to help her; yet the black-haired girl swatted the man's hands away before wordlessly staggering to her feet and giving chase.

Back with Silent, she had reached the forest where she had first met Ishida. In fact, it was one of Ishida's training grounds.

Hiding within the trees, she then began to shoot her arrows, killing hollow after hollow. At times, they would draw close to her, but this was precisely why she had chosen this area. Maneuvering around their strikes, she disappeared into the foliage and resumed her onslaught of arrows.

At Hueco Mundo, her sparring partners normally involved Adjuchas level hollows. Therefore, when she isolated these regular hollows within the forest, it was relatively easy to defeat even their large numbers from a distance. True she could have done it anywhere with her strength, but then she would risk the danger of getting blindsided once again.

Looking across the trees, her expression lightened.

For some reason the hollow's numbers seemed to have dwindled from the last time she took notice. Soon after, none were left as she shot forth her last arrow.

In that moment, she blinked her eyes, spotting something on a distant branch of a tree.

How odd, it was that black cat she had seen before. Thinking clearly on the matter, she actually had been seeing this cat a lot in the previous weeks since she's been exploring Karakura town. Often following her at times before quietly slinking away when she wasn't paying attention. Yet what was it doing here?

Currently, it had used her moment of pause to walk up to her, brushing up against her legs while meowing, its fur feeling quite smooth. She knelt down and began to pet it, letting out a laugh when the cat rolled onto its back and insisted on it's stomach getting a rub. Sadly, she shook her head to show that she didn't have the time.

Many hollows were still present in the town, and it would be best to eliminate them before they devoured anymore humans. However,

The cat meowed once more before standing up on its feet and swishing its tail. It soon began to walk in a certain direction, pausing at it turned and looked at her.

Did it want her to follow?

She shook her head, and walked away back towards Karakura town.

Now wasn't the time.

* * *

 **Thanks for Reading and Thank you to my newest patron: Sean L.**

 **P a treon. com (slash) Parcasious**

 **Next update: Fate-In Time.**

* * *

 **Short Story Idea by Archer McMuffin: The Daily Life of a Reluctant King, Part 1.**

In the Vasto of White's domain, there were no set rules, but there had always been some sort of underlying pact between the hollows of Adjuchas level.

Hollows who had recently evolved from Adjuchas to Vasto Lordes were still in the know while other Vasto Lordes like Starrk and Harribel were kept in the dark about this growing secret society and its policies.

The growing fanatical devotion to one being, and the emergence of a possessiveness that even the leaders of the society did not know about. Then again, most hollows had lost any notion of emotion long ago after their human counter parts met with death. Therefore, the feeling of possession was not something they knew, yet that didn't mean that they didn't act on it.

It was why on this day, Shirou felt a cold chill travel down his back as he stared at the three newest Vasto Lordes approaching him.

Sung-Sun, Mila Rose, and Apacci.

Normally, this trio of hollows would never so casually approach him when they were Adjuchas, but now they had become Vasto Lordes.

Since he never placed any sort of rules in the land he protected, the hollows within had made their own. One of them being that one was not worthy to approach him unless they were qualified enough. Naturally, it was why none of the hollows in his domain raised a fuss when either Starrk or Harribel came to speak with him. Other than Brans who was well respected, no other Adjuchas dared approach lightly in fear of some sort of retaliation by the rest.

What kind of retaliation and who headed it, he didn't know, but it was a matter that he had never questioned,

But it was also a matter that he had taken for granted. Recently Starrk had been coming to find refuge from Lilynette, but Lilynette would often follow and instigate Starrk to spar with him. This was evident from the massive explosions of numerous ceros, and the destroyed land. Based on this recent activity, he concluded that the three approaching him were going to ask him for a similar matter.

Apacci strode forward, looking confident, yet Mila Rose blocked her, and they both immediately began arguing. Sung-Sun then took the lead, only for the other two to grab her by the shoulders and force her back.

Cursing and butting heads with each other, the three somehow arrived fifteen-feet away from him at the same time, yet before they could even speak, a brat showed up and ruined everything.

"Oi Shirou, you said you'd hang out with me today," Lilynette called from the distance as she crossed her arms and absently kicked the ground. "Starrk's still being an ass."

"Tough luck, we were here first!" Apacci quickly argued, crossing her arms.

"Indeed," Sung-Sun spoke with a flourish of her hair. "In which case, a child like you serves no purpose aside from being an annoyance." She then made shoo-shoo gestures.

Lilynette's lip twitched before she erupted with an explosion of profanities. " _You all,_ who do you think you are!" She yelled. "I've been here the longest, so that makes me more important than all of you."

Mila Rose grunted before saying, "words of a brat."

Lilynette growled, pouncing straight at Mila Rose who simply held her off at arms-length.

"See," Mila Rose laughed. "A simple brat."

"You think he'd rather spend his time with you?" Lilynette argued.

"Of course not. He'd rather spend time with lady than a brute," Sung-Sun said evenly.

"Then tough shit bitches, you can leave now," Apacci said smugly, leaving behind a trail of dust as she took the initiative.

The others blinked, then Mila Rose and Sung-Sun cursed under their breath before following. Lilynette was close behind, but by the time she reached everyone they were already less than five feet away from Shirou.

"That's enough!" Lilynette yelled before glaring in the distance. "Starrk help me!" She demanded.

In the distance, Starrk was just picking at his ear, and ignored her.

"I'll remember this," Lilynette muttered before turning her attention back on the competition. "Why don't all of you just leave already? Shirou would rather be with me."

"He wouldn't want to be in the presence of someone who irritates him," Mila Rose spoke, turning her head towards Lilynette.

"Then who would he pick? Obviously, it would still be me," Lilynettes spoke confidently.

"He'd never choose a brat; therefore, he'd choose me," Mila Rose spoke.

"How funny, you?" Sung-Sun muffled her laughter. "I'm the better option."

Apacci clicked her tongue. "A lying snake? Not a chance. At least I'm honest with myself."

Silence.

Their inquiring gazes then all turned towards him who had been slowly trying to slip away.

Well damn.

He composed himself, forcing his body to remain still under their gazes. "Well uhm," he racked his head for something to say. Instead, someone else spoke on his behalf.

"What is going on here?" A calm voice echoed before a figure appeared.

"L-Lady Harribel," the three bowed, Lilynette didn't even bother, instead she gave Harribel the stink eye thinking she was trying to interfere as well.

"Harribel," he spoke with obvious relief in his voice.

Finally, someone he could rely on.

Harribel stared at the four in front of her with a discerning eye. She had just returned from self training out in Hueco Mundo as it was the best way to increase her combat experience. After all, if she really had any phrase to best describe this land littered with swords, it would be 'Peaceful.' No hollows besides Vasto Lordes would dare invade due to the numerous Adjuchas and other Vasto Lordes spread out within the King's domain.

"Would anyone like to explain?" She asked while staring at Sung-Sun.

Scratching her head, Sung-Sun then began to explain. After watching Starrk battle with Shirou in recent days, Mila Rose had gotten the idea that they themselves would be able to spar and grow stronger through combat experience.

Listening, Harribel nodded her head, but she was more surprised about another matter. Shirou sparred with Starrk while she was away? If she had known that she could have sparred with Shirou, it would have had saved her the trouble of training outside. Still, she could understand the crux of the current problem.

There was only one of Shirou, and four of them. Therefore, they had to decide amongst themselves who Shirou would spar with.

She kept silent, pondering over the problem until an unexpected sentence filtered through her ears.

"But obviously, he'd choose you."

Something just shattered inside Shirou's mind, an unknown feeling of trepidation welling up from within him as he discreetly stared at Harribel.

She was blank for a moment, before a complex expression surfaced on her face, causing her to glance his way. Coughing into her hand, she turned back to face the four and probed "is that so?"

 _"_ _Kill me now_."

* * *

 **Note: I don't really know what's going on, but this chapter was updated 4 or 5 hours ago, yet the site hasn't updated the story yet. I heard from others that problems have been going on since May 2. The other thing is that the alert notification doesn't appear to be working either.**


	13. The Start of a Catalyst

His name was Ichigo Kurosaki. A human.

He was a boy with spiked orange hair, and a rugged face that always seemed as if he was glaring. Many viewed him in Karakura Town as a sort of delinquent due to colour of his hair, and his quick temper.

Currently, such things hardly mattered.

For he was in the black and white garb of a Soul Reaper, or Shinigami.

Ishida Uryuu was by Ichigo's back, and the both of them were in the midst of battle surrounded by numerous hollows.

The entire situation was caused due the hollow bait Ishida had used as a means to start a competition with Ichigo.

"I don't see an end to them!" Ichigo yelled, cleaving a hollow in half with his oversized sword.

It was a flat and standard blade with a square hilt used to prevent attacks to the hands. From a different perspective though, it was identical to the unreleased form of a Shinigami's Zanpakuto.

"This is quite strange," Ishida muttered. The bait he used should not have been able to draw this absurd number of hollows into one location. In fact, the bait did not possess enough spiritual energy to even tempt this many.

Most weaker hollows unable to fend for themselves with just their power alone in Hueco Mundo, turned to the human world as a means to increase their strength. By consuming the spiritual power of the more spiritually aware humans, they could harness that strength and use it as their own. In this regard, hollows were mainly attracted to the human world based on the quantity of spiritual power they could detect.

This was why Ishida was growing confused as not only were the numbers of hollows increasing, but so too was their strength. Guilt began to take root within him. The number of hollows was just too much to be handled without letting a quantity of them escape into Karakura Town.

From there, it couldn't be helped that innocents would get involved, and maybe some of them could remotely stumble upon the new training partner he had made.

Ishida's efforts increased, the quality of his arrows thinning as he chose to focus on quantity. However, because of this, the general power of his attacks was reduced.

Ichigo on the other hand, made up for this.

The hollows that Ishida managed to injure, Ichigo would deal the finishing blow.

The thought alone that a Shinigami was fighting along side a Quincy, sobered Ishida's mind. This kind of situation had been exactly what his grandfather had been striving for.

Ishida's grandfather was the one who taught him the art of the Quincy unlike his father who seemed to have had abandoned it. Because of this, Ishida held a great deal of respect and devotion to his grandfather, taking to heart the lessons he was taught and improving himself with them. In this regard, there was no way he didn't know his grandfather's biggest dream.

A day where Quincy and Shingami would put aside their differences and work together to approach an equilibrium of sorts, and obtain an understanding of one another. It was that very dream though that lead Ishida's grandfather to his death.

Holding out by himself against a group of hollows, Ishida's grandfather waited desperately for a group of Shinigami to come to come to his aid, only for them to come far too late.

Since then, the animosity Ishida held against the Shinigami had morphed into bitter resentment knowing that he was then the last Quincy. That was until that woman ad showed up.

"They aren't stopping," Ichigo clicked his tongue as he landed with back facing Ishida. "Got any ideas?"

Ishida pushed up his glasses and monitored the area around him, his eyes focusing on the largest gargantia forming in the air. A bad premonition soon took root within him seeing the hollows at the edge of his vision fleeing back into Hueco Mundo.

Hollows were sentient beings, and only a stronger being could force them to run away so openly.

Ishida's lack of an answer drew Ichigo's attention.

However, it was then that Ishida spoke, a tremble in his voice. "In the sky, what is that?"

Indeed, within the cracks formed from the gargantia, a massive hand appeared to grip at the very fabric of the world; a lone eye peering in before a second hand emerged and began prying the gargantia open wider.

Kon, the mod soul currently in possession of Ichigo's body seemed to stagger at that moment. Yet no one's reaction was as telling as Rukia Kuchiki, the Shinigami tasked with defending Karakura Town.

Rukia's eyes were wide open, her mouth trying to form words, but failing again and again as her complexion paled considerably.

"T-The hollow bait couldn't have caused this," Ishida tried to deny.

Ichigo scowled. "There's no use trying to deny anything now. This entire competition between us to kill the most hollows was decided by you," he said.

As if agitated by the larger hollow's arrival, the other weaker hollows began to attack in sheer number.

Both Ishida and Ichigo prepared their weapons, but a spray of spirit bullets rendered the incoming hollows into nothing.

A little girl stood in front of them with a box like device on her shoulder that rapidly fired shot after shot of spiritual energy, reducing even more of the hollow's numbers down. Not too far off was a little kid wielding a bat which he used to strike down hollows, and near him was a man who killed them bare-handed.

"Hat-and-clogs?" Ichigo said, lowering his sword.

Ishida only raised his guard up after seeing the new arrivals.

Kisuke smiled from beneath the green and white patterned fan he kept in his right hand.

"Now now Kurasaki, this isn't the time to be flapping your lips, rather you should concentrate on fighting him while we deal with the rest of them," Kisuke spoke, pointing at the hollow in the sky that had managed to pry open the gargantia large enough for it's head to pass through.

Looking up at the giant hollow, it was Rukia who began to explain what it was.

"M-Menos Grande," she eventually whispered with her body trembling. "It's a gigantic hollow said to be born when hundreds of hollows come and pile together, combining into this monstrosity."

Rukia's expression changed. "This is impossible," she said. "This is the Royal Special Affairs Department's jurisdiction."

Kisuke only smiled.

It didn't take long before the Menos stepped one foot out of the gargantia.

Clicking his tongue, Ichigo charged as Ishida yelled for Ichigo to reconsider, and come up with a plan.

Watching from the side, Kisuke didn't give anything away as Yoruichi silently sat herself near his foot. From the expression on her face, Kisuke could tell that she wasn't exactly in the greatest mood, not after coming back empty handed.

Face calm, Kisuke bent over and picked up Yorichi, letting her rest within the crux of his arm while he began gently fanning himself.

"Kisuke, you can't be serious!" Rukia yelled, rushing forward to help Ichigo.

However, Kisuke immediately retrained her using a Kido of some sort.

"It will be fine," Kisuke said. "Just leave everything to Kurosaki."

Unable to do anything under Kisuke's suppression, Rukia could only watch how Ichigo and Ishida would deal with the current situation.

Her heart began to hammer rapidly as the world was dyed red during the Menos's process of creating a cero.

"We have to stop it!" Rukia urged. "It will destroy everything."

"Just calm down, Kuchiki. Everything is under control," Kisuke spoke.

Naturally, after saying such words, Kisuke still prepared to intercept should something go wrong. However, not only did Ichigo not perish under the doom blast of the Menos, but he had been able to counter attack and repel it as well.

The only trouble came when Ichigo could not properly release his energy and the build up was beginning to swell his body. Kisuke shared a look with Tessai, his attendant, but ultimately would have to do nothing as Ishida was the one to save Ichigo. The stored up energy within Ichigo's body was released by Ishida syphoning off the excess power and releasing it into the sky.

Yoruichi tapped gently against Kisuke's chest, and smiling faintly, Kisuke then took his group and left.

Collapsing on his knees, Ishida took a breather as both Kon and Rukia approached.

"Thanks," was all Ichigo said, laying flat on the ground.

An odd silence permeated through the air as a great shock shook the area.

Rukia's eyes widened as a gargantia formed beside. Based from the power the rip in space was exuding, she had no doubts that a powerful hollow must have been crossing through.

"Ichigo!" Rukia said, jumping back and raising her arms to guard.

"O Damn it all," Ichigo grunted as he used his willpower alone to force himself onto his feet.

Ishida did much the same, raising his formed bow up with his hands despite the blood dripping down from them.

"-You idiot!" A voice came from the gargantia before Lilynette dropped down on her ass in front of Ichigo and the others. "What are you looking at?" Lilynette griped.

Staring at the clothes Ichigo wore, Lilynette couldn't help but become apprehensive.

Similarly, looking at Lilynette, Rukia could feel a shiver run down across her back. If Menos was the lowest level of a hollow's evolution, then Adjuchas, and Vasto Lorde were far more terrifying. This being the case, what separated a Adjuchas from a Vasto Lorde was the similarity to that of humans and Shinigami.

In that regard, what did that make Lilynette who appeared all too similar to a human?

The answer caused a cold sweat to immediately spread through her body. She had to warn the others before they did something stupid.

Unfortunately, Rukia was too late as Ichigo pointed his sword at Lilynette and cautiously took a step forward.

Apprehensive as Lilynette already was, as soon as she saw Ichigo take that first step forward, immediately, a pink cero formed in front of her mouth without any prior warning.

Ichigo, Rukia, Kon, and Ishida froze, realizing the magnitude of what had just happened. The menos that they had just faced required a massive build up of energy, and a period of time to form its cero, yet Lilynette managed to do it in an instant.

Rukia swallowed, her earlier deductions coming to the forefront of her mind.

"Don't make any sudden moves," Ishida was the one to whisper.

He had noticed something peculiar about Lilynette ever since she had come out from the gargantia. She was only being cautious. He could tell from her expression, and her clenched fists.

Listening to Ishida's words, no one in the group moved, causing Lilynette to frown.

Lilynette knew that she wasn't the strongest hollow, perhaps only able to take on other hollows at Adjuchas level on a good day. Thus, she had always been cautious without Starrk near her to act as a buffer.

Seeing that the group of individuals in front of her were not going to make a move on her, she gradually began to dissipate her cero, remembering at least one point in the conversation Shirou had with that Shinigami named Aizen. This point in particular was what had happened to Brans, and why it was Shirou was insistent on visiting the Human World.

To find Silent.

Until then, it would be a very bad idea to draw attention to herself, not knowing if this Kisuke Urahara would come out and attack her.

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity for those present, the cero in front of Lilynette disappeared, a genuinely curious expression on her face. "You aren't going to attack me?" She asked sceptically, scrunching up her nose.

The clothes Ichigo wore was a Shinigami's garb, so Lilynette had been preparing herself for a confrontation.

"Not at the moment, no," Ishida said, calming his nerves down as he realized that he may just be dealing with a child. Her actions only solidified this point.

Seeing the situation unfold in such a matter, Rukia felt as if she had avoided a sword by a hair's breadth. Ironically, she didn't know that if she had teamed up along with Ichigo and Ishida, they may had had a chance at defeating Lilynette since she wasn't the strongest of hollows. It was only her appearance alone, and the description of a Vasto Lorde that prevented a physical confrontation.

"Good," Lilynette beamed, her hands coming to rest on her hips, before a lost expression flittered across her face.

To start with, she didn't even know where to begin looking for Silent, let alone how to navigate around Karakura Town.

"Still though, there's a question that we must ask," Rukia said after calming herself. "Why did you come to the human world?"

"I'm looking for a friend," Lilynette responded without much thought. "She's like me, looks really human too."

The expression on Rukia's face faltered before becoming complex. If what Lilynette said was true, then there could potentially be another Vasto Lorde class hollow within Karakura Town.

If one Vasto Lorde was enough to fend off a whole division of Shinigami, then what would it mean if there were two?

Ichigo laughed. "Is that all? Then you should have just said so. We'll help find this friend of yours if you promise to leave straight after."

Lilynette crossed her arms. "Of course. It's not like the human world is that interesting anyway," she said, yet her eyes were wandering everywhere in excitement, contradicting her words.

Scratching his head, Kon stepped forward after a moment before asking the most logical question. "Do you have an idea where to look?" He asked.

Karakura Town was a large place, and it would be difficult to search the entire town with just their group alone.

Lilynette shook her head before smiling.

"No idea," she said bluntly.

* * *

Arriving back home, Ichigo made sure no one was around before motioning both Rukia, Kon, and Lilynette into his room. By now, Ichigo was back into his body, and Kon was stuffed back into the lion plushie that Ichigo had obtained before hand.

As Lilynette did not know where to search, and was not in a hurry to locate her friend, Ichigo, Rukia, and Ishida had decided that it would be best to rest up before proceeding. In which case, the only matter left to be decided was where Lilynette would be staying. As it would turn out, Rukia had decided that it would be best if she watched over her. In this regard, it was natural that Lilynette had inadvertently ended up staying within Ichigo's house.

Sitting cross legged on Ichigo's bed, she teetered on her tail bone, curiously staring at the moving body of Kon, and not saying anything else.

"You both, stay here for the time being," Ichigo directed.

The hollows attracted by Ishida's hollow bait had all been defeated moments prior, and those that remained chose to retreat back into Hueco Mundo. A few of them even staggered upon recognizing Lilynette and fleeing on sight.

This only cemented the impression of Lilynette's strength.

Lilynette simply nodded as her gaze travelled around the room. The scenery she was used to involved only shades of black and white. In the human world, things were far different.

Rukia grunted at Ichigo's words, but felt they were necessary as they couldn't leave Lilynette on her own.

Without another word back, Ichigo left his room and entered his living room which unsurprisingly was empty. It was still the middle of the day and Yuzu and Karin were probably still off at school while his dad seemed to be busier and busier as of late.

Sitting down to catch his breath, he was alerted to the sound of his front door opening and then being closed gently.

The living room of the Kurosaki household was directly adjacent to its front entrance which gave Ichigo a good view of who had just walked in.

"Karin?" Ichigo called.

Karin was Ichigo's younger sister, and twin to Yuzu. She had black hair parted down the center of her head which exposed her face. However, what caused Ichigo to become concerned was her expression. It was utterly blank.

Dismissing the fact that she had returned home early from school, Ichigo didn't bother with such things. Instead, he focused on the state of her clothes. Parts of them were in tatters, and other parts smeared with dirt.

"What happened?" Ichigo instantly demanded, a glare forming over his face.

"Ichigo," Karin whispered, before wrapping her arms around him and pressing her face to his chest.

It was so unlike the Karin Ichigo knew that he just stood there unable to do anything. The Karin he knew was stubborn, and was completely self reliant. To see her in such a state ignited a fire within Ichigo's chest.

"What happened?" Ichigo demanded again.

"How long have you've known about this?" Karin's grip around Ichigo tightened.

"Known about what?" Ichigo asked.

"Don't lie to me!" Karin pulled back from Ichigo, her eyes glistening. "I've seen them, those things." _And if you knew about them that you must have had known about her._

It was a conclusion Karin had come up to after thinking about just how many things Ichigo was purposely keeping her away from.

Ichigo's fists clenched. After hearing Karin's words, he knew with certainty that Karin had encountered one of the hollows drawn in from Ishida's hollow bait. He began to hesitate on a way to answer her. Unlike him, she didn't have a way to combat the hollows, and as such would be put at risk.

Seeing the hesitation on Ichigo's face, Karin's expression darkened.

"Fine then, don't tell me," she said before walking towards her room, pausing as she passed the portrait Isshin kept of Masaki on the wall. Her hands balled into fists. "I'll find out on my own."

Standing by himself near the entrance, he scowled.

He nearly yelled when he heard a giggle come from directly behind him.

Lilynette had her hands covering her mouth as she tried to muffle her laughs. Rukia on the other hand stared at Ichigo with a brow raised.

"I don't see any harm in you telling her," Rukia said after a moment. "In fact, it just might be safer than having her discover things on her own."

Ichigo grunted. "It's still too much of a risk," he said.

"Why don't you just tell her?" Lilynette asked. She and Starrk never kept anything away from each other.

"It's not that simple," Ichigo argued.

"Nothing ever is," Rukia said.

Falling silent, Ichigo said nothing else as he realized something at that moment, remembering what he had asked of the two.

"Why are you both here?" He questioned.

* * *

Elsewhere,

"Well, this is quite unfortunate," Aizen scratched his head with a rarely heard of frustration in his voice. "That hollow friend of your seemed to have tampered with something."

Tinkering away at the device he had brought, he was subject to the gazes of many hollows. Shirou's was most telling as even now he desired to go rescue his friends.

"How long will this take?" Shirou asked.

Aizen calculated the repairs he would be doing, and concluded that it should take at least two human days at the least, and a week at the maximum.

Shirou creased his brow. "That's too long," he ended up saying.

"I could try to shorten the time frame, but when I had first programed the device, I had set it to send a hollow of great power through. The one that had just passed through, was not up to that standard, and as such the device is experiencing a malfunction," Aizen explained.

"Then the device doesn't matter," Shirou said.

"You're going then?" Aizen asked.

Shirou only nodded. Not only would he have to retrieve Silent, but he would have to get Lilynette as well. God forbid what would happen if Starrk found out.

"If the King is going, then so too will we," the hollows around all voiced their opinion.

"The enemy of the King is the enemy of all of us."

"Why should the King have to move for such a small matter."

The voices continued to echo out within the lands of the Vasto of White.

Aizen's however, quickly put a stop to it.

"If you go, your arrival will only bring more danger," Aizen said. "If my estimate of that hollow's strength that went through is correct, then she should be around an Adjuchas level. This means the only one that could cause her any harm would be-"

"Kisuke Urahara," Nel concluded remembering Aizen's earlier words.

Aizen nodded. "Indeed, other than him, the Shinigami dispatched into the area are only as strong as the lesser hollows who have yet to even partake inn the road of evolution. If you go openly to the Human World, not only would the Soul Society get an estimate of your power, but they will send a task force in correlation to your strength," he said.

Some of the hollows in the crowd snorted. "Then let them come," they said. "Do you think our numbers are small? Do you think my fellow hollows here are weak?"

The eyes of the other hollows lit up as blood lust filled their beings.

Aizen didn't pay them much attention and instead kept his gaze on Shirou.

"Then how many lives do you wish to be lost?" Aizen asked.

The question silenced the voices of the other hollows. Living alongside their King, they knew of their King's disposition. If just the life of one follower was enough to get him to act, how could he bear sacrificing anymore lives.

"I alone will be enough," Shirou spoke resolutely after a moment.

"If you do so, will you be able to find both of them fast enough before the Soul Society floods the area with Shinigami?" Aizen asked. "Know that when they do so, they have a higher chance of finding your companions first before even you."

Shirou furrowed his brows.

"Two days," was all Aizen said. Two days and he'd be able to fix the device.

However, in that time span, they had no idea about what would happen in the Human World. Such things were only known by Aizen who was specifically buying time for a reason. Shirou was not effected by the power of his sword, making him the most difficult of opponents. Yet, he thought further, why make him an enemy?

Gratitude and debts were powerful tools, but first he would have to set up a suitable situation now that he had to rework his plans. Using Kido, he secretly sent a message to one of his subordinates. It was time to accelerate the capture of the Hogyoku.

Thinking quickly, he came up with a suitable set up.

"Aaroniero, Ulquiorra," he called under the gaze of the hollows around him.

From beneath the sand, a large hollow emerged with another hollow with a cracked mask riding on its back.

Aizen smiled as he introduced them. "The large one is Aaroniero. The one on his back is Ulquiorra," he said.

Ulquiorra was a sleek and entirely pale hollow. His most discerning feature though was the cracked mask over his face.

Aaroniero on the other hand was an octopus like hollow with a half man protruding from the top of its body wielding a trident. As far as a hollow's evolution went, it was close to becoming a Gillian.

"Lord Aizen," Ulquiorra nodded his head.

Aaroniero did much the same, for the majority of his power was garnered through Aizen's help.

"And what purpose do you have by bringing them here?" Nel asked.

Aizen smiled without answering her question, and instead met eyes with Shirou.

"This is my solution if you're willing to hear me out?"

Shirou nodded.

"As you can tell, Aaroniero is not yet a higher-class hollow in evolution, therefore it wouldn't draw any alarms if he was to go search for your friends in the human world," Aizen said.

"Then why should we trust him?" One of the hollows in the crowd asked. If it was a fellow hollow in the Vasto of White's domain, then there was no need for questioning, but Aaroniero did not come from the Vasto of White's domain.

"Ulquiorra," Aizen called.

"Understood," Ulquiorra said, raising a hand to one of his eyes and gauging it out.

"Ulquiorra has a special power," Aizen explained. "His eyes can record anything they see, and once crushed," Aizen motioned towards Ulquiorra who crushed the eye ball.

"A scene of what Ulquiorra had witnessed is manifested."

Indeed, after the eye in Ulquiorra's hand was crushed, a small hazy screen was projected for all hollows to see.

Verifying the truth in Aizen's words, Shirou eventually decided to do as Aizen suggested and wait for the device to get fixed while sending out Aaroniero in the mean time.

* * *

In the past day, not only did Ichigo notice that Rukia had been acting strangely, but he also noticed that Karin had disappeared when he wasn't paying attention.

He scowled, still thinking about whether or not to inform Karin of the situation, yet he continued to put it off.

Over the course of the days, Ichigo, Rukia, Chad, Ishida, and Lilynette had been out searching for Lilynette's friend, but had turned out with no results. What instead happened was, like a child's attention span, Lilynette was caught up in the various things she had seen within the town.

At times, it was hard to believe that she was still out looking for her friend, but in the end, it was Lilynette who insisted in continuing to search.

Night had fallen unknowingly, and the group had then dispersed.

Laying on his bed in the middle of the night, Lilynette was taking a short nap, her breaths coming out slowly.

Quite honestly, whenever he looked from any angle, even if she was a hollow, she didn't appear to be any different from the younger brats of the neighborhood. Even her actions were similarly childish, her eyes lighting up after the first time she saw a television though the windows of a shop.

Sighing, his mind then wandered back onto the topic of his sister, Karin. She had arrived home moments earlier, and she had gone directly into her room after sparring Yuzu a small glance. His father though had yet to return, but it was normal since he worked as a doctor.

Staring up at the ceiling, he remined still, yet his mind still wandering.

It was an hour later that he heard a creaking noise originate from his closet.

If one were to aske what he kept in his closet at the moment, it would not be anything close to normal. After all, he couldn't exactly say that a Death God was using it as a temporary shelter. It was simply too ridiculous.

Still, if a creak was coming from his closet, it could only have had been caused by a single individual.

Without moving his body, he turned his eyes in the direction of his opening closet.

Rukia quietly slipped out, a resigned look over her face that immediately caused concern to emerge from within him.

When she fully exited the room, it was only then that he pushed himself off from his bed and grabbed Kon who made a startled noise in which he instantly muffled. Walking towards his window, he saw Rukia quietly making her way down the street.

Clicking his tongue, he got dressed and immediately followed after, closing the door to his room as he left; not noticing that Lilynette's pair of eyes had opened, and not hearing the sound of another door in the house opening as Kon demanded to know what was happening.

Rukia didn't get far before he eventually caught up.

The resigned expression on her face had only increased the further she walked.

The moon hung high over head, not a single other person in sight.

It was the utter silence though that unnerved him. It was simply too quiet. Enough so to get the hairs to stand at the back of his neck.

Near the end of the street was where Rukia had decided to stop, the one-piece dress she wore fluttering without any indication of wind. Standing alone, she appeared fragile at that moment, a stark contrast to the head strong woman he was used to.

Something was going to happen tonight, and he knew it. He moved closer and decided to wait and see what Rukia was up to.

Unknown to him, he wasn't the only one observing the ongoing seen, many pairs of eyes were, and even one pair that inexplicably began to water.

After staring at Rukia for what seemed like an eternity, he could no longer take it anymore. This wasn't the Rukia he knew. This wasn't an expression that should ever appear on her face again.

His name was Ichigo,

The one who protects.

He had failed one person before, and never again would he let himself fail another. Not when the scars of the first had yet to heal if ever.

"Rukia," he called out, startling her.

Trembling, Rukia tuned around, her lips pursed together.

"L-Leave while you can!" She yelled, her expression schooling and morphing into one of anger.

His steps slowing, it only took a moment for him to decide on a course of action.

There could only be one.

To protect.

"Ichigo, you-"

Before Rukia could even finish her words, a Senkaimon appeared behind her.

From it, three figures walked out along with a cold voice.

"Rukia Kuchiki. By orders of the central forty-six, you are hereby under arrest."

* * *

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **Well, as embarrassing and disappointing as it is, I did not meet my desired word count for this chapter. If any of you have read my previous update, I had mentioned there that I had opted to help a colleague at work by filling in some of her shifts this week on top of mine because she had a family emergency. Unfortunately, I was too overconfident with the reduced time frame of that choice, and am left with the current circumstance where I feel that I've rushed both chapters this week and just somehow was able to piece things together. The only plus side is, I'm done filling in for my colleague's shifts and will resume my normal one's next week, meaning that I should have more time to think out the plots and working of my story updates.**

 **Next update: Fate- In time by vote.**

 **P a treon. com (slash) Parcasious**


	14. The Vasto of White, Part 1

_"_ _Why do you wait if you know you wish to act? You need only raise this spear and none will block your path."_

Gae Bolg's words echoed within his mind as he sat with an elbow propped to his knee.

 _"_ _Hmph, the words of a brute lacking etiquette,"_

Kyoka's voice then rebutted. She appeared to be more talkative today as she was near Aizen Sosuke.

Truth be told for this particular matter, he was more inclined to do what Gae Bolg had suggested. However, Aizen did raise some fairly good points earlier on. If he went himself to the human world at the moment, there was no doubt that his presence would indeed be like stirring up a hornet's nest. In which case, countless numbers of Shinigami may appear to combat him, but more likely would be the deployment of Captain class Shinigami with each possessing their own Bankai as Aizen had put it.

A Shinigami's main weapon was a Zanpakuto. In its released state was a Shikai, allowing a Shinigami to exhibit the unique properties of their sword, but not to its fullest extent. For such a thing to be possible, a Shinigami would have to release their Bankai, the second release of their blade. In this state, not only would a Shinigami's spiritual energy skyrocket, but their Zanpakuto's abilities would further increase with a wider arsenal depending on the Shinigami.

This was all explained by Aizen previously, and he had greatly stressed the degree of strength a Shinigami would obtain in their Bankai. For this matter, he had reasoned that should any Captain level Shinigami run into Silent in the Human World, there was no way she would be able to escape. Thus, Aizen had only sent a weaker hollow, Aaroniero to locate Silent and Lilynette and bring them back. With this approach, the chances of attracting Captain Class Shinigami into the Human World should have been drastically decreased.

Still, Aaroniero had been sent a while ago, and with no word of what was happening in the Human World, he was already near the end of his patience.

He got up from his sitting position and moved towards where Aizen was working on his device while being watched by a staggering group of Adjuchas class hollows.

As he approached, he saw a couple of new faces in the crowd.

Harribel and her group had returned from the training they were doing near the outer reaches of the vast land he presumably controlled. Presently, they were staring curiously at Aizen's presence with Apacci and Mila Rose already glaring.

It was reasonable though. It was the exact same reason why Aizen was surrounded by numerous hollows. Not one of them trusted the actions of Shinigami, and Aizen was no exception. Perhaps if he had aided them in some way it would be different, but right now Aizen was simply intruding in their territory through their eyes.

To him however, Aizen was putting in an effort to help him, deepening his impression of the man.

 _"_ _Of course,"_ Kyoka's voice echoed with a hint of praise. _"You can expect nothing less from my master."_

He gave a wry smile, seeing the difference in Kyoka's demeanor as she continued giving out incessant praise.

Right now, though, that wasn't important.

As if noticing his gaze, Harribel met his eyes and soon made her way over, her actions drawing the eyes of everyone present to him. After all, when a Vasto Lorde moved, all hollows had to show respect for their strength. Even more so based on the reputation garnered from the various feats they had accomplished.

Take Starrk for example. Although many belittled him for his lazy behaviour in passing, not a single hollow failed to show respect to him after recalling his strength. Harribel too was similar, yet she was far more appreciated by the other hollows than Starrk. Unlike Starrk who remained idle for the majority of the day, Harribel was different as she strove to further improve herself and those around her. This was evident to hollows even before Harribel had arrived as she was protecting her own group then.

As such, she had taken to training with the other hollows, teaching them the extent of their capabilities so they could better draw a bottom line when fighting others. The ability to know when to attack and retreat was vital after all.

In the views of the other hollows, Harribel was like a Quasi-master who would provide pointers from time to time.

This disparity between the two was evident again as only she was present at the moment, and Starrk wasn't. However, what the other hollows didn't know was that Starrk was actually in the process of helping Brans recover and not just lying on his ass somewhere. Still, that was irrelevant at the moment.

"What is going on here?" Harribel asked curiously, her gaze remaining calm as she waited for an answer.

He could tell from her expression that she didn't particularly mind being in the presence of a Shinigami, but she didn't particularly like it either. In this regard, she was far better than the three that followed her which continued to glare.

Because of this, he took his attention away from Aizen to explain the situation to Harribel, inadvertently informing the newer hollows that had arrived as well.

"The brat was sent of all things?" Mila Rose spoke incredulously. "I could probably beat her with just a finger."

Apacci crossed her arms. "In that case I'd defeat her with only a flick," she spoke.

Sung-Sun remained quiet on the matter and instead turned her attention on Aizen, her expression showing her lack of trust. "And you would heed the words of a Shinigami?" She questioned.

"He has not shown any hostilities, so I will not be the one to start them," he replied evenly. Unlike other hollows, he did not hold prejudice towards Shinigami, nor belittlement towards humans. "Besides…" _he's in the process of helping_ , was what he wanted to say, but it was contradictory as he was probably about to do something foolish that would render Aizen's efforts null.

Feeling a tad awkward, he coughed into his hands and moved the conversation away from that topic. Instead, he nodded towards Harribel and the rest before standing in front of Aizen.

"How much longer is this going to take?" He asked, unable to hide his impatience.

Aizen furrowed his brows.

"Such things can not be rushed to insure ideal results," Aizen reasoned before pointing at a piece of the device, a gauge. "The required preparation is only around half, and forcing anymore spiritual energy in would only cause further damage. At the least, it's still going to take a bit more time."

He couldn't help frowning. Already he felt a great sense of urgency as he couldn't help but question his earlier action of putting off his own arrival. Initially, he had been able to be practical about his decision, and this was through the accumulation of maturity over the years and Aizen's deductions. However, as more and more time began to pass, he just felt a sense of 'wrongness' welling from within him as if this was not what he should have done.

This wasn't the sort of person he was.

It was this line of thought that allowed him to feel as if he had come to understand something he had lost in his life in Hueco Mundo.

"Then I will be going now regardless," he said drawing an alarmed expression from Aizen's face.

Very quickly, Aizen placed his work down and turned to face him.

"Doing so now will definitely not be in your best interest," Aizen said calmly. "In fact, I've just received word from the Soul Society ab-"

"I appreciate your concerns Aizen," he spoke evenly, cutting off whatever it was Aizen was about to say. He then outstretched one of his arms and forcibly tore a hole between dimensions at that moment. "I really do, but there are times when one must act without regard to consequences."

If one always thought first before acting, then why act at all if the opportunity had already been missed? It was the same concept of fighting first and asking questions later in the same way a father would naturally defend their child without knowing that their child may have had done wrong.

Aizen fell quiet, his face going blank.

"And besides, regardless of what others think, even now, I don't believe I'm a person who considers every aspect before coming to a decision. Rather, like the girl you saw unknowingly sent to the human world,"

He stepped forward towards his self-made Gargantia under the gaze of everyone present, a distant memory surfacing from the depths of his mind.

Turning his head to Aizen, he opened his mouth to speak.

"I was always an Idiot," was all that he said before disappearing.

The expression left on Aizen's face was one that was hard to describe, but if one could place a word on it, it would be 'Perturbed.'

"There is a reason why so many of us follow him," Harribel took the lead and moved towards the opened Gargantia while speaking to Aizen. "Perhaps you yourself will one day understand why."

With that said, Harribel too disappeared through the Gargantia accompanied by her followers. Even Nel who first considered her options subconsciously moved forward. Following her, came many other of the stronger hollows of Adjuchas class.

The once hollow-filled area was now reduced to a few that remained along with Aizen and Ulquiorra who had been within the crowd.

Turning towards Aizen, Ulquiorra conveyed his intentions before he too stepped forth within the Gargantia, leaving Aizen alone.

Pressing a hand to his forehead, Aizen let out a small laugh before his eyes flashed with something indiscernible. In a quick motion, he then disappeared, returning to the Soul Society.

* * *

Ichigo did not understand the current situation, let alone why Rukia's face had paled considerably to the point that even her body was trembling. As far as he was concerned though, he didn't need to. It was just that seeing the look in her eyes as she saw the approaching people was more than enough.

His face was set in a glare as almost immediately it became apparent that it was a wise decision to leave his home after ejecting his spirit from his body. Garbed in the attire of a Shinigami, his hands tightened around the hilt of his sword as the 'feel' of the people approaching him was far more than any hollow he had ever faced.

They were three in total. One of them had red hair tied into a pony tail that resembled a pineapple. From his forehead, he could see long lines of tribal tattoos that even spread down towards his body. Looking at him, he quickly realized that their gazes locked upon arrival, causing the man to instantly glare with a murderous intent.

"Renji," Rukia said before staring conflictedly at the next person. "Brother, Byakuya."

The man was tall and draped in a white haiori that was placed over top his black Shinigami garb with a long scarf around his neck. His features were as soft and refined as Rukia's, yet his contained a sense of masculinity that was undoubtedly irresistible to most women. His face was slightly rectangular with a narrow chin and high-cheek bones that accentuated his sharp dark eyes which were set firmly on Rukia. His black hair shifted as he moved, the majority of it held up by three white coloured hair ornaments shaped like combs.

Byakuya did not respond to Rukia calling out to him. Instead, his eyes flashed towards the third companion who was busy muttering to himself.

The third companion was an odd man who seemed slightly off no matter how one looked at him. He wore the same white haiori over his shoulders, but he kept an ornament around his head that resembled a white boat from the side. Other than that, his entire face was painted black aside from his nose and lower cheeks. Of the three, this man seemed wholly indifferent to the situation making him seem less harmless than Renji whose glare was screaming murder.

However, from the expression of fear on Rukia's face, this man was not to be trifled with.

Nervously, his hands clenched tightly around the hilt of his sword, his knuckles going white as an ominous feeling swelled from within him. He swallowed as Renji seemed to have had enough of waiting, instantly seeming to come to his conclusions.

"So that's it," Renji spoke heatedly as he approached drawing his blade. "You're the human who got his power from Rukia!"

It wasn't a question.

It was a statement, looking at the sword he held in his own hands and the events that had happened that night.

Renji was immediately angered and drew his sword and attacked him, making Rukia's eyes widen.

He didn't have time to notice any of that though. Instead, Renji was already pressuring him to defend. His sword was barely able to move if at all due to the speed of Renji's slashes. In fact, if it wasn't so abnormally large that it could barely pass off for a shield, then he was sure that he would have gotten injured by now.

"Come on! Is this all the power you have? Is that sword just for show!" Renji yelled while swinging each time.

He clicked his tongue and roared out in response. Strength moved to his arms, and when next Renji attacked, he lashed out with the force of his blade, yet Renji was no longer there.

What was going on?

His eyes darted back and forth.

Fighting an enemy was one thing, losing sight of them was another.

It was then that he noticed it.

A shadow.

His pupils constricted before he immediately attempted to turn his body.

Yet, it was not enough.

He could hear a gasp come out from Rukia's mouth, but almost at the same time, a searing pain blossomed across the back of his shoulder, forcing him to his knees. Stabbing his sword down into the ground, he ended up using it as a crutch. His breathing was a tad laboured, but if anything, Renji did not pierce through his chest, but rather only cut into his skin.

A hand went up to his shoulder, instantly dying itself red in blood.

"Ichigo!" Rukia called while running forward. Yet someone grabbed her arm.

"I don't suggest moving," Ishida spoke as he pushed up his glasses.

Renji glanced up at Ishida. "Who're you?"

"Just a classmate," Ishida spoke before letting go of Rukia's hand. "To think that I would stumble upon you Shinigami while suddenly getting the urge to visit the 'Sunflower' knitting shop this late in the evening. It wasn't as if I could sense the fluctuations in spiritual pressure and used my knitting hobby as an excuse to chance into y-"

The bag of appliances Ishida held in his other hand was cut in half.

"I asked you a question," Renji spoke.

Ishida ignored Renji and instead shifted his sight towards Ichigo.

"You like you're on your last breaths Kurosaki," Ishida spoke.

He grunted before forcing himself onto his feet. "And your just late," he responded as Renji refocused on him.

"Do you really think you would actually be able to compare to a real Shinigami?" Renji asked mockingly. "It was evident from the last exchange."

"Do not be so quick to judge, Renji," a calm voice echoed out.

"C-Captain?" Renji stuttered.

He and Ishida turned their attention towards Byakuya who had opened his mouth to speak.

"The Secret Remote Squad has reports of this boy severely injuring a Menos Grande," Byakuya explained.

"Him?" Renji laughed before his features sharpened into a glare. "What a joke. The Secret Remote Squad must really be slipping these days. What a load of shit! Look at this kid, how could he possibly drive back a Menos Grande? Even more so with an over grown Zanpakuto like that?"

Byakuya kept silent after Renji's out burst, but the other Shinigami did not.

"Hmm," the third Shinigami hummed, causing a chill to go down Renji's back. "Although I could care less about what you do with the boy, do remember whose presence your standing in when you slander the technology of the Research department."

"M-My apologies captain Kurotsuchi," Renji stammered.

"Who is he?" Ishida ended up whispering to Rukia's ear, curious about the reaction Renji had towards his fellow Soul Reaper.

"Mayuri Kurotsuchi, Captain of Squad Twelve, but better known as the overseer of the Research and Development division of the Soul Society," Rukia answered. "He has quite a reputation involving him and his experiments that most Shinigami fear staying in close contact with him."

"As if I care for your apologies," Mayuri said while keeping his attention on a chart he brought with him. "Just hurry up and finish what you came here to do. There are other matters for me to take care of."

"Understood," Renji said hurriedly before brandishing his sword. " _Roar:_ _ **Zabimaru**_ _!_ "

Renji brushed a hand across his sword, and the plain katana transformed into a black segmented spiked blade.

"W-What happened to his sword?" He called out in surprise.

"You don't even know the name of your own blade? As expected from someone like you who can't even control his own spiritual energy," Renji said as he leaned his sword against his shoulder. "Regardless, it's time for you to die so that Rukia can get her power back, and then be sentenced to death within the Soul Society."

What he didn't know, and what Rukia refused to tell him, was that she broke a law by giving him her powers. In the Soul Society, everything is held through tradition with iron set rules that can not be broken through severe punishments. It just so happened that a Soul Reaper giving their power to a human was of the highest treason punishable by death.

He narrowed his eyes as Renji's words entered his ears. It was all the more reason why he could not allow Rukia to be taken away.

Ishida pulled up to his side, signalling with his eyes his intentions.

He nodded back in gratitude.

Having waited long enough, Renji leapt into the air and attacked. "Howl, Zabimaru!"

Renji swung his blade down, the segmented pieces splitting and extending its reach. In fact, it was even able to bend around his blade.

"Kurosaki!" Ishida reacted fast enough to shove Ichigo out of the way from taking another blow to his opposite shoulder.

Renji grunted as his eyes moved to Ishida. "Not bad, but a human who can just see us will be useless in this battle."

A blue glow encompassed the area, drawing the gazes of everyone present, even Mayuri took his eyes away from the items he had on hand.

"A Quincy," Mayuri muttered before becoming indifferent. "It's unfortunate that I've concluded my research with them."

Hearing Mayuri's comment, Ishida's expression instantly grew cold, yet he did not have time to question. His hands drew the motions of drawing, an arrow of Reishi forming along his bow as he observed Renji's movements.

This his time to prove the strength of Quincy. Not through competition, but through battle. Ichigo had taught him that not all Shinigami were the same, but the one's in front of him now were truly acting in the fashion he hated. Especially the indifference on Byakuya's face resembling the ones of the Shinigami that failed to aid his grandfather. Even more so when he heard Rukia call out to him to put a stop to Renji's actions, yet he did nothing.

"A Quincy, a failed Soul Reaper, it doesn't matter," Renji spoke swinging his blade in an arc. "Under the attack of true Soul Reapers, your nothing."

A cold sweat began to appear over Ichigo's face as he realized all to soon that Renji did not withdraw his blade after the first swing, but rather the second came instantly cutting across his body.

He coughed out blood, a feeling of powerlessness taking over him as his sword dropped to the ground.

 _"_ _ **Then let me take over,**_ "

His heart beat sped up, pain no longer coming from his wounds, but in his state, he still remained motionless.

"That's enough Renji!" Rukia yelled, jumping onto Renji and preventing him from swinging his sword again.

Ishida attempted to help, but almost instantly a feeling of foreboding took over him as he realized the danger of taking his eyes off Byakuya who had begun to move forward.

In the middle of everything, Ichigo once again gripped the handle of his sword, this time casuing Byakuya to pause in his steps.

"His spiritual pressure is rising," Byakuya observed.

He was not the only one to notice the startling increase in spiritual energy Ichigo was emitting. Both Renji and Rukia had too, both freezing in their actions.

"What the hell!" Renji swore, pushing Rukia off of him. "How is this possible?"

"Is that really Kurosaki?" Ishida couldn't help but shudder and recall the experience with Ichigo's energy against the Menos Grande.

Ichigo felt power coursing through his veins. Nothing seemed to matter anymore to him. His injuries were nothing, the current situation was nothing, all that was left was a single goal to protect.

He didn't know what happened to him, nor did he dwell too much on the matter. Instead he attacked in a burst of speed that left Renji unable to react.

Blood splattered across the ground, the forehead protector Renji wore shattering into pieces, letting blood drip across his face.

"Damn it!" Renji swore as he attacked continuously with his blade once more.

Yet he dodged Renji's blade as if it were nothing more than a child swinging a stick. By the third swing, Zabimaru returned to it's bladed form, and he instantly lunged in to attack.

"What's wrong?" He asked. "You've gotten a lot slower."

It wasn't that Renji had gotten slower, but due to the increasing spiritual energy, he was unknowingly getting faster. A twitch formed over Renji's brow, but he could do nothing as attacks continuously landed on him. If not for the pressure Byakuya was placing on Ishida, then Renji was sure that his situation would have had become hopeless by now.

Ichigo knew that this was going to be his only opportunity. With his power increasing as it was, and his senses heightened, there was no way he was going to lose to Renji. Inevitably, he soon cornered Renji and placed him in a situation where he was unable to evade his next swing.

One down.

This thought echoed across his mind as he swung, yet near the end of his swing, he suddenly realized that his sword had gotten a lot lighter. He blinked, looking at his severed sword. What, what happened?

"Ichigo!" Ishida yelled bleeding from the ground. "D-Don't underestimate him," he forced out before falling silent.

Beside Ishida stood Byakuya who didn't seem as if he had even drawn his sword. Yet in Byakuya's hand was…

How's that even possible?!

Byakuya should have had been too far away to act, yet he had somehow defeated Ishida as if he was nothing while still having the time to sever his blade by the shaft.

Byakuya placed a hand on his blade.

He immediately readied his own even if all that remained was the hilt and a small portion, and in that moment Byakuya just disappeared.

His senses screamed danger, but he was too slow to even react as blood then splattered across his face.

He froze at that moment. Ignoring the gaping wound on his chest in favour of staring at the woman who had blocked Byakuya's second blow.

* * *

Lilynette was grumbling to herself as she watched the proceedings from a distance. Having never been sleeping for too long in the first place, she had obviously noticed Ichigo's departure and had followed. From her current vantage point, she could make out a few others who were similarly watching, one of which was the black-haired girl she had previously seen in Ichigo's house. Karin if she could recall the name Ichigo had called her.

The girl was trembling, her features pale as she watched Ichigo fight that other red-haired Shinigami. Luckily though, Karin knew better than to run into the middle of such a fight.

As she was a resident of Hueco Mundo, she knew full well that it was better to not interfere between conflicts, or at least that was what Starrk had told her in passing. Either way, she felt a tad conflicted at the moment as she didn't dislike Ichigo. In fact, Ichigo had even showed her around town in her search for Silent, and had allowed her to experience this human treat called ice cream. As a hollow, she didn't really need to eat, but that didn't mean she couldn't.

As for the others, she couldn't care less. They weren't her friends, nor were they any hollows she had ever seen within Shirou's territory. Thus, she didn't feel a need to help. And besides, something about the Shinigami in make up creeped her out, and the other calm and collected one just screamed danger.

Normally she wouldn't care of such things, but Starrk wasn't here. To her, Starrk was the strongest, and so long as he was nearby, she feared no one. However, now that he wasn't here, she had actually grown a tad timid as she realized that they were truly separated for the first time.

Anyways, what did the current situation have to do with her? All she wanted to do was find Silent so that they could return to Hueco Mundo. Embarrassingly, another reason she needed to find her was that she didn't know how to create a Gargantia back to Hueco Mundo herself. It was something only Starrk would have had known between the two.

Turning back to Ichigo's battle, she couldn't help but be surprised by the increasing spiritual energy. It really wasn't normal. If before she could have had dealt with him with a couple ceros, now she wasn't quite sure. She knew she was somewhat weak when compared to the other Adjuchas-class hollows in Shirou's territory, but she still had some strength. She nodded her head. She was definitely still stronger.

Yet, her sense of foreboding still warned her against facing the level-headed Shinigami and the one with make up. Yet that decision was taken out of her hands.

The level-headed Shinigami had moved, severing Ichigo's blade and coming in for his own attack. That wasn't what caused her to act though.

It was Silent who stood blocking the second attack with her arm bleeding and a segment of her clothes cut open to reveal her hollow hole.

The level-headed Shinigami pulled back and assessed the situation with a hint of surprise.

For a moment, no one moved.

Not the girl from Ichigo's house.

Not any of the Soul Reapers.

And not even herself.

All that was able to be observed were the shifting of expressions found on everyone's faces and the minute movements of their bodies.

The black-haired girl for example had a look of terror flicker across her face as her body set forward into motion. Still though, it would take her a while before arriving at the battlefield as she had been watching from a distance away.

Aside from everyone else's blank expressions, perhaps the only two with different reactions were the Shinigami with make up, and Ichigo himself.

The Shinigami with make up's demeanor instantly changed upon spotting Silent's hollow hole, and something seemed to come alive within his eyes. He moved to draw his blade.

Meanwhile Ichigo just seemed lost, unable to understand that he had been wounded and should be pressing a hand to staunch the bleeding.

 _Idiot_.

With a single thought, she moved and displayed her brash personality despite her apprehension.

"You don't know who you're dealing with!" She called, landing beside Silent who grimaced from her injuries.

Luckily, Silent was tough for a hollow, her skin unable to be pierced so easily. Yet despite that, the level-headed Shinigami had still drawn blood, proving her earlier sentiments about this Shinigami.

She turned her head to stare at Ichigo. "You look like a mess," she spoke before asking. "Who are these guys?"

Ichigo didn't answer, causing her to frown, but he didn't have to as someone else did it for him.

"My name is Mayuri Kurutsuchi," the Shinigami with make up introduced. "And those two are Byakuya Kuchiki, and Renji Abarai. You are?"

She shivered. She didn't like the way Mayuri was looking at her and Silent, and thus didn't give a response other than to charge a cero. Admittedly, it was the only attack she had that could do any damage.

Almost as soon as she charged up her Cero, Mayuri's eyes lit up even further. It was then that Silent charged up her own Cero. At this point, anyone was able to see the grin that appeared over Mayuri's face.

"Interesting, too interesting," Mayuri acted nonchalant despite having two attacks aimed at him. "What are you? I can't wait to find out," he spoke before the blade in his hand transformed into a trident-like golden coloured sword.

"You BASTARD!" Ichigo suddenly became enraged as he realized who Mayuri was pointing his sword at.

She was too on Silent's behalf, but not to Ichigo's extent. In fact, the look in his eyes frightened her to a certain degree as his spiritual pressure once again began to sky rocket. Even with the broken sword he had on hand, his surge in energy put everyone on high alert.

"What the hell's wrong with this guy," Renji cursed staring at Ichigo's sudden rise in power again. "His strength is even on par with a Lieutenant's and he hasn't even released his Shikai."

"Stand down, Renji," Byakuya spoke moving forward once again.

Renji nodded, and pulled back to stand behind Byakuya as they both turned their attention to Lilynette and Silent who were standing off against Mayuri.

What Lilynette didn't understand though was why Silent had even acted on Ichigo's behalf. In fact, looking at her face, she appeared to be in a daze of sorts.

 _Both_ her and Ichigo were.

"Oi snap out of it!" She called, kicking Ichigo in the shin and yelling directly into Silent's ear.

As if coming back to his senses, Ichigo yelped in pain from the sudden blow and glowered at Lilynette before remembering the person in front of him. He then turned to Silent and muttered. "This can't be real, can it?"

Ichigo's hands were trembling based on how hard he gripped his sword. "M-Mom?" He called out hoarsely. From the sound of his voice, it was easy for her to hear the fragility and longing laced within.

Silent shuddered after hearing Ichigo speak, yet she didn't turn around as she was wholly focused on Mayuri. Suddenly, the Cero in her hand faltered for a moment, as blood trickled down her arm.

Blood that dripped slowly from Byakuya's blade.

Ichigo's eyes turned murderous. He didn't care if he had a sword at the moment, let alone half of one. He swore that he would not be letting Byakuya's attack go unanswered. And yet, he staggered on his feet, realising the extent of his own injuries. It was hard for him to breath, a stab wound just above his left lung and near his stomach. He collapsed on his knees, his sword barely able to be used as a support.

Lilynette didn't know what to feel as she stared at Ichigo's state, yet she did decide on one thing.

He wasn't bad.

In fact, at times she found the energy he emitted was similar to a hollow's, and even still, it was rich and powerful.

"Starrk," she whispered nervously clenching her hands as a feeling of sudden dread filled her being. Mayuri had begun to move. "Where are you?"

A short distance away, Byakuya motioned to Renji; telling him to secure Rukia as his attention moved to a cat roaming quietly atop a high fence wall. He then shook his head, as horrid memories began to assail his mind regarding a certain master of Flash Step. There was definitely more at play here, and he knew better than to let his guard down.

Wordlessly, Renji moved to Rukia's side. "You _will_ follow," he ordered, yet he couldn't hide the reluctance in his voice.

Evidently, Rukia had noticed, as her gaze drooped down solemnly. At least Ichigo was currently safe, but she knew that if she stayed, it would only be doing more harm than good. "Renji, I-"

"Don't go," Ishida spoke as he grabbed Rukia's leg. Still though, it appeared that this action alone was all that he was capable off as his eyes then shut closed.

Renji clicked his tongue, and then promptly grabbed Rukia's arm. Before he could move however, a deafening explosion sounded from behind him.

Both Silent and Lilynette had fired off their Ceros.

Mayuri coughed from the subsequent smoke that encompassed him, but the man was fine aside from a few minor injuries and a missing arm.

"Oh dear," Mayuri spoke with a grimace before extracting a syringe and needle from his clothing. He then injected it to his missing arm. "But I suppose it doesn't matter for now," he finished as a new arm rapidly formed. "See? Good as new."

Mayuri Kurotsuchi, the head of the Research and Development department of the Soul Society. It was said that nothing was impossible for the man should he so desire it. He need only achieve it through his own research, ethical or not. This was the mind set of a scientist. All in the pursuit of further discovery. It was not odd for him to carry such concoctions as the one he had used to grow a new arm. In fact, no one in the Soul Society knew just what kind of materials Mayuri kept on his person.

"What a freak," Lilynette sneered. Sure, she had seen similar actions from hollows and their regeneration, but to see it on a Shinigami's red flesh, it was a first.

It was then that Silent tapped gently on Lilynette's shoulder.

Instantly, Lilynette knew her intentions. She turned towards Ichigo before picking him up and retreating.

Unable to react to the sudden turn of events, Ichigo could only watch helplessly as Silent was left to deal with Mayuri on her own.

"Ichigo!" Karin then appeared in view, adding on to the situation, but she supposed this was a good thing.

Lilynette threw Ichigo towards Karin as almost immediately she felt some sort of appendage wrap around her ankle.

"You don't believe I would let something as interesting as you go now do you?" Mayuri spoke as the ear piece of his head ornament opened to reveal a kama and chain. Said chain was now wrapped around Lilynette's ankle with parts of it strong enough to even dig into Lilynette's skin and draw blood.

A blue light once again enveloped the area, a similar scene from the last occurring again.

Silent stood with a fiery blue bow of spiritual energy in hand, much like Ishida's. However, hers was far more potent and exuded a certain strength. Clearly, she was far stronger than Ishida who had been taken down by Byakuya in an instant.

"A hollow with no mask able to use the powers of a Quincy?" The expression on Mayuri's face could only be described as euphoric, as if he had found a long-lost treasure. Forget the one with the partially broken mask, this one was _far_ more interesting. Still, it would indeed be a miss hap on his part if he allowed the one with the partially broken mask to go. He could already picture how outstanding the research material would be.

As such, he was done playing.

The chain and kama he had used were barbed and coated with the same poison as the one found on his blade. This poison would paralyze the body at the specific location and prevent function for hollows and Soul Reaper alike. Long enough exposure would also mean death.

The effects were evident as Lilynette was no longer able to move her leg. With a tug, he had forced her back onto the ground to stand by Silent's side.

Silent had not been able to shoot in fear of hitting Lilynette. She knew her shots were powerful, but she knew her aim was not the best, and as such would prefer it if she was up close and personal. She positioned herself in front of Lilynette as Mayuri's kama and chain returned back to him.

With a thought, there was an arrow.

With a breath, there was an action.

A Quincy's strength lied in their ability to draw the natural spiritual energy within the environment and even within themselves.

Concentration was crucial for such an endeavor.

The arrow Silent had on her bow began to grow larger and larger to the point that Byakuya had no choice but to put on a stern expression.

Byakuya was a Soul Reaper, a Shinigami. It was his duty to prevent disaster to befall the Human World through the acts of the supernatural. Just from the size alone of Silent's attack, he resolved himself to action.

Beads of sweat were beginning to form over Silent's forehead, her hair being blown back from the force of the arrow she was generating. Even the skin of her hands was beginning to flake and peel, yet still she persisted. The reason it was taking her so long to fire was that she was locating a remote region of Karakura Town where she was sure she would not injure any human. Yet before she could even fire, a cold feeling burst from within her chest.

She swallowed before looking down at the blade protruding from her stomach. Under the pressure of Mayuri, she had been unable to react in time to the sudden attack.

Byakuya Kuchiki of the Kuchiki Clan. Not only was he strong, but his speed, his Shunpo or Flash Step was unmatched within the current Soul Society aside from one or two individuals. Even when he had first attacked Ichigo, Silent was only able to perceive the second blow as the first had been too fast for her to even react.

"Power is nothing if one cannot unleash it," Byakuya said coolly before a pink glow suddenly enveloped him.

"Take that ya bastard!" Lilynette growled from her position propped up against the ground. With one of her legs paralyzed, her mobility had been greatly reduced to the point of just crawling. Currently, she had just blasted Byakuya with a Cero.

Blinking, Byakuya had a dishevelled appearance, but he did not appear critically injured.

Lilynette's strength was low even in regards to an Adjuchas class hollow, what more against a captain Class Shinigami? In fact, perhaps her strength was only useful when combating seated officers or lower in Shinigami rankings.

Byakuya only shook his head before promptly knocking out both Silent and Lilynette with his speed. If anything, the only thing that troubled him at the moment was the intense stare of the black cat in the distance. Yet he would never admit such a thing.

"I did not need the help," Mayuri spoke as he approached Byakuya.

"Nor did you care about what happens to the area around you and the people in it," Byakuya replied.

Mayuri didn't respond and was instead in the process of examining Silent as he held her up by the hair. In the very same process, unexpectedly, a _rock_ hit his head. An unnoticeable twitch formed over his brow.

"Fuck off you bully!" Karin had run forward while leaving Ichigo clambering uselessly behind her, fury in her reddened eyes. "Let her go!"

"What is with this town?" Renji grumbled. "How many humans have enough spiritual energy to see us?" Finishing his words, Renji then moved in Karin's direction yet Rukia immediately stopped him.

How could she not? Karin was Ichigo's sister and she herself was well acquainted with the brash girl.

"Karin don't!" Ichigo warned as he forced himself back onto his feet, his eyes going blood shot. "Get behind me!" He urged. "I-I'll save her," he grit his teeth saying.

No matter what Ichigo said though, it appeared highly unlikely that he would be able to accomplish such a task. His level of strength was near Ishida's level, and Ishida had been taken out in an instant by Byakuya.

Ignoring Ichigo's words, Karin picked up another stone to throw, unknowingly coating it in a thin blue light. "I said _LET HER GO!_ " she screamed, throwing the stone.

Steam hissed, as the smell of burnt flesh permeated through the air. The speed in which the stone Karin threw was fast enough to continue spinning in Mayuri's outstretched hand.

"Do you know what happens to unwanted pests?" Mayuri's voice was undoubtedly annoyed. "I string them up with my fingers before prepping them on a lab table where I take my time to procure anything useful from their bodies. Now unless you have something useful worth my time, I sugg-"

Another stone bounced off Mayuri's head. The sound of it rolling across the cement of the street evident for all to hear.

There was a short silence as both Renji, Rukia, and Byakuya were astounded by Karin's actions in provoking Mayuri Kurotsuchi.

Placing Silent on the ground, Mayuri released a heavy spiritual pressure down on the area. Ichigo, already injured as he was, collapsed flat on his body. Karin who had never been put through such a thing was in a similar situation to the point that she could even feel her organs getting crushed.

"My patience has never been long, _girl_ ," Mayuri moved forward towards Karin, his intentions clear.

Yet at that moment, a hand clasped firmly around Mayuri's ankles.

Silent glared defiantly from the ground, her wounds still bleeding profusely.

Irritated as he was already, Mayuri stomped down on Silent.

Thump.

Thump.

Thwack.

It was the sound one would hear when pounding on a piece of meat.

Silent's face and body had long ago become beaten, bruised, and bloody, but still she did not let go of Mayuri. Staring off at Ichigo and Karin with a fierce light in her eyes.

She _Knew_ them.

They meant something to her.

They were dear. And she would not let them be harmed in any way.

She did not know this feeling that overcame her, driving her to endure, yet it was an instinct of sorts that only woman could intuitively describe.

 _A Mother's love._

Seeing the scene in front of her, Karin was in tears and was cursing her inability to even withstand the mysterious force over her. As the retched sound continued to filter into her ears, she couldn't help but despair at that moment. "Ichigo, _please_ , do something," she pleaded before passing out.

"AAAHHHHGG!" Ichigo screamed, pushing himself up despite the spiritual pressure pressing down on him. "I'll Kill you!" And yet, other than standing, he couldn't even move. Eventually being forced back onto the ground exhausted and out cold.

"Ichigo," Rukia muttered before clenching her fists. She did not know who this woman was to Ichigo, nor did she hear any of the interaction he had had with Lilynette, but she knew what she had to do. She noticed Renji's grip on her arm grow slack, and in that moment, she pulled free and immediately took Mayuri by surprise.

As Mayuri was solely directing his spiritual pressure upon Ichigo and Karin, she was unimpeded as she kicked him across the face and sent him flying.

One could imagine how enraged Mayuri had become, immediately attacking with lethal force.

"Rukia!" Renji called in concern.

Byakuya however noticed a shadow move in the distance, his eyes narrowing.

The air suddenly became moist as a film of moving water blocked Mayuri's attack and obscured the sight of Rukia, Lilynette, and Silent.

"We meet again, Kuchiki," a familiar voice echoed out in the night as a figure spoke from within the waters.

Every pair of eyes widened in disbelief, but none more so than Rukia.

Under the protection of a flowing dome of spirit-made water, a man stood protectively in front of Rukia, holding both Masaki and Lilynette under his arms.

"I just wish the situation could have had been better," the man spoke within the silence.

* * *

Aaroniero was internally cursing his current situation. If not for Aizen ordering him through a message to protect Lilynette and Silent, he would have damn well never have had acted and let the fools earn what they had sowed. However, not only did Aizen order him to protect, he had also informed him of the Vasto of White's impending arrival.

In Hueco Mundo, none other than the more reclusive hollows did not know of the strength the Vasto of White possessed. Stronger than even the God King Baraggan of Las Noches. And his power was truly absolute.

He did not know the Vasto of White's temperament, but he did not wish to test it either. If the Vasto of White himself would personally move to insure the lives of the two he was currently protecting, then he wouldn't want to be caught in a situation where it appeared that he had done nothing to defend the two. At least this way he did not risk obtaining the Vasto Lorde's ire, and at the same time he could perhaps gain favour instead?

Besides, he had an ability different from most hollows that made him confident that he wouldn't be killed right away even if he was captured. And by then, Lord Aizen would have probably found a way to rescue him. After all, it was because of Lord Aizen that he got to where he was now. Therefore, why then would Aizen waste his own investment? Thus, it was highly unlikely that Aizen would abandon him.

His ability was one based on his ability to continue evolving by absorbing the strengths and powers of others, both Shinigami and Hollow alike. Not only did he absorb their strength, he also assimilated their memories and personalities. In which case, this allowed him to handle the current situation by altering his appearance.

"Lieutenant Kaien Shiba, presumably dead in battle," Byakuya spoke with a hint of surprise lacing his voice. "What is the meaning of this?"

Yes indeed. Kaien Shiba was the form he was currently taking. Aside from some minor discomfort in taking the form, it wasn't impossible to maintain.

"Rukia, I want you to take these two and get out of here," he spoke.

"K-Kaien?" Rukia asked still in a daze.

He clicked his tongue. How useless.

"You're protecting the hollow?" Byakuya questioned.

He remained silent as he pondered the situation. He knew that he stood no chance against either Byakuya or Mayuri in a confrontation. Then what was he to do? Rukia was currently useless as now that he thought about it, even if she took Lilynette and Silent, she would not abandon the orange-haired kid.

This situation was just too difficult, he inwardly complained.

"This is," Renji muttered. "You must be an imposter!"

Renji's outburst caused a flicker of doubt to enter Rukia's and the other Shinigami's eyes. Still, he paid it no mind as he was sure that any suspicion would be shed when he revealed his Zanpakuto.

"I'll be taking this. It would be a pity if I did not research it." The voice was directly next to his ear, causing him to immediately react. He slashed out with his sword, but it was too late.

Mayuri was once again on the other side holding Silent in one arm. Luckily, because of his quick reaction, he had prevented Mayuri from taking Lilynette.

"If you take her, you will regret it," he spoke with a grimace.

"Hardly," Mayuri spoke before eyeing Lilynette.

"Then you've forced my hand," he spoke before brandishing his blade in front of him. " _Rage through the Seas and the Heavens:_ _ **Nejibana**_ _,_ "

As soon as his Zanpakuto displayed itself, not one Shinigami present doubted his identity, and this was exactly what he wanted.

"I-It really is you," Rukia stuttered.

Mayuri raised a brow. "And why would a Shinigami like you care for a hollow?"

"You don't know what it's like in Hueco Mundo," was his response, eliciting a gasp from Rukia as she should know how 'Kaien Shiba' ended up there.

Mayuri shrugged. "Hmm, well, don't care," he said. "Besides, I believe you know what it means to be cut by my sword."

One of his arms slackened before falling to his side. Indeed, it was a paralysis like effect that he knew from Kaien's memories.

The order of events may have seemed long, but they all happened in mere moments from the point that he had been protecting the two, till the point Mayuri had swiped Silent away from his hands. This result left him at a loss, and as such, he sent a mental message to Aizen using another of his abilities.

He truly was conflicted at the moment though, unwilling to place himself in danger for another. But in the end, he chose to follow through with his actions.

He opened a Gargantia under the astonished eyes of the Shinigami around him. It was the only way. With how Mayuri continued to eye Lilynette, he knew that Mayuri would quickly make his move, and by then he would be unable to do a thing. Thus, he acted first. Even more so when he realized Byakuya too was going to act.

Without much thought, he then tossed Lilynette along with Ulquiorra's eye into the Gargantia as almost immediately Byakuya apprehended him with a blade directly to his neck. At least with this, he could vouch for his efforts. Now all that remained was staying alive long enough to be rescued. And for that, he would play all his cards.

"Kaien Shiba of the Shiba Noble Clan requests to be judged under the rule of the central forty-six," he spoke in protocol.

"I don't give a damn about your request!" Mayuri spoke incensed as he brandished his word. "You let a subject get away!"

Yet before Mayuri could act, Byakuya was already standing on guard, his sword raised protectively by duty.

"Mayuri," Byakuya spoke. "Have you forgotten our purpose here?"

" _Your purpose_ ," Mayuri insisted. "I only came to research the strange fluctuations in spiritual energy. Presumably I'd found it along with another promising specimen. And this fool, has cost me one of them."

Seeing his words have no effect on Byakuya, Mayuri grimaced before he opened a Senkaimon and proceeded towards it with Silent held under his arm. There was nothing else left for him here.

Mayuri was gone with Silent in a mere moment.

Byakuya sheathed his blade before speaking.

"Rukia," Byakuya spoke. "It is time for us to go," he said.

Hesitating, Rukia looked on with a pained expression at Ichigo who lay unmoving on the ground. How could she possibly leave him in this state? Yet she knew that it was better than him being dead. It was a mercy shown by her brother to even allow him to live from this point, so she couldn't complain. Karin though…

As she next opened her mouth to bring up the matter, something inexplicable occurred.

Another Gargantia formed with an immense spiritual energy pouring out from within.

The expression that appeared on Byakuya's face was one Rukia was familiar with. It was the one that spoke of extreme danger.

"Renji, take Rukia and the Shiba, _now_ ," Byakuya spoke.

While both Renji and Rukia heeded Byakuya's words, Aaroniero couldn't help but smile internally.

He knew exactly what was coming.

* * *

 **Thanks for Reading!**

 **P a treon. com (slash) Parcasious**

 **Next update: The Holyman of the Church Creek.**

 **-1 down, 2 to go. ETU (Estimated Time of Update) Monday Night**


	15. The Vasto of White, Part 2

What does it mean to be a brother?

Was it to value the inherent love of family? Or to honour the duty passed down from generation to generation of the Noble household of Kuchiki?

Clearly, the answer was not something he wished to dwell on. Yet prior circumstances did not allow him the ability to proceed as he wished, his own household supporting the decision made by the ruling government of the Soul Society, the Central Forty-Six.

The Kuchiki Clan was one of Four noble clans within the Soul Society tasked with the service of compiling and protecting the history of the Soul Society. He, as the next Clan Head had his obligations to the work of all his ancestors. Tarnishing their efforts by going against the rulings of the government his family was tasked with recording in the first place, was _unacceptable_.

Yet only now, the situation could permit him to act freely, to uphold both Duty and Family.

It was not verbal, for he was never much of a talkative person; not since _her_ death. Either way, he was resolved.

He was the Captain of Squad Six, of the Thirteen-Court Guard Squads, Byakuya Kuchiki.

More than that, he would fulfill both the promise he had made to his wife, and the expectations placed down on the name of 'Kuchiki.'

He was Byakuya Kuchiki, and a brother to only one.

"C-Captain?" Renji spoke in alarm, his expression displaying his confusion.

After all, Byakuya had restrained everyone with his Kidou, immobilizing them and willing them towards the formed Senkaimon as a massive Gargantia began to take root in front of him.

Byakuya gave Rukia a single glance, his face set into a cold mask as Rukia's features superseded with the only woman he had ever loved enough to call his wife, Rukia's sister, Hisana Kuchiki.

To uphold the promise he made, he would do his utmost.

The hands holding onto his sword's hilt tightened while he readied himself for battle.

The opening of a Gargantia only meant a single thing for any Soul Reaper.

Hollows.

"Brother, what about Ichigo!?" Rukia yelled in concern, her expression panicked.

Byakuya made no motions to signal his thoughts on the matter, yet he had already decided on a course of action. There was no time to move Ichigo and Karin's bodies. Although he could somehow manage with his speed, doing so meant turning his back to the approaching hollows. And with his death, Ichigo's and Karin's would all but be guaranteed. Thus, he would at least do what he could.

"You should believe in your brother, Kuchiki. Can you not see it, the sharpness in his stature like a drawn sword?" Kaien spoke from the side, doing nothing to resist against the restraints Byakuya had placed on him unlike Renji who struggled in vain.

"Lieutenant Kaien," Rukia said, pursing her lips. She was still in shock that Kaien was alive, but she was also greatly concerned about Ichigo. At this moment, she didn't really know what to feel.

"Captain, I can fight too!" Renji insisted from the side.

Byakuya's eyes narrowed. "No, not this time," he spoke, spotting multiple humanoid figures walking within the tear between dimensions. "This situation is not something that someone of your current level can handle," he spoke calmly. "Instead, inform the other Captains. Even when the Spiritual Detection Squad notices a spike in the spiritual energy of a hollow, they do not possess the authority to mobilize Captain-level Soul Reapers in short notice. You are my Lieutenant. They will understand the gravity of the situation."

Finishing his words, the Kidou binding Renji immediately faded, a complex expression forming over Renji's face as he wordlessly picked up Rukia.

As for Kaien, he left him bound in his Kidou. He was still too suspicious. On top of being able to open a Gargantia, Kaien was also announced to be dead for several years. And now he just suddenly turned up?

It was too much of a coincidence to not take any cautions.

"Renji, put me down!" Rukia protested as her eyes lingered on the unconscious Ichigo and Karin.

"Just shut your trap," Renji muttered before quickly entering the Senkaimon with Rukia under his arm, and Kaien to his right.

As soon as Renji, Kaien, and Rukia passed, the doors of the Senkaimon closed, and the portal to the Soul Society vanished into the air.

Left alone, Byakuya let out a breath. The time for confrontation was fast approaching.

He closed his eyes and concentrated. "Requesting immediate release of spirit limiter."

His transmission had an instant effect. It was likely that those in the Spiritual Detection Squad had already detected the spike in hollow energy in the area.

The energy coursing freely through his veins allowed him a momentary calm. With what he envisioned the situation would turn into, this would be his last moments to prepare himself.

He opened his eyes.

At that moment, his mind was collected. Possessing nothing of the insecurities and doubts that had once plagued it since the start of this retrieval mission.

There was no longer a need for hesitation.

There was no longer any point between deciding what was right and what was wrong.

All that remained was resolve, and the will to see things through till the end.

"Scatter, **Senbonzakura** ," a simple incantation came from his mouth accompanied by a gentle breeze.

The sword that had accompanied him for the entirety of his life scattered in the wind, a simple flurry of delicate pink rose petals; a shower of thousands of tiny blades.

Senbonzakura, his most trusted Zanpukuto spirit and life long partner seemed to sense the change in him, dancing within the air in preparation for battle.

If this were to be his end, he could only wish that he could see _her_ once more, and bow his head in apology for his indecision.

 _Hisana_.

And with a breath, a figure appeared within the shadows of the Gargantia.

Pale.

Humanoid.

Its aura alone was imposing.

His eyes could only widen in disbelief.

Vasto Lorde.

The strongest of all hollows.

And this one, was something he had never seen before.

Tall, sleek, it looked entirely human aside from the hollow-bone grieves and vambraces covered in tribal marks. Around it was some sort of torn red cloth that clung to its body, making it look like one of the beggars of the Rukon district of the Soul Society. Its face was hardened, its eyes sweeping across the entirety of Karakura Town before landing on him with a narrowed gleam.

It didn't make sense. Vasto Lordes were already rare amongst hollows, and for one to descend into the Human World, it was unheard of. A being of their power would not find the spiritual energy of humans sufficient enough to maintain their forms, let alone be worthy enough to hunt. So, in the end, for what purpose did this lone Vas-

His thoughts died in the recesses of his mind.

It was a sound reminiscent of ripping cloth.

A truly familiar one.

A second Gargantia appeared in the place of the first, multiple smaller ones appearing adjacent.

The first Vasto Lorde, the pale one. The Vasto of White did not appear surprised by the arrival of other hollows, but then again, when did hollows ever show expression?

A sinking feeling began to form from within the pit of his stomach, a cold sweat making a shiver run down his back.

This, this situation was too absurd.

That was his first thought when he spotted the messy-haired blond that stepped out from the void.

Her entire body aside from her face was covered in hollow-bone armour with the chest region being a lighter shade of pale blue. Her eyes became fierce as soon she noticed him.

He didn't know what to make of it, the growing dread from the depths of his soul.

Senbonzakura condensed in on itself, creating a protective dome of flowing petals around him.

If the situation had been absurd before, then surely now it had become apocalyptic. The human world could not withstand the rampage of a sole Vasto Lorde alone, let alone two.

A Vasto Lorde was the known pinnacle of a hollow's evolution, their combat prows significantly higher than an average captain. Yet because of this fact, their numbers were rare and could easily be counted by the fingers of one's hand. This goes to show how strong they are.

After all, a Vasto Lorde is hollow that had been able to consistently survive multiple life or death situation and come out on top to feast on the corpses of their enemies. This was why there were so few of them. A hollow's path of evolution was just too savage.

But the power a Vasto Lorde possessed was undeniable.

Thus, just the pressure the two were releasing was enough to cause any lesser Soul Reaper's shoulders to sag, and knees to buckle. Perhaps they may even die, crushed to death.

His eyes glanced down at the two humans and Quincy near him, and he quickly made a decision.

He took to the skies, placing a distance between himself and Ichigo and Karin. It was the best he could currently do for Rukia's request.

From the smaller Gargantias appeared even more hollows.

Adjuchas, both large and small.

 _"_ _C-Captain Kuchiki,"_ the transmission device he kept on him from the Spiritual Detection Squad crackled to life. _"We are detecting a massive influx of hollows in the area. W-What is the situation?"_ The voice that spoke could do little to hide the panic laced within.

He couldn't respond.

 _"_ _C-Captain?"_

From within the Gargantia the blond-haired Vasto Lorde had come from, there appeared five other figures.

The dread that had once filled him left, and in its place, was resignation. As a Captain of the Thirteen Court Guard Squads, and as a Kuchiki, he would stand firm regardless of the situation. Even with the combined presence of _seven_ Vasto Lordes.

He swallowed, his mouth suddenly dry.

 _"_ _Captain Kuchiki?"_ the voice in the other end of the transmission device had changed, this time belonging to a male. _"We are detecting strange anomalies in your area, and are unable to estimate the power of seven of them?"_

He didn't have time to think too much on an answer, instead, transmitting his only response to the Spiritual Detection Squad.

 _Vasto Lordes._

There was a choked gasp on the other line before it all faded into static. By now, the Spiritual Detection Squad should have sent word to the First Division. That being the case, they could not immediately mobilize the might of a Captain-Level Shinigami. For that, he had sent Renji as a head start. Renji's credibility would only increase with the help of the Spiritual Detection Squad.

For now, didn't know if he would survive long enough for help to arrive.

Perhaps help would arrive in a few moments, but in this situation, even a couple second could be enough to end him.

Staring off at the newly arrived five, he could slightly discern their relative strengths to a point based off of the bearings they all represented. Amongst the five, three of them appeared weaker than the other two. The three standing in a close-knit formation to cover each others weakness. Of the two others, one had the lower half of a horse and the body of green haired and well-endowed woman. The other was entirely encased in hollow bone with only his face visible due to cracks on his mask's surface. On his back were bat like wings.

Almost immediately upon arrival, the three weaker Vasto Lordes made their way to stand beside the messy-haired blond.

One of them was covered in smooth brown fur, her legs resembling a deer, and the long white antlers on her head making it more obvious. Currently, she was glaring at him with unconcealed contempt.

Similar to her, was the lion like Vasto Lorde beside her. Brown skinned and possessing long hair that looked like a mane, she had the figure of an imposing woman.

The last of the three was slim and snake like, sleeve like cloth resembling the skin of a shedding snake acting as sleeves that concealed her hands beneath. Out of the three, she was the one who was the most composed and simply stared at him through thinly veiled eyes.

The Vasto of White stepped forward.

He instantly raised his guard expecting a quick assault. Contrary to his belief, such a thing did not happen.

"I have only a single question," the Vasto of White spoke without arrogance nor demand. Instead, it was clear to see the sincerity in the Vasto of White's voice.

He had never quite met a hollow like this. It was almost 'pleasant' if he could put a word to it. However, he would not be so easily deceived. Just the aura the Vasto of White exuded alone felt suffocating. He knew that should this Vasto Lorde get set off, nothing short of his full power would be able to stop him, and that was him being optimistic.

Vasto Lordes were on an entirely different level.

As such, not once did he let his guard down despite the cordial nature the Vasto of White was displaying.

"And what would you have to ask?" He questioned, eying the other Vasto Lordes who have yet to make a move. If they all attacked him, he had little hope of surviving.

Unaware, or uncaring of his internal dilemma, the Vasto of White continued on.

"I have two friends who travelled down to the Human World, have you seen them?" The Vasto of White asked, his expression hardening and demanding a truthful answer.

Yet, he was no fool. Immediately after the Vasto of White had spoken, he had connected the dots and found the missing piece of the puzzle. The reason why so many Vasto Lordes would descend to the human world.

 _Those two._

His thoughts drifted onto the words Kaien Shiba had once spoken to Mayuri Kurostuchi.

 _"_ _If you take her, you will regret it."_

Back then he had been confused and a tad bewildered due to Kaien's choice of words, but now, he understood.

How much power would a single hollow have to possess to be able to lead other Vasto Lordes? What sort of figure would other Vasto Lordes and Adjuchas follow?

Clearly it was the one before him.

He did not appear to rule through suppression like the scholars in the Seireitei had envision, but seemed to possess a charisma to him that was unmistakable.

The bearings of a King and leader.

This point was clear when he realized that the other Vasto Lordes stood behind him. These other Vasto Lordes did not come for their purposes, but to follow behind the back of one.

"Have you seen them?" The Vasto of White pressed once again, probably noticing the minute change in his expression.

That damn Kurotsuchi did not know what he had done.

His features remained impassive.

Like he had said, he wasn't a fool. He knew that should he admit anything, it would immediately draw the other party's ire towards the Seiretei. The situation as it was, he would not be able to survive with the odds stacked against him. The most sensible course of action was honestly to retreat. Yet how could he do that and leave the Human World at the hands of Vasto Lordes and Adjuchas?

He couldn't.

Thus, there was only a single option left.

He would have to hold out until reinforcements arrived.

Perhaps only for a minute, or maybe two. Yet at most, he already knew that even that would be difficult. Out of options, he would just have to hope for the best.

The Vasto of White frowned, seeing his unwillingness to answer.

"Don't waste your breath," the blond haired Vasto Lorde stepped forward. "Soul Reapers have never been the kind to interact pleasantly with us, save for that one exception."

The Vasto of White reluctantly nodded. "You will not answer?" The Vasto of White questioned once more.

Met with the sincerity in the Vasto of White's voice, he could not help but at least give a response. "The situation does not allow me to permit it," he responded.

The Vasto of White could take his words as he will. Whether he understands their relevance or not, it didn't matter much to him.

"Then you at least know?" The Vasto of White questioned.

He nodded his head.

The Vasto of White made no indication to show what he thought. Instead, it was the three behind the blond haired Vasto Lorde that reacted.

"We can just beat him for the answers?" The snake-like Vasto Lorde suggested, drawing a hint of displeasure from the green haired one.

"He was at least truthful," the green-haired Vasto Lorde rebutted.

"He is a Shinigami," the snake-like Vasto Lorde spoke pointedly. "How many of our kind do you think he's killed?"

The green-haired Vasto Lorde fell short after the snake-like Vasto's reply.

"Yet we are no different," the blond Vasto Lorde answered in the green-haired Vasto Lorde's stead.

This rebuttal immediately silenced the snake-like Vasto Lorde.

The bat-like Vasto Lorde kept his opinions to himself.

As for the others, the deer and lion like ones were far more vocal. And in fact, they had already moved to attack him.

In which case, the blond-haired Vasto Lorde only shook her head in disapproval, yet didn't stop their actions. After all, Harribel could tell that with Shirou's personality, he would not bring himself to attack unless justified. They didn't know if Byakuya had anything to do with Silent and Lilynette. Thus, Shirou was disinclined to attack on his own accord. Already foreseeing such an event as soon as Shirou entered the Gragantia, she had followed. And as expected, it happened. At least this could serve as practice for Mila Rose and Apacci.

Byakuya had already been preparing himself for an attack, and had been ready to react as soon as he saw Apacci and Mila Rose move.

The dome of thousands of tiny blades began to revolve around him, his eyes flashing with a cold light.

"Hah, as if that could stop us!" Mila Rose grunted as she formed a cero in her free hand. "Apacci!"

"Tch, fine," Apacci clicked her tongue as a wave of sharp petals flew by her. "You should work on your aim Shinigami!" She taunted before halting her charge. She then spread her arms out, a dim red glow forming in between her antlers and just above her brows. "Mila Rose, you better not mess this up."

Byakuya's gaze shifted from both Apacci and Mila Rose.

 _Senbonzakura._

His trusted partner kicked up a storm of death, from below him, raging around like a hurricane.

Harribel's eyes furrowed watching the scene. "Apacci-"

"Move you idiot!" Mila Rose's voice rung out louder than Harribel's.

Apacci's face contorted in confusion. She had already dodged the Shinigami's attack moments earlier and was readying her own. What was there for her to worry about?

The sound of cutting air reached her ears and she immediately turned around. "Fuck!" Her eyes widened upon seeing a wave of sword petals about to wash over her.

 _Like the ocean, everything is swept within the waves and washed beneath_. _One could miss the tides, but one could never avoid it for long. Just as one wave goes past, another will appear._

"Scatter, Senbonzakura," Byakuya spoke decisively. His movements were fluid, the bladeless hilt of his sword pointed in Apacci's direction and willing the previous scattered petals in his first attack to return.

This is what had caught Apacci by surprise. She had left her guard down by believing that she'd dodged Byakuya's attack. How was she to know that every tiny petal-like blade was under his control?

"Apacci, you fool!" Mila Rose yelled.

Apacci's brow twitched from within the hurricane of rose petals. She had heard Mila Rose's remark and was greatly unpleased with it. Even more so when she realized that many cuts were starting to form over her body.

She involuntarily shivered.

If she was still an Adjuchas, there was no way she could survive this sort of attack, yet now. "You think that this is enough to stop me? Dream on!" She yelled, a tower of red spiritual energy erupting from within her and surrounding her. The wounds she had sustained began to slowly heal, the regenerative properties that all hollows possessed kicking in with the addition of a surplus of spiritual energy.

" _Cero."_

The blast came with the energy one would expect from a Vasto Lorde.

Byakuya immediately maneuvered around the blast, parts of his Haori burning away. He discarded it without another thought. The cero had created a plum of smoke that travelled towards the air. The impact though was enough to free Apacci and send Senbonzakura's petals flying.

Byakuya gripped the hilt in his hand and instantly began directing the scattered blade-petals back to his side.

Instantly, he was one again surrounded in protective dome, his narrowed eyes giving him the appearance of an otherworldly warrior. His noble disposition even added to the effect. His flawless demeanour and bearings already enough to cause many women in the Soul Society to swoon. For hollows though…

"He really pisses me off," Apacci muttered, feeling indignant that she had messed up in front of Lady Harribel.

"Agreed," Mila Rose spoke, still holding her cero in hand.

She was planning to somehow get in close and punch out with her cero. However, seeing the dome of sword petals around Byakuya, she was hard pressed to find an obvious path to victory.

Originally, Mila Rose had planned to maneuver in after Apacci had distracted Byakuya with her Cero. She never would have had expected that not only would Apacci not be able to attack with her Cero, but would be forced to use it to free herself from the enemy's own attack. This Soul Reaper was quite skilled.

Yet the natural advantages of Vasto Lordes were apparent.

Byakuya frowned. He had put in a considerable amount of strength into that last attack, and all he had to show for it were the minor cuts and lacerations around Apacci's body. Either way, she did seem hindered, or effected in the least. And this was what was troubling. If this was just the strength of one, what about the others?

His eyes remained on the battlefield.

 _Senbonzakura_.

He willed his Zanpakuto on once more. His defence was in no way perfect, and he would not give his opponents the time to analyze it.

Byakuya's attacks were as swift as storms yet as versatile as water.

"Damn it!" Mila Rose cursed, shifting her posture and evading the twisting reach of Senbonazakura. However, she wasn't fast enough and had to resort to using the cero in her hand to blow apart the incoming wave of sword petals. Yet little did she know how ineffective it would be.

As soon as Mila Rose had scattered the petals, they had immediately converged back in on her. Unlike Apacci, Byakuya was not willing Senbonzakura to return to him, but instructing it to continuously attack instead.

Up in the distance, Nel's eyes tracked the movement of the battle before she turned to Harribel.

"They've just evolved a short time ago," she stated.

Harribel nodded her head. "They need this practice to understand their own limitations and develop their own experiences."

Nel pursed her lips. "That's a Captain-Level Shinigami. They'll be in danger should they be caught off guard."

Harribel uncrossed her arms. "You forget whose presence this Shinigami is fighting in. They will be fine."

"Then should I go help them Lady Harribel?" Sung-Sun asked.

Harribel shook her head. "You're still injured from the last battle with Grimmjow. You don't heal as fast as Apacci."

Sung-Sun heeded Harribel's words and did not protest.

Back in the battlefield, Apacci was nursing several injuries on her body, yet they weren't life threatening.

"You!" She seethed. "When I get my hands on you'll wish that-"

Apacci's eye twitched as a wave of sword petals cut her off.

"Tch," her pupils dilated. "Mila Rose, what are you waiting for?!"

"No need to tell me!" Mila Rose appeared behind Byakuya who was focusing his attacks on Apacci.

"Got you now," Mila Rose spoke while grinning punching out with her hand.

Byakuya raised a brow, before he completely disappeared in a flash step.

"W-Where?" Mila Rose could not react in time as a torrent of blade petals pressed on her back and smashed her to the ground.

She coughed out blood. "How?"

Byakuya appeared back in the sky. His blank expression seeming to be taunting Mila Rose. Her veins bulged in her anger. What did he know of her power. If it weren't for the fact that she and Apacci were still getting used to their new strength, he would be the one on the ground.

Still, the current situation was infuriating. It was two Vasto Lordes against a single Shinigami, yet the two Vasto Lordes were on the losing end.

It was unacceptable.

Although Byakuya was good, he could not escape from minor injuries. His clothes had become tattered and blood seeped over them in a scant few places. Yet over all, he was doing fine. It was only his spiritual reserves that would become a problem. Fighting against two Vasto Lordes was indeed difficult. He had already used more than half of his reserves to keep the two at bay.

Suddenly, a bright green blast set the night ablaze in a fiery green.

Byakuya's eyes widened. _W-What?_ His left arm fell limply by his side, his expression revealing his incredulousness as pain blossomed from his penetrated shoulder. It had been pierced by a concentrated blast of spiritual energy much like a lance.

All eyes turned to Ulquiorra who remained unfazed. In fact, he did not believe that he had done anything wrong. "You wanted him alive did you not?" He asked calmly. "I incapacitated one of his arms to make it easier."

Ulquiorra was not wrong in his actions from the perspective of the other Vasto Lordes, but to the cat watching in the distance, its eyes turned murderous. Even the man in the hat and clogs a great distance away from the battlefield frowned before pulling his hat further over his face.

"Mila Rose, Apacci," Harribel's voice echoed out. "End it quickly."

With Harribels command, Mila Rose and Apacci's training was over.

"Yes," the two responded.

Byakuya pursed his lips, moving his hand away from his wounded shoulder and focusing on controlling his sword. Yet even still, he could not bring himself to fight at the same capability as he had been before. He could no longer handle the two of them on his own. Perhaps if he had had more time to train the results would have been different, but he would never have had imagined the appearance of so many Vasto Lordes.

His arm was useless, hanging limply by his side as he utilized his speed to just barely avoid any critical blows.

His head swerved to the right as a fist nearly grazed his neck. He grunted as Senbonzakura showered over him and forced the other two a distance away.

Apacci appeared by Byakuya's side, annoyance written all over her face. She did not feel any pride in defeating a Captain-Level Shinigami like this. It was like she was simply a scavenger taking advantage of the spoils of a stronger animal. It was disheartening.

"It ends here," Apacci spoke, clipping Byakuya on the shoulder with a punch. Byakuya was blown back, but she still ended up wincing in pain as hundreds of petal-like blades lacerated her entire arm.

Injured as Byakuya was, there was no doubt that he was still troublesome.

Blood dripped down from Apacci's fingers, trickling down from her forearms which bled the most.

"You aren't looking very good Apacci," Mila Rose jeered.

"Shut it," Apacci spoke. "You're not looking so good yourself."

Mila Rose breathed out through her nose, but did not refute Apacci's statement. Her body was still recovering from the damage Byakuya had been able to land before Ulquiorra had injured him.

Byakuya pulled himself out from the rubble he landed in. His vision swimming, he shook his head to clear it. Blood dripped down from his temples and trickled slowly towards his chin.

With a ragged breath, he once again steadied himself within the air, Senbonzakura gripped tightly in his hand.

He could not understand it, why had help not yet arrived?

With all his preparations, it was impossible that the Soul Society would not immediately come to his aid. Unless some unforeseen circumstances had occurred.

Sweat and blood mixed and dripped down from his arm, his other injuries hampering his movements. The pain was almost unbearable, but with his upbringing within the Kuchiki clan, he was highly resistant to it. Even so, he knew he had his limits. And eventually he would reach them.

The situation as it was, he had no choice but to escape.

His Senkaimon opened up before him.

Yet would he be given the chance to pass through it?

Unlikely.

"You're not going anywhere!" Mila Rose called, taking action exactly as Byakuya had predicted.

He had been naïve in this battle. Even though he had kept his eyes on the movements of the other Vasto Lordes, he had underestimated just how fast their attacks were. He had paid for that mistake with one of his arms.

The Senkaimon was just a short distance away from him, not even ten meters. And yet that distance felt as if it was a mile. Not only had Apacci and Mila Rose reacted to the opening of the Senkaimon, but some of the other Adjuchas who had been watching silently since the beginning began to move.

"The King has not permitted you to leave, Shinigami," one of the Adjuchas said.

 _King?_

Byakuya was injured, yet that didn't mean his mind had shut down.

What was a King?

A King was a being who ruled. Much like the old Kings of the Human World, and the Spirit King himself.

For the hollows, Adjuchas and Vasto Lorde-level at that, to call another hollow their King, had an organization of sorts taken root within Hueco Mundo. A single hollow to lead them all?

Such a thought had untold consequences. Since hollows not only far outnumbered those of the Soul Reapers, but they had strength to even rival them. For the longest period of time, what hollows feared most were not Soul Reapers, but _other_ hollows. This was due to the savagery of a hollow's evolution. Yet, if a ruler appeared and eliminated the infighting of hollows, how strong of a force would that be when the base strength of a Vasto Lorde already exceeded that of a regular Captain?

Byakuya was not in the state to think of such a thing any further.

His sword slashed out at those who would block his path. For a moment, he considered using his Bankai as Apacci and Mila Rose appeared in front of him. However, he knew it wouldn't be as effective when versing multiple opponents. It was even more futile knowing that the other Vasto Lordes would act upon seeing Mila Rose and Apacci at a disadvantage or in danger.

Thus, he would have to tough through it using other means.

Sensing its master's struggle, Senbonzakura cut a path for Byakuya to follow, numerous petal-like swords forming two walls on either side of Byakuya and repelling the horde of Adjuchas.

Yet, such a means would never be able to stop a Vasto Lorde.

Apacci and Mila Rose stood before Byakuya's eyes.

"Give up," was all Mila Rose said before she crossed her arms. She and Apacci could not kill Byakuya for he had the answer to their questions.

At this moment, Byakuya was truly out of options. All that was left, was instinct.

"Bankai: **Senbonzakura Kageyoshi**. **"** To pit everything on a single attack.

Regardless of his reservations of using his Bankai before and regardless if the other Vasto Lordes act, this would be his only gamble. With his spiritual energy already running low, he knew that after this one attack, he would be completely spent.

Still, he would have to follow through with it for it was the only thing he could do.

Senbonzakura Kageyoshi was the aspect of his Zanpakuto that focused solely on attack. Discarding all forms of defence. And at this moment, he would use it for an instant to bypass the two Vasto Lordes in front of him.

His attack was as swift as wind.

Apacci's and Mila Rose's expression became startled as they raised their arms in defence.

Harribel's eyes narrowed as she sensed the danger of the coming strike and immediately tossed her blade to intercept.

Byakuya was already at full swing when he sensed a searing pain in his side where a shark-fin blade had stabbed into him. He gritted his teeth and ignored the pain.

To attack without defence, he already knew the consequences even if he only used his Bankai so briefly that no one should have been able to discover its function.

In moments, he had passed by Apacci and Mila Rose and was directly in front of the Senkaimon. Yet he could not take that last step. His energy all but left him, and his muscles stalled and refused to move.

Apacci and Mila Rose were bleeding from stab wounds on their chests, but as Vasto Lordes, their vitality was far higher than any Shingiami's.

They would be fine with rest. But the same could not be said for Byakuya.

Byakuya was resigned. He had done his best yet faltered right at the end, injured and battered.

 _Hisana._

He knew that the Vasto Lordes had the intention of capturing him after his first exchange with the Vasto of White. However, that had also been a safety measure of sorts. They would not kill him without first extracting information from him. Not only would this blunt the attacks of the Vasto Lordes, but it would make it easier on him to fight without restraint. How could he have had expected that the bat-like Vasto Lorde would immediately shoot through his shoulder moments after the start of the battle.

"It's over Shinigami," Apacci spoke, wiping the blood off of her mouth and reaching over for Byakuya.

Yet at that moment, something incredulous occurred.

Vision at the edge of unclarity, Byakuya could only make out a single image as his body began to drift into unconsciousness from within the closing Senkaimon.

The guilty expression of a black cat.

Elsewhere, if one were to look, the bodies of Ichigo, Karin, and Ishida were no where to be found.

* * *

The Soul Society should have been in an uproar after word of a Vasto Lorde's sighting in Karakura Town. However, it was oddly peaceful.

Aizen Sousuke sheathed his sword as he passed by a dazed looking Renji Abarai and an unconscious Rukia Kuchiki. His gaze then landed on 'Kaien Shiba.'

"You did well," was all Aizen spoke.

Kaien clicked his tongue. "You aren't here to save me at the moment," he stated. It was quite obvious since he was still bound by chains of Kidou.

"There will be use of you here rather than in Hueco Mundo," Aizen agreed. "In the mean time, I've prepared for you a reward for your efforts."

Finished speaking, Aizen pulled a small black box from his sleeve and lazily placed it in front of Kaien.

"You'd be surprised by the number of dead hollows you could find at the borders of the King's domain," Aizen spoke offhandedly. "They were mainly Adjuchas, but I'm sure you'd be satisfied with the amount. They are stored within the box using a complex kidou that only you should be able to open."

Kaien's lips parted into a grin, revealing the hollow inside. Aaroniero Arruruerie was quite pleased. To other hollows, dead hollows were not as precious, but to him who was able to absorb a dead hollow's abilities and spiritual energy, it was the equivalent to a massive gift. Not only would his strength increase, but the variety of abilities he possessed would increase as well. The ability to evolve without limit. This was Aareniero's greatest power.

"Then I will remain idle within the Soul Society," Kaien spoke.

Aizen nodded before turning to Renji. It was about time for the hypnosis he had put him through to fade, and with it, his announcement to the Division Commander. In which case, it was time for Aizen to make his exit, a shrewd smile crept across his face.

After he had first arrived back at the Soul Society, he had intercepted the panicked messages of the Spiritual Detection Squad requesting aid, and had altered them to report normal readings. It wouldn't do for the Soul Society to know of the startling number of Vasto Lordes now present. Such a thing would upset the balance and would completely take the Soul Society's attention away for the planned execution of Rukia Kuchiki.

And he could not have that, now could he?

Either way, masking the number of Vasto Lordes he will eventually have under his control would only be a boon for him later when he eventually comes into conflict with the Soul Society. Knowing Shirou though, he would not wait before taking action. Once Shirou knew that the Soul Society had taken one of his companions, he would stop at nothing to save them.

This action was proven to him moments earlier when, regardless of the consequence, Shirou had still gone to the Human World. Moving by one's whims and not by logic, it was still something foreign to him. Yet, intuitively, he had already come up with several methods to utilize this behaviour.

With Ulquiorra's eye having recorded the entire scene before Shirou's arrival, he had no doubts that Shirou would learn of the events that had unfolded in a short period of time and mount an assault on the Soul Society.

This action was definitely beneficial to him, but the only problem was timing. As soon as Shirou discovered what had occurred, there was no telling how soon he would be at the Soul Society's door step with a plan or not.

In which case, he had to think of a way to delay Shirou's date of invasion, and he knew it wasn't going to be a simple matter either. With Kyoka Suigetsu's effect being useless against Shirou, he would have to implement other means. Thus, he would have to act personally to complete such objectives with finesse.

Still,

This was why he had one other place to visit.

To delay Shirou from attacking too early, there was only a single way to appease him.

Walking leisurely through the long halls of the Seiretei at the center of the Soul Society, he pondered silently to himself as he reached his destination.

Knocking, he waited patiently for the man who he wished to meet.

This man was perhaps the entire perpetrator that had set up the catalyst to the Soul Society's precarious situation.

Clearing his throat, he remained calm as an unamused face greeted him. Opening his mouth, he spoke as he placed a hand discreetly at the hilt of his sword.

"Why hello there, Captain Kurotsuchi," his smile was utterly dazzling.

* * *

Sung-Sun nearly burst out into laughter as she witnessed Apacci and Mila Rose lose their adversary to a wandering cat that had accidently bumped Byakuya into his own Senkaimon. Yet she knew the situation was not a laughing matter. Still, she couldn't resist spouting a jab.

"Truly you two are the epitome of grace and fearlessness, but alas, to think a simple cat would be your match. How unfortunate," Sung-Sun snickered.

"Bitch!" Apacci's brow twitched in irritation. "I didn't see you do anything!"

"Humph, if I had, do you think we would be having this exact conversation? Obviously not. Instead, we would be asking that Shinigami for answers."

Apacci stewed in her own anger, wishing to yell out, but a look from Harribel silenced her.

Harribel was looking at Shirou who had not said a word since the fight with Byakuya had began.

Instead, he seemed to be staring quizzically at empty air.

However, it was simply because Harribel and the others could not see what Shirou was seeing.

A floating armoured man stood before Shirou with his arms crossed. His attire was that of a samurai with long white robs tied together by a sash by the waist. Over the man's face was a red oni mask. This floating man was precisely, Senbonzakura.

"Do you know where my friends are?"

Senbonzakura gave a disinterested nod as he crossed his arms.

This had been how Senbonzakura had been standing since the beginning of the fight between Byakuya, Apacci, and Mila Rose.

"Will you tell me?" Shirou asked within his mind.

Sennbonzakura shook his head, saying nothing as he faded away and reappeared in a world of unlimited blades.

Shirou sighed at this result. It was reminiscent of how Kyoka had acted when they had first met.

He would have to make some headway somehow with Senbonzakura to get his answers. As for Byakuya, it was exactly how Harribel had guessed, but more than that. He could tell from Byakuya's personality that even if he had been captured, there was no way that the man would reveal any answers. Thus, instead of focusing on Byakuya, he had been focusing on Senbonzakura instead. Yet that did not give any results either.

He sighed, already feeling worried that he could not sense Lilynette's spiritual signature, let alone Silent's. What had happened in this town?

"What should we do now?"

The one who spoke was Ulquiorra.

Shirou didn't even need to think before he answered.

"We search," he said simply. With the sheer number of Adjuchas that followed him to the human world, they would be able to search the entire town within minutes of exploration. This process would only quicken with the aid of the other Vasto Lordes.

At that moment, another voice put a stop to what Shirou had suggested.

"Wait."

Following the voice, all eyes turned to its owner.

Coyote Starrk stepped out from a Gargantia in an unmistakable rage. Held in one of his arms was an unconscious Lilynette, and in the other, an eyeball.

"What is going on?"

* * *

 **Thanks for Reading! And Thanks to my latest Patron Kai**

 **P a treon. com (slash) Parcasious**

 **Next update: Fate-In time**

-Note: Started a Fiction Press account on the Fanfiction Sister site and published a story: The Lonely Peak for any interested. The Sister site is actually quite fun for those wanting to practice writing a completely original story. It will be a side hobby of sorts only when I have free time.


	16. What it Means to Protect: Part 1

Ulquiorra looked on silently as Starrk arrived.

"Starrk," Shirou called before his gaze remained on Lilynette before frowning. "Is she okay?"

Starrk nodded, but his gaze was rather stern for someone who normally lazed around for most of the day. It was evident that Lilynette's injuries had drastically changed his mood, although he still did appear nonchalant.

"What happened?" Starrk repeated.

Shirou didn't really know how to respond. Apart from Apacci and Mila Rose dealing with the Shinigami, he knew just as much as everyone else around him; namely, nothing of use.

It was at this point while Shirou and everyone else was struggling for an answer that Ulquiorra Cifer stepped forward while stretching a hand out towards Starrk.

Starrk raised a brow, but quickly understood what Ulquiorra wanted after noticing the direction of his gaze.

"My eye," Ulquiorra said simply.

Starrk stared at the eye in his free hand, but was still confused. When Lilynette had first dropped injured in front of him, he didn't think much about the other things that appeared along with her. At the time, he was far more concerned about Lilynette's well being. He may not say it, and he may not show it in his actions either, but he depended on her; her existence, something that could never be replaced. And seeing her injured, it was enough to instantly rouse him into action.

Without much thought into it, Starrk then gave Ulquiorra back his eye.

"You'll all see what happened in a moment," Ulquiorra spoke before then crushing the eye in his hand.

From the crushed eye, a thin film like dust was squeezed out as the eye reduced itself to ashes. This thin film then began to show images of things that the eye had seen from the hands of Aaroniero.

After each scene, Shirou's gaze grew more and more morbid, while Starrk's remained the same up till the point when Lilynette involved herself in the matter.

By the time the images faded away, no one spoke a word, all eyes turning solely towards Shirou.

Just from what everyone had seen, it was all but guaranteed that Silent had been apprehended by the Soul Society and would probably be placed in fortified holding.

Even still, Shirou only furrowed his brows before coming to a decision. Brans had been the first to come down to the Human World with Silent, and knowing his personality, he would not have attacked unless forced. Meaning, that Brans would have surely tried to reason with his attacker, yet Kisuke still attacked him anyway.

Thinking a step further, he began to process things from an objective perspective. An ability he had reluctantly picked up after many years of understanding his own intuition, and his own experiences. Aizen was on the side of the Shinigami, but in reality, his interests never lied within the Court-Guard-Squads. Meaning that his allegiances were questionable, but ultimately not against those who dwell in Hueco Mundo. That is, based on his behaviour and general disposition to hollows.

Kisuke on the other hand appeared to be a third party unrelated to the Soul Society at all. However, if that was so, why then would Kisuke act in favour of the Soul Society and attack Brans? As a Shinigami, it was only natural for them to hunt and slay hollows, however, not to the extent that Kisuke had displayed. In fact, it was almost as if Kisuke was trying to find information on certain matters rather than attack for the reason he had specified to Brans at the beginning.

This information was provided by Brans himself, and conveyed to Starrk who shared them with Shirou after watching the recording in Ulquiorra's eye.

Soon, Shirou was able to get a rough picture of the current situation and the current players on the board.

Aizen was a mystery. Someone who may, or may not be trusted.

 _"_ _Trusted of course,"_ Kyoka's voice echoed in Shirou's mind.

 _"_ _Oh, shut up,"_ Gae Bolg grumbled.

Shirou ignored the spirits banter.

As for Kisuke, he was also an unknown, but he may have some relation with the Soul Society. This assumption was only further solidified after taking the time to look for the orange haired boy and his sister that were recorded in the eye, but finding nothing on the ground below.

They must have been moved. And the only one capable of doing that in the chaos must have been Kisuke Urahara. It wasn't a bad thing though, rather it was commendable as he had saved the two from any danger incurred by the battle between Apacci and Mila Rose verses the Shinigmai captain. Still, he couldn't help but speculate what a man like Kisuke had in mind with the humans.

However, that matter could be saved for another time. Presently, there was something far more pressing.

"If the Shinigami will not release one of our own, then we will leave them with no choice," Shirou spoke decisively.

An air of excitement and blood lust filled the area. What hollow would not grow excited thinking about attacking the base of their most hated enemies?

Harribel, Starrk, Nel, and the rest didn't voice any complaints, and silently decided to come along.

For Harribel, it was just something she felt inclined to do. To follow Shirou for the type of hollow he was.

For Starrk, it was for a debt to be repaid. Aaroniero had risked his life to save Lilynette, the least he could do was attempt to save him.

Nel however, was different. She didn't fight just to follow after Shirou's back, nor did she have any obligations. It was just that living outside of the Vasto of White's domain, all she had heard of the famed hollow was his terrifying strength. And after meeting him in person, she understood that the rumours regarding him were true on some levels, but false on others. He didn't attack without reason, nor did he appear heartless, rather he cared too much.

And it was because of this reason that Shirou cared too much that she knew that he was a friend she could not let go of. He would never betray her, or move against her best interests.

It would be too much of a shame if Shirou were to die. Besides, Pesche and the rest enjoyed living in the Vasto of White's domain. If asked, she could reason that she was fighting for a stake at her home.

It was only Ulquiorra who put on an expression of incomprehension.

"I do not understand," Ulquiorra spoke after a moment of contemplation. "You wish to save a companion?" He asked, staring at Shirou.

Shirou nodded without hesitation.

"Then what do those that follow you mean to you?" Ulquiorra asked, his gaze moving towards the other Vasto Lordes and even the groups of Adjuchas-class hollows. "You all will go and try to save a single companion, but what about the losses? Surely you don't believe you won't suffer any casualties? Are their lives worth any less than your companion's?"

Ulquiorra's words were reasonable and apathetic. In fact, looking at it from a logical perspective, it didn't make sense to risk the loss of one's strength for something so insignificant when compared to a whole.

Because of this, even Nel and many other hollows couldn't help but frown. It was only Harribel who remained unmoved, her expression normal as she had a firm belief in sacrifice.

"In the face of absolute power, what use is that reasoning?" Starrk asked instead, when a conflicted expression appeared on Shirou's face. "If you have the power to defend all, then your arguments mean nothing."

Ulquiorra had no words to respond to Starrk's answer, but Shirou couldn't help but feel that there was something wrong with it. However, he wasn't sure on what was wrong about it either, just that it was he who should answer Ulquiorra's question. For Ulquiorra, and for those listening in the crowd.

"Even if it may be wrong," Shirou began. "It's still something I must do."

The group of hollows stood still, a majority of them even straightening their backs. Shirou's words were simple, but the effect they had was far more effective than anything people like Aizen or Kisuke could have had come up with. After all, if Shirou would sacrifice everything for a single comrade, doesn't that mean he'd do the same for them?

Ulquiorra stared quizzically at Shirou, as if he was some puzzle he could not possibly solve. "I do not understand," he could not help but mutter. Objectively speaking, weren't the weaker Adjuchas just running towards their deaths? Shouldn't they be feeling depressed for throwing their lives away? Yet their appearance spoke otherwise. They were invigorated. He truly could not understand how such meaningless words could spark such a reaction. His eyes once again trailed towards Shriou's figure, curiosity and something else filling his gaze.

It was in fact, this something else, that caused him to follow after Shirou in the first place.

As Aizen had not specified anything of him at the moment, and this strange feeling had yet to be resolved, he walked slowly towards the opened Gragantia Shirou had created along with the rest.

Moments later, not a single hollow remained in the skies above Karakura Town.

Realizing this, a man wearing a hat and clogs pushed his hat down over his head and silently walked off into the distance, disappearing an instant later.

* * *

Ichigo's body was aching all over, and even the slightest of movements elicited the sounds of protest.

 _What happened?_

Images flashed through his mind.

A friend.

A battle.

His inability and the ones who suffered through it.

Almost unknowingly, his expression darkened, his muscles tensing and his eyes flashing open.

Above him was a plain roof with an overhead fan spinning lazily, almost mockingly. Yet he knew such a misconception was due to his own frustration. Beneath him was a futon, and beneath that were hard tatami mats that seemed oddly familiar, yet he couldn't bother to care at the moment as the initial grogginess left him. What came instead, were the final memories before he had passed out.

 _Karin! Mom!_

Like a startled cat, he sprung up, his muscles groaning in protest as acute pains came from his stabbed chest area. He didn't pay much attention to it and instead frantically looked around the room before relaxing somewhat when he saw the sleeping form of his sister Karin opposite from him. Still, he didn't relax fully. How could he when he remembered exactly what happened that night.

The departure of Rukia Kuchiki.

And the sudden appearance and sacrifice of one he had thought long dead.

"Damn it!"

The sound of his fist colliding with the hard floor echoed throughout the room, a considerable portion of the skin covering his knuckles scraped off. He didn't care though.

He was just too furious at himself.

He was _weak_.

No, not even weak, insignificant to the point where he couldn't even stand and fight for those he cared about.

"Now now, Kurasaki, you should take it easy after your injuries," the voice came with the subsequent opening of the sliding door adjacent to the room.

He stared confused for a moment before he connected the appearance of the man to the one in his memories. "Hat-and-clogs?"

Hat-and-clogs pouted, but then opened up a fan to hide behind. "It's Kisuke. And is that anyway to call your saviour? I vaguely recall pulling your ungrateful self out of harms way. Of course, with the other two as well."

His eyes widened when he heard Kisuke say 'other two.'

If Karin was one, then maybe-?!

"I'm probably not who you were hoping for," Ishida spoke as he stepped into the room. Bandages covered his arms and chest, but he didn't seem too worse for wear.

"Ishida, I," he began before Ishida raised a hand.

"Save it Kurosaki," Ishida spoke. "Urahara has already told me what happened."

Ishida wore a stern expression. Based on what Urahara had told him, it was more than likely that who the Shinigami had taken was his fellow Quincy. And how could he call himself a Quincy if he just stood by and did nothing while one of his own had been captured? Especially one he had gotten to know in the course of several days of training. She indeed wasn't able to speak, but it was clear to him that she was gentle by nature. The fondness in her expression when she stared at the world around her, and the way she would earnestly copy his training methods to improve herself at an astonishing fast pace; they were all signs pointing that she must have only unlocked her powers recently and was still adjusting to them.

The fact that she was taken was quite grating on Ishida's nerves. He had been unable to do anything aside from speak out. And what good were words in a battle?

Ishida's irritation was clear for all to see, his back unnaturally straight, and a brooding look over his face as he contemplated his next actions.

At the moment, Ichigo just didn't know what to think. Instead, he finally collected himself enough to voice his concerns. "Rukia, what are they going to do to her?" He asked for clarification.

"Well," Kisuke folded his fan and sat down at the corner of the room before replying grimly with a tilt of his hat. "She broke one of Soul Society's greatest laws. As a group that has been established for an untold number of years, they are heavily inclined towards tradition. Laws are Iron Clad to them after all."

"Get to the point," Ichigo spoke irritably.

"They'll kill her you fool," a black cat spoke walking towards Kisuke and siting itself firmly on his lap.

The answer shocked Ichigo. "B-But isn't she still one of their own?!" He demanded.

"And this is why I was trying to be less direct about it, Yoruichi." Kisuke sighed, yet still began petting Yoruichi's back. "It prevents the trouble."

Ichigo glared at Kisuke.

"Which is why I always preferred the direct approach," Yoruichi spoke before licking her paws clean. "Still, you can't change what the Soul Society has decided aside from rare occasions."

Ishida grunted from the corner of the room in an unspoken sign of agreement, his arms crossed together as his gaze appeared unfocused.

"Then," Ichigo's mouth suddenly went dry, but regardless he had to know. "Then what about…"

Ichigo didn't even need to finish for others to understand who he was referring to.

"That," Yoruichi was left at a loss. Clicking her tongue and, in a rare occasion, glared at Kisuke.

Kisuke scratched at his head awkwardly. "Now c'mon Yoruichi, he wasn't that bad, and besides he's helped out the Soul Society in his own ways."

For some reason, the expressions Ichigo could see on Kisuke and Yoruichi's faces sent a numb feeling coursing through his body. He swallowed before insisting.

" _Tell me_ ," he then demanded when moments later neither of the two spoke.

"Mayuri Kurotsuchi, Captain of Squad Twelve, but better known as the overseer of the Research and Development division of the Soul Society," Ishida began, recalling what he had heard from Rukia's own mouth. "He has quite a reputation involving him and his experiments that most Shinigami fear staying in close contact with him."

Kisuke gave a sour look to Ishida as Yoruichi bore at him with her eyes, as if questioning his past decisions. Unable to bear the attention, but unwilling to admit it, Kisuke once again opened his fan and hid behind it. "In my defence Yoruichi-"

"If you say 'in the pursuit of science,' I will gouge your eyes out," Yoruichi warned.

"…" Kisuke wisely kept his mouth shut, and instead turned his eyes towards Ichigo.

"Experimentation," Ichiog muttered. His voice was barely above a whisper, yet it still echoed across the small room.

Karin, who appeared unconscious at the other side of the room seemed to tremble, but it didn't appear as if she was awake.

"From what I know of Mayuri Kurotsuchi, he is a scientist with little to no ethics involved with his research," Yoruichi spoke seriously. "The longer Mayuri has to research, the less likely it is for the subject to survive."

Without warning, Ichigo stood up and grabbed Kisuke by the collar. The abrupt action forced Yoruichi to jump off Kisuke's lap and land gently on the ground, a twitch on her eye.

"Calm down, Kurasaki," Kisuke spoke, raising one of his hands to persuade Ichigo to release him. "With your strength, what can you possibly do?"

The knuckles of Ichigo's hands were white, his eyes slanted, and a furious glow to his face. This glow was in fact his remaining spiritual energy running rampant like river torrents, causing a disturbance in the air and producing a faint wind.

Ichigo's hands shook after processing exactly what Kisuke had said. It was true. What could he do?

He was weak.

His sword was broken.

Could he even call himself a Shinigami anymore? The power that he had once been able to feel was now out of his reach. Instead, all that he was left with was the tiniest of portions that was just enough to convince himself that he still had his power.

With that thought in his mind, he weakly released his grip on Kisuke's collar and clicked his tongue.

"Is that all, Kurasaki?" Ishida spoke, pinching the bridge of his nose before shaking his head in disapproval. "Surely there is a way to regain your strength." He then turned his gaze towards Kisuke. "Isn't that right?" He intoned. "You wouldn't have saved Ichigo and help bring up this matter if you didn't have a means to aid him. Am I right?"

Kisuke smiled wryly. "Indeed, I do know of a way or two," Kisuke admitted. "However, whether or not Ichigo is capable enough to survive it is another matter entirely. Now the question is," Kisuke turned towards Ichigo, "are you willing to accept the consequences?"

There was a silence in the room, but it was clear that Ichigo had already made his decision from the moment Kisuke had verified a method to recover. "Do you even need to ask?" His intentions were not something that could easily be misunderstood. "Of course, I'd accept."

"Even if you become something you may regret?" A light flashed in Kisuke's eyes from beneath his hat.

After Ichigo made up his mind, nothing would be able to change it. "If this method can grant me the strength necessary to save them, then you should already know that my answer remains the same."

The ticking of a wall clock echoed within the small shop in a distant part of Karakura town, the sound causing a strange tenseness to form.

Kisuke idly sat back down, and Yoruichi once again made herself comfortable on his lap. "Is that decision the same for you, Ms. Kurosaki?"

All eyes turned to the startled figure of Karin Kurosaki who was lying still at the corner of the room.

"There's no point in continuing to pretend to be sleeping any longer," Yoruichi sighed. "Besides, just like Ichigo, it's easy to tell what kind of personality you have."

"Then count me in too," Karin abruptly sat up. Her hair was disheveled, and bags were forming under her eyes, but it was apparent that she wouldn't let any of that stop her. Even the sound of her voice was calm and determined, not a trace of hesitation as she finally realized the extent of what exactly her brother had gotten involved in.

She knew that it wasn't her imagination about what happened on that night. Even more so when she and one of Ichigo's friend defeated one of those monsters quite recently. More than anything though, she couldn't allow herself to stay out of this. How could she when it involved her mother?

Sitting up, she involuntarily shivered remembering what her mother had endured to protect them the previous night. Evidently, Ichigo was too, his expression growing colder and colder. Still, there was another emotion in his eyes that was quite apparent. Fear.

"No," Ichigo immediately denied. "It's too dangerous, Karin."

Instantly, Karin's expression grew furious. "And it's not for you!" She argued.

"Just listen to me, Karin. It's different alright!" Ichigo yelled in frustration.

"How?!" Karin pushed herself to her feet and glared. "It's okay for you to go and risk your life to gain strength, but not me? How could you possibly think like that! You don't know what its like to worry about whether or not someone else you love will get taken away from you." Karin grew quiet, lowering her head as moisture gathered in her eyes. "It already happened with, mom."

Ichigo was speechless, his mouth opening, but no words coming out despite how much he wanted to refute Karin's words.

"You can't stop me," Karin lifted her head, her expression scathing. "No, I won't let you stop me. I couldn't do anything before. I, I was helpless, and I won't allow myself to feel that way again."

Her word said, Karin then opened the sliding door of the room and walked out.

"Karin wait, we're not done here!" Ichigo called out after her, but got no response.

"That was quite insensitive of you, Kurosaki," Ishida spoke with a shake of his head. "If you truly wanted her to back out, then direct confrontation is not the way to go about it. As things stand now, there's no way you are going to get her to change her mind."

Ichigo grunted and kicked at the floor. "Damn it, why won't she listen to me?" He muttered to himself. Karin and Yuzu had always heeded his warnings, never protesting as they shared a trust between siblings. They should have known that all he wanted was to keep them safe.

However, what Ichigo didn't understand was Karin and Yuzu's feelings knowing the danger he was walking into. It was like sending a loved one to a war where one didn't know if they would return or not. That feeling of uncertainty was not a comforting one.

And now that Karin was presented an opportunity to fight along side her brother, how could she possibly feel when said brother refused even with good intentions. Mere frustration was not enough to describe it.

"Ishida, you," Ichigo began, but couldn't find an appropriate response, causing him to scowl as there was sense in Ishida's words.

"Now now, Kurosaki, you should calm down for now," Kisuke spoke. "As things stand at the moment, there's no harm in letting your sister try. In fact, you can even go first to demonstrate. Based on how lively you are, you should be up for the task, even more so no that time is of the essence." Kisuke nodded his head and Tessai walked into the room and motioned for both Ichiog and Ishida to follow.

"You should go as well," Kisuke spoke to Ishida. "You'll find the training space I have quite adequate to suit your needs."

Ishida blinked, but then nodded when moments later Ichigo followed Tessai without hesitation. Ishida followed soon after.

"I don't like this situation," Yoruichi spoke in the silence created after everyone but herself and Kisuke left.

Kisuke hummed in agreement. "Often matters out of our hands are the hardest to deal with and predict. That being the case, how has the training been going for that other group of friends?"

Yoruichi absently inspected her claws before replying. "They are doing considerably well, but with their current level of power, I'm not sure if they will be up for the coming task. Especially with what we've seen recently."

"Vasto Lordes," Kisuke mused. "They're rare even in Hueco Mundo, but to think so many of them would appear together in the Human World."

"Could it be Aizen?" Yoruichi asked with a frown. "The ramifications of such a thing is not something to be taken lightly. At least if the situation was like that, then I believe it would be best to inform Shinji and the others. Especially knowing the current level of the captains of the Thirteen-Court-Guard-Squads."

Kisuke placed his fan down on a table and took off his hat before staring at Yoruichi. "Let's not get too ahead of ourselves," Kisuke began as he placed a hand under his chin. "Although it seems unlikely, and I was never one to trust my gut like those battle hungry maniacs, this really doesn't appear like something Aizen would do. Though I can discern that he may have had had a hand in a few related matters."

Yoruichi raised a brow. "And how would you know this?" She asked.

"A scientist's intuition," Kisuke smiled smugly.

"Humph," Yoruichi snorted. "It takes one to know one I suppose."

"I'll just take that as a compliment," Kisuke said to avoid any arguments. "For now, we really don't have much time. If my assumption of where those Vasto Lordes and hollows went was accurate, the Soul Society may just have their hands full at the moment. Meaning this time-frame is our only opportunity to prepare for the retrieval of Rukia Kuchiki. We can't allow her and what she possesses to fall into Aizen's hands."

Serious matters over, Kisuke revealed a grin and placed back on his hat. "What's say you and me get down to business and show them 'rotten kids' the ropes, eh?"

Yoruichi deadpanned, a twitch forming on her brow. "No more T.V. for you."

* * *

"How is the Captain, Unohana?" An old man walked into the medical bay of the Fourth Division of the Court-Guard Squads.

The Fourth Division was the squad in charge of healing and relief teams. Because of this, a majority of the other squads looked down on the fourth for their lack of combat strength, and none more so than the battle maniacs of the eleventh division. Said members of the Eleventh division even going out of their way to hassle any members within the Fourth's barracks.

However, today was different.

A Captain was hospitalized after all.

"He's stable for now Head-Captain," Unohana Retsu bowed politely.

She was a woman of moderate stature who had her long black hair parted down the middle and tied into a small bundle that ran down her back. On her person, she wore the standard Captains Haori with the number four emblazoned on its back. She was the Squad Captain of Squad Four.

"What could have had happened in the human world?" Unohana asked with a frown. "And why didn't we receive any reports if a hollow strong enough to injure a Captain appeared?"

She directed this question to Head-Captain Yamamoto who stood with a frown. Indeed, he did not get any reports regarding the matter despite its importance. This was something he could not understand as the surveillance teams on the Human World were trained to immediately report any abnormalities.

Of course, if Head-Captain Yamamoto could not answer the question, neither could the other Captains in the room answer it.

"Perhaps there's a traitor in our midst?" A Captain with silver hair and sly smile stepped forward. "Never know when one might turn up."

"Care to share then Gin?" Aizen spoke softly from the side.

Gin Ichimaru's lip twitched upon seeing Aizen before his eyes narrowed sharply, something that the youngest Captain in the room did not miss.

Toshiro Hitsugaya seemed to detect something from the interaction between Gin and Aizen, but didn't bring up the matter as he instead grew perplexed by it. Did one of them know something?

It can be said that for a kid to be promoted to a Captain at such a young age, his skill would have had had to have been exceptional. His mind and comprehensive skills were no exception. Even if he looked young, a boyish appearance with long spiked silver hair and immature features, he was not someone to be underestimated.

For now, Toshiro kept his curiosity to himself, and didn't speak for fear of speaking out of line like Gin Ichimaru who didn't seem concerned about such things. Then again, Aizen was here to reprimand such behaviours.

At that moment, Renji Abarai burst through the doors, carrying with him Rukia Kuchiki and a bound Kaien Shiba.

Rukia was unconscious at the moment, hanging limply from Renji's shoulder while Kaien trailed leisurly from the back, a sheepish expression on his face that changed upon spotting a long white-haired man standing in the corner of the room next to a row of Captains.

Evidently, Kaien's expression wasn't the only one that changed, almost everyone had some sort of reaction to Kaien's appearance aside from Mayuri. Even Head-Captain Yamamoto couldn't help but widen his eyes.

"C-Captain?" Renji had to blink multiple times as he saw Byakuya's injured form on the hed being attended by Unohana. "But that's impossible," he muttered. How could Byakuya have been injured so badly? It shouldn't have taken him too long to return to the Soul Society and report, but here was his Captain now? It felt as if a portion of his memories were missing, but he just couldn't make sense of it.

As Renji was momentarily left at a loss, the Captains were focusing their attention on the trembling back of the Captain of Squad Thirteen, Jushiro Ukitake. He was a man with long white hair that flowed directly over his back, and he had broad features that made him appear friendly. Yet at the moment, those friendly features were displaying an expression of shock that didn't abate until another Captain placed a hand on Jushiro's shoulder.

This Captain was the leader of Squad Eight, and best friend of Jushiro Ukitake, Shunsui Kyoraku. He was a tall man with long brown hair tied into a pony-tail that fell over his flower designed Haiori. Out of all the other Captains and people resent, only he had any idea about what Jushiro may be feeling at the moment. After all, Squad Thirteen had only ever had one Lieutenant. And that Lieutenant was Kaien Shiba. A Shinigami long thought to be dead.

"K-Kaien?" Jushiro spoke hesitantly.

"I'm sorry for worrying you Captain," Kaien spoke softly, his expression guilt ridden. "But that was a battle I alone had to face to avenge Miyako and let her rest in peace."

His words were enough to eliminate any of Jushiro's doubts. After all, aside from himself and Rukia, no one was able to witness Kaien's death. Thus, the words Kaien spoke struck home with Jushiro who immediately grew enraged when he noticed the restrictions placed on Kaien in the form of sealing Kido.

"What is the meaning of this?" Jushiro immediately demanded of Renji, startling Renji from his stupor.

The other Captains remained silent watching the scene. After all, Jushiro wasn't a fool and definitely would not be able to mistake the identity of his cherished Lieutenant. The indignation found in Jushiro's voice was even more of an indication about Kaien's identity.

Renji was speechless under the questioning of a Captain level Shinigami, but he quickly pulled himself together after seeing the state Byakuya was in.

He ignored Jushiro and immediately turned to Head-Captain Yamamoto.

"Reporting!" Renji yelled. "By the orders of Captain Kuchiki, I have come to deliver news of an abnormal power arriving within the Human World, yet it appears I have arrived too late." Renji bowed his head, knowing that he had failed in his mission.

Yamamoto furrowed his brows. "Then you do not know of what happened in the Human World to Captain Kuchiki?"

"No, Captain, I do not," Renji admitted. "Captain Kuchiki had me evacuate the area along with Rukia Kuchiki and Lt. Kaien Shiba before the enemy arrived. Captain Kuchiki deemed us too weak to be of any use."

"Then why is Kaien bound in kido?" Jushiro asked from the side after getting permission from Yamamoto to speak.

Renji furrowed his brows. "Captain Kuchiki administered the bindings himself. I'm not sure why though."

A woman grunted after hearing Renji's response. She had short black bangs that covered the majority of her forehead, and her hair was tied into pigtails bound with white cloth in a criss-cross pattern. She was Soifon, Captain of Squad Two and leader of the Soul Society's Stealth Forces.

"It's too convenient," Soifon spoke. "You should understand exactly what I mean Head-Captain Yamamoto. Someone presumed dead for all these years suddenly turning up at this precise moment? This is too suspicious. As someone who was once taught by _her_ Byakuya should have been able to understand that."

"Head-Captain, there's no doubt in my mind that he really is Kaien Shiba," Jushiro insisted. "We should release him."

Yamamoto didn't speak right away, rather, he turned his attention back on Renji.

"How exactly did Kaien Shiba appear, and what actions did he take afterwards?" Yamamoto questioned.

Obediently, Renji began to recount the previous events based on what he knew of Kaien and what he saw Kaien do.

"I knew it, he's a spy," Soifon immediately spoke before drawing her sword to Kaien's neck. However, a sudden pressure forced her to stop her blade inches away.

"Sheath your blade Captain Soifon," Jushiro spoke in warning.

The fact that Renji clarified that the Kaien present in the presence of most of the Captains was able to call forth a Shikai was significant. After all, if this Kaien was truly an imposter, it would be impossible to release Kaien's Zanpakuto, Nejibana.

However, that didn't mean Kaien could account for his actions.

"He helped hollows," Soifon spoke coldly. "He created a _Gargantia_."

"And he should have an explanation for his actions," Jushiro argued, a hint of hesitation flashing across his eyes before it vanished to be replaced with resolve. "Kaien?" He prompted.

Kaien smiled bitterly.

"The only one here who should be able to understand me is you alone Captain," Kaien spoke. "You know of what happened that night. That hollow, it, it somehow merged with me, but there's one thing you should know. It didn't die when Rukia slayed it. Instead, it managed to escape into Hueco Mundo."

Just as Kaien had said, no one other than Jushiro understood the context of what Kaien was saying as they weren't present when the event occurred. However, based on Jushiro was reacting at the moment, it was enough for the others present to get an idea of the truths Kaien spoke.

"I managed to survive in Hueco Mundo." Kaien finished for the time being.

"Why didn't you come back?" Jushiro asked helplessly. "The others and I would have had had helped you."

"I am part hollow," was all Kaien needed to say to silence Jushiro.

After all, a similar case had occurred with the previous captains of the Court-Guard Squads, and they were deemed traitors to be killed on sight, banished from the Soul Society.

"Which gives me all the more reason to end you now and maintain the honour of the Shiba Clan," Soifon spoke putting strength into her sword.

" _Stand down, captain_ ," Jushiro's voice was stern, the warning in his voice before disappearing to be replaced with protective hostility.

"There's no more point in questioning him about anything. His actions speak louder than petty words," Soifon argued. "He helped a hollow!?"

No one spoke after Soifon's outburst. Even Head-Captain Yamamoto could find no faults with what Soifon had said.

A Shinigami's duty was to slay all hollows and purify their souls to maintain the natural balance of the world. To aid one was tantamount to treason.

In the tense contemplative silence, Kaien's voice echoed out softly. "I saved you all from a tragedy," he said. "Yet I fear Captain Kurotsuchi's actions may already be unredeemable."

"Saved us?" Jushiro asked curiously.

Kaien looked up, a serious expression on his face that even gave Soifon a start.

"The Vasto of White," was all Kaien said after a moment.

The name itself seemed to carry an unknown weight to it when it came out of Kaien's mouth. Not only did it render all conversations null, it sent a shiver down some of the less experienced Captain's backs.

Everyone present knew just how powerful a Vasto Lorde was, and for this Vasto to carry a title, its strength must have been evident.

Soifon scoffed. "Saved us? Vasto of White? How is any of this related to your actions of saving a hollow, and bringing up Captain Kurotsuchi's name?"

"He is different from other hollows. Hell, if he were a Shinigami he would be the kind of person who'd naturally become a Captain by his own right," Kaien said.

"And you know this how?" Shunsui asked from the side.

Kaien smiled wryly. "If I could not return to the Soul Society, then at least I could contribute by gathering information in Hueco Mondo."

Kaien's words sparked looks of admiration from Jushiro and a few from the others present like Renji.

"Get to your point," Soifon spoke impatiently, yet it was clear that the accusation in her voice had toned down. "How is everything your saying related?"

"The person Captain Kurotsuchi took. He will come for her as he would for any who follow him," Kaien spoke with a hundred percent confidence. "The Vasto of White-"

An explosion rocked the very foundations of the Soul Society, the defensive mechanisms of the Seiretei activating and large walls descending from the red tinted horizon.

" _The King of Hollows_."

* * *

 **Thanks for Reading, and thanks to my newest Parton: Thomas Chu!**

 **P a treon. com (slash) Parcasious**

 **Next update: The Holy man of the Church Creek. (Wow, people really like this one. Admittedly I do too. I'm a go for a quick update, maybe Tuesday or Wednesday at the latest.)**

 **-Note: Started a _Fiction Press_ account on the Fanfiction Sister site and published a story: The Lonely Peak for any interested. The Sister site is actually quite fun for those wanting to practice writing a completely original story. It will be a side hobby of sorts only when I have free time. Also, I finally remember why I hate transit and the amount of time it wastes after being without a ride this week...but that's just something on my end.**

 **-Thanks for reading again!**


	17. What it Means to Protect: Part 2

When one stares down into a bottomless abyss, what does one feel at the edge of despair?

Hopelessness.

Reluctance.

Disbelief.

They were all similar to what most Shinigami were feeling right now.

Beyond the Seiretei's walls, where the sky was blotted in thick black dots that encompassed the entire horizon, stood a force that unleashed a spiritual pressure that was almost intolerable. It was a sensation similar to one carrying a large burden on their shoulders, and never being able to take it off despite all efforts.

It was excruciatingly painful for the weaker Shinigami who were already in danger of passing out before any form of battle even started. It was only the seated officers and those that possessed enough spiritual energy of their own who remained standing, most of which were Captain-Class Shinigami themselves.

Yamamoto stared grimly at the enemy outside the Sereitei's walls before his eyes shifted back to Kaien Shiba who had a solemn look on his face. It appears that this was what Kaien was warning everyone of, but a King of Hollows? It had never have had been heard of before.

Regardless, it wasn't the time to be thinking of such matters.

Crease marks formed on Yamamoto's brows, before he immediately began to issue orders.

"Shunsui, gather your squad and immediately begin the evacuation of the unseated officers towards the protected shelters near the fourth division," Yamamoto spoke.

"Understood," Shunsui replied, giving a nod to Ukitake before tipping down his wide-rimmed straw-hat and leaving.

"Now for the rest of you," Yamamoto continued, watching the faces of the other captains. "Hitsugaya, Kaname, and Komamura, lead your divisions to reinforce the Western Gates." Yamamoto squinted his eyes in the direction of the horizon, before saying grimly. "They may not last for long."

"!"

The expressions on the three captains faces shifted into disbelief. The walls that surrounded the Seiretei were made out of Sekkiseki, a rare type of stone known to negate the effects of spiritual energy, making it incredibly difficult for any attack to damage it. Cero, or Kido, both would prove ineffective against the stone. Only physical strength could bypass the walls, and that was why the Soul Society had Gate Keepers to open and close the gates themselves.

Stunned, none of the Captain called upon could react, standing still in their stupor, and garnering a look of impatience from Yamamoto. Said Captains soon noticed this, and immediately left without another word.

Time was of the importance. They didn't know how the Hollows could break through the gates, but they would prepare for it nonetheless.

Yamamoto hmphed, before sighing and then turned his attention to the rest that remained.

"Aizen, inform squad Eleven of the situation and bolster their strength by providing support with Kido. We are currently lacking a Captain of the Kido Corps, but you yourself have enough knowledge. Thus, I will trust you with this responsibility as I will be sending Squad Eleven to act as the vanguard after getting an approximate reading of the enemy's strength."

Aizen pushed up his glasses after Yamamoto finished speaking and gave his agreement. Promptly leaving the room moments later in the direction of Squad Eleven.

Finished with instructing Aizen, Yamamoto then turned to Soifon. "I will need you to gather intelligence on the enemy. I trust that your information will prove accurate," he stated.

"There will be no errors," Soifon responded swiftly with a nod.

"Good, then go now, and return as soon as possible."

"Understood Head-Captain," Soifon's voice replied, her after-image already fading away after a burst of Shunpo, or Flash-Step.

Shunpo, or Flash Step was a Shinigami movement art that belonged to one of the four basic combat skills of the Shingami that incorporates speed and agility for spurts of instantaneous movement. This technique relied on the user's speed above all; to transverse a distance from point A to point B in as few steps as possible, making it less draining on the user's reserves.

Soifon, Toshiro, Shunsui, Kaname, Komamura, and Aizen having left, only a few Captain were left in the room.

"Well then Head-Captain," Gin smiled as he spoke. "What would you have us do? You obviously must not intend for us to stand idle now, do you?"

Yamamto glanced at Gin, before deciding on a response. "Then direct your squad near the Southern Walls and prepare for any unexpected circumstances," he said.

The Southern Walls were actually one of the more fortified areas of the Sereitei, and for that reason, it was where numerous facilities were situated. Most importantly, the Central-Forty-Six was built near there as well, making it an important location to protect.

It also so happened to allow Squad Three to conveniently support the Western Gate should the other Squads run into trouble.

"Then I'll be taking my leave," Gin said before suddenly pausing and standing silent for a moment in contemplation. He walked out moments later.

Yamamoto closed his eyes, thinking quietly to himself before wordlessly staring at Byakuya Kuchiki, and then to Renji. It didn't take long for him to speak once again as a heavy spiritual pressure thick in a hollows Reiatsu descended on the area.

Yamamoto's hands tightened around his cane as the entirety of his body tensed, yet a silent tap from Unohana caused him to reconsider his actions. "Lt. Abarai," he called. "As Captain Kuchiki is currently incapacitated, you will lead Squad Six and join up with the Twelfth Division nearest the Eastern Walls, and help fortify it."

"U-Understood!" Renji made a clumsy salute, then quickly straightened his back, paid his respects to his Captain, and then left after a troubled glance at Rukia Kuchiki.

No one paid this mind though, as there were more important matters to discuss.

"Now for the rest of you," Yamamoto spoke. "You will all station your Squads near the fourth's barracks in the case of defending the injured and positioning yourselves to aid the other Divisions." Yamamoto then gathered the attention of all Captains present before speaking once more. "If these hollows think that they can invade the Soul Society as they please. They are wrong. And we will show them why."

Accompanied with Yamamoto's words was an aura of authority that permeated throughout the room, and with it, a domineering air. None dared to refute Yamamoto's statement, instead they readied themselves to fulfill their duties.

"Dismissed," Yamamoto said with a tap of his cane, sending reverberations throughout the room.

One by one the remaining Captains exited towards the direction of their own squads with the exception of one.

"Captain Ukitake?" Unohana asked. Unlike the other Captains, Yamamoto had not dismissed Unohana, as he had other things to discuss with her. Because of this, it was her who voiced out the question.

Jushiro Ukitake had a complicated expression on his face, that was more akin to reluctance as he lingered by the entrance of the room. Presently, he was not staring at either Yamamoto, or Unohana, but at Kaien Shiba, and the unconscious Rukia Kuchiki. He swallowed stiffly before turning his attention towards Yamamoto.

"If I may Head-Captain?" Jushiro spoke. "May I ask what you wish to do with them?"

Jushiro's question was only natural. Both of the two were part of his Squad. One as his sole Lieutenant, and the other a Seated Officer. Both were people he thought highly of and wished to protect.

A light flashed in Unohana's eyes as she stared fixedly at Jushiro, who shivered, feeling as if Unohana knew exactly what it was that was going through his head.

"Those matters should not concern you, Captain," Yamamoto said with a sigh, yet he didn't stop there. "But as the leader of these two, I can only say with surety that the order towards Rukia Kuchiki from the Central-Forty-Six will not be changed. As for Lt. Kaien Shiba…He was right in his decision to not come back. Laws are not meant to be broken, and possessing the power and spiritual energy of a hollow is a violation of what we stand for as Shinigami. Just like back then in regards to the old Captain, this rule has not changed. In the mean time, he will be held captive with Rukia Kuchiki in the Northern most tower where he will likely be purified by the Sokyoku to have his soul rest in peace. Thus, redeeming himself under the laws of the Soul Society."

Jushiro's hands clenched into fists, yet his expression remained the same.

"Captain," Kaien spoke softly, his eyes staring down towards the wooden floor. "I already knew this would happen, and have already resolved myself to meet Miyako in the next life. Otherwise, I would not be here. Take my warning as my final contribution to the Soul Society, and promise me you'll watch over my brother and sister," Kaien smiled wryly. "Kukaku's never been the most reasonable, and Ganju still has a lot to learn, but all the same, please continue to take of them. I already knew my absence would affect the situation of the Shiba Clan, but I knew you wouldn't leave Kukaku to handle such matters on her own until she grew used to them. I'll also ask the same of you, Head-Captain," Kaien finished, bowing his head.

Yamamoto's eyes lit up in silent admiration. Even under a death sentence, Kaien thought not of his own situation, but the situation of others. Going as far as to continue to dedicate himself to the Soul Society despite his own unfortunate circumstance.

"It is within my power," Yamamoto spoke, drawing an audible sigh of relief from Kaien.

Kaien lifted his head and stared at Yamamoto, and then to Jushiro. "One last request," he spoke.

"Speak," Yamamoto's voice was stern, but one could see a bitter sentiment in his following actions, as Yamamoto seemed to become the frail old man his appearance suggested. After all, he had already seen too many outstanding Shinigami perish in the line of duty. This was just another case.

"My siblings, Kukaku and Ganju," Kaien seemed to hesitate. "Don't let them know that I'm back. Knowing Kukaku, she won't stand idle."

Kukaku was Kaien Shiba's younger sister. Her personality was brash, and she was also quite impulsive at times. Most of all, she was head strong and would not stand for injustices. Ever since Kaien was presumed dead, and Miyako had passed, she had become even more uncontrollable. If she found out that Kaien was still alive, but was going to be executed just because of his existence, she may very well blast a hole into the Seireitei and inadvertently aid the hollows. After all, aiding hollows or not, she would never allow her older brother to be executed just because of breaking a rule he could not help but break just by being alive.

Of the two people being addressed by Kaien, Jushiro Ukitake and Head-Captain Yamamoto, it was clearer for Jushiro to understand what Kaien was implying.

After all, with Kaien as Jushiro's Lieutenant, Jushiro had often interacted with Kukaku and was familiar with her to a degree.

For Yamamoto, Kaien's request was just another matter that could be easily dealt with in consideration for the loyalty Kaien was displaying. In fact, he even preferred if Kaien died with the least amount of pain.

Regardless, the two individuals addressed agreed, although reluctantly on Jushiro's part as he knew what it meant to Kukaku and Ganju knowing that Kaien was still alive. Those siblings cherished each other, and it became even more apparent after Kaien's supposed death; Kukaku choosing to relocate the Shiba Clan compound outside of the Seireitei to move away from political conflicts.

"Then I'll be on my way," Jushiro spoke stiffly, bowing towards Yamamoto before nodding his head towards Unohana before freezing, and then feigning ignorence.

For all the bravado and calm Jushiro was displaying, it was evident through Unohana's experienced eyes that Jushiro was greatly troubled by the matter. However, unlike Yamamoto who knew of such things already yet didn't act on them, she would at least give a reminder of the situation.

"The Seireitei is under attack by a massive force of Hollows, this is not a time for Discord but Unity instead. I hope you take this to heart, Captain," Unohana said calmly as Jushiro left.

Jushiro's back straightened, looking at Unohana in shock for an instant before returning to normal.

Jushiro unclenched his fists then breathed out a sigh. "Understood Captain Unohana. I will keep it in mind."

With that, Jushiro left the room.

Yamamoto hummed in thought, feeling out at the fluctuations of spiritual energy present in the air, and the brief flashes of red that appeared just by the horizon. His mouth set into a thin line, his eyes narrowed, and a nostalgic bloodlust arising from within him. He could no longer remember the last time any kind of hollow dared to attack the Soul Society, but his body still remembered the battles of old.

He was Yamamoto Genryusai Shigekuni, Head Captain of the Thirteen Court Squads and its founder. He was the oldest among Shinigami, the most traditional, and the most loyal, expecting nothing less from his subordinates. However, he was once known under a different name.

Eijisai.

Head Instructor of the pre-existing Genji School, and the strongest Shinigami to have had ever lived.

"Head-Captain, something feels off about this entire matter," Unohana spoke.

Yamamoto raised a brow. "Go on," he said.

"The Soul Society is being attacked for the sole reason of saving a single hollow that Captain Mayuri has taken to his labs?" Unohana voiced her concerns. "Not that I don't detest such actions to a degree, but Captain Mayuri has been doing so for many years, and has brought about his own contributions as a result. However, not once has a situation like this ever turned up. It is…unprecedented."

The nature of a hollow as discussed by the academics in the Soul Society was based solely around a hollow's evolution and life-style. From the moment a hollow is born, the instinct to feed would drive them to act against spiritually aware humans and even their own kind. As such, survival did not just depend on safety in numbers, but safety in one's own strength. This was why the base strength of any Vasto Lorde was so astounding. They were hollows able to survive countless battles and evolve to their prime state through their own efforts. Yet as a byproduct of such a lifestyle, hollows did not naturally seek to live in groups. After all, it was more likely that they would be betrayed and eaten should they succumb to a weakened state. Thus, it was absurd to believe that the selfishness of any hollow would allow them to mount an attack on the Soul Society just for a 'presumed' comrade.

Yet there must only be a single reason for it.

"And it all comes down to a sole being. In the end Head-Captain," Unohana's gaze was riveted towards the direction of the defending walls, and towards the eyes of a figure in the distance. A frown soon appeared over her face as the figure then disappeared behind a massive group of hollows.

Yet the impression she was able to get from the figure was lasting. From how tight Yamamoto was gripping his cane, it was clear that he had developed his own impression on the figure as well.

A stillness descended across the room that could make any other person feel stifled. Ignoring this, Unohana voiced the only question on her mind.

"Who was this King of Hollows?"

Silence once again permeated throughout the room, the only sounds coming from Byakuya's soft breaths. From there, it didn't take long before Yamamoto himself began to move, pausing by the door as he gave instructions to Unohana while answering her question.

"I do not know what kind of being he is, nor should we place much importance on it. This King of Hollows is threatening the well being of the Soul Society, and that alone is enough of a reason to act. For now, I will be heading towards the center of the Seireitei. There are a few matters I have to deal with, but in the mean time, please watch over Captain Kuchiki, and prepare yourself and your squad to receive the injured," Yamamoto said before pausing.

A bang resounded throughout the Seireitei, sending tremors through the ground, and reverberating within the buildings, threatening to collapse them.

"It won't be long before this battle begins."

* * *

Bodies were sprawled out against the ground on the dirty streets near the outer districts of the Rukongai located outside of the Seireitei's walls.

The Rukongai was the largest portion of the Soul Society and the most populated. It was divided into a series of three-hundred-and-twenty districts with eighty allocated in each lateral and longitudinal direction. The divisions of the districts also represented the well being and general life style of the inhabitants. Those districts closer to the Seireitei's walls were the most orderly and well maintained while the outer districts fifty or greater received a drastic difference in livability. It was like a process of decay where the farther the district was from the Seireitei's walls, the worse the living conditions became, resembling that of a slum rather than any sophisticated society.

But regardless, of such facts, what mattered at the moment was the overbearing spiritual pressure bearing down on the Rukongai's inhabitants.

They were not protected by the walls of the Soul Society and were thus under the mercy of the army of hollows that had suddenly just appeared. They numbered in the hundreds, and were composed of many strong hollows, the weakest of which were the Adjuchas-Class.

Soifon moved swiftly throughout the Rukongai, her eyes never straying from the movements of the hollows above her. It was strange though.

Despite the hollows having arrived at the Soul Society, they have not attacked a single resident of the Rukongai who were all literally defenceless under the might of even a single regular hollow. Perhaps some of the more promising spiritually strong souls could survive an encounter with a hollow, but with an Adjuchas-Class hollow? It was impossible even with training unless one had unlocked their Zanpakuto. This being the case, with the sheer number of souls living within the Rukongai, why then did these hollows numbering in the hundreds not feast, and instead direct their entire attention on breaking through the Seireitei's walls?

Instinctively, she already knew the answer, but it was one she was having trouble believing.

What was being displayed by these hollows was the etiquette of a trained force. One that had already experienced what it was like to be under a chain of command. It reminded her of her own days working up to her current position, but she put those matters aside and instead recalled the words Kaien Shiba had spoke moments prior to the invasion.

The King of Hollows.

How absurd.

She knew from field experience how hollows moved. Instead of following a single hollow out of obligation, they followed because of their own fear with the stronger hollows vaunting their authority. None would rebel through threat of death.

In a way, this reasoning was correct. It was a prime example of how the God King of Hueco Mundo, Barragan Luisenbarn ruled. Defiance meant obliteration, and rebellion meant certain destruction. It was why none had ever refused the orders of the God King. That is, until an aberrant factor came along.

Yet Soifon could not possibly have about this. Too often she had encountered similar scenarios, and this one appeared to be just another case.

At least this observation made everything easier.

A course of action could now easily be taken to reduce the number of casualties.

Strike the head, and the body will certainly follow.

Yet to control such a large number of hollows, this King of Hollows must possess strength above all others in Hueco Mundo. This reasoning led her to only a single conclusion.

Vasto Lorde.

The highest form of power for any hollow. In which case, this reasoning still left her at a loss. After all, no matter how influential a Vasto Lorde may be in the eyes of other hollows, they could not oversee such a massive force at all times. Perhaps there was more than one?

Her expression grew grim. If such were the case, this attack on the Soul Society would be the first ever battle against a Vasto Lorde for many Captains and even herself. Only Head-Captain Yamamoto, Captain Shunsui, and Captain Ukitake may have any sort of experience against these hard to come by foes.

Pondering quietly to herself as she hid in one of the many shack-like buildings of the Rukongai in the fiftieth district, she masked her presence using methods she had learned from the previous leader of the Stealth Corps. Confident in her ability to stay concealed, she once again resumed her reconnaissance, making sure to jot everything down to memory to convey the most accurate information.

She was known to be an individual of little words, and fewer expression, and yet her body couldn't help but shudder after watching with rapt attention as once again the hollows in the air charged up a massive flurry of Ceros that died the sky in multiple streaks of resplendent colour. No Shinigami she could think of could survive such a barrage should they get hit and caught up within the storm. Perhaps only the current Kenpachi could withstand such a thing.

Yet despite the overwhelming might of the attack, all the energy was naturally dissipated by the properties of the Sekkiseki stone that comprised the entirety of the wall. She observed silently as one of the fewer impatient hollows decided to try flying higher into the sky and shooting a Cero directly over the Seireitei's walls. However, it too was dissipated.

This was due once again to the effect of Sekkiseki stone which generates a special energy wave from its cut surfaces, forming a barrier above and below the Seireitei with the same properties of the stone itself.

Hmm.

Her eyes flashed in the direction of the group of hollows nearest to the center. There was movement of some kind before all too soon something unexpected occurred.

A spear?

It was a quaint looking weapon with a design similar to entwined branches running up the entire length of the red spear's shaft. From its initial position having appeared from within the group of hollows, it slowly and discreetly plummeted down towards the barrier generated by the Sekkiseki stone that encompassed the upper half of the Seireitei.

Watching it pick up speed as it descended, she couldn't help but open and close her mouth in disbelief as for a moment it seemed as if the spear were about to pierce through the spiritual negating effects of the barrier. The scene before her resembled the action of pushing a finger against an inflatable balloon. Yet at that moment where one side would burst, both sides crumbled.

The red spear, as if its existence was negated the Sekkiseki stone began to whittle away into little pieces of fine dust blown with the wind. However, much to Soifon's shock and dismay, a portion of the barrier equivalent to the diameter of the red spear was punctured through the barrier, and it was closing at an abysmal rate. It was as if the spear had a similar property to the Sekkiseki stone that prevented the barrier from recovering quickly.

T-This was absurd. She would have to report this posthaste.

Yet something stopped her from moving.

"B-But that's impossible," she couldn't help but mutter, watching the emergence of yet another red spear, and then anther, followed by another.

As this was going on, she also noticed another group of hollows had begun descending towards the ground in the direction of the Gates. This was also troubling as hollows possessed a natural strength higher than that of regular human souls. The Gate Keepers who were physically strong themselves, were normally the ones responsible to lift the gates as spirit based attacks were useless. As such, didn't that mean that the hollows themselves could lift the gates with just their strength alone?

She had to admit, the Head-Captain's foresight was astounding. He had already sent the various Squad Captains to reinforce those gates. As soon as any hollow or hollows even attempted to lift the gates, they would only be met with death.

What was truly troubling was the irrationality of the propagating spears overhead. There was now enough of them to pierce a sizable gap into the barrier's defense should they drop successfully. Luckily, because of the sheer number of the spears now hovering over head, it was easy for another Shinigami within the Seireitei to react. However, they probably did not witness the ability of these spears as the initial one was too small to be discernable in its descent and any remnants of it had long since disappeared.

Recalling the orders Head-Captain Yamamoto had instructed, she was sure a Captain or two would be near the area. All she would have to do was somehow alert them of the danger of these spears.

She contemplated silently to herself while simultaneously readying her body for action. Head-Captain Yamamoto had sent her for reconnaissance nearly an hour ago, and she probably had enough to make a general report. Yet this situation was not one where she could just leave without doing anything but watch as the barrier surrounding the Seireitei gets compromised.

The question now was, what would she do?

However, that question was not something she no longer had the liberty of pondering on.

The hail of red spears descended.

 _Shit,_ she swore before she accelerated forward in a burst of Shunpo, arriving directly in front of the barrage of descending spears. Their speed of decent was nothing compared to her speed of slashes, but she knew that it was probably because the enemy had not anticipated for this attack to be blocked, nor did the opponent anticipate the agility and speed she possessed. Or perhaps, the enemy was merely testing something? Regardless, it was unlikely that she would be able to defend a similar attack for a second time. But with what she had in mind, she probably wouldn't need to.

She clicked her tongue as her attire was almost reduced to shreds from maneuvering around within the storm of spears. It was not the blocking part that was difficult, but rather the deflecting part. She couldn't allow the spears to half-hazardly fall over the Seireitei's barrier so she had no choice but to go out of her way to redirect them to land outside of it.

When the last spear was about to make contact with the Seireitei's barrier, she promptly grabbed it in her hand and looked at the other Shinigami staring at her figure from behind the barrier. Her eyes then shifted to one of the individuals she was looking for.

Making sure she had made eye contact with Toshiro Hitsugaya on the other side, she directly touched the spear's tip into the barrier, and allowed Toshiro to witness the spear's effect himself before quickly fleeing.

With this, and the young Captain's intellect, Toshiro should understand the situation and react accordingly. It didn't have to be Toshiro, but of the three Captains Yamamoto had already sent, she had spotted him first.

Time was of the essence and already she could see the movements of multiple hollows converging on her location. So, with but a nod towards Toshiro, she took off in the opposite direction, a trail of hollows following behind her.

But who was she?

She was Soifon, the leader of the Stealth Corps, and the current fastest Shinigami within the Soul Society.

Within seconds, the distance between her and the pursuing hollows drastically increased till the point where she was but a speck in their vision that suddenly disappeared.

Deciding to conceal herself within a deep forest in the Rukongai, she settled herself down and discarded her tattered attire in favour of wearing the lighter form-fitting outfit she wore beneath. Like the Shinigami uniform, it was black in colour, but was shoulder-less, allowing for a greater range of movement during combat.

Breathing slowly, she began to process her observations, and began to compile a list of priorities to forward to Head-Captain Yamamoto. There were three matters of the most importance.

One: The hollows did not arrive and gather in a disorderly manor, but rather appeared to be an organized group with strong capabilities.

Two: A form of leadership existed amongst the hollows, evident by the way none of the hollows grew tempted by the sheer number of souls within the Rukongai. Thus, presenting an opportunity to end this entire farce by cutting the leader by the head.

And most importantly three: A propagating spear with the ability to neutralize the protective field around the Seireitei. This fact was the most important as it was the field itself that prevented a vast majority of hollows from entering the Seireitei from all directions.

Her thoughts gathered in an instant, she then stood up and turned back in the direction she had left the Seireitei from previously. It was one of many paths the Stealth Force had created over the years in the Rukongai to monitor any suspicious behaviour. It was more in line on cracking down on any misconduct done near the districts by the Seireitei.

It was just, she didn't think that it would ever have had been used to aid in the intelligence gathering of an invading force of hollows.

Everything had their uses she supposed.

It was then though, as she was turning to move on her way, that the hairs on the back of her neck stood on end.

"By the output of your spiritual energy, you must be a Captain," a voice spoke from behind her.

She was caught by surprise and wearily shifted back by several steps, turning to face the direction of the voice before her eyes widened.

It was hard to discern before behind the cover of the numerous Adjuchas, but her assumption had been right.

Vasto Lorde.

A hollow that resembled a humanoid.

This must be one of the ones leading the army of Adjuchas above, and as such, an instigator of the attack against the Soul Society. The one in front of her had long-green hair that curled slightly by the tips, and its body resembled that of a horse.

She clicked her tongue before assessing the opponent further.

From the look in the Vasto Lorde's eyes, it was clear that it was calm despite the situation, meaning that it was confident in its strength to fight against her. Yet, it wasn't unreasonable.

Just as the Vasto Lorde had said about feeling the output of spiritual energy she was releasing, she could feel the output this Vasto Lorde was releasing as well, and it was much higher than her own. However, that didn't mean that she was any less dangerous.

Of the Captains of the Thirteen-Court-Guard-Squads, she was not known to possess any fancy technique or have substantial reserves of spiritual energy. Instead, she was the Captain of the Stealth Corps, and that itself had its own meaning.

Wordlessly she drew forth her sword, her eyes scanning the surroundings and assessing her situation. She wouldn't be able to escape without alerting the enemy of her presence, and thus drawing more pursuers. Additionally, she was alone against this Vasto Lorde, but luckily this Vasto Lorde was in a similar position as herself.

Alone.

This set up was all that she needed.

"Sting all enemies to death: **Suzumebachi**."

* * *

The moment Toshiro saw Captain Soifon reveal herself, was the moment that he immediately sent his subordinates to send word to the other two Captains in the area. However, he couldn't understand Soifon's actions until the point she revealed the ability of those descending spears.

His eyes could only widen in surprise before his expression twisted into one of deep agitation as once again, the same attack that Soifon had just deflected was beginning to appear again one by one.

It was incomprehensible. Where were these spears coming from, and how did they possess the ability to bypass the protective barrier emitted by the Sekkiseki stone? It just didn't make sense. Even a Shinigami's Zanpakuto relied on the bolstering strength of a Shinigami's spiritual energy, and as such, would become nothing more than a regular sword after contact. Those spears must have been made from a similar construct, and yet they pierce a hole into the protective dome?

Even if he had his doubts, Soifon had already shown him the results. There was no longer a need to speculate on, it was far more necessary to act on preventive measures.

"Matusmoto!" Toshiro called out for his Lieutenant.

Rangiku Matsumoto was the Lieutenant of Squad ten, and was a naturally open woman with long and lush orange-hair that cascaded like a river down her back. She wore a necklace around her neck consisting of a silver ring with a chain running through it that disappeared between the depression between her sizable breasts.

"Captain?" She replied curtly, knowing the graveness of the matter.

"Contact the Head-Captain and relay the situation to him," Toshiro spoke quickly before ascending into the air. "We have already sent word for Captain Kaname and Komamura to hurry towards this area. For now, it is far more imperative to deliver this information to the Head-Captain."

Toshiro clicked his tongue, thinking deeply. Soifon probably had a variety of intel to impart to the Head-Captain, but may meet some delays after moving to intercept the enemy's latest attack. As such, the information she would deliver may not be as useful as it is now. Thus, it was better to report whatever news that could be gathered. In this case, a weapon that can bypass the barrier around the Seireitei was of the highest importance in intelligence gathering.

Both Soifon and Toshiro were of the same mind in this regard, except that Toshiro was in more of a position to report with the subordinates he had with him. In which case, this was a fitting job for Rangiku as Toshiro had already sent most members of his division to help fortify different locations in the area, and used the remaining ones to call forth the other Captains dispatched with him. Thus, Rangiku was the only one left to report.

"Understood Captain," Rangiku saluted before dashing off towards the direction of Squad One's barracks.

Meanwhile, Toshiro silently continued to observe the growing number of spears forming above. In the time it had taken him to speak with Rangiku and issue orders, almost another hundred had been made, and this time, it was clear that their speed of descent was far faster than before. Possibly because the enemy had already verified their usefulness.

 _In that case, he wouldn't let the enemies do as they wish._

"Rain over the frosted heavens: **Hyorinmaru**."

Toshiro's Zanpakuto came to being as he drew his blade. It was a standard katana with a cross-shaped guard that encompassed most of Toshiro's hand. From the blade was a chain attached to a small half-moon blade. From the gleaming mettle, a small fog of cold mist permeated around it.

Not wasting any time, Toshiro immediately began utilizing Hyorinmaru's ability.

Hyorinmaru was the exact opposite of Yamamoto's Zanpakuto which was the strongest Fire Type; it instead was the strongest Ice Type. Just as the name implies, it allowed the user to utilize the ice in the air and in the atmosphere as a weapon to defeat the user's enemies. Being the strongest Ice Type, Hyorinmaru could even effect the weather itself, forming thick clouds of rain that turned into snow in the air. Other strengths included abilities beyond that of normal Ice Types.

In this case, his drawing of his sword alone had created multiple layers of ice in a thick dome to defend against the oncoming spears. The Sekkiseki stone walls that surrounded the Seiretei naturally dissipated spiritual energy, and that was what made up the majority of the ice. In which case, the ice he had made should have disappeared, but he had utilized an opening the enemies themselves had made.

The holes already punctured through the barrier recovering at an abysmal rate.

Indeed. By precisely filtering his spiritual energy through the gaps, he froze a layer just above the rest of the barrier protecting the Seireitei. By the time he finished his preparations, there was a thick wall of ice several feet thick that would take a considerable amount of time to bypass for even Captains like Zaraki Kenpachi of the Eleventh Division.

Sighing in relief, he internally thanked Soifon for her warning before closing his eyes and fortifying the outside defenses even more. Within moments, a thick aura of frosty white surrounded him as the sheets of ice above became more and more glass like as the ice hardened further.

For the time being, this amount of preparation by Toshiro should be enough to stall and allow Head-Captain Yamamoto to decide on a course of action. But either way, nothing ever goes as expected.

For the briefest of moments, Toshiro had taken his eyes off of the descending spears as they neared the defensive layers of ice sitting atop the barrier; his gaze instead surveying the movements of the other Shinigami around him and making sure that those of his Squad were in their proper positions. However, he grew confused after doing so.

After all, the faces they were showing were not ones of relief after averting a catastrophe, but rather their expressions resembled something like incredulity instead.

Something was wrong.

Yet before he could react, his body suddenly registered an acute pain much like being stabbed by multiple needles at the same time.

Staring down at his arm, his eyes couldn't help but widen.

It was simply because,

He saw the pointed end,

of a red spear.

* * *

 **Thanks for Reading!**

 **P a treon. com (slash) Parcasious**

 **Next update: Fate-In Time (Around Friday.)**


	18. Aizen Sosuke: Part 1

"Captain Hitsugaya!"

The shout resounded from behind Rangiku Matsumoto, and promptly, she paused in her duty of moving towards the Head Captain to stare back.

She couldn't see too far back anymore, but that didn't matter when all she had to do was look at the Western sky of the Soul Society. Sheets and sheets of ice covered the air in a dome-like defence, yet she could see countless holes littering the entire mass.

Her lips pursed together. She knew of only one person with the ability and spiritual reserves to generate a substantial amount of ice in a short period of time, and that was her Captain, Toshiro Hitsugaya.

Cracks were soon emerging, and moments later, the entire sheet of ice shattered into pieces, hailing down towards the ground with stones of ice the size of houses. Falling atop tiled roofs and buildings alike, it was clear from just the sound she could hear, that the damage was exceedingly detrimental. However, she didn't really care about that. Building and structures could be replaced, but not the Shinigami who were crushed beneath.

There was a reason why weaker Shinigami are forced to retreat during a battle between Captain-Class Shinigami, and that was because of the danger of being drawn in. It was even more so in regards to Toshiro whose Zanpakuto effected the weather itself without reserve for enemy or ally.

This was the case of the falling debris in the air. Within seconds though, it all stopped, upturned dust creating clouds of dirt in the air that made it even more difficult to see.

 _Captain._

She bit her lip as she thought of what may have had happened to reduce Toshiro's defenses into nothing. Moreover, was the captain alright?

These thoughts plagued her mind, but she resolved herself to move on. After all, her power was lacking in regards to facing off against the torrent of hollows that began storming in from the breached West. Defense would lay in the hands of the Captains.

She could only hope that the other Captains arrived on time to support her own.

What she could do now though, was complete what was asked of her.

Closing her eyes, she turned away from the Western horizon behind her, and opened her eyes in the direction of the center of the Soul Society. She needed to get a move on.

Tapping lightly against the ground, her orange hair dragged behind her as her body accelerated forward.

When Toshiro had first asked her to report to the Head Captain, the situation did not appear as out of control as it was now. Meaning that not only would she go just to report, but she decided to ask for reinforcements as well.

Only, that she didn't expect to run into someone else on the way.

"Is there anything of the matter Lieutenant?" Aizen spoke.

He had appeared in front of Rangiku just as she turned the corner of the nearest building towards Squad One's barracks.

"I have information to convey to the Head Captain," Rangiku quickly responded after giving a curt nod.

Aizen stood silent for a moment before giving a reassuring smile. "No need lieutenant," he spoke before gazing towards the sky at the increasing number of hollows. "I'm sure that whatever you'd report now, its significance would no longer be relevant. Therefore, it is better to use your strength as a Lieutenant to better defend the Seiretei."

Aizen's words caused Rangiku to hesitate. After all, Aizen's words were reasonable. The information she had to report was of a dire breach, yet this report was already evident from the number of hollows appearing within the West. In which case, the Head Captain may have already sent reinforcements without her needing to ask. Wasn't that why Aizen was here?

In a way, the information would just be outdated and irrelevant.

However,

"I understand Captain, but there's another matter that can not be assessed so easily by assumption," Rangiku said.

Aizen raised a brow.

"It's true that the Head Captain and many others may already know that the West has been breached, and may also have already sent reinforcements, but I need to inform them of how the breach occurred. Otherwise, we may not be able to mount an appropriate defence."

"O." A sharp light entered Aizen's eyes, his curiosity having been piqued. "And that would be?"

Rangiku furrowed her brows as she considered speaking her mind.

It was just a speculation, but perhaps it was worth reporting. She had been there to witness the oddity of that red spear as it pierced through the barrier generated by the sekkiseki rock surrounding the Seireitei. Perhaps it was the cause of the breach if even Captain Soifon would risk blowing her cover just to wordlessly alert Captain Toshiro of the danger.

Still, was Captain Aizen trustworthy enough to share this information with?

Out of all the Captains, Aizen was without a doubt the most well liked by others in the Seireitei. In that case, didn't his reputation alone prove his worth?

She came to a decision and began to narrate what she and Captain Toshiro had seen first hand.

The expression on Aizen's face seemed to shift from one of calm, to something harder to describe; peculiar would be the closest thing to it.

Seeing that her piece was done, Rangiku bowed and walked past Aizen and moved towards Squad One's barracks directly ahead.

Aizen pushed up his glasses, and suddenly stopped Rangiku before she could go any further.

Rangiku raised a brow, and was growing increasingly impatient due to the severity of the situation. "Is there anything more you need Captain?" She asked curtly.

"About that, if you're insistent on going, then I would like to trouble you with a few other important matters," Aizen said before quickly conveying his intentions.

As Rangiku listened, she couldn't help but be surprised with Captain Aizen's forethought. His reputation within the Seireitei was well deserved as it would seem.

Rangiku didn't bother with pleasantries anymore after Aizen finished speaking. Instead, as a resounding impact echoed in the distance, she just nodded her head before turning to leave.

But at the same time, the sound of heavy footsteps entered her ears.

What appeared in front of her was a squad of brutes, savages, and warmongers, but she couldn't be anymore thrilled if just a little apprehensive as Aizen gave a short nod before assimilating with them.

It was Squad Eleven, lead by the strongest Shinigami to earn the title of Kenpachi who stood at the front.

He was a man of tall build, his toned muscles visible from the groove created from his loose haori and kosode. In his hands was a jagged blade with a leather grip fashioned with a criss-cross pattern that led down to the pommel and up the rounded hilt. Bells were tied to his pointed black hair which resembled a starfish; each tinkling with every step the man took forward.

On his face was a scar that ran vertically down his left eye, and his other eye was covered by a black eye-patch. Yet, what was the most disturbing about the man was not the little pink haired child hanging off his shoulder, but the savage smile and murderous aura the man exuded.

His name was Zaraki Kenpachi.

Captain of Squad Eleven.

* * *

Toshiro pulled the red spear from out of his arm with a pained grunt before watching it fade away into small particles of Spirit Energy.

Soon after, he stared in shock along with the rest of his returning squad at the collapsing form of the ice barrier he had created prior. Numerous buildings were crushed from its debris, and even some Shinigami were caught beneath and killed, leaving a bitter feeling in his chest.

What was worse, was that not only did the barrier of ice he created break, but so too did the natural barrier emitted outwards from the Sekkiseki stone which was restoring itself at an abysmal rate.

The situation was not something one would call dire at first, rather, it had still been manageable up until the point all the hollows began charging in.

"Where are the other Captains?!" Tohiro called to his seated officers, ripping of a piece of his haori and tying it to his arm to staunch the bleeding.

One his seated officers moved forward to report. "Sir, the other Captains have already been informed and are on their way. It's just that due to the distribution of placements, they can't all get here at once and will take time."

Toshiro cursed inwardly before raising his sword up. "Then we must make that time," he spoke as his eyes assessed the situation. "Gather the rest of the squad and prevent the hollows from dispersing into the Seireitei. It would be a catastrophe other wise as the amount of damage they can do is immeasurable."

 _Even more so when the weakest is an Adjuchas._

Toshiro couldn't help but click his tongue after the initial assessment. "GO!" He yelled, his tone expressing his urgency.

With that said, those of squad Ten and the nearby Shinigami who had heard Toshiro's instructions began undertaking them.

Releasing a sigh, Toshiro looked up at the enemy who had been silently floating up in the air, his face paling.

Vasto Lordes.

 _One._

 _Two._

 _Three…_

The number of them was just too horrifying. There must have been at least seven of them, maybe even more hidden within the crowd of Adjuchas.

One moment he blinked, and in the next, over half of the Vasto Lordes were gone.

Toshiro's eyes widened. "Be careful!" He yelled.

The Vasto Lordes scattered in all directions, destroying anything in their way with their sheer strength alone. Only one had remained behind.

Despite his warnings, his squad members could not possibly prepare themselves to defend against the attack of a Vasto Lorde.

Screams echoed out at the Western wall, a cero ripping through a formation set up by the seated officers, and another being disrupted with a single swing.

"Shit," Toshiro cursed, taking action against the groups of Adjuchas that quickly followed the backs of the dispersing Vasto Lordes.

"Hyorinmaru!" He called, swinging his sword with his left arm and forming arcs of ice that accelerated forward. Under the ice's effect, nearly a quarter of the Adjuchas that entered the Seireitei were encased in ice.

The lone Vasto Lordes narrowed his eyes upon seeing this before raising a hand. And from it appeared the red spear.

Toshiro's eyes immediately dilated as the wound on his arm began to act up. It was this very spear that allowed the hollows the ability to bypass the Seireitei's defences.

In Toshiro's eyes, the Vasto Lorde in front of him became the priority target. If that Vasto Lorde went down, then so to did the hollows ability to bypass the Seireitei's defences. Even more so when any other defence they could come up with would be created by spiritual energy much like the ice that he had used to cover the sky. And in that case,

 _The ice encasing the Adjuchas shattered upon contact with the red spear._

It would all be futile.

There was no longer anytime to assess the opponent's abilities. He had to act now.

"Bankai: Daiguren Hyōrinmaru,"

Bankai was a Zanpakuto's second and final released form, granting their wielder an immense increase in strength and versatility. Normally, one would need an extensive amount of practice and hardship to unlock this second stage, thus making it a crowning achievement. This was evident as only Captains have currently unlocked their Bankai in the Seireitei. In Toshiro's case, his allowed him significantly elevated control over ice.

From the pommel of Hyorinmaru, ice began to crawl up Toshiro's arm until it created wings of ice around his back, and then promptly covered his arms and legs before forming a tail. A dragon's head made out of ice acted as Hyorinmaru's hilt.

Layers of frost covered Toshiro's entire body, three flowers of ice forming around him each with four purple petals shaped like diamonds.

"You," Toshiro spoke, pointing his sword forward. "Who are you?"

It wasn't quite apparent, but he had noticed something in the hollows behaviour.

Because it was the sole Vasto Lorde in front of him that the rest differed to. If he could somehow defeat him, then perhaps the rest would be far easier to deal with. It was already too late to stop the hollows from dispersing into the Seireitei, therefore, Toshiro had to think of other methods.

The hollow before him was pale all over, and appeared human. Its arms and legs covered with hollow bone armour possessing tribal markings that ran up and down. From its narrowed auburn eyes, Toshiro could tell that this Vasto Lorde was far different from a regular hollow.

"My name is of no concern, but you can just call me Shirou," the Vasto Lorde spoke. "I only have a single question for you, and I urge you to answer truthfully."

Shirou's eyes shone with a calm light, the spear in his hand fading away as the spiritual energy around him became chaotic.

"Where is she?" Shirou asked. "The one you took in the Human World."

Toshiro's scalp began to tingle, his hairs standing on end as his mind thought of Mayuri Kurotsuchi and blanked. Knowing Mayuri as well as he did, even if he were to agree to return the hollow without the orders of the Head-Captain, there was no guarantee of the hollow's survival under Mayuri's examinations.

Even then, it was impossible to tell Shirou where Silent was due to Squad Twelve's barracks being near the Central Forty-six. Similarly, multiple technological buildings were also located there; the monitoring devices for the Human World for example. Knowing the nature of hollows, it was not in the Soul Society's best interests to allow hollows entry.

"I can't answer that," Toshiro spoke grimly. "Just know that it is impossible for you to have your way within the Soul Society."

Just as Hueco Mundo was the home ground of hollows, The Soul Society was the home ground of Shinigami. There was a reason why no unit of Shinigmai ever returned from Hueco Mundo, and there was a reason why no group of Hollows invading the Soul Society ever returned either.

The advantage of the Home Field and number.

Shirou didn't speak, instead, he just looked on at the hollows that came with him scattering across the Seireitei in search of Silent. He wasn't a fool, and he knew that by doing so the risks only increased by spreading their numbers thin. Therefore, the faster he could deal with the Shinigami in front of him, the faster he could aid the others and Silent.

"Then step aside," Shirou spoke. "I don't hold any grudges with the Shinigami, but I won't allow you all to take a comrade."

Toshiro tensed, blood flowing out of his injured arm which he then promptly froze. He didn't move from his spot, making it clear to Shirou of where he stood. He would not allow Shirou to do as he wished in the Soul Society.

Multiple bangs echoed out in the distance, and both Toshiro and Shirou glanced at the directions.

Everywhere, the fighting had exploded.

When Shirou had first sent Starrk, Harribel, Ulquiorra, and the rest to search within the Seireitei, he was sure that they would be apprehended by Shinigami eventually, but he didn't expect for it to be this soon. The only upside was that only four of them had been stopped while the others continued to spread out within the Seireitei.

Harribel stood in front of Kaname Tousen, and not too far away from her was Sung-Sun, Apacci, and Mila-Rose who stood before Sajin Komamara.

Toshiro let out a sigh of relief. There was no way he could have had handled the situation by himself, and knowing the Head-Commander, reinforcements may already be on their way.

"Give it up hollow," Toshiro spoke coldly. "You can't win."

"The thing is," Shirou spoke slowly. "I can't do that. And if you would block my way, then I'm afraid I have no choice. Trace, On."

Toshiro's brows furrowed in contemplation about the phrase Shirou spoke, but disregarded it in favour of increasing his guard. This hollow wasn't normal in any way, and looking at it now, his way of thinking bordered only on the conservative.

Before, Toshiro had already speculated that Shirou had the ability to create an odd type of red spear, but the evidence spoke otherwise.

"Kanshou and Bakuya," Shirou spoke, introducing the weapons that appeared in his hands.

For a second, Toshiro didn't know what to think. A hollow possessing a named blade reminiscent of a Zanpakuto? If he hadn't seen it, he would never have had believed it. Yet, it was clear through Toshiro's eyes that the weapon in Shirou's hands was not an authentic Zanpakuto.

The energy and feel was different.

After all, a Zanpakuto was an extension of a Shinigami's soul. Still, it was unheard of for a hollow to possess something so similar. Toshiro's suspicions only rose before he decided that it was best to observe the situation carefully.

The battle began like a storm.

Hyorinmaru, the Lord of the frosted skies roared as multiple sleek dragons of ice accelerated forward.

This was an extensive ability of Hyorinmaru. Each slash had the capability of unleashing the head of an ice dragon forward. Even the claws of ice on Toshiro's arms and legs were capable of extending outwards to attack.

Shirou narrowed his eyes and immediately engaged, tossing Kanshou forward in an arc while two-handing Bakuya.

He had fought against Baraggan.

He had fought against the speed and destructive power of Grimmjow.

"Speed, lacking," Shirou dove into one of Toshiro's slashes, and rammed his elbow forward.

Toshiro dry heaved, but immediately reacted as he saw Bakuya's edge gleam in sight.

Toshiro kicked forward, using a slab of ice to strike against one of Shirou's elbows, before promptly disarming Bakuya with an extended spike of ice.

Shirou backed to make distance.

Utilizing this chance, Toshiro struck out, ice forming at the tip of his blade and extending forward to close the distance.

Mouth twitching in disbelief, Toshiro's attack was stopped by a single uninjured hand.

"Power," Shirou crushed the blade of ice in his grip. "Weak."

Toshiro's forehead creased, but he refused to believe his capabilities were so low. He was a Captain. Even if he was facing a Vasto Lorde, the disparity shouldn't be this large.

The ability and strength this hollow displayed was shocking.

Yet with renewed determination, Toshiro initiated the attack, neglecting the thrown Kanshou that was spinning in the air.

Shirou didn't speak a word as Toshiro attacked. Another copy of Kanshou appeared in his hand to replace the first one as he parried with his sword style.

The disparity in sword play soon became quite evident.

Still, Toshiro was sure that he had disarmed Shirou numerous times, yet in every instance, a new sword took the displaced sword's place. It was only after several of such encounters that Toshiro realized that something was wrong. He had disarmed so many, yet he had not heard a single clang of steel impacting against the ground. Similarly, Shirou did not look at all like he was concerned.

Toshiro's hairs stood on ends when moments later, a buzzing sound appeared near his ears.

Swerving his head to the left, his eyes dilated upon seeing a strand of his silver hair missing from a rotating Kanshou.

And there wasn't just one.

Every single copy of Kanshou and Bakuya he had disarmed were spinning around him like a vortex, and in front of him stood an impassive looking Shirou.

"If you won't help me, then all that's left is to make sure you can't harm anyone else," Shirou said, tossing Kanshou and Bakuya directly at Toshiro.

Sweat collected on Toshiro's brows before he cursed as the blades all homed in on him, following the trajectory of the thrown blades.

"Sit upon the frosted heavens, Hyorinmaru!" Toshiro yelled, encasing himself within a dome of ice as resounding explosion sent him rocketing across the ground.

Bruises covered his body, the arm that had once already been stabbed by the red spear beginning to swell despite its frozen condition. Numeorus other parts of his body were bleeding, but Toshiro promptly froze them in place. His expression was grim at this point.

Toshiro could feel that his reserves were sitting just over three-quarters, but Shirou did not appear too winded yet despite the small cuts Toshiro was able to land. It was almost laughable really when the high-speed regeneration characteristic of hollows began to act up. Under its effect, Shirou did not appear as if he had just gone through a battle.

 _Damn it._

Toshiro cursed, placing himself back onto his feet.

Suddenly, the ground shook as a man heavily descended from the sky, cratering the ground with hairline cracks.

It was clearly a Captain-class Shinigami from the haori and spiritual pressure emitted.

"Kenpachi Zaraki," the man introduced grinning at Shirou. "Are you strong?" He then asked.

Evidently, Shirou didn't have to answer as Zaraki came to his own conclusions after looking at the state Toshiro and the surroundings were in.

"Oh Kenny, you found a good one today!" The little girl sitting on top of Zaraki's shoulder exclaimed.

Her name was Yachiro Kusajishi. She had short pink hair that stopped just past her neck to sit around her shoulders, and she wore the same black hakama's that all Shinigami wore. Her face was round, still possessing some of the baby fat known from children of her age. Similarly, her eyes were just as round, staring curiously at Shirou with a hint of playfulness which should not have been present towards one's enemies. In a way, Shirou was reminded of Lilynette, but he quickly got rid of the image in order to concentrate on the next individual who landed beside Zaraki.

"Ikkaku Madarame third seat," the new comer spoke, his eyes glancing around him for an enemy yet growing increasingly frustrated when all he saw was Shirou. "Well, shit. Only the Captain gets to have a good fight."

Ikkaku Madarame was a lean built man with muscles clearly evident behind his black Shinigami garb. He was bald, and had narrow eyes streaked with a dash of red eye-shadow that curved up. His smile though, as he had first arrived, was only beaten by the grin on Zaraki's face.

And with the arrival of this wild and fierce looking Captain holding his jagged sword out with a single hand,

The rest of Squad Eleven had soon arrived.

* * *

Looking at the increased number of opponents before him, Shirou could only sigh in relief that the other hollows that had come with him had already scattered within the Seireitei. In which case, they would not have to deal with this large of a force that only Starrk, and perhaps Harribel and the other Vasto Lordes may have a chance of surviving. Individually, a Vasto Lordes was plenty strong to crush a Shinigami, but against large numbers of difficult opponents, it would be hard to determine the winner.

With the scattering of the hollows across the Seireitei, numerous sounds of destruction began to resound as they initiated the search for Silent.

Not only did the hollows searching for Silent do it with vigour, but they also obtained a sense of pride from it. Here they were, hollows indirectly attacking the Soul Society as they pleased while searching nonstop for a companion. It made their blood boil with excitement just thinking that all this was because of the leadership of their King.

While the hollows reveled in their elation, it was only because they had not yet met danger due to Shirou diverting the attention onto himself as planned.

The larger of a mess he made, the more likely he would attract stronger Shinigami to ease the burden on the weaker hollows that followed him, however temporary it was.

Zaraki Kenpachi was one such strong Shinigami.

Yet something else took Shirou's attention aside from the killing intent in Zaraki's eyes.

It was a killing intent for greater than what Zaraki could ever emit at the moment as it was accompanied by an ear-splitting wail of anger.

Shirou couldn't help but stare openly at the fierce expression of the man which hovered above Zaraki's blade.

Nothing could describe it other than 'demon.' It was a beast, with unruly black hair that draped down from over its red bare-chested body. Horns sprouted from its head, bending at odd angles before suddenly spiking up

Its name was Nozorashi.

Almost instinctually, Nozorashi's hollow eyes zeroed in on him, it expression becoming increasingly disturbing.

Seemingly hovering just over Zaraki's blade, Nozorashi immediately appeared before him, stopping its face mere inches away from Shirou's.

 _"_ _Use me,"_ the voice that came from out of Nozorashi's mouth was like the sound of grating metal. " _Call upon my name, and show this world who I really am."_

Something stirred from within him, his eyes furrowing as a phrase took root in his mind. **Unlimited Blade Works**. The world of the lonely hill, and the swords that surrounded it.

On that hill, a jagged sword had formed.

Nozorashi fell silent, its gaze penetrating as a faint golden light exuded from it. It then nodded its head.

" _Beaten and worn, chipped yet not defeated, a soul born from blood shed and will,"_

A choking sound echoed out within the area, Toshiro and many others not even realizing it was their own.

" _Call my name!"_

A blade identical to the one in Zaraki's hand appeared in Shirou's, and began transforming under the astonished gazes of everyone present.

"Drink: **Nozorashi."** The once jagged blade became an axe-like war cleaver with a cloth-wrapped handle and a tassel attached to the top.

Through Shirou's eyes, it was the very picture of a monster of weapon, giving him an almost familiar feeling towards another weapon in his arsenal.

Yet in others eyes, it meant something far different.

 _Z-Zanpakuto!_

Toshiro's expression was beyond just simply disturbed, it was horrified. If before the weapons he had seen Shirou create were enough to cause him confusion, then now, they made him feel something far more. After all, the question still remained of how Shirou was able to create those weapons. It couldn't just be a natural ability where Shirou could make either a spear or a sword, it might be something far more frightening. His mouth dried as his mind created a single conjecture.

Creation through grasping.

Toshiro had seen how Shirou stared at the Zanpakuto Zaraki wielded, and had also seen how moments later an identical copy was created in Shirou's hands. To be promoted into a Captain at such a young age, Toshiro had been very perceptive since young which accounted for his reputation as a genius. It wasn't difficult for him to link together Shirou's actions with the creation of that blade. Even more so when he took into account the root of the origin of what Shirou had spoken prior. 'Trace On.' Trace, that word alone was enough evidence to speculate.

Therefore, Toshiro's heart began to race as he stared at Hyorinmaru, and then began to recount just how long Shirou had to examine it in the fight before paling. C-Could it be possible that Shirou was able to create any Zanpakuto he's ever seen?

Almost as a reflex, Toshiro felt the urge to sheath his blade and hide it away from sight, but he realized it would be useless at this point. Instead, it was better to warn everyone else.

"Don't let him see your Zanpakuto, he can use it against you!" Toshiro yelled gravely, sharing his conjecture of which he was now almost certain of after he noticed the surprised expression on Shirou's face.

Toshiro's words had a devastating effect, as almost all the Shinigami present faltered, staring nervously at Shirou as if he was some monster and not just a hollow. Many even sheathed their swords, unable to stop themselves after realizing that they may just be empowering Shirou. Others were just unwilling to see their Zanpakuto in the hands of another.

A tenuous silence permeated throughout the area which was echoed by the clatter of panicked movements.

And in the silence, only one was there to break it.

Zaraki Kenpachi stepped forward with an expression that wasn't quite as intimidating as usual. Instead, there was something far more peculiar about it. An expression of incomprehension.

In the end, Zaraki could only mutter a single question after staring at the trembling sword in his hand, and then staring at the transformed one in Shirou's.

"What did he say?"

Was the question asked, giving the Shinigami another surprise.

It should have been impossible for Zaraki to not have heard what Shirou had said. After all, everyone had witnessed for the first time the Zanpakuto of the Captain of Squad Eleven. The only Shinigami to have become a Captain without unlocking either forms of his Zanpakuto.

Zaraki wasn't a fool, so he had heard all the words Shirou had spoken before hand. Yet at the most crucial moment, his ears had become deaf upon hearing the name of his Zanpakuto. Thus, out of curiosity, he had asked those around.

Yet none could answer with a straight face. Even then, whenever the rest spoke, he could hear nothing of the sword's name.

Only Shirou knew why though.

In Nozorashi's eyes, Zaraki was not yet worthy. It was a similar case to how Senbonzakura refused to be utilized.

" _My blade is one that embodies strength. Under its swing, none shall survive."_

Nozorashi swung out in Shirou's arm.

No one in the Soul Society had ever seen Zaraki Kenpachi's Zanpakuto before, and as such, none could prepare themselves for just how devastating it was. Escpecially when Shirou was using it with Nozorashi's full consent.

It was like a slab of meat was put through a meat grinder, the area in front of Shirou collapsed with just the strength of his swing alone.

Building lay ruined, dredges of dirt and debris still flying in the air and falling like meteors towards other sectors of the Seireitei.

Zaraki's eyes widened witnessing the strength of his own Zanpakuto. Even more so when he was heavily knocked back by a simple graze. For the first time, he wondered what it would have been like if he knew his comrade's name.

Toshiro Hitsugaya was not as lucky as Zaraki, his expression frozen in shock as his lower body separated from his torso.

Screams echoed out in the ensuing chaos, more so from Squad Ten who looked at Toshiro in a daze.

Shirou closed his eyes, a bitter feeling in his chest. But he had had no choice but to retaliate after the Soul Society had taken one of his own.

Nozorashi cried out for blood, and Shirou complied.

Under the weight of his onslaught, no Shinigami was able to endure it.

One Shinigami lost an arm, another a leg after attempting to divert Nozorashi's trajectory but failing.

It was like a slaughter house. Wherever Shirou went, numerous Shinigami began fell.

Shirou resolved himself. No matter how many he killed today, this was a result of the Soul Society forcing his hand.

Narrowing his eyes, Shirou placed both hands on the hilt of Nozorashi's blade and swung it at his front just as Zaraki aimed a slash at him.

Sparks fell, and Zaraki gritted his teeth from the pressure of exerting himself. Yet the blood thirsty and battle hungry look on his face was not the one Shirou was expecting.

Numerous allies had died, yet Zaraki didn't even bat an eye and continued fighting.

That was when Shirou noticed it, the layer of frost building at the tip of Nozorashi's blade and tassel.

"Do not assume that you can defeat me so easily," Toshiro's voice appeared from behind Shirou's back, along with a dangerous cold. Yet it was clear from the tone that Toshiro was exhausted with whatever skill he'd used. "For the sake of the Soul Society, you above all hollows here, must die."

Shirou clicked his tongue before exerting his strength and swinging Nozorashi in a circle, forcing both Zaraki and Toshiro back.

He wasn't in the Soul Society because he _wanted_ to be.

He didn't come with any intention of invading.

All that he wanted was to save one of the ones he called 'friend.'

At that moment, an explosion of spiritual energy forcibly traversed through the area, causing Shirou to raise his arm to protect his eyes from the strong winds generated from such a result.

His eyes narrowed.

Such a strong energy should have had originated from an even stronger Shinigami. Good, this way the safety of the others searching would only increase if only temporarily. In that case, it was best to defeat everyone here to nullify the danger, and then aid the rest.

Still, surely the other two Captains must have been affected or have taken notice of a new addition to the fight?

Yet contrary to what he thought, the other two Captains in front of him, Toshiro and Zaraki, did not seem effected in the least as they released their own spiritual energy.

He tensed in preparation for battle.

Because he believed at that point that the fight was only beginning.

Little did he know what would soon befall his eyes.

* * *

"…"

Shirou couldn't understand what was happening.

One moment, the two Captains in front of him were just about ready to continue their assault on him, and in the next, they began swinging their swords randomly. At times they struck down buildings, and at other times they parried against each other's blades. All the while Zaraki was grinning savagely while bleeding out, and Toshiro appeared to be talking down to his opponent, ready to deal the final blow despite looking so haggard.

The same was happening to every other Shinigami in the area, all seemingly unable to determine what it was they were actually fighting.

Slowly, he lowered his weapon to the dissatisfaction of Nozorashi who began raging within his soul. The whole purpose of why Nozorashi had allowed itself to be used was to abate its fury caused by the injustice Zaraki had subject it to.

 _Attack! Attack damn it!_

Nozorashi raged.

 _"_ _Shut up fool, you're hurting my head,"_ Kyoka's voice was clipped, having grown increasingly irritated with the new addition. Even worse…

 _"_ _Well I agree with that fool, hurry up and attack!"_ Gae Bolg said.

Was the addition of an idiot.

With all the arguments occurring within his head, Shirou momentarily found it hard to concentrate on anything. Even worse, he was the only one who could hear the argument.

Yet, eventually, he collected himself and began to assess the situation.

The Shinigami were acting too weirdly, and what was even more confusing was that some of the hollows still close enough to see his battle didn't appear to notice anything wrong.

It was as if out of everyone present, only he was being effected by this peculiar phenomenon.

"Now that's more like it, bring it ON!"

The sudden voice caused him to tense and raise his guard, only to stare blankly at the scene in front of him.

Ikkaku Madarame, the lieutenant who had introduced himself after Zaraki Kenpachi, was yelling at a wall.

 _"_ _I swear. In here, and out there, I'm surrounded by brutes with brains the size of peas,"_ Kyoka couldn't help but sigh.

No one consoled her. In fact, Gae bolg and Nozorashi only grunted before glaring.

Nozorashi then clicked his tongue before pulling away its spiritual energy, making the Zanpakuto in Shirou's hands slowly fade away.

 _"_ _If you will not attack, then it is useless for me to be here,"_ Nozorashi spoke before falling completely silent.

Shirou did not rebut.

Walking slowly, his eyes soon landed on the only Shinigami that did not appear to be affected by the current situation at all, rather, the man was disturbingly calm.

From within his soul, Kyoka suddenly began to become vigorous as the man appeared within her gaze. After all, the one who appeared in front of Shirou was the man she admired and respected the most.

It was Aizen Sosuke.

* * *

 **Thanks for Reading!**

 **P a treon. com (slash) Parcasious**

 **Next update: The Holyman of the Church Creek.**


	19. Soul Society, Part 1

It was a little hard to believe at first, but eventually something clicked inside Shirou's head.

The oddities.

And an understanding of the true ability of Kyoka Suigetsu. It can alter an opponent's mind somehow through an illusion? Judging from what he had seen prior, there was a likelihood to this deduction, but he couldn't be sure as Kyoka herself had yet to reveal anything besides the components of her make. Her ability as a Zanpakuto was still obscured, and yet looking at how Aizen utilized it, a question came to mind.

Why then had Aizen not used it on him?

There were many questions running through his head, but not one of them left his mouth. Instead, he spoke out Aizen's name.

"Aizen," Shirou greeted with a tilt of his head.

Rather than answering immediately, Aizen minutely creased his brows, his once approachable demeanor shifting into a frigid cold as the expression on his face became neutral.

Throughout the entire confrontation between Shirou and the Captains, Aizen had been watching silently. Shrewdly he had drawn closer and closer, his fascination and curiosity growing from within him. Yet along with it, grew an increasing weariness that he could only scoff at.

Aizen cleared his throat, having come to a startling conclusion that bordered way past the notions of unimaginable, and could potentially explain the lack of effect from his blade.

Aizen drew Kyoka Suigetsu from its sheath, brandishing it in front of him in full display to Shirou. "Kyoka Suigetsu, it's a fine blade with quite a remarkable ability, but I suppose you already know that, don't you?"

It was an intuitive method of verifying Aizen's assumptions and conjectures based on the reaction of the other party. In which case, it was the lack of that solidified any thoughts Aizen had on what he had seen.

A Zanpakuto.

Rumours originating from Hueco Mundo told of a vast area covered in blades, and looked down upon by a hollow atop a lonely hill. Eyes that could see for an eternity, and power to rival or surpass that of even the strongest of hollows, the rumours were not baseless.

A grand display it was; observing from a distance as group after group of attacking hollows were shot down from seemingly out of nowhere.

It was a place and spectacle Aizen had seen himself.

And it was glorious.

The tension he had felt was like none other as the heat of the explosions had once pressed against his face, causing perspiration. In its wake was the remnants of a twisted sword, steaming with wisps of lingering spiritual energy.

Then and now, everything was coming together back to a single origin.

 _A Zanpakuto_

All the swords Aizen had ever seen in that land full of steel, were they all Zanpakuto?

A burst of bemusement began to well from within Aizen, a rare expression of intrigue forming over his face. It had been a long time since anything had been able to garner his attention, and this ability Shirou seemed to possess very nearly urged him to act without care for consequence in the pursuit of curiosity. After all, his very objective might have preliminarily already been achieved in Shirou.

To break the boundary which separated a Hollow from a Shinigami.

The fact that Shirou was able to use a Zanpakuto, no; more than that, create them through his own power signified that the King of Hollows may already be at such a stage, knocking on the boundary itself. Yet that final push was still missing, and for that, Aizen would need the **Hogyoku**.

An item that can break the boundary separating Hollows and Shinigami itself. And that was Aizen's current sole objective in the Seireitei.

Gingerly, Aizen lowered Kyoka Suigetsu to his side as he stared at Shirou. The power Shirou had exhibited had more or less been deduced by him, but only a single question remained.

Prerequisites.

What allowed Shirou to utilize this ability?

The answer became fairly clear after thinking back to how Shirou had simply stared at Captain Zaraki's Zanpakuto. In that case…

Aizen's eyes glanced momentarily at his own sword, his partner before staring back at Shirou. This could be far more troublesome than he had first thought. Like an ignorant fool, Aizen had brandished his blade on his first meeting with Shirou. Perhaps at that time, a copy of Kyoka Suigetsu had already been created by Shirou, preventing Shirou from falling under Kyoka Suigetsu's complete hypnosis?

A conjecture worth noting, but all the same, Aizen would not regret what has already past. Simply adjusting was what a man like himself would do. In which case, he had high hopes for Shirou, especially after assuming just what kind of ability Shirou had and the benefits it could potentially bring.

At any rate, it was time to set everything in motion, no matter how many variables and changes sprung up in the plan like weeds.

"If you did not come to fight, then why are you here?" Shirou asked, growing impatient as the battles around him were intensifying due to the reinforcements sent by the Seireitei.

Aizen took note of this, and decided that it would be best to pursue prompt responses.

"It's all a matter of interest for now," Aizen sheathed his sword before adjusting his glasses. He then clasped his hands behind his back and smiled. "Speaking of interests, look there."

Aizen was motioning towards a building located in the distance.

The architecture was much the same as the numerous other facilities located within the Seireitei's walls, yet this building was far wider and more accommodating by comparision. The structure of most of the building consisted of plain white walls with brown tinted tiles as the roofing. Further behind the building, was a dome shaped arrangement of smooth and pale stone.

"That is the twelfth Division's Barracks. Also known as the Research and Development center. Your friend is held in there," Aizen admitted.

There was something peculiar about Aizen's expression at that moment, and it was enough to give Shirou pause.

"And why would you help me?" Shirou finally began to raise his guard. Something just wasn't quite right with Aizen, but at least the man had not done anything outside his bottom line.

In fact, everything Aizen had advised before were true, or held significance. The time Aizen had warned him of Kisuke Urahara, and the time Aizen put in the effort to aid him when Silent was in the Human world, both of them showed that he was at least willing to work with him.

A light entered Aizen's eyes hidden beneath the glare of his glasses. After all, what Shirou didn't know was that Aizen himself was indirectly an instigator of the events in the Human World. Although Kisuke's actions and lack of information couldn't have had helped Aizen more.

Aizen unclasped his hands from behind his back. "We all have interests, and that includes me," Aizen began, clear, crisp, and confident. "Only when two people have differing objectives can partnerships be truly struck. To that regard, I hope that you would remember a little favour on my behalf in the future? In exchange, I am willing to help shoulder your weight by protecting as many of your comrades as I can. Seeing the effects of my Zanpakuto, it could prove quite useful."

Shirou stared hard at Aizen, watching the man for any signs of deception before turning his gaze in the direction of the building Aizen had specified. He and the rest were in enemy territory, and the intel Aizen had just provided may prove pivotal to decreasing the amount of time spent within the Seireitei under danger.

Aizen had his thanks.

But Aizen had also garnered his suspicions, having an idea of Kyoka's abilities and remembering how Nel and the rest had reacted on his first encounter with Aizen. How he _should_ have reacted, but did not.

 _"_ _It's a simple water type Zanpakuto, however with my spiritual pressure, it becomes a dangerous weapon."_

Had he actually been threatened from the very beginning?

He had no proof, but he did have Aizen's actions in aiding him. Proving that at least the man may not be as harmful as he imagined.

Yet could it all have been a lie?

His expression grew grim. It was a possibility that somewhere within the recesses of his mind, he knew he had experienced before.

 _Translucent Gears once again began turning._

 _A mind left undisturbed beginning to awaken._

He didn't want to think of the possibility for now.

In the end, it was Kyoka who earnestly made the decision for him.

" _Sitting upon a serene lake, the moon drifting behind the clouds surrounded by a blanket of stars… He, the flower floating in the center of it all, is alone, basking in the radiance of that which is tranquil beyond compare. A mirror of oneself; an image revealed in the water. The moon flower awaits. Two faces, neither knowing much of the other, a reflection that can never be understood so easily._ "

Kyoka paused. Perhaps of anyone present, only she could claim to know Aizen the best as his Zanpakuto. " _Although he may come off as a little off putting, the man I know who called upon me for the first time, was a man worth trusting. Aizen, he isn't bad._ "

Hearing the sincerity in Kyoka's voice, Shirou couldn't help but question himself. In any case, he nodded his head as an answer to Aizen's. "As long as you don't take things too far," he said.

With that, Shirou made off for the building Aizen had specified, leaving behind a mystified Aizen.

After all, Aizen had seen the growing suspicion in Shirou's eyes, and was prepared to persuade the Vasto Lorde to his cause. Yet it had somehow all just worked out.

Somewhat bewildered, but not muddle headed, Aizen began to fill out his end of the bargain, his attention turning towards Harribel, Apacci, Mila-Rose, and Sung-Sun before moving on to the rest of the hollows in the Seireitei. It would be too much of an effort to protect them all, so he would act only should the situation call for it.

With that in mind, Aizen took one last moment to consider what made Shirou concede to his request so easily before leaving, unable to come up with an answer.

Strapped beside Aizen's waist, Kyoka Suigetsu remained motionless within its scabbard, tranquil as a mirror.

* * *

Somewhere within a forested region of spirit trees outside the Seireitei's walls, a hole tore within space itself, revealing a darkness one could barely see through even with the brightest of lights.

And from within it,

Was a black cat, followed by the sound of screams drawing closer and echoing endlessly in the void.

"Well, that wasn't so bad," the cat spoke licking its paw.

This cat was Yoruichi, the black cat Kisuke Urahara normally kept by his side. Its body was slender, its paws maintained, and its claws retracted to avoid damaging them, and currently, it watched silently as a group of people fell in a pile in front of it.

"Karin, are you alright?" Ichigo asked first, he was sitting near the top of the pile and above him held in his arms was Karin.

"Y-Yeah," Karin said before snorting and shoving Ichigo away from her. Ever since Ichigo had tried to push her away from all the danger, she had grown increasingly irritated at him. It only grew worse when she had realized that Ichigo had moved to protect her again while they were running away from the Kototsu, a sweeper of sorts that prevented individuals from remaining within the Dangai, the passage to the human world.

"Karin…" Ichigo trailed off, his lip twitching as Karin forced herself out of his hold, leaving him completely speechless with her behaviour.

After healing up, Ichigo had to admit that Kisuke was quite 'innovative' in his methods of bringing back Ichigo's Shinigami powers, but he was still furious with the man. Not only for what Kisuke had put him through, but for what he had done to allow Karin to come along, putting her in danger. Karin had yet to show anything close to an ability that would let her survive an encounter with an enemy aside from her control of spiritual energy which even surprised Ishida, but that was irrelevant. What mattered was that she had come along because of Kisuke's insistence, saying that she'd be better off sticking close to a strong source of uncontrolled and free spiritual energy to better develop before actual learning of a skill.

It was complete bullshit, just where could Kisuke find such a source?

Did Kisuke think he was a fool? Kisuke was obviously siding with Yoruichi who decided it would be best to begin training Karin.

The injuries he had sustained prior still stung, but he continued to disregard them as he gave Yoruichi the stink eye.

"Can you _move_ already, Kurosaki," Ishida hissed with a flustered tone from beneath Ichigo and Chad. This was simply because of the positioning. As they had all fallen into a pile, Ishida was currently pressed right up against Orihime who was struggling to get out herself.

For those who had followed Ichigo despite knowing the danger, Ichigo was truly grateful. Aside from his views regarding Karin's participation, he was accepting of everyone else as they at least had skills to defend themselves with.

Chad was one of Ichigo's closest friend, the two sticking to each other's backs despite any situation. They had gone through a multitude of street fights as a result.

Chad was a tall man of Hispanic looking decent that normally wore a collared pink shirt and a pair of dark coloured jeans leading to a pair of worn sneakers. He had long curly brown bangs that shadowed his left eye.

Other than Chad, there was Ishida and Orihime Inoue.

The both of them had come to Ichigo's aid after knowing of the circumstance.

Orihime was a slim woman with a large bust line and small stature. Her orange hair was styled in a way that it fell just behind her ears, clipped up by a blue hair clip designed like flower petals. Her face was rounded, her cheek bones just barely visible from the complexion of her face.

Currently, she was at the bottom of the body pile with her legs pinned making it difficult for her to crawl out. Embarrassed as she was, she had become even more so after visualizing what would happen should Ichigo see her in such a state.

Immediately, she had somehow crawled out from beneath Ishida and stood with a relieved sigh beside Karin and Yoruichi.

Startled upon hearing Ishida's yell, Ichigo finally moved himself off of the pile and allowed both Chad and Ishida back up on their feet.

Ishida scowled while straightening his crumpled attire. A white battle suit he said was a Quincy's battle standard. It had long flowing cloth on the front and back ends, and a had a blue pattern design running up across the cuffs of his sleeve and chest.

Noticing that his current attire had been torn in various places, Ishida grumbled as he pulled out another one under the gazes of everyone present.

Karin like Ichigo had a brow twitch, but neither said anything after catching each other in the act. Scowling before both turning away from each other.

"That's enough from you two," Yoruichi spoke, gathering everyone's attention as she walked atop a tree stump. "Based on the geography, something must have had interfered with the co-ordinates Kisuke should have programmed into the gate between worlds. We all should have appeared near an area of the Soul Society known as the Rukongai, yet were far from it."

Looking up into the sky, Yoruichi frowned as she detected disturbances in the air. However, instead of contemplating on the matter, she decided to focus on the matter at hand.

"Ichigo," she spoke first, making sure that she had Ichigo's full attention by throwing a rock on his head.

"Calm down for now you idiot," was what she said, noticing the scowl on Ichigo's face. "What we're facing here is unlike anything you have ever faced. Those hollows you've fought with in the human world, I'm afraid they would be worth even less than a candle to the monsters lurking about within the Soul Society. Any one of them could take you all out just by exerting a little spiritual pressure. Like a child blowing out a flame. You all are ants in comparison. Even more so given the state the Soul Society appears to be in," Yoruichi said.

Ichigo grunted. "They're not that difficult to deal with. It was just those Captains you mentioned."

Thinking about Mayuri, Ichigo's knuckles whitened from how tightly he was gripping his fists. Karin was much the same, her personality near identical to Ichigo's. Neither of the two could forget what happened that night, and the anger and helplessness only grew the more they dwelled on it. This was especially the case for Ichigo as it was this memory alone that accelerated his training to better himself as quickly as possible.

 _Thud._

Another rock hit Ichigo square on the forehead, a quiet exclamation coming from his lips that was echoed by Karin at a location near him.

"Focus you fools. This isn't the time to get in over your heads. And I'm sure you wouldn't want to drag in those around you into unexpected trouble," Yoruichi spoke, her words causing an effect on the siblings, mainly Ichigo who looked around at his friends.

Chad, Orihime, and Ishida didn't have to say anything, but it was clear from their expressions that they wouldn't hesitate to follow him aside from some grumbling on Ishida's part. In any case, Yoruichi was right that he didn't wish to endanger them.

This line of thinking was mirrored by Karin who looked guiltily at Chad whom she had fought alongside with before. Thinking about it, it was also the time she had seen her mother again for the first time in years. And it had shocked her enough to cause her to forget to help treat Chad's injuries in an attempt to catch up to the fading back of the mother she loved.

Karin never did catch up to her, and once again, it was that very mother who shielded her and Ichigo from harm.

Her body trembled for a moment, but like Ichigo, her gaze turned towards Yoruichi's without wavering in the slightest.

Yoruichi nodded her head.

"Good eyes," Yoruichi spoke, sitting up on her hind legs and using her tail to help keep balance. "Now if there's one thing you all should remember, it's to avoid battle as much as possible. None of you are at the level required currently to combat anyone of seated Lieutenant or higher aside from Ichigo and Ishida. And even then, the odds might not be in their favour. Luckily, I excel in this kind of operation. Stealth is a must, and you would all do well to remember what I have taught you in the time Kisuke was nursing your injuries. It could very well be the difference between living and dying."

Ichigo and the rest nodded.

"Then what are we supposed to do now?" Karin asked. "If we can't move around as we want, then how are we going to save everyone?"

"Uhm, I think Karin has a point," Orihime spoke timidly, huddling in on herself as everyone's attention fell on her.

Noticing Orihime's discomfort, Ichigo coughed into his hand and brought the attention away, allowing Orihime to deflate in relief. She then gave Ichigo a thankful smile.

"Then do you wish to die?" Yoruichi's question cut straight through Karin's protest, but Yoruichi didn't seem to put in much consideration at the moment. "We have two objectives. One is to locate and secure Rukia Kuchiki, and the other is to secure Masaki Kurosaki away from the Twelfth Division's Barracks, where she is most likely to be contained. It is likely that the two are separated as I doubt the Head Commander would detain Rukia in the Twelfth Division. Thus, if we are to decide on priorities, I'm afraid that that aspect falls upon you all, and I will help to the best of my abilities."

Guilt began to well up from within Yoruichi as she knew better than anyone that her current priority lay in the acquisition of Rukia Kuchiki for the item stored within her. Masaki was her friend, but the consequences of the Hogyoku falling into Aizen's hands was just too dire.

With that in mind, Yoruichi continued speaking as she moved away from the stump she was talking from and moved atop a tree to settle on a tree branch.

"Remembering these objectives, we will begin heading West in-"

The words died in Yoruichi's mouth as her gaze fell upon a structure in the distance now visible due to her change in position.

The walls of the Seireitei stood erected, flashes of light originating from within and accompanied by bursts of spiritual energy.

The hollows had moved faster than what she and Kisuke had predicted.

Her ears twitched at that moment, her slit like iris's dilating from the scene she saw not too far away from her. Sparks flashed, a familiar figure she was well acquainted with sailing through the air and snapping the trees the figure impacted with in half before disappearing.

The expression on Yoruichi's face grew grim, and for a long moment, she just sat there idle. It was long enough to cause some unrest within Ichigo and the others, Karin even uncrossing her arms and voicing some concern.

Eventually, Yoruichi finally reacted, turning her attention back onto the Ichigo and the group.

"You all go on ahead towards that direction past these woods until you see a peculiar house. Trust me, you'll know when you see it. With how the Seireitei is now, it's already impossible for us to sneak in as originally intended as the Seireitei's walls have already come down. Because of this, you'll all need some assistance if you want to get past the barrier," Yoruichi clicked her tongue at that point.

A glaring question in her mind.

How had the hollows breached the barrier generated by the properties of Sekkiseki rock?

It was a question with no answer. Yet regardless, she had no luxury of contemplating.

"Hurry, and go now, just mention my name to a woman named Kukaku," Yoruichi said before pushing herself onto her paws and jumping onto Ichigo's shoulder. She then whispered something quickly before running away into the trees and rapidly fading away from sight.

Left behind, Ichigo and the others stood dumbly for a moment, before Ichigo just shook his head and began moving in the direction Yoruichi specified. The others soon followed behind him.

Walking, Ichigo carried the weight of his sword on one shoulder and walked silently while picking up his pace. The sword on his shoulder was no longer that broken sword left with only a hilt, but a massive cleaver like weapon that resembled a butcher's knife wrapped in long white cloth. The method of training Kisuke had admistered onto him to get him to such a point so fast were effective, yet because of the time constraint, he was far from fully healed.

This was why the pain from his injuries from the night Masaki was taken away still lingered despite the tablets of medicational pills Kisuke had given him to swallow every hour. He had been reckless and had eaten them all at once, leading to his current half-healed state. Yet that didn't matter at the moment. So long as he could get back up on his feet and rescue those he held dear, then he didn't care what price he would have to pay.

His only regret, was not being able to persuade Karin away from all the danger.

Her training was far less vigorous than his, but he was sure that he had seen Kisuke slip a couple soul tablets into her hands. It was the kind similar to what Rukia would swallow as she exited her gigai.

His mouth naturally began forming into a thin line as he began to brood, yet brooding would not change what had already happened.

Before long, the group reached the house Yoruichi had mentioned. Peculiar was an understatement. The very pillars used to hold up the banner displaying 'Kukaku Shiba' were styled into large arms and hands. The building itself was fairly normal aside from the large and narrow circular spire located near the back.

What was even more peculiar was the way the two guards at the front entrance seemed to pause upon seeing Ichigo's face, and then startle after seeing Karin's.

In any case, Ichigo paid this no mind and brazenly spoke what Yoruichi had told to them.

"Is Kukaku here? We were sent here by Yoruichi. She said you could help us."

* * *

The sound of splintering wood resounded in the forest, lacerations present on the trees and torn branches found within the bramble.

A woman looked up at the sky from the debris she found herself in. She was bruised, and tired, one or two cuts on her body sending out a dull pain that let her know that she was still alive.

Good.

Soifon spat blood out of her mouth before bringing up a hand to wipe off the remnants clinging to her lip. Parts of her clothes were in tatters, the Haori of the leader of Squad Two having long since been discarded in favour of the form fitting black attire she wore.

In front of her stood the Vasto Lorde.

Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck.

She was proving more of a handful than what Soifon had anticipated.

Over Nel's body were numerous butterfly like marks that spanned across a narrow region on her body. The calling card of Soifon's Zanpakuto.

Suzumebachi.

The Death in Two steps.

Once Suzumebachi stabs a target with the stinger like blade connected to Soifon's finger, a butterfly like stamp would appear spreading from the center of the wound known as a hornet's crest. If struck by a second attack at the same location, the victim would inevitably die no matter how powerful they were.

Two strikes till death.

It was a very lethal ability for a Zanpakuto's Shikai state. Yet,

"Are you done, Shinigami?" Nel questioned, leaning her war lance against one of her shoulders.

It was just landing that second blow that was taking its toll on Soifon.

"Shut up," Soifon spoke, getting back up onto her feet. The sound of a chain's rattling resounded with her movements, the metal connector holding together Suzumebachi's stinger and vambrace tinkling.

Nel's expression grew cold. She had been fighting with Soifon for the past hour and by now she had some sort of idea of Soifon's intentions regarding the butterfly like marks that had sprung up on her body. Soifon wished to strike upon those marks a second time.

Nel didn't know the relevance of Suzumebachi's Two Strikes till death, but she was experienced enough to know to prevent her enemy from getting their way. It was a difference of lifestyle after all.

The life of a hollow when compared to a Shinigami was far more treacherous. It was only now that Nel had lived alongside Shirou's lands that she understood that an exception to that rule had been created. A benevolent ruler.

A Benevolent Hollow.

And she'd be damned if she were to let him die.

What he was doing here in the Soul Society.

His cause.

It resonated with her in a way that she had never felt before in Hueco Mundo. The notion of All for One. Knowing that if she were put in danger, Shirou would lead everyone for her sake.

That kind of ruler was one she was willing to follow.

And it was this kind of thinking that lead many of the hollows that lived alongside Shirou to follow under him. Not only because Shirou had aided in their evolution without the need to consume other souls and thus create an imbalance in identity, but because he was unique. The only King of his kind.

"Then don't think I will show mercy any longer," Nel said, once again positioning her lance in front of her.

Soifon clicked her tongue before fading in a burst of Flash Step.

Nel tucked her arms in, increasing her guard as her eyes shifted from left to right, taking in the minute movements in the wind and the displacement of dirt on the ground.

Admittedly, Soifon was faster than Nel.

Nel took a breath, and in that moment, she acted.

Wind whipping across her face, the sudden change in Nel's posture allowed her to dodge Soifon's incoming strike.

Fingers twirling the lance in her hand, Nel struck down, attempting to bat Soifon away.

Like an agile viper, Soifon quickly maneuvered away from the area Nel had just attacked.

Sparks flew as Suzumebachi grated against Nel's lance.

Even if Soifon had the advantage in speed, Nel was accommodating her lack of there of by shortening her movements and reducing the length of her attacks to increase the speed.

Pulling her arm in closer, Nel punched out with a fist at where she predicted Soifon to be, her efforts rewarded with sickening crunch. Unexpectedly though, a butterfly mark bloomed on her arm.

Nel's expression shifted into annoyance.

It wasn't as if any of her injuries hurt, but the more times Soifon landed a blow on her, the more targets Soifon had to aim at, making it more difficult to block everything.

Nel needed a way to prevent herself from getting injured any longer, her spiritual energy burst out from her in waves. That, or end things in an instant.

Soifon paused in her attacks, drifting along the ground as her speed decreased to a zero. A large bruise was forming on her arm, a fracture most probably from when she hastily blocked Nel's attack. At least it was bad as the previous strike that had caught her off guard and sent her flying across the forest. She could still feel the sting of splinters and bruises on her back.

Silently watching the spiritual energy coalesce around Nel, the apprehension Soifon already felt only increased. Still, with the number of targets she had already left on Nel's body, all it would take was a second strike.

 _She could do this._

Testing her injured arm if it was still usable, Soifon once again resumed her attack, utilizing extra caution due to the surge in spiritual energy Nel was emitting.

Suddenly, Nel struck a line across the ground. One slash in each direction.

"If you step across this line, you forfeit your life," Nel said. "I can't waste anymore time here."

Soifon scoffed in the middle of her Flash Step.

Her speed only increasing.

Slowly, as if only spectator watching a fight, Nel drew back her arm and pointed her lance forward.

A centaur stood posed, arms at the ready, and expression as if hunting prey.

The line that separated death from life could not be anymore distinct.

And within less than a second, Soifon had already crossed that line.

" **Lanza Empujadora** ," the words left Nel's mouth, the spiralling tides of spiritual energy emitting off of her coalescing into her weapon.

The lance's tip approaching Soifon, she immediately began to evade, yet.

"Who said that this lance was solid?" Nel's voice was monotone, her expression revealing the killing intent hidden within the hollow chamber of the lance. " ** _Cero_** _._ "

 _Boom!_

It was an explosion that rocked across the entirety of the area, the shockwave alone uprooting the trees and affecting the far away settlements of the Rukongai.

The Thrusting Lance. **Lanza Empujadora** , an attack utilizing the explosiveness of a Vasto Lorde's cero.

Torrents of spiritual energy continued to flow from out of the exit points within Nel's lance, propelling it forward at unimaginable speeds and increasing its penetrative power a thousand-fold.

Soifon pursed her lips, her eyes darting back and forth in less than a spilt second for anything she could use as leverage to somehow get out of the way. Yet she knew that with the spear's current momentum and her own, she would be hard pressed to slow down let alone alter her trajectory. Finding nothing, her hands feebly went up in a position to block the incoming strike, placing Suzumebachi's vambrace where the point of the spear would hit.

The odds of her survival now were truly too low, and she knew it as the head of the Soul Society's Stealth Force.

For a moment, she closed her eyes remembering a past memory.

In the end, what was it that she had achieved in the absence of the previous leader of the Stealth Force?

Strict protocols.

And harsh decisions.

It was all she could remember of the training subject to her in her childhood. That and the warmth she found under the previous Stealth Force leader's guidance.

 _A leader and an operative must always remain firm no matter the situation._

A teaching she had learned early on that she still remembered to this day.

Resolved, Soifon opened her eyes. The Head of the Soul Society's Stealth Force would not perish with her eyes closed like a child.

"Cut it out with that look in your eyes," a voice resounded in the heat of the moment, a leg changing the trajectory of Nel's lance. "You're not dying today."

The air pressure generated from Nel's thrust sent Soifon flying back, her arms shielding her head from the flying shrapnel, but she didn't pay much attention to that as a figure landed gracefully in front of her, glaring at Nel who glared back.

Purple hair swaying in the wind, and bangs parted at the center, the figure wore an orange shirt with a black undervest beneath that led to form fitting black pants. The figure, no, the woman before Soifon was entirely different from what Soifon remembered. But regardless,

She was a teacher Soifon had not seen in years, and had resented all the same.

Yet in this moment.

That whom Soifon hated for leaving her, once again stood before Soifon in her defence.

A woman from one of the most prominent families in the Soul Society.

The Shihoin.

And the previous leader of the Stealth Force.

Yoruichi Shihoin.

"Been a while hasn't it, Soifon."

* * *

Neither Ichigo nor Karin could understand what it was about their faces that garnered such a reaction from the guards standing just in front of the building Yoruichi had asked them all to go to.

If the way they stared at Ichigo wasn't enough, they looked at Karin as if they were looking at a distant memory.

"Hey, are you two alright?" Karin asked, kicking one of them out their daze.

The two guards wore red hats with a gold trim and white tassel on top and a light blue scarf tied at the front by a red fastener with gold highlights. One of them wore a yellow top while the other wore a white top.

The one Karin kicked was the one in yellow.

"E-Even the personality appears the same," the guard in yellow muttered. "W-What's your name and why have you come to the Shiba household?"

"My name's Karin, and we were sent here by a cat named Yoruichi," Karin explained.

"Yoruichi?" The guard in white said before nodding. "Then I would have you all enter for a moment while I call upon Ms. Kukaku."

Karin nodded gratefully, unaware that the two guards were still looking at her and whispering between each other as they left. After all, Karin had a stunning resemblance to what Kukaku Shiba had once looked like as a child.

The guards themselves were named Koganehiko and Shiroganehiko, the teachers who taught Kukaku Shiba all that she knew about fireworks from a young age. It was impossible for them not to recognize someone with a resemblance so uncanny to their own pupil.

Leading to the question, were they related somehow?

This was a matter that they would not tread lightly on.

After settling down Karin, Ichigo, and the rest within a guest room, the two then informed Kukaku of Ichigo's and the rest's visit. Moments later, Karin and the rest were promptly summoned to the reception room.

Inside sat a woman siting on a pillow with her legs sprawled to the side as she leaned over one knee.

This was Kukaku Shiba, the head of the Shiba clan, one of the four prominent clans of the Soul Society. She was a youthful looking woman with long messy black hair that parted down in half at the small of her back. She wore a white skirt and a provocative red robe that exposed her ample bosom.

In her hand was a smoking pipe which she accidently dropped upon seeing Ichgio and then Karin's features. It was like seeing a mirror of a time long since past when Kukaku had once stood beside her older brother.

She shook her head, but it was clear from the started choking noise next to her that her brother Ganju had yet to recover from the surprise.

Ganju was Kukaku's younger brother. He was a tall muscular man with chin-length black hair and a partially missing left eyebrow. On his person he wore a vest, a scarf, a bandanna, and a pair of goggles. Currently those goggles had dropped on the floor much like Kukaku's smoking pipe.

"Welcome," Kukaku said, composing herself. "I hear that you were sent here by Yoruichi?"

"Yes," Ishida responded, taking a seat while the rest followed his example.

It was only Ichigo who had yet to take a seat, his expression restless as he only wished to find away into the Seireitei sooner. Karin was similar to him, but she could at least hold herself back. Ichigo though was different. He had already lost his mother once. Now that she had appeared before him again and was taken away all the same, his current agitation and impatience could not be described.

"Look," Ichigo said. "We don't have the time to just talk like this."

Kukaku raised a brow, raising a hand to stop Ganju from speaking up.

"Then what do you suggest I do?" Kukaku asked.

"We need your help to enter past the Seireitei's walls," Ishida intervened before Ichigo could say anything detrimental.

"Hmm, with the way things are in the Soul Society right now, I suppose you don't know," Kukaku said off handily.

"What's going on?" Orihime asked.

"Well, for one, an army of hollows have begun to lay siege onto the Seireitei," Ganju explained. "Because of this, its been completely hectic no matter where you go in the Soul Society. Even the people in the Rukongai refuse to step out from their homes."

Saying that, Ganju walked towards a window within the house's walls and opened it. "Look to the sky, you'll understand," he said.

Everyone's attention turned towards where Ganju indicated.

In the sky was a horde of Hollows entering through the Seireitei's walls. The number and strength of the hollows was such that everyone present could feel the disturbing taint of their spiritual energy despite the distance.

It was now apparent to Ichigo and the rest just why it was Yoruichi continued to warn them to stay low and avoid battle. Fighting enemies of this kind of level would mean death for certain.

"Helping you all now would mean having to find a way through the walls, or past that crowd of hollows. In either case, the trouble it would bring would be more than just a simple headache," Kukaku reasoned, picking up the smoke pipe she had dropped.

She then began to make herself comfortable.

"Then you won't help?" Ichigo asked.

He knew that Kukaku had no obligation to help him, but if she was the only way in, then she _had_ to help somehow.

"Isn't there any way?" Ichigo asked.

"Afraid not," Kukaku said, lighting her pipe while holding it in her mouth before taking a swig. "At least if you don't have any ideas on how to avoid that group of hollows, or at least something enticing enough to risk the trouble of confronting the Seireitei, it's a no go." Kukaku emptied the ashes in her pipe with a pat on a metal ash trey, and then leaned back on her arms.

"Looking at your faces, it's clear to me that you can't fulfill either of those two options. Although I'm sad to say that I'm going to have to turn down a favour from Yoruichi, but this sort of request at this time is too complicated," Kukaku finished with a grimace.

Ichigo clenched his fists, his brows creased.

 _"_ _If Kukaku will not co-operate with you, then tell her this, but do remember that it could act as a double-edged sword."_

The words Yoruichi whispered into Ichigo' ears came to mind at that moment. He didn't know the relevance in the sentence, but he did know he was getting frustrated that Kukaku was being so difficult to convince. So, with a twitch of his lips, he yelled what Yoruichi had whispered to him.

"Kaien Shiba is being detained within the Seireitei!"

It was like a bomb had gone off inside the room.

The calm expression on Kukaku's face slowly shifted. Her mouth had sealed itself closed, and her eyes had become shadowed by her hair. If one were to look even more closely, it was clear to see that she was trembling, her fingers digging into her own skin.

"W-What did you just say?" The voice was oddly quiet, like the last threads of a string holding a weight that could not be maintained.

"Kaien Shiba is being detained within the Seireitei!" Ichigo repeated heatedly, unheeding of the growing tension in the air, and the way the eyes hidden behind Kukaku's hair became murderous.

"You Fucking Bastard!"

 _Uhgk!_

Ichigo was sent flying across the room, and even before he could even compose himself, Kukaku was already in front of him, holding him up by the collar of his clothing.

"How dare you say such things," Kukaku was seething, her chest rapidly moving up and down along with her erratic breaths.

Ganju was madly trying to placate her, but nothing he said could calm her down. That, and he himself was far from calm.

Pissed that he had suddenly been attacked, Ichigo scowled, tasting the coppery taste of blood in his mouth. He quickly yelled back the response Yoruichi had told him knowing that it would anger Kukaku more. "Kaien Shiba is being detained within the Seireitei, and if you don't help us he'll be executed!" He added.

Based on how the Soul Society reacted when they retrieved Rukia, then they may have retrieved Kaien for a similar reason. Ichigo didn't know who Kaien was, but he was basing his information from what Kisuke had deduced back in the Human World.

Staring at the expression on Ichigo's familiar face Kukaku froze, releasing Ichigo as she just stood there. "My brother has been dead for years," she said through clenched teeth. Her doubt was clear for all to hear.

She closed her eyes, and then opened them again after a moment before pushing Ichigo away.

"OUT! GET OUT!" She yelled.

"Fine, we don't need your help anyway!" Ichigo responded, walking out of the reception room and into the guest room where Kukaku had already agreed for them to stay.

Karin, Ishida, Orihime, and Chad soon followed, Karin glancing conflictedly at Kukaku before she left.

Only Ganju remained in the room with Kukaku in an awkward silence.

"Sister, I-"

"Stop, Ganju, don't say it," Kukaku pursed her lips. "I-It's too hard to believe."

"But, they didn't seem as if they were lying. And don't forget, that they said that they were sent here by Yoruichi," Ganju insisted.

Kukaku's back straightened at Ganju's point, her mouth going dry as she swallowed.

"Do you remember back when we were children, Ganju? The times when big brother would often play with us and keep us company under the watch of Miyako," Kukaku began. "Do you still remember the words big brother said back them. 'I will protect you all and the family,' and he did just that."

Kukaku closed her eyes, a memory filtering through her mind.

"He had found out something he shouldn't have back then. I knew it from the way he refused to acknowledge me when I asked. I was quite an observant girl. Yet he kept the knowledge only to himself. Protecting the family, protecting us even after losing Miyako and then his life in the following days. If there's a chance that he's still alive now based on Yoruichi's information, then it's our turn to protect him. But if this is a lie, there _will_ be hell to pay. No one _dares_ sully big brother's name and get away with it."

"Sister, then…" Ganju trailed off, lost in thought.

Kukaku though was no longer as muddle headed, having calmed down without the infuriating company of Ichigo and the rest.

"Call Jidanbo, the canon will take too long," she spoke.

* * *

 **Thanks for Reading!**

 **P a treon. com (slash) Parcasious**

 **Next update: The Holy Man of the Church Creek**


	20. Soul Society, Part 2

The sound of a cup shattering against the ground echoed out in a large meeting room made from large oaken wood fashioned in the likeness of an old rural war barrack.

"C-Captain?"

Yamamoto could hear the nervousness in the messenger's tone. Admittedly, it was justified. He himself could only barely restrain the trembling of his hands when the latest news on the battlefield had been delivered, and even then, it was due to experience and age.

Placing strength in his arms, he stood tall and imposing, the very figure of a leader un-paralleled throughout, acting as if the earlier mishap with the fallen glassware was intended. His hands were crossed and planted firmly over his wooden walking cane, the sheer aura exuding off of him enough to ease the nervousness of the messenger reporting. He was the Head-Commander. Every action of his reflected the very state of the Seireitei, and subsequently, the morale of those beneath him. Thus, even if he felt any form of trepidation or unease, he would loath to show it. Firm in the face of danger. And Resolute in belief. The laws of the Seireitei must be upheld. It was tradition, an honour and obligation. Law breakers must be punished, and intruders eliminated.

But circumstances made any such thoughts far more complicated then they should be.

It was only the subtle creasing of his brows that were the only indication of the turmoil of his inner thoughts. Yet fortunately, only people who he had associated with him for a long period of time like Unohana, Shunsui or Ukitake could discern such a minor movement.

"Is it truly as you say?" He asked once more for clarification. After all, what he had just heard before was too frightening to consider, and could lead to future problems magnitudes worse than any hollow or criminal in the Maggot's Nest could ever achieve.

"Yes," the answer was solemn and resolute. Misinterpretation was impossible.

A solemnness entered his gaze,

"Immediately heed my warning!" His voice was booming.

This was the worst-case scenario that could never have had been foreseen. There was a hollow in the Seireitei's midst with the ability to reproduce a Shinigami's Zanpakuto. He had to compliment Captain Toshiro for his foresight to send another update on the situation even after sending Rangiku Matsumoto. From the second informant's words, Captain Hitsugaya was currently still locked in combat. As for Rangiku, she had been the one to report of many other things of relevance, and it was only when a second messenger came that everything could be concluded thoroughly.

"Do not let negligence allow the enemy to gain the advantage. Inform all personnel of the Court Guard Squads to minimize exposure of their Zanpakuto to the enemy. Should any draw their blade, end it with a swing, or finish it quickly!"

"Understood Head-Captain!" Rangiku and the other messenger gave a salute before quickly leaving.

Once the two had exited the room, Yamamoto's shoulders seemed to sag as he contemplated silently to himself. The more Zanpakuto the enemy hollow saw, the stronger and more versatile the hollow will become. Now with the invasion of the Seireitei, this hollow was like a fish to water. The hollow had to be dealt with now before it could mature into something devastating.

This Vasto of White, and the swords it could produce.

At that moment, his eyes couldn't help but glance down at his Zanpakuto. He knew of its nature, a reflection of the iron and heartless leader he had been before the establishment of the Seireitei. Would he find himself in a situation where he would have to face his own strength?

A frown found its way to his old face, but he disregarded it and it soon faded. What was important now was to lead his units against the invaders.

Soifon wasn't back yet. As the leader of Squad two and the Stealth Force, she played a significant role in the Seireitei, and right now, her efficiency in completing task was necessary.

The fact that she had yet to return meant only one of two things. Either she was delayed, or she had died under enemy hands. If she were delayed, then his worries would be put o rest since no matter how delayed Soifon was, her chance of survival as the Stealth Force leader was undisputable. But in any case, should the latter prove true, then all he could do as the Head-Captain would be to avenge her. An eye for an eye.

The sound of the door at the entrance of the room creaking open alerted him to another messenger staring meekly through the gap. From the strength of his vision, he could determine that the messenger staring through the gap was nervous. The attire in which the messenger wore was dishevelled, the appearance looking as if the man had just gone through a thorough beating.

How odd. Staring closer, he realized that the messenger was not really a messenger, but a sentry tasked with managing the safety of the Seireitei's walls.

Could another section of the Seireitei have had been breached? A grave look passed through his eyes, but on further thought, something just didn't add up.

It was a mystery that just didn't make sense.

In this time of crisis, what could cause any messenger reporting the situation outside to hesitate?

"Enter," he spoke bluntly, drawing a surprised stutter from the man.

"H-Head Captain, r-reporting," the man said with a bow.

"Has anything happened with the other gates? Have they been breached?" Yamamoto cut directly to the root of the matter. After all, there should be no other reason why a sentry would travel to the First Division's barracks otherwise.

"N-Not exactly," the man nervously fidgeted under Yamamoto's gaze, but soon collected himself as Yamamoto urged him on. "It's the Shibas, Captain. They've forcibly opened the gates with the help of one our Gate Keepers, Jidanbo. That's not even all though. Along with the Shibas, an odd group of other individuals were following as well, one of which wore a Shihakusho similar to our Shinigami. He did not report a division when asked, and when I insisted further, Lady Kukaku Shiba, she…"

The man didn't have to finish for Yamamoto to understand. The split lips on the man's face and the dried blood from the man's nose was enough of indication of what happened. And it was infuriating.

"Impudent! To dare break protocols at this crisis!" Yamamoto's spiritual force spilled out in a wave, but he quickly reigned it in as to not trouble the youngster before him. "You are dismissed. Inform the guards waiting outside to convey a strict lookout for the Shiba siblings," he spoke gruffly.

After reporting, there was no need for the sentry to remain in the room.

With the closing of the door, Yamamoto had another problem he had to deal with. The Shibas were going to be unpredictable. And what was worse was the knowledge of why they would go to such lengths. It was increasingly clear to him that the last of the Shiba clan had gotten wind of their eldest brother. A sadness befell him for a moment as he realized he would not be able to fulfill the promise he had made to the previous lieutenant of squad thirteen. What Kaien had wished to avoid as the last request for his undying loyalty, had sadly become a reality.

As for those following the Shiba clan members, they were to be apprehended at post haste along with the Shibas. He didn't know if the Shiba's had brought along friend or foe into the Seireitei, but at the moment, they were no different from the invading hollows. Travelling Evils,

Ryoka.

The sound of steps entered his ears, the soft clatter of sandal wood tapping against the floor.

"Unohana," he called without turning around. He knew she would be beside him.

It was only when he sensed that something was off did he finally turn around to face her.

"Has the task been fruitful?" He asked.

"I'm afraid I'm not here to deliver much good news," Unohana spoke regretfully, her voice clear. Her eyes were downcast, and her hair covered over them before she looked up.

"Speak then," Yamamoto grunted.

"The Central-Forty-Six has declared the forwarding of Rukia Kuchiki and Kaien Shiba's execution in the next few days. They will not concede on the matter no matter what reason is given."

The grip he had on his cane tightened to the point where he unknowingly punctured a hole into the floor. He could care less at the moment though.

"Has the Central 46 gone mad?! They want us to host an execution in the middle of this mess?" He asked incredulously.

Unohana's response was only to give a nod. It was all that she could do.

Yamamoto was at a loss, but quickly he regained himself.

Calm became his gaze.

Steady became his figure.

"So be it then. As it has been decided, there's no going back," he spoke suddenly moving forward.

"Head-Captain?" Unohana spoke in surprise. "You?"

Yamamoto turned his back to Unohana, the symbol of Squad One flashing valiantly before her eyes on the haori on Yamamoto's back.

"A leader can not direct at the safety of his own home. It is time for us to move as the Captains of the Court Guard Squads."

* * *

Aizen had directed him in this direction, but in his haste, he had forgotten to ask the man how far he would have to go.

The buildings Shirou passed where nothing but blurs as his speed allowed him to travel at a rate in which the objects in sight seemed distorted. However, contrary to belief, things weren't that easy, at least for those that tried to impede him.

In his wake was a number of fallen bodies: Their clothes torn into shreds, and blood seeping into the fabric. The shocked expressions on their faces and the unwillingness in their eyes as it slowly dawned on them that they were dead, were like piercing daggers on his back. It was a numbing sort of feeling that coursed through him at that moment. An anguish that he vaguely realized was familiar.

He had done such a thing before. To take countless lives as if a reaper of the underworld, like the Shinigami themselves.

Who was he in the past?

He was Shirou Emiya.

And although everything about himself was blurry, the ideals he maintained were still there, still calling to him to do what he believed was right.

"M-Monster,"

A choked breath, a gurgled noise that barley registered into his ears, quickly muffled out by the squelching of metal to flesh.

"I-I don't want to die!"

Regardless, a sword did not stop once swung.

A cold resolution took root from within him while he slew those that impeded him. Every moment hindered meant more casualties to those that had followed him, and that was something he considered far worse.

"R-Retreat, it's a a Vasto Lorde!"

He gave pause. Raising a single hand, a flurry of nameless blades manifested from the air, eliminating an entire squad of seated officers as the tranquil words of Kyoka Suigetsu flittered into his mind.

 _"_ _An enemy left alive, is just another catastrophe for the future. Just as a boy grows into a man, it is better to defeat a heart of vengeance before it blooms."_

He would have hesitated before, hell, he probably would have had argued and condemned such an action, but reality had hit him far worse.

"M-My King…"

Those he had once let flee, he met once moments later, cheering as they stabbed to death several of his own. It was one of Bran's followers. Someone that had helped lead and organize the other hollows in the war between Baraggan's armies. Now, here, and lending his aid, that organizer was killed.

Killed.

One of his own had been killed by the very people he let flee.

 _"_ _This is why you kill all your enemies in a war,"_ Gaebolg's voice had echoed within his mind. _"When you fight, do you fight for those behind you, or those in front of you?"_

 _"…"_ Kyoka didn't comment at that moment.

He was thankful. He didn't need a reminder anymore. There was once a time in his life where he had learned to separate friend from foe. Innocent from guilty.

In this sort of situation, anyone who appeared before him should be treated as an enemy.

Swords once again appeared around him, vibrant drops of red soon spraying out in wide arcs. The screams and choking gurgles that he'd long since gone deaf to no longer affected him.

Yet, inside, as he stared off at the bodies that lay around him, he knew of only one thing howling in anguish from within him.

 _This was hell._

As his war path only continued to expand, the hollow hole in his chest gradually widened, a reflection of the emptiness he was feeling.

 _"…"_ It was the sound of a tender breath, gentle and bereaved; a soft sigh filled with a somberness that spoke volumes. _"Shirou,"_

The undiscernible image of a woman in armour, laying in rest from within the Unlimited Blade Works trembled, as if she herself could feel the pain and emptiness. Her call was one of comfort, a hope to ease the darkening clouds above within the world of her Avalon.

Yet he could not hear her call.

She swallowed, keeping her emotions to herself; the eyes shadowed by her hair were downcast and dreary.

Shirou was unaware of it, his hands clenching into fists as he decided to move on from where he had stood.

All that remained were the motionless figures floating in the air, staring at him impassively from the blood stained Zanpakuto scattered across the battlefield. Their expressions revealing the complexity of what they truly felt.

Moments later, they would fade away, just another individual that would roam within the inner world of unlimited blades.

The building should not have been very far now. In fact, he believed that he would reach it at any moment, so he gradually slowed down his pace to keep a lookout for the building Aizen described.

"Shirou," A person called out to him as he had leapt forward.

He turned his gaze, only to meet eyes with Harribel. He breathed an internal sigh of relief as he quickly inspected her. She wasn't injured aside from a few scratches over her bone-armour. She had probably only run into the lower-leveled Shinigami similar to the ones he encountered himself.

Oddly enough, when Harribel noticed his gaze, her body had tensed while her eyes glanced away from his. He quickly ignored such actions though as he was more interested in other things.

"What happened to Starrk and the others?" He asked quickly.

Harribel was swift to compose herself, the small flush on her face fading away to a neutral calm, her eyes appearing distant once again. "Starrk was originally moving along with me until Lilynette woke up in his arms. After Starrk was forced to explain to her what exactly was happening, she 'persuaded' Starrk to put more effort into searching and thus we spilt up to cover more ground. As for Sung-Sun, Apacci, and Mila Rose, they decided to spread out as well."

Shirou didn't have to ask Harribel further for what happened. Lilynette had probably goaded the three.

"Then everyone else?" He asked.

By now, almost all the hollows that had come with him into the Soul Society had made it through the Seireitei's walls by entering the hole he had created. Their whereabouts were largely unknown to him and Harribel had been the one to direct the majority of them while he had confronted the Shinigami at the front.

"Dispersed for now," Harribel spoke. "The majority of them are quite smart and spilt off in groups, but I fear it will be impossible to survive an encounter with any Captain-Class Shinigami. Even then, something in the air here in the Soul Society makes it feel like I'm being pressed by something. Possibly a property of the walls surrounding this place. This only adds on to the fact that although we have the advantage in overwhelming the enemy at the moment, in the long term, it is ourselves who will be at a disadvantage. They have the superior numbers, and our spiritual energy isn't infinite."

"Looking at you," Harribel spoke slowly. "It seems you found a lead?"

He nodded his head. "She should be in that building over there. It's the Twelfth Division's building from what Aizen told me."

Harribel pursed her mouth at the name of Aizen, but she didn't question it. Instead, she nodded her head. "Good. The sooner we can get this over with, the faster we can return. Although some hollows harbour the thought of defeating the entirety of the Soul Society with our advantage now, it's not feasible at the moment."

Harribel narrowed her eyes. "I'm sure you feel it to."

He did indeed.

It was the sudden dryness of the air, like he had stepped into a room filled with hot steam. A powerful enemy had just taken to the battlefield, and even now the influence of the enemy's spiritual pressure was enough to cause a change in the environment.

This wasn't good. Not at all.

"My King?" A hollow suddenly stopped as it noticed Shirou and Harribel. Even more so, when Harribel beckoned it over.

"Is there anything you need?" The hollow asked earnestly. All of it's power had been granted in large contribution by Shirou. It was willing to do anything so long as Shirou asked out it.

"Inform the others to stop spreading out. The Shinigami are beginning to reorganize themselves and this chaos will soon cease," Shirou spoke. "By this time, if we don't find Silent, then all that we could do is build ourselves a temporary base of operations while searching. Call back the others."

The hollow nodded his head vigorously before flying off towards any other hollows it could see.

"Didn't you just say that Silent was in that building," Harribel inquired with a raised brow.

He had indeed, but the thing was, nothing was ever certain until found.

Harribel quickly understood Shirou's reasoning.

"Then let's go," Harribel beckoned. "We don't have time for idle chatter anymore."

Suddenly, from the corner of his eye, he spotted something. "No," he spoke to Harribel. "You go on first."

Harribel frowned, but conceded after a moment of thought, rushing forward towards the building Aizen described as the Twelfth Division.

Meanwhile, Shirou's eyes were glued onto the two children peeking at him with deep green eyes from the side of a corner. The two had their silver hair pulled back into ponytails and rest of it hanging down in large bangs in front of their faces. They wore large triangular blue hats with small red fans on either side, and it was clear to see that beneath the light blue robes were kimonos. Said kimonos had vertical red and yellow stripes near their waists. Around them was a light beige hakama, and on their feet, were blue shoes.

The two should be no older than five. They should not have been anywhere near the battlefield, and this was what drew his attention at first. Then came the fact that they gaping at him with their mouths hung open.

When they realized that he was staring at them, their wide mouthed expressions soon shut, and they rushed out of sight from around the corner. One of them had even tripped in the process, the big blue shoes nicking itself against the ground and causing the tumble. Immediately, the other boy rushed up to the fallen child and together they scurried away.

It was evident that they may have seen his previous performance and were scared stiff by it.

Perturbed, he soon followed, not wishing harm to come to children so young, and mentally berating Shinigami for even enlisting them in this kind of situation.

What awaited him as he turned the corner though, was something far from what he was expecting.

The two children were clambering over a white-haired man smiling wryly at them. The expression of wryness on the man's face though soon faded away as the two children pointed at him in the distance.

 _"_ _B-Bad man?!"_

He could hear what the two children were saying while pointing fingers.

On further inspection, he realized he already knew the two's names. Sogyo no Kotowari.

They were the Zanpakuto of the Thirteenth Division's Captain, Jushiro Ukitake, the man currently in front of him.

"Captain Ukita..ke," one of the fallen Shinigmai rasped out on the ground. A sword was still stabbed through the Shinigami at this moment, and it would not take long before the man perished. "R-Run, he's too strong."

Jushiro's face darkened upon seeing this scene. After all, Jushiro was a kind man, a Captain that treasured his subordinates, and it was something Shirou could gleam from the man's character alone.

"You did all this?" Jushiro's tone was cold as he called out to Shirou.

Shirou did not deny it.

There was a silence between the two as Jushiro took another second to look across the battlefield, moving on to see the path of bodies left behind in Shirou's wake.

"So many lost their lives," Jushiro's fists were clenched together, a deep sorrow in his eyes. "This is unforgivable."

Shirou did not fault Jushiro's reaction, it was commendable that the man had not flown into a rage yet. After all, Shirou knew that he would have.

"I'll stop you here and now," the resolution in Jushiro's tone caused Shirou to tense as a wave of spiritual energy rocketed towards the sky. Even Harribel's figure that had just arrived at the front of the Twelfth Divisions building, paused and looked back.

However, Harribel had confidence in Shirou, and quickly proceeded forward despite Jushiro's stunning release of power.

Jushiro Ukitake was one of two prodigies trained by the Head-Commander himself. A genius in the sword, and with an abundance of spiritual energy, he was at the top of his generation; even blessed with a duel spirit Zanpakuto.

"Waves, Become my Shield!"

The two boys clambering over Jushiro soon froze, a seriousness hidden beneath the mischievousness of their eyes. One of them jumped over towards Jushiro's left, fading away into mots of spiritual energy.

"Lightning, Become my Blade!"

The other boy jumped onto Jushiro's right and quickly followed after the other boy's example giving Shirou childish snort.

At that moment, two blades took form from in front of Shirou bound together by a woven red thread looped through steel rectangular chakrams. The blades were refined, shining with a radiant luster reminiscent of the light patterns of waves.

Those blades were pointed at him, as another pair firmly lodged themselves within his inner world.

" **Sogyo no Kotowari** ,"

With every movement, there was an accompanying chime. The clinking of metal pieces.

There were no words when the battle started, just the sparks of embers produced from the grating of steel.

"Che,"

Air escaped his mouth as he parried the blade away with Kanshou, yet as he was about to counter, he had to redirect his sword.

Clang!

Jushiro's face was emotionless, nothing except the veins popping on his forehead indicating the strength he was putting behind his swings.

Shirou tilted Kanshou down, Jushiro's sword grating against it before he suddenly pulled back and shoved forward with a shoulder.

Not expecting the sudden move, Jushiro had somehow avoided it by leaping over him. The reflexes the man was showing were admirable, but it wouldn't be enough to face him in battle. If anything, that task was more suitable for whoever was strong enough to affect the entire area itself with spiritual pressure.

Hmm?

Something registered in his sight at that moment, a red rope-like fabric. Tendrils of electricity were moving along its length, and it was only after hearing the familiar chime of the rectangular chakram like charms that he realized what it was.

"Sogyo no Kotowari."

As Jushiro's voice entered his ears, and the rope rapidly wrapped around his neck, he felt his body start to twitch involuntarily while his vision swam.

"AAOOH!" Jushiro shouted, heaving Shirou over his shoulder by using the momentum of his leap.

Shirou caught in the rope tying Sogyo no Kotowari together was propelled into the rubble arcs of electricity dancing across his body.

Jushiro breathed heavily, a finger still at the tip of Sogyo no Kotowari where he fed his blade a current of lightning Kido.

Normally this Kido art should not have had been so damaging, but due to the abilities of Sogyo no Kotowari, the offensive strength of the attack was greatly enhanced. Sogyo no Kotowari had the ability to absorb an opponent's energy attack through the left sword and direct it through the connecting rope where the five charms on the rope increase the attack's speed and pressure. Normally this would be used by an enemy's attack, but in this case, he had utilized his own power.

"!" Jushiro brought a hand to his mouth, coughing out a mouthful of blood.

The damned sickness that had been plaguing him was acting up again. He quickly forced it down.

"Impressive, but it's not enough," Shirou spoke as he sat up from the rubble.

The burns and scarring from Jushiro's attack was quickly healing as Shirou flooded his body with energy. Jushiro's strike was not strong enough to breach significantly through the defense of Shirou's skin as a Vasto Lorde of his caliber. Even more so when his eyes eyes could detect that Jushiro didn't have access to the immense spiritual energy the man possessed. A pity then.

To even hope for any damage, Jushiro would have to use the blade of his sword rather than the rope that bound them together.

Jushiro readied his swords, lunging out again. He would have been a fool if he allowed the enemy time to adjust to the situation. Jushiro as a prodigy raised by the Head-Commander himself along with Shunsui knew that keeping the tempo of the battle was critical.

Jushiro swung out again, his strikes gaining strength as he thought about all the comrades that had perished under Shirou's hands.

It was unforgivable.

He knew what it was like to see those under him die again and again. Kaien had been one of the most impactful ones, and the relief he felt upon seeing him alive again was unimaginable. Yet that relief had been crushed as soon as Kaien opened his mouth to explain the situation. Now, he didn't know what to do now that both Rukia and Kaien were to be put to death. Seeing the bodies around him, not only did it cause him grief, but it gave him a reminder that Kaien and Rukia would be like them eventually.

His mood was incredibly bitter, and it reflected in his health.

Blood continually rushed to Jushiro's mouth, but he just kept on swinging.

Originally, he had taken a stroll to rid his mind of its turmoil do to the sudden attack of the hollows, but it was impossible after hearing the latest order of the Central Forty-Six. The execution date had been pushed forward. There nothing he could do unless he acted soon. Yet he knew that infighting at this time of invasion would lead to even more casualties. The Soul Society must stand united to defeat the threat of the hollows.

How could he act on his own selfishness to save his lieutenant and seated officer at this time of crisis like Shunsui had suggested?

It was this dilemma that caused him to walk outside to clear his mind. Little did he know about the scene of carnage that would await him.

Jushiro back stepped to avoid Shirou's strike, and carefully twisted past it with a burst of Shunpo. He arrived directly in front of Shirou, his blades pointed forward as he stabbed.

 _DING!_

The sound was accompanied by the falling rain. A storm had flown in created from the violent swirling of the spiritual energy around the Seireitei. One of ice and fire creating a storm.

Sogyo no Kotowari pressed its tip firmly against Shirou's chest, the strength in it unable to pierce.

The rain matted Jushiro's hair to his forehead, the water acting as a stark contrast to the blood leaking from Jushiro's mouth as the man began to violently cough. The once imposing figure of a prodigy of the sword, reduced to a his knees hacking blood from out of his throat.

Shirou looked on at Jushiro with a solemnness in his eyes. He knew that this would be the result. It was apparent from the fluctuations of Jushiro's spiritual energy that something was wrong within his body. The recklessness in utilizing the amount of spiritual force Jushiro had used, and the weakness of the body, was never a good combination.

Sogyo no Kotowari slid down against Shirou's chest, leaving a trail of red as the razor edge cut a thin line over the skin.

It was a pity that Jushiro wasn't in any true condition to fight. It was why he had held back on his abilities after deducing this. In honour of Jushiro's valiance, he had not used any other ability but his sword play to fight against this Captain.

It was a warrior code. An art of Chivalry that had nagged at him endlessly.

And in the end, Shirou's sword play was inferior.

The pitter patter of the rain continued to sound along with the violent wheezing as Jushiro continued to cough out blood even as the man passed out.

Shirou let out a sigh. Over the course of the fight, he had not been winded and had not expended too much energy. He would have to conserve it should the true monster he could feel within the Seireitei confront him.

As of now though, he would have to deal with the predicament in front of him.

 _"_ _B-Bad man no touch him!"_

 _"_ _You're a meaner! G-Go away!"_

The forms of Sogyo no Kotowari stood protectively in front of Jushiro's body. One of them had even gathered up his courage and climbed up onto his shoulders where those little hands that had balled up into fists began whacking at his head. Tears were in both of the children's eyes and with the prompting of one of them, he was suddenly surrounded by the two. The both of them attacked him. Feeble kicks and punches resulting in no damage. The both of their actions were just serving as an annoyance. Hell, one of them even attempted to hang off of his head in hopes of blinding him from approaching Jushiro.

It was a fruitless endeavor.

 _"_ _No stop!"_ The two called, finally pressing themselves on top of Jushiro as if it would change anything.

Shirou sighed. "I'm just going to take him out of the rain," he reasoned. "The cold will only make things worse."

Sogyo no Kotowari looked at each other and finally relented when Jushiro let out another cough.

 _"_ _Y-You better not try anything o-or you'll see w-what's coming to you,"_ Sogyo no Kotowari threatened with balled fists, a red flush coming to their faces.

"I promise I won't hurt him, but I will have to restrain him then," Shirou bartered.

 _"_ _F-Fine, but no hurting him,"_ the two children spoke nervously. It was reminiscent of two kids panicking over their parent.

Negotiations over, Sogyo no Kotowari moved off of Jushiro and allowed Shirou to move the man out of the rain.

Once out of the rain, the main problem came int he form of what to tie the man up with. He would need some sort of restraint that would block off the spiritual energy Jushiro could easily use once awakened to break free.

The answer came to him from Kyoka who directed him to a building she explained was like a jail in the Soul Society. Inside, he found a spiritual energy restraining cloth which he used to tie Jushiro in.

All the while, Sogyo no Kotowari stared hard at him, watching anxiously with their wide green eyes.

 _"_ _Where are you taking him?"_ Sogyo no Kotowari asked when Shirou slung Jushiro over his back.

Jushiro was now a hostage that he may be able to use for later. He couldn't just leave him to be found and set free by other Shinigami, nor could he leave him under the power of another hollow. They wouldn't hesitate to put down a Captain-Class Shinigami, no matter if the man was ill.

After fastening Jushiro on his back, Shirou moved int he direction of the Twelfth Division's building, Sogyo no Kotowari trailing after him. Eventually, he soon saw Harribel walking out of the Twelfth Division's building before he arrived at its entrance.

As he noticed the expression on her face, there were only two words that he heard clearly which she grunted out.

"She escaped."

* * *

"Be careful," Kukaku whispered while pointing up above.

Ichigo and the others soon noticed the presence of a group of flying hollows attacking another group of Shinigami. The waves of generated spiritual pressure let everyone know just how strong those combatants above were.

This was crazy, and Kukaku had emphasized more than once not to get involved no matter who was dying in front of him.

Those were Adjuchas class hollows at the minimum, and a single one alone required the strength of an entire team of Shinigami to take down.

They were like mice skittering around beneath a battle between behemoths.

"Orihime, don't you _dare_ ," Kukaku hissed.

More than having to remind Ichigo, it was Orihime who was troubling Kukaku most. After all, Ichigo couldn't heal others but Orihime could. The amount of injured Shinigami they've sneaked past was too numerous to count, but in each encounter Kukaku felt like she was fighting a mental battle.

"You _can't_ go to heal them. Don't you understand that we're as much of an intruder in the Seireitei as those hollows. Even worse, say you do manage to heal them and those cured bring in more injured allies, we'd be prime target number one for those hollows. This is war, and we have our objective. Every Shinigami knows what it is that they have had signed up for since their academy days. Leave them."

"But sis, K-Kaien wouldn't leave—"

"Not another word Ganju," Kukaku spoke, cutting Ganju off.

Her hands were balled into fists, and it was clear that this decision was much harder on Kukaku than it was for them.

They lapsed into silence, remembering the trouble Kukaku had already gotten into on their behalf after beating a wall sentry after Jidanbo lifted up the gates.

"Just, just follow my instructions," Kukaku said. "From what I remember, the Seireitei hold most of their prisoners in the isolation tower before a verdict has been decided by the Central Forty-Six. That tower in front of us over there is our best chance at finding the truth of this matter."

To Kukaku, the matter with Rukia could hardly compare with the issue of the survival of her elder brother.

"Then let's go," Karen spoke trying to move forward.

However, Ichigo firmly planted a hand on her shoulder, placing Karen behind him and in the middle of the group.

Karen glared, but didn't speak up about it as they had to keep quiet to avoid detection.

Explosions sounded out across the landscape, and soon, a sweltering heat appeared that casued Kukaku's back to stiffen.

"The Head-Commander," she muttered to herself before she turned around to everyone else and signalled for them to stop.

"From here on out, the security is going to tighten exponentially. Do not do anything reckless," she advised.

Ichigo and everyone else quickly accepted Kukaku's advise, but as they began to move forward, Kukaku froze.

It was simply because the path she had once taken before when she had last been within the Seireitei was reduced to rubble. Bodies were spread everywhere, and there was no longer any structure to hide behind to avoid detection. This scene was far worse than anything they had encountered. After all, she had been leading them through inconspicuous areas and the number of casualties found there were at a minimum. However, this was different. It was a slaughter the likes of which led her to only a single conclusion from the enemies she had once seen above.

A Vasto Lorde must have been here. No other hollow or group of them could such destruction in a short span of time.

This was incredibly off putting.

But most of all though, she forgot the most important thing.

"You fool!" She called out to Ichigo.

The scenery had caused agitation in Ichigo and the already flimsy control he had with his spiritual energy burst out of control. It was like a torch exploding in the dark. There was no way the Shinigami or hollows would not notice it.

"Fuck, run!" Kukaku burst forward. "We just have to make it past that row of rubble over there and we'll enter a safer district we can take cover from. Ichigo, hurry up and reel in that damned spiritual energy of yours. Ishida, help him."

Panicked, the entire group scrambled to follow Kukaku's directions, but it was already too late. From up in the sky a shout was heard loud and clear.

"Mila Rose, there's more of em!"

Turning up, Kukaku was shocked to see a humanoid figure in the distance staring down at their running group.

"V-Vasto Lorde," she stuttered out. Her body quickly began to feel like jelly with the ramifications of it all.

Clearly it wasn't just her though as everyone was affected. Even more so when another humanoid figure appeared in the distant east.

Two Vasto Lordes.

This, this, what could they possibly do in this situation.

To make matters worse, in their stupor staring a the Vasto Lordes in the distance, they neglected to notice the approaching form of an entire group of Adjuchas that had surrounded them.

"K-Keep close," Kukaku stuttered, her confidence in the situation dropping. If only Yoruichi were here. Together they could have had probably thought up of something.

Their backs pressed against each other, they brandished their weapons. Kukaku had a fire bomb in hand, Ichigo with his blade, Ishida with his bow, Orihime with her hair pins, and Karin with a pair of gloves given to her by Kisuke. Ganju was the only one still in a stupor, but a quick kick from Kukaku and he quickly brandished his weapons he stored in a bag.

The power the hollows were exuding was suffocating. It was an entire group of Adjuchas and behind them were two Vasto Lordes.

Ichigo stepped forward to combat them as he knew that the situation was his fault. Karin looked at him as if he was crazy, yelling at him to get back into a safer position. Yet any thoughts of a safer position soon left her mind as the hollows around began charging an attack Ichigo had only ever seen once. And even then, it was just barely deflected.

Ceros.

Just before the situation could get any worse though, a voice pierced through the sound of the growing ceros. It was the voice of an adolescent still shrill and in the midst of changing into something more feminine.

It spoke only one sentence as the hollows surrounding them suddenly parted.

"Ichigo, what the fuck?"

* * *

 **Thanks for Reading and sorry for delay with the regular Sunday update: I got a fever recently and it made it hard to focus.**

 **Thank you to my newest patrons: G1 Splicer and Taegyu lee!**

 **P a treon. com (slash) Parcasious**

 **Next Update will be determined soon by the vote**


	21. Soul Society, Part 3

In a forested region just outside of the Seireitei's walls, strong winds beat back against her hair. Glossy jade like strands matting against the sweat of her brow. A bruise had formed on her chest, the redness spreading across her stomach. Over the rest of her body were numerous butterfly like patterns.

Nelliel tu Odelschwanck, lowered her lance from its position blocking her face, her body motionless aside from this one action.

"What's wrong hollow?" Yoruichi goaded, skidding to halt along the ground. "Tired?"

Not to far off, Soifon followed suite, the agitation in her eyes clear as she looked first at Nelliel, and then to Yoruichi.

Nel snorted after hearing Yoruichi's question.

She pointed her lance forward.

"Coming from a two vs one, you are not in a position to judge," Nel spoke, taking a moment to adjust her breathing.

The situation had become increasingly troublesome after Yoruichi's intervention. It was simply because her two opponents were so well coordinated that it didn't make sense unless they've worked with each other before. However, from the fury in Soifon's eyes, she and Yoruichi did not appear to be on friendly terms.

This is what confused Nel for the moment. However, she would loath to be caught up in such an irrelevant matter. The most important aspect of the situation was how to counter the sudden two-way attack.

First, she was already wary about the purpose of the black butterfly patterns forming across her body, and secondly, she had to find a way to deal with her enemy's speed. The surrounding trees and shrubs only made things even harder; obscuring visibility and allowing the enemy to suddenly shift positions by using the plants as spring boards. It had become troublesome when she had to aim her lance.

The area was not suited for her style of battle, therefore there was only a single thing she could do.

Without warning, a pink cero began forming over her mouth, the spiritual pressure it was emitting enough of an indication to Yoruichi and Soifon of the power it possessed within it.

"Soifon," Yoruichi sent a nod towards the Captain of the Second Division.

Soifon clicked her tongue, but she understood what the past Captain of the Stealth Corps was implying. She would be a blubbering fool unfit for her position if she hadn't.

Quickly, Yoruichi and Soifon retreated several steps back, each bound large enough to cross tens of meters.

Nel didn't care about Soifon and Yoruichi's evasive maneuvers as the two disappeared to hide amongst the trees. After all, Nel thought derisively, her cero was not aimed at them.

With a quick motion, she turned her attack towards the ground and compressed it with even more spiritual energy before releasing it.

BOOOM!

The resulting shockwave sent a plum of ash and debris into the air, and reduced the surroundings to acres of splintered wood and burnt leaves.

The battle ground was now an open plain similar to the environment fought within Hueco Mundo's large dunes.

As the dust and dirt continued to hail from the sky, Nel watched passively as two pairs of hands breached through the forest's remains seeking leverage before the main body burst out.

Yoruichi and Soifon were dirty, their clothes torn and stained with soil, but fortunately, they didn't sustain much injury aside from a trickle of blood that seeped from a cut on Soifon's forehead.

Nel beckoned the two forward. Before they already had the advantage in numbers, and they still did, but her advantage was in her strength as a Vasto Lorde. One or two good hits should be enough to render one immobile to deliver a killing blow. Now that the terrain was neutralized, her chances of landing said blows had increased.

Yet for some reason, the two didn't attack immediately. Instead, Soifon stood rooted as she stared past Nel's back in disbelief.

"T-That's impossible," Soifon muttered aloud.

Nel didn't have to turn around to know what Soifon was looking at. After all, when she destroyed the surrounding trees, visibility had greatly increased, allowing them all to see the state of the Seireitei.

When Soifon had first been pursed, she had already stopped the initial hail of spears from penetrating through the Seireitei's defences and had even alerted the other Captains of the problem. This should have been enough of a contingency to allow the Head Captain or other Captains to come up with a measure to prevent the hollow's entry.

Yet…

The hollows had all made it into the Seireitei.

From where the three stood, smoke was billowing up from the Siereitei behind Nel's back in full view of the other two.

 _Shirou had done it_ , Nel thought quietly to herself. Of course, she had no doubts with his capabilities. To protect his own domain and followers for so long, the hollow was sure to be all powerful in his own right. It was an error on the Soul Society's part to provoke such an individual.

Nel readied her spear, her instincts telling her that the enemy was about to unleash their power in a frenzy.

Soifon's eyes narrowed dangerously, she couldn't afford to waste anymore time with the situation the Seireitei was in. Briefly, she turned her attention towards Yoruichi and couldn't help the bout of anger that nearly overwhelmed her earlier.

Yoruichi had left Soifon without a word in the past, leaving Soifon to pick up Command of the Second Division and Stealth corps Yoruichi had left behind. The resentment due to that event was not small. But for the sake of the Seireitei, Soifon could put her past injustices and grudges on hold until after the danger has subsided.

Seeing the resolution in Soifon's eyes, Yoruichi dashed forward to initiate the attack.

Nel's sense moved into over drive. It was unquestionable to her about which of her opponent's speed was faster. Over the course of Yoruichi's interference in the battle, the one that had caused the most damage to Nel was Yoruichi.

The bruises left on Nel's body were enough of an indication.

Soifon on the other hand, did her little damage, but from the amount of butterfly patterns sprouting on top of her skin, Nel was sure that Soifon had her own methods to kill.

"Tch,"

Nel's lips thinned as she gritted her teeth from the sudden blow to her abdominals. Ignoring the pain, she lashed out with her lance, only to falter mid way when she heard a whistling by her ear.

Twisting her body, she barely managed to dodge the finger strike aimed at her neck.

Hoof planting against the ground, she pushed forward, using her superior build and strength to tower over Yoruichi.

Her left arm propped itself up, her body maneuvering to stand on her hind legs.

Power welled up from within her.

Beast like, and domineering.

It was a stance reminiscent of the Greek Centaur of legend.

A Teacher, Healer, and Prophet.

The Bowman and trainer of heroes.

Chiron.

" **Lanzador Verde** ,"

It was an instant in time. As Nel's eyes locked on to Yoruichi's figure, she could see the ripples moving across Yoruichi's muscles as the woman immediately attempted to move out of strike range.

She wouldn't let her. In a battle between sudden bursts of speeds, she was confident in her own swiftness. Like a leopard giving chase to an animal mere meters in front of it.

There was no escape.

"Ah?" The gasp couldn't help but come out of her mouth.

It was completely unexpected.

Why was Yoruichi smiling?

Unable to find an answer, and unwilling to cease her attack, the outcome was not in her favour.

" **Shunko,** " Yoruichi spoke calmly, twisting her body to reveal that she hadn't had the intention of escaping Nel's strike at all.

Rather, she would meet it with her own.

Lightning like tendrils scorched the earth, bright pressurized Kido spewing like torrents from out of Yoruichi's back and sleeves, giving her the appearance of wings.

From the danger she was feeling, Nel knew that the situation was no longer in her favour.

And it played out just as she had expected when Yoruichi burst forward with her attack.

" **Thunder King's Fists!** "

Nel's expression stiffened.

Like snakes, Yoruichi's hands seemed to ignore the power contained within Nel's lance, and instead battered ceaselessly against the arm holding it.

Crkk-!

Nel muffled a scream as the bone of her left arm snapped, the direction of her attack was altered as a result, heavily cratering the ground.

This result however allowed Nel to destabilize Yoruichi's footing.

Capitalizing on the opportunity, she immediately punched out with her right fist.

Yoruichi had crossed her arms to block, yet it still resulted in her being blown back and sustaining damage. Large bruises that quickly blackened appeared across the entirety of both of her arms.

However, Nel was the one that was worse off.

After all, she wasn't facing just one opponent.

With her left arm temporarily out of use, Nel felt a sense of helplessness take root from within her as Soifon appeared on her weakened side.

Nel cursed inwardly, attempting to dodge as she had no means to use her left arm to block her left side. Due to her size though, she was unable to dodge, and instead, was forced to take a gamble.

Suzumebachi pierced into one of the butterflies on Nel's body a second time.

After wards, Soifon quickly retreated.

"It's over," Soifon spoke calmly as Nel glared.

"You may have been curious about those marks appearing on your body during this entire fight," Soifon spoke, her Zanpakuto returning to its nodachi form. "I can tell you though that no matter how strong you are, you're dead."

Suzumebachi had a deadly ability. It was called Death in Two Steps. If struck in the same spot which was hit the first time, Suzumebachi's victim will inevitably die.

This was all but guaranteed, and with this knowledge, Soifon was extremely confident in her kill.

Not even glancing back at a glaring Nel, Soifon headed in the direction of the Seireitei, Yoruichi following behind her.

Left behind, Nel felt exhausted, but felt extremely lucky for her quick thinking.

On her body, on a certain butterfly mark, her hollow bone armour shattered into numerous pieces, revealing the smooth and unblemished tan skin beneath. This was the spot that Soifon had stabbed a second time. By focusing all of her spiritual energy at that one spot she predicted Soifon would hit, she created several dense layers of extra protection on the area.

Yet it was tantamount to the puncturing strength of Suzumebachi that all layers had been pierced, the bone armour shattering into pieces.

If what Soifon had said was correct, then Nel really would have had died should the second strike had actually landed.

A shiver ran down her back, but she was far from scared. As a hollow, this wasn't the first time that she was near death.

Still, her body ached, and blood oozed out from the other puncture marks over her skin. Worse still, the various bruises made it hard to move and gather energy.

She had no choice but to seek shelter within the distant forests her previous attack didn't destroy and recuperate there.

Tentatively, she made her way under cover despite the pain of her movements. Eventually, she collapsed, siting down on her side and leaning her back against a tree.

Her expression displayed her frustration. Individually, she had a hundred percent confidence in defeating her opponent, but against two enemies both specializing in speed above her own. The battle was exceedingly difficult. Still, she was smart as Vasto Lorde, and thought back to her mistakes. The next time if she were to run into the two again, it would not be her hiding away to recuperate.

Grimacing at her injuries, her eyes expressed the displeasure of what she was about to do.

She was a Vasto Lorde, and the prestige such a title brought to a hollow was not something to be looked down upon. As the strongest of hollows in hierarchy, her power was gigantic, but there was once a time when it wasn't so; back when she was still an Adjuchas roaming around Hueco Mundo.

This was at a time when she hadn't met with her companions like Pesche. Not that she would have had been strong enough to protect them at the time, but it was better that way. Only with strength could one do what one wishes.

The weak must find their own way to power. This was true for all Vasto Lorde roaming within Hueco Mundo. Similarly, those kinds of hollows are in possession of a certain skill or advantage when seeking and fighting prey.

She was much the same.

Although she possessed high speed regeneration like many hollows at the Adjuchas stage in evolution, high-speed regeneration was incredibly taxing to undergo. Even just regenerating an arm could take a fourth of her reserves. Therefore, what she had that other Adjuchas didn't in their fight for survival, was another means to heal from her injuries with minor spiritual energy if at all. This was what allowed her to stand above the rest. That, and her ability to absorb an enemy hollow's cero and send it right back at them with increased power and speed.

Just, she hated her healing method.

Made her look like a fool even. Yet with the situation as it was now, her wounds stinging and blood seeping out, it reminded her of those near life and death situations of the past. At those times, she couldn't have cared less about any personal feelings, and she wouldn't care about it now. Granted, she did get some respite knowing that there was no other hollow or Shinigami in the area to see her.

Still, her expression grew increasingly cold as she thought of Soifon and Yoruichi as feeling once again began to course through her broken left arm. In which point, her arm began to move.

Slowly and stiffly, she reached a hand into her mouth and over her teeth towards her throat.

The sound of choked gagging echoed within the stillness of the forest, her wounds gradually healing.

* * *

Elsewhere,

Ichigo could hardly believe the sight before his eyes. He and his group were completely surrounded by hollows whose strength was nothing to laugh about. Even worse, there were Vasto Lorde class hollows mixed in with the crowd.

However, these hollows had not attacked them at all. Instead, they were just standing there in confusion, equally as stupefied as himself as the attention of everyone's gazes focused on the little child-like hollow.

It was Lilynette Gingerbuck, the hollow he had met in Karakura Town. Currently, she was staring directly at him, her finger still outstretched and pointing at him after her previous outburst.

Subsequently, everyone turned to face him. Kukaku, Ganju, and the rest aside from Ishida were also staring at him in befuddlement. After all, they weren't there to witness the scene of Lilynette's arrival unlike Ishida and himself.

Closing her mouth, Lilynette then turned to face the other hollows.

"What are you all waiting for you idiots?" She spoke. "Get away from em."

Lilynette pushed herself through the crowd, dragging along a wavy brown-haired man who looked as if he'd rather be anywhere but his current location. This man was named as Starrk when Lilynette grew irritated and started berating him.

Meanwhile, Ichigo was still in a stupor in which he was knocked out from when Lilynette appeared directly in front of him.

"What are you doing here?" She asked haughtily, her hands on her hips as she leaned forward questioningly.

He didn't know how to answer for a moment.

It was rather hard for him to take Lilynette seriously when she barely even reached half his size, and was still acting superior.

Perhaps Lilynette noticed the incredulous yet amused look on his face as she then climbed onto Starrk's back and began questioning again from a higher position.

"What are you doing here?" She asked again, this time her arms were crossed and she was looking down on him. She completely ignored Starrk's protests.

Looking at the scene, a twitch of irritation appeared on his lip as he considered giving a lesson to the brat. But seeing the hollows still around him and his friends, he suppressed the urge. What was even more of a shock for him was that Lilynette commanded such respect from the other hollows.

Looking at it now, the invading hollows were under Lilynette's control? The idea was absurd, but facts proved louder than words.

Even then, under Lilynette's stare, he decided based on the experiences he had with her in the human world that she was trust worthy enough. Otherwise, he could probably bribe her with the ice cream she had once tasted in Karakura Town.

"We're here to rescue people," he said clearly after a moment.

Lilynette's eyes widened. "Oh! We are too," she spoke as if competing.

As this was going on, he felt a nudge on his side.

"How the hell do you know these hollows?" Kukaku whispered discreetly.

He could only smile bitterly. There wasn't enough time to explain, and even less when one of the other Vasto Lordes appeared followed by more.

"Oi ya brat, why'd you tell everyone to stop attacking?!" Emilou Apacci said.

Behind Apacci were Sung-Sun and Mila Rose who had the same questioning appearance.

Lilynette grunted. "They're friends," she said, using Starrk as a shield.

"Friends?" Apacci echoed, looking at Ichigo and the rest's direction. "Three of them feel like Shinigami, and the rest are just humans. How could they possibly be friends? Look, one of them even looks like a Shinigami. It's better to just kill them."

Apacci stepped forward.

"No!" Lilynette said, jumping off of Starrk to stand in front of Ichigo and the rest. "I agree with you about the others, but Ichigo's a good guy," Lilynette said with a nod.

Apacci,s mouth twitched and she considered just pushing Lilynette aside. However, one glance at Starrk and remembering the strength Starrk had once displayed, she quickly decided against it.

Clicking her tongue, Apacci conceded the issue grumpily.

"Where are you guys going?" Lilynette asked Ichigo once the hollows around began to give them space. Leaving behind only herself, Starrk, Apacci, Mila Rose, and Sung-Sun at the center.

Ichigo didn't have the chance to answer though. It was Kukaku instead.

"The isolation tower," Kukaku said. She had thought about it quite deeply. There was nothing to hide from these hollows as none of them aside from Lilynette looked like they cared about the information. And if they did, didn't that mean they'd have the help of Vasto Lorde class hollows? "It's where the Soul Society keeps its prisoners and individuals of high profile."

Hearing those words, not only Lilynette, but Sung-Sun and the others eyes widened. Sung-Sun and the rest of the hollows objective was to find Silent, and perhaps she could be in the isolation tower that was spoken of.

For Apacci and the rest, it was a good lead to go on. Previously, she, Mila Rose, and Sung-Sun had been comabting against a few other Captain-Class Shinigami, but for some reason unknown to them, their opponents suddenly left acting as if they were still fighting someone. Bewilidered at the time, Apacci and the others did nothing as they watched their opponents disappear into the distance towards another part of the Seireitei.

They hadn't pursued, and this fact was mainly because of Sung-Sun who quickly reminded them what lady Harribel had instructed before hand. There was no point in wasting their energy on a battle that was meaningless. Instead, they would direct their effort towards locating Silent like as Harribel had instructed.

"This isolation tower, which direction is it?" Sung-Sun asked gruffly, a hand to her mouth as if disdained speaking to those she considered below her.

Kukaku stared at Sung-Sun, and thought over her answer, not caring about Sung-Sun's rude gesture.

"It's over there," she spoke eventually, pointing at the distant buildings. "However, if you are thinking of heading there now, you're bound to fail. It's heavily fortified as its near the Fourth Squad's barracks where the majority of injured Shinigami are sent to heal from their injuries. Furthermore, the location is also near other key buildings that allow for quick deployment of troops. Undoubtedly, you will face a lot of opposition."

Sung-Sun closed her mouth, and bit back any response she was about to say. Kukaku's answer was precise enough for her to get a general understanding of the situation. Furthermore, out of three female Vasto Lordes present, she was undoubtedly the smartest. She could read subtilties and the undertones in Kukaku's voice well enough to understand something.

"Then _you_ would have a way?" Sung-Sun inquired, staring at Kukaku.

Instead of answering, Kukaku just began to walk off. This action was enough of an answer.

Ichigo and the others hesitated for a moment, but then quickly followed after Kukaku along with Mila Rose and the rest.

Lilynette separated from Starrk and moved towards Ichigo, the two soon beginning to argue about matters Starrk could care less about. Instead, Starrk's eyes trailed towards Apacci and the rest following after Kukaku.

He knew that the three thought that Silent may be in the isolation tower Kukaku had spoken of, but the odds weren't a hundred percent either. Therefore, Starrk decided on a course of action despite the relative laziness he displayed while doing so.

He quickly instructed the other Adjuchas level hollows to disperse back in different direction of the Seireitei. In this way, they may be able to find Silent sooner. Besides, no matter if Kukaku had a method to get to the isolation tower or not, it would have been impossible not to get spotted with a group of hollows as large as theirs. Therefore, Starrk had instructed them to disperse.

The group of several dozen hollows thinned down to just Starrk, Lilynette, Apacci, Sung-Sun, and Mila Rose. If Kukaku and the rest took heed of this, they didn't show it on their faces.

As Starrk and the others walked leisurely after Kukaku's lead, they missed one of the hollows Shirou had sent to tell everyone to gather together.

Walking silently, this odd group of Shinigami, humans, and hollows made their way towards a certain area of the Seiretei.

Suddenly, Kukaku stopped.

In front of her was a single path that lead up to a flight of stairs connecting up to a larger platform. Said platform had a massive cylindrical tower stretching out into the sky. If one were to look carefully, it was possible to see numerous groups of Shinigami organizing themselves nearby in the other locations adjacent.

The path Kukaku had taken was roundabout, and she had even lead them through a great majority of the way through the Soul Society's underground system. Just remembering the smell, nearly caused Lilynette to gag, but nonetheless, they'd made their way to the tower with minimal detection if at all; the rampant spiritual energies in the air helped to mask them even further after they had suppressed their spiritual energy.

However, the group's sudden stop caused question marks to appear in everyone's minds. However, the answer became apparent after looking at the base of the stair case.

"Renji?" Ichigo spoke, seeing the Shinigami he had fought in the human world.

The current situation was the fact that Renji was blocking the way. With Renji at the base of the flight of stairs, it became impossible to avoid detection up to this point, and Kukaku knew it.

However, Kukaku forgot that in the group she was leading, three of them were rash and hot-headed- even excluding Ichigo and Karin.

"It's only one Shinigami," Mila Rose spoke, pushing forward along with Apacci. It looked as if they were having a competition as to who would defeat Renji first.

However, the two were stopped by Sung-Sun.

"You idiots," Sung-Sun reprimanded. "There's no point in squabbling over a weakling. How unrefined of you two. How could the two of you even hope to be in Lady Harribel, or Shirou's good graces? It's to comical."

"Bitch, shut up," Apacci and Mila Rose swore, redirecting their attention.

Meanwhile, Lilynette was already urging Starrk to take action, pounding on his back to get him to move forward. However, it was doomed to be a failed attempt. Starrk would not budge for a reason so trivial.

Instead, it was Ichigo who confronted Renji despite Kukaku's hisses for him to remain where he was.

Ichigo couldn't do as Kukaku said though.

Between Renji and himself, the two had many things to settle. Past scores, and setting things straight. In his opinion, if Renji cared so much for Rukia, then why didn't Renji devote his strength into saving her rather than condemning her to death? It wasn't right.

As Ichigo approached, he quickly noticed that Renji had already taken notice of them. It was hard not to when he considered the sheer presence of the Vasto Lordes behind him, especially when Apacci and Mila Rose had released their spiritual energy moments earlier.

However, a look of surprise appeared over Renji's face followed by a wave of contempt and fury as he noticed Ichigo.

"It's _you,_ " Renji spoke through gritted teeth, his Zanpakuto was immediately drawn. "If it weren't for you, Rukia wouldn't be in this situation."

Ichigo had no answer other than to draw out his own sword.

It was then that Renji noticed the others.

"H-Hollows, Vasto Lorde?" Renji's tone of voice was incredulous and filled with a disbelief carrying a hint of fear. Even more so when he recalled that his Captain had been defeated by Vasto Lordes previously. It was only recently that Captain Byakuya woke up, and the man had already disappeared from the medical ward despite his injuries.

"You led hollows here," Renji said gravely. However, Renji didn't move to inform the others immediately.

Renji was hot-headed, but he was in no way a fool. If Ichigo was travelling with hollows, then that meant that they must have shared the same objective. Were the Vasto Lordes helping Ichigo to rescue Rukia? It was the only objective he could conclude that Ichigo would have in the Seireitei.

Renji's emotions immediately became conflicted. On one hand, he knew that the chances of succeeding in rescuing Rukia would increase with the battle strength of several Vasto Lordes, but he also had his duty as a Shinigami. Eventually, he settled on an answer, keeping the entirety of his attention on Ichigo.

Perhaps Kukaku derived, or understood something from the situation, but she immediately began leading the others past Renji who did nothing to stop them.

Orihime, Karin, Chad, and Ishida faltered at that moment, unsure about what to do, but Ichigo quickly gave them a nod to move forward. This was his battle to face.

As soon as Kukaku and the rest were out of sight, Ichigo opened his mouth to speak.

"Why'd you let them go?" He asked, although he already had a hunch.

"That's none of your business," Renji dismissed.

Renji's dismissal only strengthened the theory growing in Ichigo's mind, but regardless, this wasn't the time.

With a single step, the battle began with a single shout.

"Howl, Zabimaru."

* * *

In the buildings above, Lilynette and Starrk stared down as the battle began. Instead of following after Kukaku and the rest, Lilynette had unexpectedly decided to wait and see how Ichigo's battle would conclude.

"Lilynette, you don't want to follow?" Starrk asked, making himself comfortable.

Lilynette balled her hands into fists.

"I do want to follow, but…" She trailed off.

For some reason, she felt that it would be a shame if Ichigo were to unfortunately die. In the time she had spent with him in Karakura Town, she had seen and experienced the kind of person he was. Even if she was a hollow, he didn't treat her with any contempt or prejudice. Instead, when she had explained that she was looking for someone in Karakura Town, Ichigo had even toured her around along with another black-haired Shinigami. Rukia if she could recall.

Because of these experiences, there was a part within herself that considered Ichigo a friend. In which case, letting him die as she went forward left a bitter taste in her mouth.

Thus, she had stayed behind, and wherever she would be, Starrk would follow too.

In her opinion Starrk was always the most dependable.

Back when they were alone, they only had each other, now she had many friends.

And she would keep it that way. She didn't want to experience that feeling of loneliness again, making her hold those close to her dear. Perhaps on some levels, Starrk understood what she was thinking, as even though Starrk appeared to be slacking, his eyes were on the battle unblinking.

With just a word from her, she was sure that Starrk would intervene.

* * *

"Let's go," Kukaku spoke, urging Orihime and the others to get a move on.

The Isolation Tower was directly ahead of them, and there was no point in looking back now like Orihime and the others were doing. Kukaku knew the reason though, and it was precisely because fo this that she couldn't put any anger in her tone. They were just concerned about Ichigo. However, unlike them who wasn't paying attention, Kukaku long ago noticed that Starrk and Liynette had stayed behind.

If those two were helping him, then Ichigo should be safe.

Turning her attention towards the isolation tower, she realized that it would be a long climb to reach the top. The only wayto enter the tower was through an adjacent building connected by wooden bridge. Said building was surrounded by a large flight of stairs that spiralled around it to reach the top.

Looking back at the worried face of Orihime and the others, Kukaku decided that she would continue leading this inexperienced group.

"Follow me," she said, moving forward.

Apacci, Sung-Sun, and Mila Rose, didn't follow after Kukaku and the others, instead, the three were looking at the tower and then to the flight of stairs.

"It would be way faster if we just jumped up," Mila Rose quickly concluded.

For once, no argued with her amongst the three.

"We're not going to follow them?" Apacci asked dismissively.

"There's no point now that we're here," Sung-Sun said.

On this point, the three of them were once again in sync. They held no attachments to Kukaku and the rest, only curiosity towards Ichigo, and Ichigo wasn't present at the moment. Speaking of which.

"Where's the brat?" Appaci asked. She had been sure Lilynette and Starrk were following from behind. And from the looks of it, Mila Rose was of the same mind.

"They stayed behind if the two of you didn't notice," Sung-Sun spoke sighing. "You both still have to work on your observation skills."

Neither Apacci or Mila Rose could retort. After all, they had failed to notice Starrk and Lilynette leave in their haste.

"What do you guys think the brat finds interesting in that orange haired Shinigami?" Mila Rose asked.

"It's Ichigo if you can't recall, and unfortunately, I don't have the answer to that question," Sung-Sun replied. "With everything settled out though, well then, shall we?"

Apacci and Mila Rose nodded.

Spiritual energy gathering to their legs, the three soon cratering the ground as they leapt up, creating cracks that spread out to become small fissures.

The tower was huge, reaching an absurd distance into the sky. Even for Sung-Sun and the others, it was impossible to make it to the top in a single bound. Therefore, they all moved towards the tower's base to use it as leverage for another strong leap up. However.

"Eh-!?"

As soon as Apacci's foot made contact with the building, instead of being able to leap further up as she intended, she instead felt her power suddenly vanish. Subsequently, she began falling down, crashing into the ground where she left an imprint on the polished tile.

Mila Rose and Sung-Sun burst out into laughter, Sung-Sun's laugh more reserved as she used a hand to cover her mouth.

"Idiot, can't even jump properly," Mila Rose goaded.

Like Apacci, she was nearing the maximum height of her leap and would need to take another one using the tower.

"This is how it's done," Mila Rose spoke, staring down at Apacci as her foot made contact with the building's ledge.

"!"

Mila Rose looked down on her foot stupidly, and then wordlessly crashed down into the ground as she experienced a similar loss of power as Apacci.

"Who's the fool now!" Apacci relished in Mila Rose's failure.

"S-Shut up," Mila Rose spoke, pushing herself off the ground. "There's something weird with this tower."

As Sung-Sun was nearing the apex of her leap, she hesitated as she glanced down at the two below. They were staring expectantly at her. Admittedly, she didn't like the feeling.

If two out of three didn't succeed, then what was the point of making a fool out of herself? There was no class in that at all, and the two down below were just waiting for her to fail. There was no way she would give them that pleasure.

She coolly snorted, reaching the apex of her jump, and then slowly descending down.

Apacci and Mila Rose felt a twitch on their faces as they stared at Sung-Sun who was looking condescendingly at them.

Instead of saying anything, Sung-Sun instead moved towards the tower and placed a hand on it, her expression growing dim. "This tower has similar properties to the wall that surrounds the Seireitei, making it hard to create a platform of energy beneath our feet or to concentrate our energy," Sung-Sun concluded. "It'll be far too difficult to utilize our power to make are way up by jumping. Therefore, our only choice is to walk up unless we can fly naturally."

After Sung-Sun finished speaking, the three of them looked toward the base of the stairs, and grudgingly began to make their way up to catch up to Kukaku and the rest.

Speaking of Kukaku, she and the others had already made their way up the majority of the tower. In just a few more steps they wood reach the wooden bridge leading into the isolation tower's holding room.

She didn't speak much with the others, nor did she try to alleviate their concerns towards Ichigo, but that was because she had her own troubles to deal with at the moment. In just a matter of minutes, she would be able to confirm for herself the validity of Ichigo's past statement. In some part of her heart, she knew that this could have been a ploy to allow Ichigo and the others easy access into the Seireitei, but she couldn't help but believe it anyway. After all, her elder brother may be alive.

She swallowed just as she arrived at the top, the sound of footsteps behind her alerting her to the fact Ganju and the others had arrived beside her. She didn't that much notice though. Someone else had her attention.

"Well well, Lady Shiba," a man wearing a pink patterned kimono spoke. Said man was occupying a spot directly in front of the wooden bridge. "It's been a long time since you've last visited the Seireitei. And to think, you even brought friends."

The man was obviously referring to Orihime and the others, but there didn't seem to be any hostility in the man's tone.

"Captain Kyoraku," Kukaku said, clicking her tongue. "I don't suppose you'd let me just take a look at who's in there would you?"

Shunsui Kyoraku tilted the straw hat over his head down, casting a shadow over his eyes as he thought back to the final wishes of the lieutenant of the Thirteenth Division.

"Ah, yes, about that, afraid not. Classified stuff there yes," Shunsui drawled. However, he soon realized that his refusals were only making Kukaku want to try harder to know what lay inside. Yet, Shunsui couldn't just give her permission to see either. "Lady Shiba, I would much appreciate it if you didn't make things difficult for this lazy Captain. Perhaps we can just share a drink or two instead?"

"Cut the bullshit, Captain!" Kukaku roared. "If you won't let me see, then why don't you just tell me who's in there?"

"Hmmm," Shunsui released a sigh before he shook his head. "Its classified information."

Saying that, Shunsui seemed to detect something moments later as his eyes narrowed.

Just as Kukaku was about to burst into a rage, her expression shifted into one of panic.

"Ganju get down!" She called.

Confused about why Kukaku was telling him to get down, Ganju still did so anyway, avoiding a cero that whizzed past with its trajectory aimed towards the door of the isolation tower.

Almost in the blink of an eye, Shunsui had cut it in half with a drawn sword, destroying it before it could even reach.

"Tch," Mila Rose grunted in annoyance. She hadn't been aiming for Ganju, but the man had unfortunately positioned himself in the way after she had already let loose the attack. But in any case, she didn't really care.

"Vasto Lordes," Shunsui's expression immediately became serious after he concluded his sightings.

"Oi, you sleazy looking man. If your busy dealing with the others, then why don't you just let us see who's in this tower without disrupting us?" Sung-Sun said. "I can guarantee that we will leave if our target isn't there."

"Sleazy, me? Beautiful lady, do your eyes simply deceive you?" Shunsui spoke back, readying his sword.

"No, my vision is far better when judging others," Sung-Sun replied smoothly. "Now either get out of the way, or prepare yourself for battle."

"You aren't making this easy for me you know," Shunsui said. "In fact, I'm afraid your two friends over there have already decided to make trouble for me."

Hearing Shunsui's response, Sung-Sun could only exasperatedly shake her head in annoyance at the provocative looks Apacci and Mila Rose were giving, their energy already shifting into a battle frenzy.

They were idiots, no more than just idiots, they were imbeciles. Didn't they understand that everything would just become a waste of energy if Silent wasn't even inside the tower? It was far better to first _verify_ before taking action, but these two…

Sung-Sun just had no words to express herself other than a vehement amount of insults.

Without waiting for the conversation to continue, Apacci and Mila Rose struck out first, forcing Shunsui to retreat up into another part of the building where he faced off against the two.

At the top of the tower, the influence of whatever property in the building was somewhat reduced, allowing for battle.

Sung-Sun stared at Kukaku, and felt as if she was being used. However, she couldn't say anything as it was Apacci and Mila Rose who started everything. Grudgingly she followed after her two 'friends.'

Realizing the opportunity that was in front of her eyes, Kukaku immediately moved towards the tower.

"Hurry," she beckoned Ganju and everyone else over.

The bridge was wide and long, and by the time everyone reached the holding cell at the isolation tower, sounds of explosions began to ring from where Shunsui was confronting Apacci and the others.

As she placed a hand on the door of the cell, her body couldn't help but freeze. This was the moment.

Briefly, she recalled all the memories she had of that smiling older brother of hers. The last hope of the Shiba Clan that was ruthlessly crushed and turned into bitter resentments. He had been killed. It was like a mantra that had once repeated in her young mind over and over again, and still did in her dreams.

She had long since been informed of the situation, and she knew herself well enough to know that she never blamed Rukia Kuchiki, the Shinigami involved in her brother's death.

Yet that didn't stop her from grieving.

It was like something had grabbed hold of her heart and was constantly squeezing it.

At this moment, time felt as if it was frozen.

And in this time frame, Ganju's hand brushed up against her own, and together they pushed open the prison cell.

It was dark and cramped. The only light coming from a rectangular shaped opening that acted as a window to allow air into the room. Other than that, the room was devoid of anything else, just a stone slab of Sekkiseki rock that could be used to sit on.

"O-Orihime, Chad, Ishida, Karin?" Rukia stood up in surprise within the room. She was wearing a white gown like kimono. An attire designated to souls that were to be purified and extinguished by the Soukyoku.

She and Ganju didn't care much about this though.

Instead, she didn't know when it began, but tears were streaming down her eyes. Her face shifted, her brows crinkling together as the sheer emotion running through her overwhelmed her. As strong of a woman as she was, she suddenly felt as if she had lost all her strength, returning to that little girl who waited foolishly for a brother that wouldn't return.

She dropped to her knees, sobbing quietly, using the back of her hands to wipe away at the tears that just wouldn't stop.

Ganju was much the same, yet instead of falling on his knees, he had covered his eyes with an arm, yet it was clear that the man was crying too from the transparent stream of liquid trailing down his cheeks.

Orihime and the others couldn't speak. Instead, they were staring in shock at the person who had garnered such a reaction.

I-Ichigo?

The person appeared like an exact copy of Ichigo aside from the black hair the man had.

From what Ichigo had said before, this man was named Kaien Shiba, and he was the older brother of Kukaku and Ganju.

Kaien was staring in shock, a hint of _something_ flashing across those expressive eyes.

Startled to his feet, Kaien opened his mouth and asked gravely.

"K-Kukaku, G-Ganju? What are you doing here?"

* * *

 **Thanks for Reading, and thanks to my newest patron: Jade**

 **P a treon. com (slash) Parcasious**

 **Next update will be decided by Thursday once again**


	22. Soul Society, Part 4

It felt as if the world was spinning around her, shifting and swimming and unable to form a concrete image. The act of opening her eyes alone made a sudden burst of nausea impact against her temples that nearly caused her to black-out once again.

Silent would not however, as this time she had been quick to gather her depleted spiritual energy and force herself awake.

It was dark, and based on the texture of the ground beneath her, she was in some sort of dim-lit cave. Stalagmites hung from the ceiling; dripping down tiny drops of liquid that made steady plopping noises in the stillness.

Plop.

Plop.

They went.

She didn't know how long she had been here, and even her memories were a tad jumbled from the moment she had acted on an impulse. It was like, something had taken over her at that instant; an instinct that refused any kind of logical reasoning from taking any kind of role in decision making.

All that she knew was that she wouldn't let go of her enemy because of _fear_? Thinking about it know, it wasn't because she was afraid of the enemy, but she was fearful of what that enemy would do if her hand had let go. It was strange. The notion of concerning herself for someone else's well being as a hollow, or whatever she was. Then again, she definitely wasn't the first as she already knew of one.

She pressed down on her eyes in an attempt to ward of her throbbing migraine to no use. However, that didn't mean that she would just continue to remain where she was.

 _Ichigo._

 _Karin._

Those names seemed to play like a record in her mind. Although she could match those names to the faces she had seen, somehow or another, she couldn't match them with any of her memories. This frustrated her to know end, but this wasn't the time to think about it.

Her fingers twitched, slowly feeling out against the cold floor until they stopped just beneath her, grasping for a stable hold.

"…"

Her mouth opened in reflex as the pain assailed her while she pushed up with her trembling arms.

The noise of shuffling movements were the only sounds that echoed within the darkness, and even then, it went on for much too long as she eventually staggered onto her feet.

Blinking her eyes, she looked towards the rays of light that pierced their way into the cave. Considering the deep black behind, the rays of light appeared to be her only exit.

Supporting herself while leaning against a wall, she began to make her way there; all the while, she could feel it.

Her spiritual energy was dwindling.

She didn't know what had been done to her, or maybe it was just because of her surroundings, but she was finding it increasingly hard to replenish her spiritual energy. Normally, this process should have had been completed after a couple hours or days of rest, but judging from her tattered clothing and appearance, more than enough time should have had already passed. Still, she had recovered barely anything. What she had in reserve is what she would have to make do with, and this amount was only barely enough to force her awake and moving.

Haaa.

Haaa.

One breath at a time, one step after another. It was increasingly difficult.

When her legs were near collapsing, it was then that she reached the opening at the end of the path. Having followed the trail of that light, all she could make out at its opening was an aerial view of the Seireitei. She wasn't surprised, as she had already considered that she would have had been taken to the Soul Society after she wasn't instantly killed.

Then again, what was truly concerning her at the moment as her spiritual energy gradually depleted, was the ominous presence she now detected above her.

 _Regal._

 _And unbending._

The feeling described by hollows under a Shinigami's blade.

Yet this feeling, it appeared as if there were thousands of them in a single sword.

Nonetheless, she couldn't give up. Not when she saw something that caused an immediate guilt to well up from within her. She staggered on wobbly feet as she moved forward once more. Even if it were just a tiny step, she wouldn't allow herself to do nothing anymore.

After all, she could see hollows fighting outside in her elevated view, and there could only be a single reason for such a thing.

The oddest of all hollows, and the one she had first met upon awakening in Hueco Mundo.

The Vasto of White.

Her breath seemed to hitch as she realized the extent one hollow was willing to go for another. In that case,

' _AAAHHH'_

A silent shout. Willful and fleeting, but filled with the determination of a soul unwilling to be extinguished so easily.

Her remaining spiritual force was like a beacon that shone in the misty harbour. Clear, and devoid of the general ferocity normally associated with other hollows for she was different in a way. This was why she had quickly considered the risk, but still followed through with it anyway. Compared to the hollows attacking the Seireitei, the sudden emergence of spiritual energy would probably not be prioritized too quickly.

Her outburst of energy had to be distinct enough to be noticed. Hence, she was gathering it all up to release it in one burst. Though that burst may be small, it should be enough; for there were those who would recognize it for what it was. After all, it was her spiritual pressure, a marker and symbol that shouted out that she was alive.

With this in mind, she continued to draw out the entirety of her reserves.

 _I'm here!_

It was as if she was shouting this at the present moment, even if she was generally unable to.

However,

"I'm afraid I'll have to ask you stop there," a deep and baritone voice filtered into her ears after a sharp pain struck her at the back of the neck.

Thereafter, a heavy spiritual pressure suffocated and snuffed out her own before she even had a chance to let it all out.

 _W-Who?!_

This thought was the only word in her mind as she blacked out into unconsciousness.

* * *

Starrk and Lilynette hadn't shown up yet. Then again, neither did Mila Rose, Sung-Sun, or Apacci. In which case, just how far have they gotten to not receive word of grouping up?

Shirou's brows furrowed in thought, and it wasn't because of the two children tugging at his face, rather, it was because of the fortifications he could see being made within his vision.

Located several hundred meters out in the buildings of the Seireitei, a plethora of Shinigami were bunched together in a tight defensive; a single old man stood standing at the forefront with his hands clasped over a wooden cane.

These several hundred meters or so of gap was like a buffer zone between both parties where the threat of retaliation was left unspoken for whom ever would step forward first. At this point, neither side was willing to do so as many of the hollows and Shinigami were still scattered.

"What will you do now?" Ulquiorra asked curiously from the side. "Has following this emotion to save others been of any use at all?"

His gaze momentarily left the battlefield and moved towards Ulquiorra.

After deciding to gather up his forces, Ulquiorra was one of the first to arrive. This was due to his close proximity and the fact that the density of Ulquiorra's spiritual energy was quite high, making it difficult for other hollows to miss.

"About that Ulquiorra," Shirou began as he stood up on his feet after brushing off Sogyo no Kotowari. "Our purpose here isn't meant to have been of any use. Hell, it was more of a detriment really."

Ulquiorra rose a brow. "Then why?"

Rather than him explaining, another voice cut in that left Ulquiorra at a loss for words.

"Then why is it that you have followed?" Harribel asked evenly. Walking up near him, she crossed her arms as she supported the weight of her back against a wall. "Thinking back to it now, no one here had prompted you to come along. Rather, you felt it too, didn't you? Something inexplicable. That is what emotion is, otherwise we'd all just be empty."

Ulquiorra turned his head to the side before raising his hand and charging a green cero. "Emotion is nothing compared to results," he said flatly before flicking the glowing orb of destruction in the direction of a building seventy meters to the right.

"You missed a few of them over there," Ulqiorra curtly explained. He then shifted his gaze towards Harribel. "Feeling a need to do something, and doing it is completely different," he said as he lowered his arm.

Harribel didn't even react. No matter what she would say, there were only three words that would matter. "You still came," she said evenly.

"…" Ulquiorra said nothing thereafter, turning his attention back towards where it mattered in the direction of the battlefield.

Shirou sighed at that moment. He could understand that Ulqiorra was just trying to explain things logically, and it was because of this that he renewed his resolve to end things as fast as possible.

"Harribel," he called.

Harribel seemed oddly attentive when her name was called, then again, he could tell that the woman hardly noticed it herself.

"Could you tell me what you saw in the Twelfth Division's building again?" He asked.

"No problems," Harribel said before she began to narrate.

Upon entering the research facility, she had noticed a variety of experimental subjects within various storage cells aligned against the walls. Similarly, there were cylindrical glass structures filled with supernatant and a type of organism growing from within it.

She had hardly paid attention to such things though since they weren't exactly what she was looking for. Instead, what she paid careful attention to was the deep jagged scars etched into the ground. These were sword marks indicating that some kind of battle had occurred within the space, but it was clear from the finesse of the attacks that this was not a battle between a hollow or Shinigami. Bladed weapons had been the main damage dealer, indicating that this was a battle between Shinigami. Further evidence was the unique residual aura of spiritual energy of some type of Kido the Shinigami used. However, why would a Shinigami fight another Shinigami?

Harribel paused in her speaking for a moment as she saw that he had fallen into contemplation.

The first time he had heard Harribel explain this point in her narration, he already had a suspicion in his mind. After all, he already knew of a Shinigami that wasn't anywhere near as loyal as the man portrayed himself to be in the Soul Society. Furthermore, it was this man himself who had directed him towards the building.

 _Aizen Sousuke._

Yet what did Aizen intend for him to understand upon him discovering what was in that room? It didn't take long for him to come up with something plausible.

The experimental subjects.

Although when Harribel had spoken of it, she had glazed over the particular topic as it probably didn't even count for anything in her eyes. In Hueco Mundo, the sight of dead bodies was fairly common place. It wasn't something a Vasto Lorde like her would ever pay attention to, but when he considered the personality of the Captain he had seen take Silent away, and the described experimental subjects in the building, then…

Then there was a distinct message implied after Aizen had sent him there.

 _'_ _I saved her.'_

It was that simple.

If so, then that would mean that Silent may already be safe, or was at least being kept somewhere safe. Concluding up to this point, he let out a sigh of relief.

"Please continue Harribel," he said.

Harribel nodded.

After discovering those sword marks and the general mayhem of the interior, she soon reached a single room that was free from any damage. This was blaring to her, and a signal that stood out in stark contrast with her surroundings. That, and she had managed to catch a lone researcher in the building who she had strong armed to follow her demands. Therefore, she didn't even take a moment of consideration as she ripped open the door leading into the room and stepped in. Besides, there were only a few things that could harm a Vasto Lorde, and she could not sense any in the immediate vicinity.

Once inside the room, this was where she had concluded the basis that Silent had probably escaped in the mayhem. After all, Harribel had faintly been able to sense the spiritual energy she had become familiar with in her time spent alongside Silent.

Silent had been in this room, and somehow, she had gotten free from her restraints, evident by the broken straps on the examination table. Furthermore, Harribel even observed signs that Silent was in mint condition evident by the lack of blood in the room as compared to the others.

Concluding up to this point, Harribel ended her narration.

However, this only left him with more questions than answers. With the injuries he had seen Silent sustain, it was impossible for her to have had been in any good condition without ample time, and he had been quick to give chase. Thus, the time frame should only have had been a matter of hours at the time, or perhaps a day or two of trying to locate her holding area.

It was then that a minor detail in Harribel's recollection entered his notice.

A lone researcher in an empty lab?

No matter how he thought about it, if Aizen had already taken over the place before hand, why would there be a researcher there to guide the way?

 _"_ _It's hard to be perfect. Sometimes you miss things,"_ Kyoka spoke up from within his mind.

So that's how it was. The answer clicked as soon as Kyoka spoke, and it wasn't her explanation. Rather, it was the reminder of Kyoka's ability as a Zanpakuto.

Then that lone researcher may have had been the Captain himself.

It was a startling conclusion as he recalled leaving Aizen behind before departing himself. However, it wasn't impossible for Aizen to reach the building first as he probably had a deeper understanding of the terrain.

 _"_ _Oi oi, bad man?!"_ Sogyo no Kotowari called.

Unlike Kyoka who resided and spoke from within him, Sogyo no Kotowari adamantly stayed in a physical realm. At this moment, they were tugging at him.

 _"_ _When will master wake up?"_ The two asked.

Speaking on that subject, he turned towards Jushiro's form. The man was still unconscious, and the volume of his breath signalled that the man was steadily recovering.

However, this was only possible because he had prevented any of the other hollows from approaching. This action had garnered some affection from the two boys, but they still insisted on calling him a bad man.

At first, he had considered dealing the finishing blow to Jushiro like he had done with many of the other Shinigami, yet something inside him strongly told him not to do so. It was incomprehensible, but now that he thought about it. It was indeed the correct call.

As a hostage, Jushiro played a larger role in mediating away any aggressive actions on the Shinigami's side. This was entirely because of Jushiro's history and favourability to others. Not only was he held in high regard towards many in the Seireitei, but he was also a student taught personally by the Head-Commander.

Jushiro was a VIP that should have had become a pillar of the Seireitei, but was struck down by the emergence of an incurable sickness. Still, not one person looked down on the man for it.

Even from where he, Harribel, and the others had made camp, he could tell that the Head-Commander was glaring at him with fierce eyes. Near the Head-Commander, there appeared two others who were staring at him just as intensely, however it was with a sense of helplessness.

These two were probably Jushiro's close aids or seated officers if he could recall how Shinigami formatted their ranks.

The Head-Captain would not move yet, but he was sure that if he made any actions towards Jushiro, then there would be nothing to stop the fires of the Head-Commander's rage.

"We're all gathered except for Starrk, Lilynette, and the other three. I'm not sure on Neliel's position though," Harribel said.

"We'll have to send someone to check up on her, but I'm more concerned about Starrk and the rest. They unlike Nel may be deep in enemy territory. Besides, Nel is strong. You yourself gave the evaluation, and I trust in you" he said after glancing away from the Head-Captain.

Similarly, the Head-Captain turned to deal with other matters on the side of the Shinigami.

Harribel was left stunned for a moment, just standing there feeling a sense of contentment which she couldn't understand.

It was at this moment though that he heard the steady sound of foot steps with his reinforced ears.

By the sound of it, it wasn't any hollow.

Shifting his attention to the left, he noticed a familiar figure that motioned for him to follow outside the gaze of the Head-Captain.

"If you'll excuse me for a moment," he spoke to Harribel and Ulquiorra.

Neither of the two seemed to hear him, but he figured that they must have understood his meaning.

Walking off, he schooled his expression before stopping in front of the person who called him forward.

"Aizen," he spoke a tad dryly.

"Well, its good to see you to," Aizen smiled cryptically.

He shook his head. He didn't want to bother with pleasantries anymore. For some reason, the more he looked at Aizen the more he recalled having dealt with someone similar, a priest of sorts.

"You saved Silent," he said bluntly. "And fooled Harribel into thinking Silent got away to avoid any suspicions on your end. Coincidently, if things did go your way, everyone here may have had to stay for far longer than what's necessary. What's strange is that you could have pulled this off far more smoothly by not posing off as a lone researcher to give yourself away. It doesn't matter though, you must have your own reasons."

Aizen didn't deny it.

"In any case, you still did save her," he spoke ruefully. "And basing everything on your actions, you only have a single purpose in mind."

He didn't speak further.

He didn't have to. Aizen would in his place.

"I can promise you that she's safe," Aizen spoke. "The only thing I ask, is that you give me some time and I can assure you that every single hollow alive within the Seireitei will be able to return to Hueco Mundo. A win win scenario."

"…"

* * *

Back in the tower, the sounds of sobbing echoed out into the dim-lit space.

"Kukaku, Ganju, the two of you shouldn't have come," Kaien spoke as he embraced his siblings.

Around him, Rukia, Orihime, Chad, Karin, and Ishida stood awkwardly at the side; none making a noise.

"You two shouldn't have come," Kaien said again, yet the grip he had on the two siblings only increased as he pulled them in further.

It was touching sight. More so for Orihime, Karin, Chad, and Ishida who knew that the only reason Kukaku had left her home was to verify the truth of Ichigo's words. And now, here lay the proof.

The air was heavy and fraught with emotion, yet it was because of this, that Kaien acted first. Shuddering, his embrace around Kukaku and Ganju gradually began to slacken much to the two's dismay as they persistently clung onto Kaien's arms.

"Kukaku, Ganju," Kaien tried to reason, yet the two would hear none of it.

He gave a bitter smile to Rukia who was staring at him before his expression grew resolved and solemn.

"Go, you all. Get out of here. I can sense that a Captain is fighting outside. You may not have long to leave," Kaien said.

"What about you?" Ganju asked, his expression distorting into a mess of reluctance made all the more striking with the tears in the man's eyes. It was natural though. A man would only cry after the most emotional of things. A reunion with a dead brother could be categorized into this. No one present could ever look down on this expression, for they knew they would be much the same if they were in Ganju's shoes.

Kaien's response was only an expression of distress that infuriated the woman that was the closest to him.

"I say Fuck them all!" Kukaku roared out emotionally, swallowing back a sob that was threatening to burst out from within her. "The fact that they have you in this tower means that…"

This damn tower. As part of a Noble family of the Soul Society Kukaku knew that being locked within this tower meant a coming execution. It was just that, she could never have had imagined that the person to be locked inside would be her own brother. Kukaku cursed again as she looked away. She couldn't understand it. No, more accurately, she couldn't accept it.

The grip she had on Kaien increased to the point where her knuckles became white, yet Kaien showed no signs of discomfort. Rather, he quietly placed a hand on Kukaku's head and began patting it softly.

 _Stubborn Kukaku. You have to remember to respect your elders or you'll eventually get into a lot of trouble._

Her lip quivered as a particular memory flashed across her eyes. In fact, many had already come and gone from the moment she saw Kaien's face. It was the same for Ganju. And all of these memories were pointed towards a single thought.

He wasn't dead.

He was alive.

He was close enough that she could touch him.

And he was to be put to death?

She couldn't approve of it even if the Head-Captain were standing before her. Hell, she'd probably even toss an explosive fire cracker if anyone insisted on it.

However, Kaien didn't appear to pay any head to the emotions in Kukaku and Ganju's eyes.

"I can't go," he spoke softly, the sound able to pierce into Kukaku's and Ganju's hearts like a vile thorn. "I've become part of a hollow."

The admission was met with shocked expressions. Yet perhaps the most shocked was Kaien himself, as he had thought it was enough to get the two holding his arms to let go. How would he have had known that they would only hold him tighter?

His expression stiffened, but to the rest, it looked as if he had been greatly moved.

"We're going to take you out of here, part hollow or not," Kukaku spoke lowly, determination swelling in her voice. "We are of the Shiba family, and family matters are to be left amongst family."

Kukaku immediately began strong arming Kaien towards the exit of the tower.

 _T-This, what the hell?_

Kaien was perplexed. How did things come to this? All he wanted was to somehow drive everyone out of the room bar Rukia, but it seemed as if his strategy had backfired. He knew his tasks from the very moment Aizen had spoken with him. If everything was to go well, then he would accompany Rukia to Soukyoku hill and make sure she ended up there. Anywhere else may mean death as Aizen had not specified.

As a protest was about to well out from his mouth, he suddenly felt that he couldn't say anything. It was odd. Staring at his two sibling's expressions, he felt inclined to protect them and not hurt them in any way like he was planning. What the fuck was going on with him?

He shook his head. Unbeknownst to him, a reaction was occurring within his body.

The Surge of the Waters and the Heavens.

Nejibana was stirring.

"Kukaku, Ganju, we can't go out like this," Kaien persisted. "If the two of you are caught taking me out of this tower, then the repercussions for you two will be unimaginable."

Kukaku grunted. "Better us three dying together than dying alone," she spoke fearlessly. "Oi, ya brats! Hurry up and take the Kuchiki out of there. The restraints on them seal their spiritual energy making it difficult for them to move."

"Ah, yes!" Orihime said, moving to Rukia's side to give her a hand.

Karin took Rukia's other side. "I may not be Ichigo, but I can help too. Besides, there's still another person I want to save, and you may know where she is."

"You two, wait," Rukia bowed her head low. "Lt. Shiba is right. It's best for you guys not to get involved. you'll only bring danger to yourselves."

"Tch," Ishida clicked his tongue. "At this point Kuchiki, we're already in trouble caught with you or not."

Chad nodded his head on the side.

"That being the case, I'd rather you answer a question of mine," Ishida said as he pushed up his glasses.

During that night when Rukia was taken away, Ishida had fallen into a state of unconsciousness. During that time, he could vaguely recall the presence of another joining the battlefield in his bleary state of mind. However, he still managed to catch a glimpse, and upon further thought, he finally deduced why the image had stuck with him despite the relative blurs of the rest.

It was because he knew the person. He had even trained with her.

"Ms. Kuchiki, you wouldn't happen to know where they may had taken another human would you?" Ishida asked. After all, this other human was a fellow Quincy, and not someone, he as a Quincy himself, could abandon.

Unexpectedly, there was someone else paying rapt attention to Rukia's answer, and that was Karin whose hands had balled into tight fists. Ishida paid it no notice though.

"About that," Rukia seemed troubled.

"The Twelfth Division's research barracks," Kaien said. "Captain Mayuri was the one who had taken her so its most likely that she's kept in that Captain's lab."

"Lab?" Karin's expression seemed to stiffen, but neither Rukia nor Kaien elaborated further.

"Enough talk for now," Kukaku interrupted. "We'll have time to discuss amongst ourselves after we've gotten out of here and towards a safe location."

"Fine," Karin replied, her tone clipped as she brooded silently to herself, a mirror of her older brother Ichigo's general expression.

The group quickly walked out of the room and back onto the wooden bridge spanning the distance to the tower and the exit. However, the group was not moving as fast as they should have because of both Rukia and Kaien's indecision on the matter. As Shinigami, they knew their duties, and the exact rules that they had broken. As such, death was already the known punishment. What they would be doing now by running away form it was harming their own self image.

Kukaku would have none of it, and Ganju would never try to protest it. Under Kukaku's persistence, Kaien and Rukia were taken half-way past the bridge in just a couple of moments; Rukia unable to put up much of a fuss under Kukaku's assertiveness and her friends insistence, and Kaien remaining silent, allowing the group to move at a faster pace.

Yet nothing could prepare them to face the crippling Spiritual pressure that descended from above.

"Geh," Karin clicked her tongue as she was forcible brought down to her knees along with everyone else.

The sky was died red, a torrent of power beating forth strong winds that whipped harshly against everyone's faces. The pressure was malefic and vile, something that had the power to drive others away with its presence alone.

"Damn it," Kukaku shielded her eyes and attempted to look for the source of such an energy, but balked upon finally locating it.

Evidently, she wasn't the only one. The faces of those present were as if they had seen a monster, and in fact, it probably was.

"Move to Soukyoku Hill. It's a natural formation in tandem with the Soukyoku that should ward off the pressure," Kaien spoke in the tenseness.

Yet, no one replied to him, and no one moved.

Petrified under the absent gaze of the towering giant before them.

* * *

Moments earlier.

"Any chance we could avoid this?" Shunsui called out lazily, yawning into one hand.

"Yeah right," Apacci sneered. "Like we'd run away from a Shinigami."

"Exactly," Mila Rose followed swift. "Your kind always attack ours, so it's only natural."

"Is that so?" Shunsui leisurely tilted his straw hat. "To me, it seems more like the both of you want to indulge in a battle frenzy." Shunsui sighed before he plopped down on the wooden ground and sat comfortably. "And of course, it just had to be me to deal with this while the Head-Captain finally takes to the field. How unlucky."

"Unlucky?" Mila Rose scoffed. "Your lucky you're not facing Lady Harribel or Shirou, perhaps even Starrk."

"Harribel, Starrk, and Shirou? I'll have to remember that if I can. Stronger than you yes? Would you like a drink?" Shunsui inquired as he pulled out a small sake container.

Mila Rose was infuriated with the response, her mouth opening to reveal the sharp canines within as her hairs stood up on end. Vain vulgarities were threatening to spew out from within her, yet at the point that she was about to burst, she was interrupted.

"Stop talking Mila Rose, something seems wrong here," Apacci frowned. "Oi, you ugly old man. Why does it seem like you're preparing yourself for a vacation rather than a fight?"

Shunsui gave a very honest look to Apacci but didn't say anything, his actions were enough of an indication. "Fighting's tiring," he simply complained.

"Stop acting so smug," Sung-Sun called, hiding her mouth behind a pale hand. "You're as guilty as the other two," she then goaded.

"Oh?" Shunsui expression shifted into one of surprise, but did not react much at all.

Irritation welled up on Sung-Sun's face. It was a first for her to handle such an opponent who didn't seem to consider her on an even level now that she'd become a Vasto Lorde. In any case, at least she was better off than the other two who'd already started to become muddle headed. "It's not as if you'd let us go now that we're in front of you. Rather you have no intention to despite siting there," she said with a huff.

"Found out so easily, huh?" Shunsui smiled wryly. "To be frank I don't really enjoy this fighting stuff. I'd much rather prefer a good drink, but I can't let you harm my colleagues either. What would you say if I offered to just lead you to my barracks until this whole thing blows over?"

"Who would agree to that?" Apacci said.

Mila Rose and Sung-Sun were of similar mind.

"How unfortunate," Shunsui said as he stood up and placed away his drink. "Then what say we all play a little children's game?"

"Enough with this bullshit!" Mila Rose growled before she pounced forward. "If you're not attacking then I will."

"Hmm," Shunsui hummed at Mila Rose's approach, slowly drawing forth his blade. "Flower Wind Rage and Flower God Roar, Heavenly Wind Rage and Heavenly Demon Sneer: **Katen Kyōkotsu**."

The Zanpakuto in Shunsui's hands morphed into two large black and heavily curved Chinese scimitars with silver edges.

Promptly, he pointed at Mila Rose, and called out a single word. "White."

"?" Mila Rose was completely befuddled, but didn't stop her attack.

Shunsui was wide open. The man didn't even seem to be going to put up a defence.

 _Damn bastard._ Mila Rose, clenched her fist tighter, her power coalescing into a single punch in correlation to her building fury. Shunsui didn't even seem to put her into his eyes.

Well then, lets see how you are after taking this!

The wood splintered beneath her, the sound of flesh meeting fabric echoing out in the battlefield.

And at that moment, not only was Mila Rose dazed, but so were Apacci and Sung-Sun.

"B-But that's impossible," Apacci muttered in shock.

Shunsui gave out a small laugh as he stood in his original spot, Mila Rose's fist still planted on his chest where it struck his pink kimono that was over his white Captain's Haori.

"Really now," Shunsui spoke. "It's all just a game. A child's game. **Irooni** , a game of colours."

Saying that, Shunsui raised his sword and tapped gently against the white hollow bone armour on Mila Rose's body.

"Blugh-!"

"Mila Rose!" Sung-Sun called.

Neither Sung-Sun, Apacci, or Mila Rose could believe it.

That gentle tap from Shunsui left a cut that deeply gauged into Mila Rose's body.

"What trickery is this?" Mila Rose grit out through the pain.

As impossible as it may be, it had already occurred, and Mila Rose was experienced enough to know when to retreat. Smashing the ground as a cover, she appeared haggardly next to Sung-Sun, a hand attempting to close the wound.

Shunsui remained standing where he was. "Katen Kyōkotsu is a fickle thing," he spoke slowly. "It enacts the rules of children's games and forcibly implements them in battle after one is submerged in its sphere of influence. Irooni is much the same. In this color-based game, you say the name of the color you want to attack, and you cannot attack anything else. If the color that you call does not exist on your body, then the damage is minimal even if the attack would normally inflict a much more severe wound. In this case, I called the colour white which is on the majority of both of our bodies. In your case, you struck at pink, leaving barely any damage at all. Meanwhile I tapped on the colour white, and its strength is in proportion to the ratio of the colour white on me."

Shunsui flourished his white Haori. "As you can see, it covers a large portion of my body, thus the damage."

"How troublesome," Sung-Sun spoke. "But why tell us this if you have the advantage?"

"Because it's you turn," Shunsui shrugged. "And I'm barely ever one to willingly take the initiative."

"Ho, is that so?" Sung-Sun said wearily. In any case, she still lifted her finger and charged a cero. "Then I call white." Even if the pink kimono was in the way, the blast should encompass everything.

"I call white as well," Apacci yelled charging in at the same time.

Shunsui raised a brow before letting out a small smile before he jumped up high into the air dodging both.

"Brown," was all Shunsui said again, disappearing and then reappearing behind Apacci aiming for her brown fur.

"Shit," Apacci cursed, turning her body to the side, however, a flash of inspiration hit her as she then decided to raise up her arms which had white hollow bone armour.

"Nice move," Shunsui complimented. "However, Katen Kyōkotsu is a very fickle lady. Who says we're still playing the same game anymore? **Takaoni**!"

The expression on Apacci's face paled as she noticed Shunsui's blade cutting into her arm.

 _NO!_

She twisted her body to escape, but it was already too late. With a thud, Apacci was sent crumbling to the hard wood, rolling heavily to a stop where she lay breathing heavily; her injuries far worse than Mila Rose's. Yet, Apacci was strong willed.

Coughing out blood, she still had the strength to stand and make her way over towards Sung-Sun and Mila Rose.

"Curses," Sung-Sun's eyes narrowed on Shunsui as soon as she had made sure Apacci was still alive. The current battle felt impossible. They couldn't even use their numbers to suppress this man with all the tricks Shunsui had up his sleeves.

What was Takaoni? Probably a new game, Sung-Sun quickly concluded. Still, she waited to see if she would get an explanation. Unfortunately, none seemed to be coming as Shunsui just stood there waiting, a small grin on his face.

Injured as Apacci was, her pride hurt more.

"Stupid old man, you won't be laughing for much longer," Apacci grumbled before turning her attention away. "Sung-Sun, Mila Rose!"

"No need to yell," Sung-Sun said. "But indeed, that may be our only way. You know what happens if this doesn't work?"

Apacci gavea nod while Mila Rose gave no reply, her actions were enough.

The three moved towards the air and tore off their right arms, tossing them together in a trail of red spiritual energy that assimilated and merged together.

"Well that's new?" Shunsui's eyes widened as he used an arm to shield his eyes from the strong winds generated by the towering spiritual pressure that erupted violently around.

Everything in the world seemed to freeze in that moment, the spiritual energy of three Vasto Lordes fusing into one.

And in the stillness, only two words resounded from the shout of three voices calling out together.

" **Quimera Parca!** "

* * *

Thanks for reading and thanks to my newest Patron: Hubert!

 **P a treon. com (slash) Parcasious**


	23. Soul Society, Part 5

_A gentle gust followed by billowing gales._

The sky erupted in a shower of red; thin fog-like wisps of spiritual pressure cracking the ground as it expanded out. From those cracks, fissures began to appear one by one, making their way to topple buildings and rip apart barricades set up at the foot of the surrounding vicinity.

At the center, hovering in the sky next to the isolation tower, was a tinted mass of coalesced energy that ebbed and flowed, pulsating with swirling energies. Just the feel of it alone could bring a sense of dread, let alone the effects it was already having on its surroundings.

Everyone in the Seireitei gave pause, freezing as they looked up towards it. Some wore heavy expressions, while others seemed to marvel at the sheer display of power.

Numerous Shinigami began to flock towards the area, and even Head-Captain Yamamoto was present in the following group.

Yamamoto was not amused in the slightest, in fact, his expression was grim despite his lack of facial movements. With his wooden cane clasped within both of his hands, Yamamoto gave the signal to gather. Not only was it in precaution of whatever it was up there by the Isolation Tower, but because he had discovered something. A fleeting suspicion, but it wasn't one he could simply ignore.

There was something wrong with the Central Forty-Six.

Not only did the Central Forty-Six not issue a reply to his request to reconsider about the execution date, but they didn't answer any of Unohana's inquiries. This was odd as communication was the most vital at the moment as the Seireitei was being besieged by hollows.

Therefore, not only was he following the other Shinigami because of the anomaly in the sky, but because by doing so, he himself can enter the Central Forty-Six's building to investigate.

As Yamamoto once again stared at the mass of energies, he sensed out with his spiritual awareness.

 _Shunsui Kyouraku._

Yamamoto instantly knew who it was that was currently facing that monstrosity.

Yamamoto couldn't see it from his distance away, but he could sense fragments of Shunsui's spiritual energy. Therefore, it wasn't long before Yamamoto's mood dipped further when he realized the strength of whatever it was that was moving within the mass of energy. That black hole like thing.

Suddenly, a furred leg stepped forth from the void, muscles bulging and strands of tinted brown fur moving like fire. Its hooved feet sent tremors through the ground with but a single step.

A wall of dust and debris swept out, pelting all those nearby.

Even Kukaku and the rest frantically making their way towards Soukyoku Hill were affected. Their expressions were stifled, in fact, they were barely even able to move at a walking pace as they like Shunsui were under the most pressure.

"W-What the hell is this," Karen muttered as sweat formed over her brow. One of her arms was being used to shield her face as the dust and grime continued to descend on her. It made her black hair grey with dirt.

Orihime pursed her lips, and didn't reply. It was too hard to when it felt like she would crumple to the ground at any moment. Instead, someone else answered.

"I don't know," Ishida spoke, clearing the smudge from his glasses as he adjusted on his face. "But looking at that thing, its way bigger than that Menos from before, and its power is simply just-"

Ishida couldn't even finish as Ganju ran into him.

"Move!" Was all Ganju said in a panic. "I don't want to be here when whatever kind of hollow that thing is appears!"

Chad nodded his head as he stared at Karin. Ichigo had made him promise to help take care of her. His body alone was enough to shield the girl from the incoming debris, and she could only thank him with a tense nod.

"S-Stop," Kaien suddenly spoke.

"Damn it Kaien, why? Can't you see that we can't stay here?" Kukaku said nervously.

She shifted her weight as she forcibly tightened her grip around Kaien's arm which she then slung over her shoulder. From the looks of it, she wouldn't let go nor stop no matter what.

"Stop!" Kaien screamed before putting force into his arms, pulling himself, Kukaku, and a nearby Rukia to the ground just as something zipped by their heads.

A long snake tail, covered in glistening white scales writhed against the ground before lifting itself up back into the air. The snake head at its end dripping down gobs of toxic saliva that riveted the ground in small corrosive holes.

Kukaku stared up in shock, realizing that if Kaien hadn't pulled her and Rukia down, then that would have had been them crushed against the ground. She shivered involuntarily.

Kukaku wasn't the only one though, everyone did as they followed that tail up to the base.

From those furred legs that appeared before, the body emerged next. It was bare-chested, abdominal muscles constricting as the snake tail whipped violently back and forth.

It was at this point that the coalesced mass of energy began condensing further.

"W-We have to get out of her, NOW!" Kukaku yelled.

Saying that, Kukaku pushed herself off of the ground, and after securing Kaien and Rukia, sprinted forward with everyone else following behind her.

Not too far off, and standing just in front of the forming monstrosity, Sung-Sun, Mila Rose, and Apacci panted in exhaustion, their right arms eaten away until the base of their shoulders.

"I feel like shit," Apacci spoke as her mouth twitched. "It's always like this when Ayon comes out."

"Well, it's super strong. It has to be for the amount of spiritual energy we had to feed it," Mila Rose grunted before she moved a loose strand of her hair back behind her ears. "Sung-Sun?"

Sung-Sun had her eyes narrowed as she stared forward. "He's always been hard to control," she whispered softly, yet it was loud enough for the other to hear, making them fall silent. "What's even worse is our carelessness."

"Carelessness? Are you saying you would've rather fled than fight?" Apacci said in disbelief.

If they had done so, it would definitely reflect badly on Lady Harribel should other hollows catch wind of it. Three Vasto Lordes fleeing from one Captain-Class Shinigami.

Mila Rose was of the same opinion as Apacci, but she didn't voice it, instead just creasing her brows such that it appeared as if she was glaring.

"Of course not," Sung-Sun sneered in anger. "Look around you, and tell me what this is?"

Apacci and Mila Rose gave pause, before doing as Sung-Sun said.

"Oh fuck," Apacci cussed.

Mila Rose just swallowed, the sound audible.

All around them, they could see waves of black specs converging on their location up in the air by a forming Ayon. These black specs were numerous Shinigami, and amongst them were the white Haori's of Captain-Class Shinigami.

"We're surrounded, with more and more Shinigami on their way," Sung-Sun said grimly. "If Ayon can't break its way out and is defeated, us three, we're dead."

"…"

No one said anything as the gravity of the situation sunk in. However, Mila Rose grew increasingly agitated as she stared at Shunsui.

After all, Shunsui, despite the surprise and tenseness on his face, didn't appear truly panicked. There was only one thing that it could mean then.

Shunsui had some confidence in defeating Ayon.

"This has to be some kind of joke," Mila Rose staggered. "Ayon's the combined power of three Vasto Lordes. He's way tougher than any single one of us, or even the three of us working together."

"We'll just have to see," Sung-Sun said before staring off into the distance.

This may very well be the last time she would ever meet Lady Harribel again. Apacci and Mila Rose soon did the same as Sung-Sun, a sense of helplessness taking root within them that hadn't appeared since the time they evolved.

At this moment, all their hopes were on their creation born through Chimera Parca.

Ayon.

After the body, the head appeared with a deafening roar that reverberated throughout the area. An untold number of Shinigami who weren't expecting it, collapsed on the ground, groaning in pain as blood dripped from their ears. Even worse, when the roar reached the ears of the other hollows in the distance, they began howling in tandem.

An eerie atmosphere descended over the vicinity, so much so that Orihime began trembling while clutching onto her hair pins for comfort.

It would do her no good even when Kukaku urged her to move faster.

From the head, two long antlers stemmed from the deer skull at its center. Sleek and pale, those antlers jutted out from the left and the right and branched out into sharp ends. Pale yellow eyes could be seen just beneath the antlers, the entire head covered in a mane of thick and coarse fur.

There was a silence as Ayon fully appeared, heralded by an explosion of spiritual pressure that flattened the area into level ground.

The Shinigami beneath were panicking, but the man facing Ayon himself was calm.

"Oh, quite a looker, aren't you?" Shunsui said casually, one of Katen Kyōkotsu blade's propped against his shoulder.

Ayon didn't respond, and instead just tilted it head as if confused about what it was supposed to do.

"Ayon attack you idiot!" Apacci yelled.

All Ayon did in response was to yet again tilt its head to the side.

"What kind of hollow is this?" Shunsui muttered in befuddlement. He shook his head moments later before he decided to strike out; his mood souring as he thought about how Juichirou was nowhere to meet him at the decided location.

With the hollows running around the Seireitei and with the knowledge that Ukitake was ill, Shunsui's worries were beginning to make him serious.

"I have no more time to play," Shunsui spoke before disappearing.

Moments later, a cut pierced through the side of Ayon's waist, spewing forth a torrent of blood.

"Ayon!" Apacci yelled in a frenzy.

Sung-Sun and Mila Rose were more reserved, but the worry in their eyes was apparent.

"F-Fool," Mila Rose muttered. "That attack will only make Ayon mad."

"And so what if he's mad?" Shunsui turned to look in Sung-Sun, Apacci, and Mila Rose's direction.

"You won't like him when he's mad," Sung-Sun responded.

Shunsui rose a brow before his expression stiffened from the overbearing surge of spiritual pressure behind him.

"Well fuck," Shunsui cursed as a bloodied hand appeared at the edge of his vision.

Shunsui hastily put up a guard, but the impact of the attack sent him careening away through two entire buildings.

Seeing this, the expressions of the Shinigami watching grew pale as they saw one of their Captains being smacked away.

Blood threatened to spill from Shunsui's mouth, but he forced it back down.

"Okay, that was my fault," Shunsui spoke as he pulled himself out of the rubble. "But you didn't have to destroy my favorite shirt."

"Katen Kyōkotsu," Shunsui spoke lowly before charging at Ayon.

Of in the distance, Yamamoto watched silently. Like it or not, the behemoth that appeared deep within his defensive ranks would be a problem that would not fix itself without intervention, but Shunsui should be able to handle it.

Fluctuations of spiritual energy exuded from the area in waves.

Seeing that the surroundings Shinigami may get caught up in Shunsui's battle, Yamamoto called back the other Shinigami nearby.

Some were still trembling in fear, while others were now looking at Shunsui in anticipation.

The difference in size between Shunsui and Ayon was vast. In fact, Shunsui was currently cutting away Ayon's arm while running up its length.

Yamamoto closed his eyes and turned away. This battle wouldn't take long.

Although Yamamoto could feel that Ayon's spiritual energy would not in any way lose out to Shunsui's, it was too immature. Like a new-born child even. The way it had tilted its head absently at the start was enough of an indication. Now this battle was akin to a child throwing a tantrum vs an adult.

Indeed, as Shunsui was working his way up Ayon's arm, Ayon fired off a cero, destroying its own limb in the process.

"Ayon, what the hell!" Mila Rose finally couldn't take it anymore. "We have to help."

"How?" Sung-Sun said while panting, her face pale. "We don't have enough spiritual energy to interfere."

"Damn it," Apacci clenched her fist. "We still have to try!"

Yet at that moment, the light in Apacci's eyes seemed to wither.

Ayon attacked with another cero that fired off into the distance, but it was split in half by a sword of flame.

Head-Cpatain Yamamoto had arrived.

"That's enough, Shunsui," Yamamoto spoke. "End this now before we sustain anymore casualties."

Shunsui tilted the straw hat over his head, and then gave a prompt nod.

"Ayon, watch out!"

Sung-Sun's warning came too late, and the last thing Ayon saw before its head was separated from its body was the concern in its creators eyes.

Like a child seeing its mother for the first time, it howled in sorrow, a hand attempting to reach out.

 _It couldn't die._

 _Couldn't die._

"RRaaaaa!" Ayon screamed. Its eyes widened, and a mouth full of teeth appeared in view. Using its falling momentum, Ayon attempted to swallow Shunsui whole. And if that failed, its beheaded body made another attempt at crushing Shunsui within its fingers.

"So even a monster can show feelings," Shunsui muttered while placing strength into his grip. "Even still, this is the end."

"Ayon!"

With a flash, Shunsui appeared on the opposite side of Ayon while sheathing his sword.

Collapsing to the ground, the hollow that caused all to look in its direction began to fade away into particles of spiritual energy.

At this moment, all the Shinigami present turned to stare coldly at Sung-Sun, Apacci, and Mila Rose.

 _Lady Harribel._

The three resigned themselves, but they wouldn't give up without a fight.

Yet even before that, a piercing blood lust froze everyone present, all looking towards the defensive line the Shinigami had set up, and the spectacle that would engrave itself into their minds.

* * *

From the very moment Ayon appeared Shirou knew that something was wrong when Harribel stiffened.

This point became even clearer when Harribel explained what Ayon was in a low whisper, her hands balled into fists. It was a creation born through the sacrifice of Sung-Sun, Apacci, and Mila Rose offering up their right arms.

"This isn't good," Shirou observed. "With the way things are going right now, Ayon is going to attract an absurd number of Shinigami to Apacci and the rest."

"Its even worse than that," Harribel admitted. "To create Ayon in the first place, they would have to use up a substantial amount of their spiritual energy, leaving them with barely any."

Harribel fell silent. She didn't need to explain what would happen if they didn't intervene before it was too late. Surrounded as Sung-Sun and the rest were, there was no way that the Shinigami would let three Vasto Lordes go. They would kill them.

Because of this, Harribel had made up her mind about her course of action. She would move to save them, or sacrifice herself trying. The spiritual energy around her began to lift piles of debris into the air, and yet even before she could move, a hand grasped gently around her arm, jolting her.

She looked towards Shirou who was staring straight back at her, their eyes locking.

It was like she was staring into a sea, calm and tranquil. It seemed to have an effect on her mind, making her stop in her tracks, her spiritual power receding.

Meanwhile, Shirou didn't utter a word. His intentions were conveyed by his actions.

The hollows that had come with him were still scattered, and not many knew that he wanted everyone to regroup.

Now that he knew from Harribel about Ayon, he clearly understood that Sung-Sun, Apacci, and Mila Rose were in danger.

If Aizen could be trusted, then it could be reasoned that Silent was safe. Therefore, all he would have to care about was the safety of Sung-Sun and the rest. And for that, there was strength in numbers, and it would give them the power to save the three.

After seeing the effect Ayon had on the Shinigami, he knew then what he had to do to gather the remnant hollows.

He would let all witness a grand spectacle.

Looking at Harribel, he nodded his head.

He would save them by reaching the heart of the battlefield.

Opening his hands, he clenched them around the hilts of two swords. Kanshou and Bakuya.

"…"

Without another word, he began running forward straight into the Shinigami's defensive lines. His movements were too quick to be noticed by the Shinigami, and as such, blood began to flow like a river. Yet he did not stop his drive forward.

Stunned, those hollows behind him were momentarily at a loss before Harribel followed suit.

The two pushed forward, like twin daggers piercing into the lion's gut and twisting. These Shinigami were no pushovers, but even then, Shirou cut them down regardless, Harribel right behind him.

It was a veritable storm, and at that moment, a single voice resonated from amongst the hollows.

"The time has come to end this dispute between the Shinigami. No longer will we suffer from their oppression! Charge!"

It was like a broken dam with the water seeping forth from a single source before completely bursting out.

What started out as just Shirou and Harribel pushing their way into enemy lines turned into a loose arrow flying throughout the battlefield.

For each Shinigami put down by Shirou, more and more hollows and Shinigami alike began to take note of the situation. Two became ten, then ten became a hundred.

More and more hollows were flocking, their combined appearance like a plague of locust descending and beginning to run out of control.

"Defend!" The Shinigami cried before they were drowned out by an even bigger roar.

A bear like hollow at a distant corner of the Seireitei smashed aside a Shinigami before pausing and looking to the East, its ears perking up.

"Fellow hollows look! Gather, gather TOGETHER! The King charges! Follow the King, our Lord Vasto of White!"

Howls began to sound from throughout the entirety of the Seireitei.

"Shirou," Harribel warned.

The group they were attacking with had inflated to past three-hundred, but the enemies before them were only becoming more and more numerous. In fact, they were only fifty meters away from exiting the minimally defended neutral zone.

To reach Sung-Sun and the rest, they would have to enter the area controlled and fortified by the Shinigami near the center of the Seireitei.

Forty meters.

Thirty.

Ten.

Tensions were running high, walls of defensive Kidou erecting themselves in the air.

Five.

Four.

"Prepare yourselves!" Harribel warned.

Three.

One.

"Trace, on!"

Spears, swords, and daggers, pierced through the defensive Kido barriers as if they were butter; screams falling short as pieces of shrapnel exploded out and pelted outward and bore holes into the ground.

Stray shots of offensive Kido even found their way to batter against Shirou's chest, charring the outer flesh black, but Shirou didn't so much as flinch.

Instead, he pressed on forward, shrugging of injuries and countering with his own attacks while at the same time using himself as a shield to redirect the attacks of the Shinigami away from the other hollows.

The hollows behind him grew more and more reverent.

They had seen the sheer amount of blood bathing their King, and the innumerable number of corpses that lay at his wake. Even if he was injured, he pressed on. A flame of dark blue flickering magnificently in the battlefield.

So long as that flame continued to charge forward, they would follow indefinitely. For he was the King that earned their respect and veneration.

Even if it was for someone other than himself, he would still suffer for another.

No matter the cost, no matter the casualty.

For him, they would risk it all for one, and die as one.

This sense of comradery was never before seen in hollows, and it was devastating. And all of this was a result of one individual steadfastly remaining at the front bearing the brunt of all dangers.

He who stood unwaveringly at the forefront, leading the charge.

"The King, the Vasto of White!"

"The King, the **Vasto of White**!"

Not one hollow could say who exactly began the call first, but it was quickly assimilated into the very beings of these blood-stained hollows. They no longer feared death, for it was an honour. Their strength and their dignity were given to them through his efforts alone, and they would feel no regrets perishing for his cause.

Hollows stabbed straight through and dying by numerous Zanpakuto, willingly hurled themselves into groups of Shinigami where they set themselves off with ceros using all the energy they had left.

Blasts of emerald gold, teal blue, and vermillion red detonated everywhere, showering the battlefield in gore, broken swords, and tattered clothing.

And yet, the charge didn't relent in the slightest. Instead, it became even more heated.

For no matter how injured the other hollows were, there was always that broad back to look towards.

" _I am the Bone of my Sword."_

The voice which carried out for miles made the hollows eyes turn blood-shot, the aura of blood lust they were exuding increasing exponentially.

Elsewhere, numerous other groups of hollows were gathering by the dozens, all staring at the spectacle before them in silence. Even other Vasto Lordes were affected by the atmosphere.

The valiant figure of a centaur stood above a hill in the distance from the Seiretei. Still bruised and battered, it didn't stop this woman from fighting. And that spirit alone was enough to gather the various other hollows standing behind her.

"Those who follow with me, I can't promise that we'll all make it out of here alive, but if you don't die even after all of this, then you've become a powerful hollow! _"_

Nel's shout echoed within the ears of every hollow, behind her.

"Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck takes to the battle field! Charge with me, for the Vasto of White!"

Elsewhere.

"Lilynette,"

Lilynette pursed her lips staring down at the conclusion of Ichigo's fight with Renji. Ichigo was bleeding profusely from numerous cuts on his person, yet in the end, he had come out victorious after showing his resolve.

Starrk sighed seeing Lilynette's expression.

And in the end, Starrk ended up carrying Lilynette and an unconscious Ichigo away with him.

"Thanks, Starrk," Lilynette spoke softly.

Starrk just grunted, a look of seriousness in his gaze as he zipped towards the spectacle of the charging King.

Now was no longer the time to be lazy.

Elsewhere, and much further away from the battlefield, a Garganta split the skies open.

"My King, I have returned," Brans stretched his wings, but stared back behind him. He didn't like how he had to rely on his King's enemy, but now wasn't the time to think about that. Regardless of the gaze staring at him from behind, he zipped towards the site of battle.

The echoing of steps reverberated within the dark of the hole in space; a skeleton wreathed in a regal purple mantle appeared with an explosion of foul purple energy. In its wake, everything withered away and was reduced to dust.

"As expected of that fool," Baraggan spoke looking at the state of the Seireitei and the spear-like charge penetrating its way through. However, it was clear that there was a hint of amusement in Baraggan's tone that quickly hardened moments later. Even he was affected by the sheer display of courage before him.

He would not be left out from the glory.

He raised a hand forward.

"Go,"

From behind Baraggan, a countless number of hollows stepped forth from the shadows and charged forth.

Barragan smiled crookedly before descending leisurely towards the Seireitei. "You may win the battle, but I will win the war."

* * *

Back at the center of the charge.

Tensions were running high.

Even though the Shinigami had set up an entire defensive perimeter far outnumbering the number of hollows attacking, they were still getting pushed back. It wasn't because they were any weaker, the Shinigami's numbers alone were enough to accommodate for weakness, but the answer could not be any clearer to Unohana and Yamamoto's eyes.

Fear.

It was the lack of courage in the latest generation of Shinigami that was giving way to the attacking hollows. It was the same when that beast of a hollow appeared. Many of the newer generation of Shinigami could do nothing but freeze under such pressure. In this regard, the leadership and valor shown on the hollows side was of the utmost concern.

Yamamoto's eyes narrowed on the one leading the charge.

The King, the Vasto of White.

Even now that chant still echoed in the air.

Above all, that hollow must die.

Yamamoto couldn't let this kind of leader of hollows to live. Hollows by themselves could already pose a handful to an entire group of Shinigami, but if those hollows themselves acted as a group? Or even worse, developed a chain of command? It would be an outcome that could give rise to a power that could threaten the Soul Society's very existence.

It was not something, Yamamoto wished to see happen.

"All forces, hold your positions!" Yamamoto ordered. "Captains, stand at the ready!"

With a few words, Yamamoto did his utmost to maintain the defensive.

It wouldn't be enough though.

"Cero."

A massive blue beam obliterated an entire defensive line, a Vasto Lorde carrying a child and an unconscious teenager, stood with a hand outstretched, smoke still rising from it.

Farther off in the distance, two more large groups of hollows could be seen converging on the location.

Each seemingly led by other Vasto Lordes.

" _Steel is my body, and fire is my blood."_

The voice of the King of Hollows drew nearer and nearer.

Clink!

It was the sound of swords being drawn.

One by one, the swords carried around the waists of each Shinigami seemed to be trying to convey something to their wielders, yet none could understand the meaning of the words spoken.

 _The Lonely Hill._

Bang!

With a thundering blast, numerous Shinigami were swept aside as a figure appeared in the distance.

"The King, the Vasto of White!"

A booming noise akin to a war god's cry drowned out all the noise.

It was at this time, that Yamamoto and all the Captains had a clear sight of the leader of hollows they were facing who was now right before them. And with it,

They seemed to see an endless world of flame and steel flash across their eyes as the King, the Vasto of White pierced a line straight through their ranks.

And within that world, numerous pairs of eyes stared back.

 _Stare too long at an abyss, and the abyss will stare straight back at you._

At that moment, every Shinigami seemed to freeze, their expressions one of shock as they turned to look at only a single thing.

Meanwhile, a voice spoke in the silence.

"Sung-Sun, Mila Rose, Apacci,"

When the sound of that voice entered the trio's ears, it was hard not to see the visible relief that fell upon Sung-Sun, Mila Rose, and Apacci's faces despite their position being surrounded. Yet, for some reason, although Harribel was happy for Sung-Sun, Mila Rose, and Apacci's safety, a hint of irritation flashed across her eyes when she realized the flush on Apacci and Mila Rose's faces. This irritation became even more prominent when Sung-Sun shied away from the King's gaze, appearing demure.

Harribel, for her part though, was able to put aside such emotions and instead focused on what was happening.

From the silence, it was clear that there was something wrong with the Shinigami.

After all,

Not one Shinigami made a move to stop Sung-Sun, Apacci, and Mila Rose from making their way over.

Instead, they just stood their rooted, eyes glued to their hands.

Because there, firmly held within them,

Their Zanpakuto were trembling.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **P a treon. com (slash) Parcasious**

 **Next update: Tomorrow, the Huntsman of Red.**


	24. Soul Society, Part 6

What madness was this?

It was the same for every Shinigami staring forth at the monster before them. Covered in blood, wounds, and cuts that were already visibly healing, this monster of a hollow didn't show any signs of fatigue after such a grand spectacle. Instead, those bronze orbs of his stared daggers into those present as if mocking them for their cowardice.

Those hollows behind the Vasto of White were all still emitting a terrifying air of bloodlust despite the injuries that covered them from head to toe. But the Shinigami present weren't mistaken.

Just because those hollows looked injured didn't mean that they were no longer dangerous, rather, it was the opposite. Those hollows still alive were the survivors of the charge. The strongest of the bunch, the elite in fighting capabilities.

To top it off, there were two other Vasto Lordes in the group. One like a humanoid shark, her gaze sharp, and her shark-fin blade coated in a layer of yellow spiritual energy that pulsed with power.

The other, bat-like and bathed in a dim green glow that was pressuring the weaker Shinigami to their knees.

The newest addition of the other three Vasto Lordes wouldn't make much of a difference as it was clear that their spiritual energy had all but been depleted. Yet it didn't matter, for they were now standing defended behind the back of their King, their Vasto of White.

From the shaking of the Shinigami's swords, it was evident that the sight that they had just seen previously from Shirou held a great significance to their Zanpakuto.

 _Those eyes._

It was just the sheer number of them that Yamamoto and the rest had seen within that world of flame and steel that heavily disturbed them and froze their thought processes. They had never seen anything like it before, but there was something more about it. Something far more important.

After all, Yamamoto had a distinct feeling of familiarity at that moment. It was something each respective Shinigami present could understand.

One of those pairs of eyes that had stared back at Yamamoto from the depths of that world, were identical to the ones that resided within the spirit of Yamamoto's own inner world.

Ryujin Jakka

Yamamoto's hands clasped firmly onto the cane he had in front of him, his expression grave.

"Unohana," Yamamoto spoke in warning.

"I know, Head-Captain," Unohana replied grimly. "Most probably those eyes were-"

"H-Hyorinmaru!" Toshiro yelled in shock, the young Captain quickly analyzing the situation despite his injured state.

It was lucky for Toshiro in the previous battle that only an Ice Clone had been the one to suffer a debilitating attack, otherwise, he may not have been around an longer.

"Well isn't this interesting," Gin Ichimaru spoke, his eyes wide open, and an air of seriousness around him that was generally absent at other times.

No other captains that had rallied upon Yamamoto's orders and that were present made any comments. It wasn't necessary as they all now understood what it was that they had seen.

In that world of Steel and Flame, there were a boundless number of Zanpakuto spirits.

Putting this matter aside, based on the report Yamamoto had already read, it was clear that it was this Vasto of White leading the charge that was the addressed hollow: The one able to create Zanpakuto.

The need to kill this hollow now, only grew stronger from within Yamamoto. However, he knew that he would have to act before the other two groups of hollows converging on the location arrived.

As if sensing Yamamoto's intentions, Shirou already seemed prepared.

"Harribel," he called out steadily.

Harribel nodded before motioning for the other hollows to reveal what it was that was behind them.

"J-Jushiro!" Shunsui's expression hardened, his body moving forward involuntarily for the sake of his friend.

Yet, Shunsui was stopped by Unohana.

If Shunsui were to attack, then any chances of rescuing Jushiro Ukitake would be reduced significantly.

The situation was now a stalemate.

This was exactly what Shirou had wanted, and it was precisely because of this that he didn't bring out Jushiro earlier in the charge. If he had, then both sides would end up in a hostage situation in which the only way to resolve it would be an exchange. Now that Apacci, Sung-Sun, and Mila Rose were secured, it was Shirou's side that was at the advantage.

Knowing just how many hollows had sacrificed themselves for him, Shirou was now more than inclined to avenge them. However, at this moment, he was more concerned with getting them out alive. And that would mean placing some faith in Aizen, and whatever plan he had to get them out safely.

For such a means, he would buy Aizen some time, confident that Aizen wouldn't wish to make an enemy out of him.

* * *

By the time, Ichigo woke from his unconsciousness, the steady pressure of the air on his face was deafening.

It felt as if he was falling, but more than that, he quickly realized that he actually _was_ falling; the ground appearing rapidly in front of him and looking as if it would reduce him to paste in his weakened state.

He struggled uselessly, trying to move his body, but all his effort only earned him a knock on his already injured head.

"What the fuck, stay still Ichigo," a voice entered his ears, yet grew annoyed when he just realized who hit him.

"What the hell's your problem?" Ichigo complained as he took a moment to realize that he was being carried within one of Starrk's arms. "Can't you show a little care for an injured man?"

The wounds on Ichigo's body ached, the dried blood caking off from the smallest of movements.

"You're alive, aren't you? Don't you just heal naturally then?" Lilynette looked at Ichigo in bewilderment.

It was Starrk who sighed as result.

Starrk knew of Lilynette's ignorance in regard to this kind of matter as she hardly met with any mortals or Shinigami within Hueco Mundo. As such, the norm when it came to healing injuries would be viewed like a hollow. So long as the hollow was alive and had enough spiritual energy, they could heal most wounds and even limbs with time. This was why Starrk didn't stop Lilynette from forcing in her hollow-type spiritual energy into Ichigo.

At that point, Starrk was just waiting for Lilynette's attempt to fail as he would rather not have to explain just why humans and Shinigami don't heal in the same way as hollows. Even more so about why it wasn't the best idea to give a hollow's spiritual energy to a Shinigami. Compared to regular spiritual energy, a hollow's spiritual energy was more violent and volatile, reflecting its destructive nature. Mixing that sort of energy in with the calm tranquil-type of spiritual energy Shinigami possess would cause a major rejection if not treated carefully. After all, there was a sort of boundary that had to be broken in order to allow for the mixing of the two polar opposite energies. Therefore, even if Lilynette wanted to give her spiritual energy to Ichigo, it would do no good.

It was just that, unexpectedly, the spiritual energy Lilynette was injecting into Ichigo was readily being absorbed. This was what caused Starrk's eyes to widen, and separate his attention in half from meeting up with Shirou and glancing at Ichigo.

It was too much of a mystery.

After all, just like a hollow, the amount of energy Lilynette had given him seemed to have the effect of a hollow's self healing on Ichigo. Under Lilynette's prompting, Starrk had even contributed a couple ceros worth of spiritual energy under his own curiosity. The result was an almost instant recovery on Ichigo's end; small wisps of black and red tinted energies swirling around him and leaving only a couple minor wounds on his person. And at some point, Starrk even had the impression of a hollow mask forming over Ichigo's. Porcelain like, with red tribal marks fashioned like a scar over the left eye, it was genuine. Yet, when Starrk wished to verify his findings, there was no longer any mask there.

It was in that moment that Ichigo woke up while Starrk was travelling swiftly. Having blown straight through a defensive perimeter the Shinigami had set up before.

"Since when would I heal like that?" Ichigo answered Lilynette's question in outrage, feeling indignant.

However, Lilynette curled her lips in disdain. From what she and Starrk had just seen earlier, it seemed to her as if Ichigo was messing with her after already taking a considerable amount of her spiritual energy to heal.

She turned her head, and began ignoring Ichigo, feeling peeved.

Starrk though was quickly drawing near to where Shirou and the others were, only, he paused in his strides when he sensed something in the direction of a large plateau. There, there was a wooden frame erected at the tip, and the land was relatively barren around it.

Sokyoku Hill, was what the Shinigami named the place.

However, what drew Starrk's attention was a glimmer of a lingering spiritual energy.

Shifting his gaze towards Shirou, Starrk was able to ascertain that the situation there was at a stand still. Therefore, he had some leeway as to what exactly he should do. Of course, this matter was settled in his mind when he took into account the other group of hollows both Nel and Brans were leading already towards Shirou.

His presence shouldn't affect the outcome much, and Starrk reasoned that with his power, he could arrive there if anything too out of control were to occur.

In which case, he prioritized the completion of their objective in the Seireitei in order to get out of here as fast as possible.

Unlike Shirou who had an understanding with Aizen, Starrk was still in the mindset of finding Silent. After all, it should have had been Shirou's first priority.

Therefore, he altered the path of his movements.

"Starrk? You're going the wrong way," Lilynette said while frowning.

"I sensed something," Starrk said, not explaining much.

After all, what he had sensed was the residue of a familiar spiritual energy. It was Silent's, and it was coming from a cave in the precipice of the hill.

"Hey, where are you taking me?" Ichigo asked. His injuries had stopped aching long ago, and he was growing impatient as he thought about what may have had happened to his friends and sister. "Hey wait up a second, what happened to everyone else?"

"After we separated from them, they left towards the tower over there," Lilynette grunted as if the answer was obvious. "Looking there now, it looks pretty lively."

It was the exact location where Ayon had appeared, and the area was now swarming with Shinigami and hollows with Shirou's arrival.

"Weren't we supposed to be going there, Starrk?" Lilynette asked, furrowing her brows.

"Lilynette, do you not feel it?" Starrk asked.

"What?"

"Never mind then," Starrk didn't bother explaining. Although Lilynette didn't make much of a fuss about it as she trusted Starrk, Ichigo did. Not only was he concerned about his friend's safety, but Karin was in the group too.

"Put me down," Ichigo demanded, thrashing within Starrk's grip.

Starrk took a moment to stare blankly at Ichigo before just shaking his head.

"Suit yourself,"

"Wait, what-?!"

Starrk released his grip and Ichigo plummeted to the ground.

"Ichigo you idiot!" Lilynette's voice trailed along soon after as she and Starrk disappeared.

Flailing in the air, it was only after a couple of seconds did Ichigo stabilize himself enough to remember trying to form something solid out of spiritual energy beneath his feet. Yet by then, it was already useless as he ended up by the foot of Sokyoku Hill, landing on the ground.

Cursing, Ichigo pushed himself up, and took a breath. Around him was a thick forest with hardly anyone in sight. However, from his position, he could feel the growing fluctuations of spiritual energy behind him. It was in the direction of the Isolation Tower Kukaku had been guiding everyone to.

As such, Ichigo could only envision what exactly happened to Kukaku and the rest. And based on the sight before his eyes, it wouldn't be anything good.

Clenching his fists, he flared his spiritual energy before running in that direction, only to stumble when a hand grabbed him from the underbrush.

"Shut up and just follow me," a voice whispered into Ichigo's ears.

* * *

As all attention was focusing on the confrontation between Shinigami and Hollows down near the Isolation Tower, Kukaku and the others had already made their way to Sokyoku Hill under Kaien's instructions.

After all, Sokyoku Hill was made from a type of durable rock that even Captain's would find difficult to destroy. Therefore, Kukaku believed Kaien when he said it would one of the safer places to hide out from the storm that was brewing in the Horizon. It was just that they had to find a shelter first.

"Over here," Karin said while pointing towards a naturally formed crevice at the foot of the hill.

Saying that, Karin disappeared inside, only to come out moments later saying that it was safe.

The interior of the crevice wasn't very spacious, and it was more a hallow cavity if anything, but at least it could fit them all.

Walking inside, Kukaku gently placed Kaien and Rukia down as the two still had their spiritual energy restrained by a collar tied around their necks. This made it hard for the two to run let alone walk as without their spiritual energy, they were left disorientated.

"Is this really alright?" Rukia asked, pulling her knees to her chest before leaning her weight over them.

"Then is that you'd rather die, Kuchiki?" Ishida looked incredulously at Rukia. "If we left you as it was, either you'd get killed by the Shinigami, or by the hollows. Here is obviously the best place as those people out there are monsters."

Ishida laughed dryly. "To think that I was so confident in facing them till now. It's an eye opener."

"Hey, we're not just gonna stay here, are we?" Karin pressed. "I can understand waiting until it calms down out there, but there's still something I need to do."

"By the end of this, either the Shinigami have won, or the hollows have wiped out a good portion of the Seireitei," Ganju said seriously. "By then, we'd be lucky just to make it out of here alive after what we're doing."

Kukaku clicked her tongue before taking out her smoke pipe and taking a long drag of it. "They can try, but they should know not to mess with a Shiba." Kukaku's eyes were fierce. "If they so much as try to force this matter, they'll understand just how much impact our Shiba clan's canon has."

"Karin," Orihime said, trying to console the girl who sat frozen in place.

Evidently, this wasn't the answer that Karin wanted to hear.

"What about Ichigo?" Chad asked. He had been silent for most of the trek, but now that the group was resting, he brought up the matter that most concerned him. Ichigo was his friend. Chad would have his back, and Ichigo would have his, therefore, they looked out for each other.

"He should be fine," Ishida answered. "Ichigo's tough, and that Vasto Lorde went with him so it's unlikely that they'd just let him die."

"But how would you know that they would actually help him?" Ganju asked.

"Maybe because of the child like hollow? She did seem to be on good terms with Ichigo?" Orihime supplied, her arms crossed in thought.

"A child hollow, Lilynette?" Rukia questioned in surprise.

"Yeah, that was her name exactly," Orihime said with a smile. "Although she's a bit brash."

"Why would she come here?" Rukia pondered to herself in the silence that soon followed.

Sounds of explosions ripped across the sky, shouts and screams occasionally drifting through the opening of the crevice. It was enough to cause shivers to run down the spines of everyone present.

As time went on, Ganju and Kukaku fell at peace by Kaien's side, the siblings huddled close together in a fashion they had not done since their childhood. Kukaku had her body leaned up against Kaien, and her chin nestled against his shoulder. Meanwhile, Ganju sat to the side, leaning his back on Kaien's other side.

Rukia and the rest were seated opposite to Kaien. Karin brooding in the corner while Ishida, Chad, and Orihime discussed what they would have to do when the fighting outside was over. After all, they were like rats scurrying in a battle between behemoths. If they didn't think things out carefully, then they may very well get flattened.

It was only when time seemed to pass on endlessly that Kukaku stirred, her ears perking up as her spiritual awareness detected something.

She pushed herself off from her place by Kaien, her movements alerting everyone else that something was wrong.

"Sis?" Ganju inquired.

Kukaku only rose a hand in response, motioning for everyone to remain quiet.

 _There!_

Her eyes widened as she felt that sensation again. This all but confirmed it.

"Someone's coming," Kukaku said seriously. "And this isn't someone we can beat. The spiritual energy I can sense is like an ocean that could crush as all with but a thought."

"Y-You can't be serious?" Ganju asked incredulously. "Why would someone like that care enough to seek us out."

Kukaku hushed Ganju down again, but it was clear that Ganju wasn't the only one nervous. Everyone else was too, their expressions tense. Even Orihime had her hands to the hairclips on her head in preparation for conflict.

"We don't know if it's us that they are after," Kukaku quickly tried to reason. "Maybe they are just passing through?"

After spending time in the crevice, Kukaku and the rest had already been masking their spiritual energy to the best of their ability. Therefore, if the approaching stranger still moved in their location despite their precautions, it couldn't be any clearer about the stranger's intentions.

Indeed, Kukaku's expression hardened when not once did this stranger seemed to veer away from their location, but how? She was sure that there was no one watching them when they were retreating from the area. It didn't make sense unless there it was a highly skilled operative of the Stealth Force or some new Kido?

She shook her head. It didn't matter how anymore, just that someone extremely powerful was approaching.

"It's coming," Kukuka warned. "Everyone out, we'll be sitting duck if we stay in here."

As she was talking, Kukaku was already moving to support Kaien on her shoulders while Chad supported Rukia out of the crevice.

Once outside, Kukaku immediately issued everyone to begin fleeing, yet even before then, the smiling visage of a man appeared before Kukaku's eyes.

"A-Aizen Sousuke, y-you!" Kukaku's voice cracked as it shifted into a snarl.

When Kaien had first been reported dead, there was no way she would not do any digging regarding the matter. And low and behold, she found nothing substantial. However, any leads she ever found always led to one individual.

Aizen Sousuke.

Thus, how could she not have had been suspicious? Even now she could vaguely recall the nights Kaien had spent in his study going over random reports. Most of which detailed the rise of Aizen.

Yet, there was no proof that it was Aizen, so she was forced to drop the matter in the past. Now though that she had found Kaien again, and Aizen was then the one to appear before her? She didn't need any proof any longer to know that Aizen was involved in Kaien's supposed death.

"You bastard," Kukaku seethed. However, she didn't make any sudden movements as like it or not, Aizen was far stronger than her.

"Well hello to you too Ms. Shiba," Aizen spoke politely. "However, I do believe that your actions can count as treason to the Seireitei. If you would please return the prisoners to me for them to undergo their judgement, it would save the trouble."

Hearing Aizen's words, everyone tensed, making it clear that they would not be handing over anybody without a fight.

"I'm a Shiba, one of the four Noble families of the Seireitei, and I file for a court meeting," Kukaku said sternly. "There's no way I'll allow this ruling by the central forty-six to pass."

Aizen smiled.

"The thing you have to understand Ms. Shiba, is that I'm not giving you a request, but a statement," Aizen said while suddenly disappearing.

Everyone was left dumbfounded, the speed in which Aizen exhibited was not something that anyone at their level could keep up with. It wouldn't even be a fight, and this knowledge was clear to everyone.

However, that didn't mean that they gave up.

A bow of light appeared in Ishida's hands, while Chad's right arm shifted into the right arm of the giant. Skin colour fading black, a long strip of red ran down the center of Chad's arm followed by two white stripes.

As for Orihime, an orange shield appeared just in front of her, Karin, and Rukia who Chad had placed down near her.

Kukaku and Ganju each had their own set of bombs that the two could use. Ganju's were round, and already lit, while Kukaku seemed to be holding onto a special kind.

Everyone was vigilant, but it would do them no good. They weren't at the level to even meddle with Aizen. Instead, it was like an adult dealing with a child.

"-Aahh!"

Rukia screamed, the scenery around her rapidly changing until she realized that Aizen was currently holding her by the scruff of her neck. Behind him and sprawled on the ground was Kaien.

"That wasn't so hard now was it?" Aizen said calmly.

Kukaku's face paled, the grip she had on her bombs causing her knuckles to whiten. Her eldest borther had been taken away before, she wouldn't allow it to happen again.

Yet just before, she was going to act, Aizen moved, pulling Rukia along as a sharp sword intent caused the Captain to dodge.

They came in a gust of wind,

 _Pink flower petals drifting into the area like a storm. Floating gently, it was a dazzling sight. The kind only ever seen on the blossoming of Sakura trees._

Footsteps echoed into the ears of those present. They were not loud, nor too soft, but were instead refined and graceful. Like a water lily drifting along a still pond.

 _A sword is only strong when it possesses conviction._

Eyes as sharp as daggers narrowed in an unwavering show of determination. A faith and love that would never fade despite a cold exterior.

 _A will made from a promise._

Bound by duty, but held up by honour and emotion.

 _A conviction that would last for an eternity._

 _And a hard voice that spoke of it all._

"Release my Sister."

* * *

 **Thanks for reading and thanks to my newest patron: Joshua G!**

 **P a treon. com (slash) Parcasious**


	25. Soul Society, Part 7

One by one, hollows began to converge on Shirou's location. Each new hollow caused Yamamoto's and the others expressions to harden until it became difficult to differentiate them from statues.

After all, the hollows that had arrived had similarly pierced a path through the Seireitei's defences.

Nel for her part was leading her group of hollows like a stampede, trampling her enemies beneath spiritually enhanced hooves. Her lance held securely in her hands releasing tendrils of spiritual energy forward and reduced those in her path into ashes for her to pass over. The hollows behind her cheered in her praise even as she appeared next to Shirou and Harribel's side; completely won over by the strength Nel had displayed as she like Shirou paved them a path forward with little resistance. After all, most of the Captain had already been gathered by Yamamoto, leaving those defending to be the weaker sort of Shinigami.

The war path Nel and her group had taken was quite apparent, blood and gore splattered from the weight of the hollows passing. Ordinary Shinigami who saw such a sight instantly became light headed and helpless.

Baraggan though, was even more tyrannical. Nothing remained in his way except the blackened remains of what were once glorious spires and barracks, now nothing more than a figment in time.

Despite moving by himself at the back of the group of hollows he had sent forward, Baraggan alone was drawing a significant portion of the Captain's attention.

Where he walked, there was death.

Where he breathed, there was only age.

No Shinigami that approached him left even a single trace behind as the process of their skin rotting away from their bones was visibly evident to all those watching.

In front of Baraggan's eyes, there was no clear path to take, and no defences that could stop him. Kido, Zanpakuto, buildings, nothing mattered in his disinterested eyes. Only the path ahead of him mattered, but even then, unlike Nel, Baraggan was walking at a leisurely rate. He didn't even care if there was a wall in front of him, or even an entire barrack. He would simply raise his hand and give a simple touch before the entire thing disappeared as if it were never there.

Different from Nel, the Shinigami that met Baraggan were far from just light-headed and helpless, they were _terrified_. Nothing they could do would work, for everything ages and deteriorates.

For though he travelled as a single hollow, he alone met the least resistance as he continued forward. By his pacing, it would take him far longer to reach Shirou than the others Baraggan had already sent ahead. In fact, Brans had already fallen to stand dutifully behind Shirou's back.

Yet Baraggan was just beginning his path through the Shinigami's defences, causing dark lines to form over Yamamoto's brows.

If Shirou was the highest priority to kill in the Shinigami's eyes, then Baraggan was undoubtedly the second.

"Truly the act of a hollow," Kaname Tousen spoke towards Shirou. "To hold over the life of a fellow Shinigami over our heads instead of a head-on confrontation."

Shirou looked impassively at Kaname before speaking. "To take one of our own and expect no repercussions, what does that make you?"

Kaname fell silent after the response as Sajin Komamura stepped forward. "Enough talk, hollow. It's clear from your actions that you are far from valiant yourself. We had only taken one of yours, but how many of ours have already perished?"

Apacci snorted from her spot recuperating by Harribel.

"Clearly, not enough," Apacci said through gritted teeth.

Apacci's answer caused a growl to come from Sajin's mouth, but a movement from Yamamoto silenced everyone. Most of the Captains were reassured seeing Yamamoto act, but it was only Shunsui who remained tense.

After all, Shirou still had Jushiro in his possession.

"You know clearly that this situation is unfavourable for the both of us," Yamamoto began. "Although it's evident that our side is losing out more in this exchange, but that can also be contributed to the fact that the brunt of our strength is already concentrated here while yours are not. In this regard, we are still fairly even, however, this is not Hueco Mundo."

A startling spiritual pressure descended on the hollows, forcing a few of them to crash to the ground while the majority of them were trembling on their knees.

Yamamoto's eyes were wide open, a seriousness on his face that he had not displayed in decades.

"Impudent hollows!" With a thump of his cane, a blazing inferno had appeared in the sky stronger than that of even the sun.

"The might of the Seireitei has been tested and proven to defeat hollows like you. Do you honestly think that this time would be different?!" Yamamoto spiritual pressure only increased with his words. Portions even effecting the allies around him.

Almost all the hollows of Adjuchas and lower plummeted to the ground, and struggled to remain on their knees. But the King still stood standing, seemingly unaffected.

Shirou nodded towards Harribel and Nel, and then placed Jushiro just in front of him.

"Harm him, and you will not see the light of Hueco Mundo's moon ever again," Yamamoto's tone was clipped, and Shunsui was radiating a deathly aura.

Shirou didn't care. The two children he could see in his periphery were staring at him earnestly, but weren't doing anything, seeming to understand something as they jumped on Jushiro. Staring silently at him, the two children gave a nod before waving a silent goodbye.

At that moment, a shadow quickly snatched Jushiro from in front of Shirou as his hand was still stretched out.

Nel's expression immediately soured seeing who it was.

"You're not dead," Soifon spoke in astonishment towards Nel.

"Certain death was it? Cleary, it doesn't meet expectations," Nel taunted, causing Soifon's eyes to narrow.

Jushiro was in Soifon's hands, and no sooner than when Yamamoto and Shunsui realized this, that all their reservations disappeared.

Shunsui instantly appeared next to Soifon and took Jushiro into his hands before retreating a safe distance away.

As for Yamamoto, a wave of fire would be too underwhelming to describe it. It was an ocean of flame; that which could reduce all into ashes. And even then, it didn't appear as if the man had put much effort into the attack: A simple tap with his cane. It was truly a show of power. And indeed, it was affecting the hollow's morale. The heat coming off of it was already enough to melt steel, and the hollows pressed to the ground felt as if they were being baked alive. The attack wasn't even directed towards them, but they still felt its effects. Just from this alone, it was enough of an indication about what would happen if Yamamoto decided that he wished to deal with them.

They swallowed slowly, eyes riveted to the form of their King who stood unmoving. Harribel and Nel stood behind him, and not too far off was Ulquiorra and the other three Vasto Lordes watching form the side.

A single hand to part the sea.

That hand exhibited a concentrated burst of a towering spiritual pressure that seemed to contain the entirety of the flame within its palm.

Thereafter, the flame was extinguished with a single squeeze.

Embers trailed to the ground, creating flames that caught fire from atop the ruined rubble of the destroyed infrastructure.

The sky, a fiery red, was reflecting within those deep and unmoving bronze eyes.

It left the Shinigami staring at the scene speechless. This was an attack by the Head-Commander. And for it to be extinguished just as easily as the Head-Commander had launched it, what did that mean for the strength the King of Hollows, the Vasto of White possessed?

"Are you done Head-Captain?"

That voice was piercing in the silence that followed.

Even more so when the sky itself began filling with countless swords.

They appeared in the dozens at first, and then the hundreds, spanning to the thousands as the sheer number of them was staggering.

 _The lonely hill._

That which was spoken by their very own Zanpakuto appeared in the Shinigami's minds. It was even more so for the Captains who had seen the image of the eyes staring back at them.

Rooted, all Shinigami and hollows alike turned towards the sky.

It was magnificent. The power exuding from those swords alone causing both a sense of awe and trepidation.

 _"_ _This is ether, a powerful energy source available only for one with the power of a God,"_

The words spoken in a council meeting long past returned to the minds of the Captains that were present for it.

Some of those swords hovering in the air gave off the feeling that they had felt that day.

 _"_ _Therefore, they are most likely artifacts left behind by the Soul King."_

Unohana sent a glance at Yamamoto's direction, only to find the man staring fixedly ahead. She too then turned to find herself freezing in place.

Zanpakuto, _their_ Zanapkuto floated amongst the several thousands of swords.

"Preposterous," Yamamoto mouthed, staring at the floating wooden cane in the middle of the group of swords.

"Ryujin Jakka," Shirou spoke quietly. "The strongest Fire-Type Zanpakuto."

The words Shirou spoke rung in Yamamoto's head, seemingly leaving him at a loss.

Yet Yamamoto didn't know that Shirou was bluffing. For the majority of the Zanpakuto he had traced, it was only in outer appearance alone. The spirits within the blades had yet to acknowledge him, making it impossible for him to use them. Which was why even now he only traced them from a distance. Even if it was just their outer appearance, there was still resistance.

But it would do.

The aura from the other swords completely engulfed the other Zanpakuto, making it impossible for the Shinigami to tell the difference from them, and the swords in their hands.

He stared at Yamamoto, making sure that the man's attention was on him.

Indeed, it was.

In fact, Yamamoto was staring daggers at him. Clearly, the priority to kill Shirou had skyrocketed.

But it wouldn't be that easy.

"How many swords can you burn, Head-Captain?" Shirou said.

Stepping forward, every single sword then pointed in the Shinigami's direction oppressively. Not one Shinigami present wished to see what would happen if such a mass of steel were to descend.

In response, Yamamoto's flames only burned brighter till the point where they were no longer visible.

"Your flame may reduce all to ashes, but will it be enough to cover all of the Shinigami behind you?" Shirou asked slowly, his spiritual pressure increasing exponentially.

In the distance, Baraggan peered up from his leisurely pace and stared silently at the towering light before him.

Other hollows too looked at that pillar of spiritual power their King was releasing and cheered.

"The thing is Head-Captain," Shirou said while Kanshou and Bakuya appeared in his hands. "Although you may have thought that it was underhanded to use Jushiro to gain the advantage, the truth is,"

"I never needed him."

* * *

To Rukia, the scene playing out in front of her was almost unbelievable despite the vice-like grip around her collar. It was even more so when she considered just who it was that was standing up for her.

"Byakuya Kuchiki," Aizen said slowly. "I would think that you above all would understand the present situation of the Seireitei?"

Byakuya remained silent, his gaze calm as a swirl of tiny petal-like blades condensed around him and morphed into the form of a sword in his hands.

A gleam appeared in Aizen's eyes in the next moment. "Shouldn't you still be recuperating Captain? I'd heard that from Lt. Isane that Captain Unohana was far from pleased from your disappearance at the medical wards of the fourth division-"

A slicing sound cut through the air as a few strands of Aizen's hair floated towards the ground. Aizen barely even reacted, seeming to take everything in stride.

"Are you sure of your actions, Captain? You know as well as I that insubordination is punishable by death or life in prison within the Maggot's Nest. Will you be obstructing me from my duties?"

"Cut the bullshit, Aizen," Byakuya's eyes narrowed as he tossed out something that appeared to be a body of some kind.

It was shrivelled, skin greying, and eyes hollow sockets that spoke of the surprise the person must have felt before death.

"This is the state of the Central Forty-Six," Byakuya said simply, drawing a gasp of realization from Kukaku's mouth as she clenched her fists.

From the sheer fury she directed in Aizen's direction, it was clear that if Kukaku had the power to kill him, she would be more than happy to do so. She would make him wish he was never born. Yet the disparity in spiritual power wasn't something that could be bridged by emotions and personal feelings alone. Therefore, she could only release a repressed murmur of rage.

"Based on the spiritual deterioration of the body alone, its death was far from recent; even before the order to call back Rukia Kuchiki from the Human World," Byakuya continued, sheathing his blade.

"Therefore, Captain Aizen, those orders issued by the Central Forty-Six, are far from valid. Now release my sister, she will be in the care of the Kuchiki clan until the perpetrator can be found."

Aizen stared in silence at Byakuya, the smile on his face creasing until it returned to a tranquil calm.

"Is that so," Aizen spoke, loosening his grip on Rukia's collar and allowing Rukia to drop down onto the ground on her feet. "I'm curious though, Captain Kuchiki, what made you decide to make a trip to the Central Forty-Six?"

"Mayuri Kurotsuchi," Byakuya said, expression growing less tense with Aizen's actions. Thereafter, he motioned towards Rukia to come towards him.

She did so promptly standing meekly by his side.

"Oh, and you were able to come to such conclusions from Captain Kurotsuchi?" Aizen said, laying a hand to rest firmly on his sword, Kyoka Suigetsu.

Byakuya nodded his head. "It was already suspicious that he would come to the human world without first sending someone to verify the traces of spiritual energy he had detected in his labs. Furthermore, there was something off about the way the Central Forty-Six allowed his deployment alongside myself and my lieutenant. This only became apparent to me after careful contemplation in the medical ward."

There was a tapping sound echoing in the air as Aizen rapped a finger against Kyoka Suigetsu's hilt. "So, you moved towards the Central Forty-Six for such reasons," Aizen mused aloud. "Pray tell then Captain, did you not go because some part of you disagreed with the given orders?"

"…" Byakuya didn't answer as Rukia's attention fell on him.

It was true that that had also been one of his motives. As the Head of the Kuchiki clan, he like Kukaku Shiba could have a direct audience with the Central Forty-Six to some degree as decreed by the rules set down by the Spirit King. It was true that he had already done so before entering the Human World, but he couldn't help but try again after he thought things over. Low and behold, he discovered corpses instead of a council.

Aizen walked leisurely towards the corpse Byakuya had revealed, picking it up to examine it. Aizen's actions weren't impeded in the least as Byakuya could discern that the man was simply inspecting the corpse to ascertain its validity.

However, that reasoning faded completely when the corpse erupted into a ball of flame, and then into ashes.

"What are you doing?" He spoke coldly.

Aizen smiled in response before clapping his hands clean from the soot and ashes.

"I really should have had disposed of these bodies when I first payed a visit towards the Central Forty-Six, but I had assumed my helpers competent. Regardless, it doesn't matter."

Slowly, Aizen removed his glasses and stored them within his white Haori. His entire appearance seeming to change from the natural calm he exuded towards others to become more suave and confident; as if the very world were sitting in the palm of his hands.

It was a change that caused Byakuya to instantly draw his sword.

Byakuya wasn't a fool, and he could understand the meaning of Aizen's actions even without the man speaking.

"You are the traitor," Byakuya said bluntly.

Aizen only stared back silently, almost mockingly. "At this point Captain Kuchiki, there's nothing you can really do to stop me anymore."

 _It was a flurry of flowing petals that danced in the wind._

Without warning they appeared. Sharp, and gleaming in the light as they fell in a cascade towards Aizen.

Yet almost at that moment, Aizen moved too.

Swift, and faster than what Byakuya knew Aizen was able to move at, the man disappeared from his location and reappeared a few steps to the left.

Byakuya's eyes narrowed. Aizen's speed may very well by faster than his. If so, everything became much more difficult, but it was expected as Aizen was a Captain-Class Shinigami.

"Scatter, Senbonzakura," the words that came from his mouth were like a catalyst; his entire sword fading away into a sea of tiny sharp blades that moved towards Aizen in a torrent.

 _Its formation was no longer like a spear._

 _But an all-encompassing wave._

It didn't matter if Aizen had speed. It would mean nothing if the man had nowhere to escape to.

"How, naïve Captain Kuchiki,"

The voice that sounded right next to his ear had his hair raising behind his neck.

 _Impossible._

Eyes widening, he blocked the incoming fist with a palm, sending Aizen flying backwards and tumbling against the ground before reorienting himself.

"Not using your sword is not the wisest of moves," Byakuya said coolly. "Draw your sword, or this will end too quickly."

Aizen shrugged in response after patting the dust off of his clothes. However, Aizen still didn't draw his sword, raising his hand instead.

 _Kido?_

Arcs of lightning fast spells zipped towards him, yet he could hardly take them seriously. Was this Aizen's idea of a joke, or a simple underestimation? The Kido fired at him were moving at such a slow rate that it would have had been a miracle if he had allowed himself to get hit.

He wasted no time at all, ending this farce.

Appearing in front of Aizen, he fired his own blast of Kido directly onto Aizen's chest.

 _"_ _What the fuck are you doing?!"_

His brows furrowed as for a moment, it felt as if he had heard a voice. Still, the situation was far from peaceful, and it wouldn't allow him to contemplate too much on the matter.

Wisps of smoke trailed behind Aizen's path of descent, his body lying motionless on the ground as his charred skin gave off an unpleasant smell. Yet almost instantly after, Aizen seemed to get up and acted as if he had taken no damage at all.

However, Byakuya wasn't one to allow himself to lose the initiative. He left Rukia's side and charged forward.

If Aizen wouldn't draw his sword, then so be it.

 _"_ _W-Wait Stop!"_

Byakuya's expression hardened, ignoring all other noise as he focused on the enemy at hand.

Some sort of barrier appeared in front of him and Aizen, Aizen smiling mockingly on the other side.

This kind of barrier wouldn't work at all.

With a flourish of his hands, he sent a cascade of Senbonzakura's petals to thoroughly destroy the barrier which exploded and injured Aizen further.

This was when Byakuya paused. "Draw your sword Aizen," he said simply as he watched Aizen get up again.

Aizen was injured now. Cuts over his body, and the Byakurai Byakuya had shot into the man's chest still smoking.

"Indeed, perhaps I should," Aizen said, drawing forth Kyoka Suigetsu.

Based on Byakuya's memory, Aizen had a water-type Zanpakuto. Therefore, he expected it when torrents of water completely surrounded him.

Acting fast, Byakuya countered with a cyclone of rose petals that swirled violently around him to dissipate the water.

Thereafter, Senbonzakura once again appeared in Byakuya's hands before he charged towards Aizen.

Spouts of water like jet streams shot at his approach, but he swerved past them all by utilizing his proficiency in Flash Step.

The surroundings were reduced to rubble, the strength of the water Aizen was releasing boring holes into the ground and straight through the trees and nearby boulders.

Byakuya reached Aizen in a matter of seconds, locking blades with the man, he stared coldly as his strength overpowered Aizen's.

Sparks fell towards the ground in showers of heat and steel, creating shadows that casted themselves over Aizen's features.

Disengaging from the sword lock, Aizen used the moment to stab forward with his sword. It was fast, a movement that should have had pierced any other Captain, but himself. After all, one of the aspects he prided himself in was his speed.

He swerved just out of reach from Aizen's sword, and stabbed forward with his own, knowing the distinct feeling of his sword piercing through flesh. He had hit his mark.

Aizen's body seemed to fall limp, staring straight at Byakuya as blood dripped down the edge of Senbonzakura.

"It would seem as if I'd miscalculated," Aizen's voice sounded bitter.

Byakuya didn't respond. There was no need to when facing traitors of the Soul Society.

Yet, Aizen wasn't done talking. Instead, the man was insistent on it.

"Tell me then Kuchiki, did you not inform anyone else of this matter?"

A look of resignation appeared on Aizen's face, his brows furrowing as the man forced down a gag reflex caused by Senbonzakura still stabbed through his chest.

"I alone am enough," Byakuya said coolly, unwilling to admit that he had been too anxious after his discovery at the Central Forty-Six.

"So that's how it was indeed," Aizen said nodding his head despite the blood leaking from his mouth. "Unfortunately, then, Captain Kuchiki,"

Aizen gripped the flat of Senbonzakura and thrust himself further down its blade, such that he was now face to face with Byakuya.

"Our time is up."

The sound of shattering glass seemed to ring in Byakuya's head, before the world around him seemed to morph and twist; stripping away what he thought was reality and replacing it with a bone chilling horror scape.

Screams seemed to ring in his ears, but he could hardly care at this moment as the grip he had on his sword slackened entirely.

"R-Rukia!?" He exclaimed in shock and disbelief after seeing his own blade stabbed straight through the person he had vowed to protect. She was paling fast, numerous wounds on her body that he knew could have had only been caused by him.

 _This wasn't supposed to happen._

"…B-Brother, why?"

Rukia's mouth was still opening up and down, a look of shock and despair on her face that hurt more than any dagger or sword.

His hands stretched forward by instinct, catching her into his arms as her body lost its strength to stand.

That face.

That expression.

It was all too similar.

 _No, No. Not again, NO._

He could see her gasping for breath, could feel the warmth of her blood.

T-This wasn't possible. What the hell happened?!

It was at that moment that Byakuya finally took his eyes off of Rukia to glance around him.

The Ryoka, the one's that infiltrated the Seireitei at the same time as the hollows. They were scattered everywhere. Some were near him, and others were much farther, but it was the same scene for each of them. They lay there bleeding and unmoving, clearly in a state of unconsciousness or death.

A dull numbness seemed to take root within him before his gaze eventually settled on Kaien Shiba whose body was sprawled protectively over top his siblings. Out of the three Shiba's the most blood was coming from out of Kaien's own back.

The brother was beneath Kaien, and the sister at the very bottom.

Out of everyone, only Kukaku was barely awake, and even then, it was because her brothers had taken most of the injuries for her.

Still, she lay battered and wounded, and was completely unable to move. Bits of dirt and grime covered her body from head to toe, making it appear as if she had rolled in mud. Dried tears stained her face, and her gaze was still pointed in his direction, stunning him in what he saw.

Because in her eyes, was an untold fury.

Her mouth was opening and closing, rasping out a cracked voice that eventually exploded on him.

"Kuchiki, you BASTARD!"

* * *

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **P a treon. com (slash) Parcasious**

 **Next story update: slight change of plans: Was asked to work longer at my job and won't have the time to finish the update in a couple hours. Probably tomorrow morning: The Holyman of the Church Creek**


	26. Soul Society, Part 8

Throughout civilization, battle had always marked the point of change.

Humans fought wars, changing their leaders, beliefs, and even the land itself to suit their means.

In which case, the winner determines the result. The one to decide the path of the future.

Amidst the sound of gunfire screaming in a torrential down pour, war brought about the coming of a new era for humans, and this was the same for the Soul Society.

Yamamoto of the older generation lived from a time where there was no such organization as the Thirteen-Court Guard Squads of the Seireitei. Instead, he and his compatriots had wandered in a world of blood shed where strength was the largest deterrent. With enemies all around, and no place to truly call home, they forged a path by the sharp edge of their own swords.

That strength was one that Yamamoto had in excess, dominating the previous era in the conflict against the Quincy and Hollows of old.

Swords and arrows made for killing were common in conflict, yet this time, it was truly different.

Floating ominously within the Seireitei's sky, was a vast blot of steel and armaments releasing a pressure Yamamoto had never once felt before.

 _Weapons of Legend and Reverie._

 _Noble Phantasms._

Yet in Yamamoto's eyes, they were something more. They emanated an aura that demanded a respect earned only from the battlefield. Something Yamamoto was quite clear on as a veteran of the Soul Society's past conflicts.

 _How much blood must one draw in order to release such a heavy blood lust?_

A red barbed spear hung loosely in the air, red vein-like structures seemingly pulsating with a demonic spiritual energy that manifested the image of a snarling dog. Before it, the weapons and Zanpakuto the lower seated-officers carried paled in comparison.

Yet Yamamoto's eyes had already moved elsewhere.

 _An aura of tranquility, bearing the principalities of kindness, humility, and faith._

That flag tied upon the end of a spear billowing alone in the wind had a presence greater than even the most ferocious of individuals. It was plain and simple, yet it was in this state of a lofty and lonely disregard, that it gave the most substantial impact.

A single banner amidst an army of gleaming silver.

And even then, there was more.

Countless more.

For a moment, Yamamoto was left at a loss, staring blankly ahead of him and towards the image of his own Zanpakuto amidst that steel.

Impossible.

He had only drawn Ryjuin Jakka once, and even then, he hadn't even released it from it's caned form, granted the one before him was also in the form of a cane. However, just from the presence the other swords were emitting around it, it was clear that the possibility that he would be facing his own Zanpakuto may be a reality.

And this sunk in deeper than the sharpest of daggers.

His own partner, and the power he knew that it was able to wield.

If this King of Hollows had access to his Bankai, then the Seireitei would burn in a flame never before seen in millenniums.

"Unohana," he called, his voice coming out rasped.

"Captain," Unohana said after jolting herself out of her dazed state.

"Evacuate the seated officers. This battle is no longer at a scale in which they can participate at. With the new generation, comes feeble embers, but even embers can ignite a fire," he spoke with certainty. "The Sereitei has never once fallen, nor will it ever."

"Understood," Unohana said calmly before immediately issuing out the order. She then sent a concerned glance at Yamamoto. "Be careful," she said.

Yamamoto grunted, but his order to evacuate the seated officers didn't change. If in the worst case, the Seireitei is defeated, then all hope would then rest upon those that got away. For such a means, it was best to be prepared.

He then stared hard at the King of Hollows, standing alone within that meshwork of metal.

The other Vasto Lordes stood on either side of the King, their eyes a-light with an eager satisfaction at seeing the seated officers leave.

He would not allow that satisfaction to remain on their faces.

"Captains, prepare for battle," he said.

Toshiro, Shunsui, Tousen, Komamura, Soifon, Gin, and Kenpachi all readied themselves.

Yet, Yamamoto made a mental note to himself as Aizen had yet to arrive. Byakuya was injured and had gone missing, so he was already accounted for, yet Aizen had no excuses to not have had seen the gathering signal.

Could it be that Aizen was already taken down?

Yamamoto's face darkened.

It was a possibility.

Grasping tightly on to Ryujin Jakka, the wood around the blade began to fade away into burning ashes, revealing the sword beneath.

"You have trespassed on the Soul Society's grounds, and have killed our people," Yamamoto's voice was cold. "Your sentence is death."

His was a blade of fire the likes of which could burn away even the toughest of metals such that they evaporate away like water.

Wisps of dancing flame travelled down Ryujin Jakka's blade and curled around its pommel.

The temperature in the area sky rocketed, making it harder to breath as the fire ate away at the air.

"Come, hollow," Yamamoto beckoned. "I will show you why it is that swords and spears are forged in fire."

"And I will show you why it is that the blacksmith is the master of flame."

The voice that came from the Hollow King's mouth was eerily calm, as if unaffected by Yamamoto's display of power.

Thereafter, the swords rained down with Yamamoto's movement.

Knives, daggers, spears, they descended the fastest, carpet bombing everything in sight.

They were so fast that only shadows could be seen.

"Sit upon the Frozen Heavens, Hyorinmaru!"

A sheet of ice appeared in the sky, lumbering and emmiting a chilling fog, it blocked the majority of the descending weapons, yet not all.

"It's that spear!" Toshiro warned.

The very same red spear that had ripped through the Seireitei's protective dome pierced holes through the sheet of ice Toshiro had created. Almost like swiss cheese, they shredded straight through the frosty layer unimpeded.

"Use physical attacks!" Soifon called, vaulting over Toshiro as she parried red-spear after red spear.

 _Gáe Dearg: The Crimson Rose of Exorcism. Under its pointed edge, all ties of energy were severed._

True to Soifon's reputation as the Captain of the Stealth Force, her speed alone allowed her to deflect all the incoming projectiles of Gáe Dearg. Never ending clanging noises echoed throughout the sky as Soifon faded in and out of vision shifting the trajectories of the spears.

Yet, it wouldn't be enough.

"I don't think so."

A hand planted itself upon Soifon's face. Eyes widening, Soifon had no time to react before she was hurled across the distance, sending her tumbling in the air.

Gritting her teeth, Soifon forcibly stopped herself and glared at Nel in a stagger. "You were already lucky to escape death, yet now you're clearly seeking it!" She yelled. "Sting all enemies to death: Suzumebachi."

A black and gold rimmed stinger appeared over Soifon's hand, glowing with a dull light made from spiritual energy.

"I assure you," Nel said moving a hand to grip her lance. "It is not me who will be suffering today."

A fierceness shone in Nel's eyes attributing to her heritage as a hollow. "This time I don't see your friend helping you."

Almost before Soifon could react, a spear's tip was just before her head powered by the explosive strength of a cero. Veins popping in her eyes, she twisted her body backwards such that she only lost a couple strands of her hair.

"Soifon!" Toshiro called, yet before he could provide aid he felt a shift in the sheets of ice he had created to blanket the rain of swords.

"You Shinigami truly do not understand," A dark and deep voice spoke.

Up above, in the direction of the ice sheets, a purple mass of dark spiritual energy suddenly tore a hole through the ice. Like acid, it began to corrode away anything it touched.

"Here, standing before you, is death itself. The God of Hueco Mundo, Baraggan Louisenbarn."

From the ice there appeared a hand of bone.

Gold coloured bracelets around a thin wrist dangled gently. A simple flick of a hand sending a cloud of corroding gas towards the ice and completely eradicating it.

There past the ice, and wreathed in a regal mantle of flowing violet fur, a skeleton stood tall.

"I am time itself. Look upon the breath of death: Respira!"

Mouth opening, a dark miasma instantly descended down.

Unlike the King of Hollows, Baraggan was merciless. His attack was not directed towards the Captain, but at the seated officers and lower ranked Shinigami Unohana was leading away.

"Filth!" Yamamoto raged.

With a flick of his sleeve, a wave of fire enshrouded the miasma containing it within.

Baraggan was far from pleased.

"Fool, you are only delaying the inevitable."

Even as Baraggan spoke, tiny wisps of Yamamoto's flame were slowly being eaten away, yet still they remained.

It was a flame that burned for an eternity.

"…" Baraggan clenched his teeth realizing this before he instead turned to look up.

"I will not be bested here," Baraggan muttered.

Looking at the direction Baraggan was staring at, Yamamoto realized that Baraggan was staring to the King of Hollows, the Vasto of White.

Thereafter, Baraggan roared, clouds of death shooting out from his body in all directions.

Before it, everything was rotting away.

"My, isn't that an interesting ability," Gin spoke off handily as he hurriedly retreated along with Tousen.

Some of the other retreating Shinigami weren't so lucky. A single touch, and the skin began to fade away from their bones, leaving nothing behind but ashes in the wind.

Yamamoto's expression grew grave.

"Ryujin Jakka!"

A dome of fire surrounded Baraggan completely, clashing with the miasma Baraggan was releasing.

However, no matter how eternal a flame, it would only burn as long as there was something _to_ burn. The space around Baraggan was completely empty, void of anything, and preventing the fire from reaching him. Yet, he couldn't move either.

Releasing a breath, Yamamoto then turned his attention back to the King of Hollows.

More precisely, to the vibrating red spear whose blood-lust only continued to increase.

With Soifon preoccupied, the task of deflecting the falling weapons fell upon Sajin Komamura and Zaraki Kenpachi. Unlike Sajin who had a troubled expression from beneath his helmed visage, Zaraki had a feral smile on his face.

The two had noticed the blood-lust coming from the red spear almost immediately.

"Be careful," Tousen called out to Sajin, but was hard pressed to say anything else when Harribel struck down on him. The shark fin blade in her hands may seem dauntingly large and bulky, but it belayed a swiftness and edge not seen on the surface. More so when a yellow spiritual energy burst forth from the blade and created an explosion.

"Kaname!" Sajin shouted in alarm, yet he couldn't aid his friend as it was more important to stop the descent of the swords.

As for Shunsui, he was staring impassively at Ulquiorra who simply stared back before the both disappeared into action.

"Enough!" Yamamoto yelled.

With this shout, an immense spiritual pressure weighed down on the area. It was almost visible as even the air itself seemed to distort.

Raising a hand, Yamamoto immediately aimed a torrent of flame towards the red-spear thrumming with demonic power. Whatever kind of ability that spear had, Zanpakuto or not, Yamamoto did not wish to know. All that mattered was that he stops it.

 _The spear of the Red Plains._

 _And the Legend of the Hound of Ulster._

An acute war cry reverberated throughout the sky, a gleaming red light bathing the area in a sea of purplish red. There was a certain heaviness that caused shivers to travel down people's spines. More so when a howl echoed in their ears.

 _It Pierces the Heart._

"Have you heard of Legends?" The King of hollows spoke solemnly.

"Tales of weapons capable of crushing armies and changing the land itself."

Yamamoto creased his brows, feeling the energy of his attack dwindling the closer it got to the spear.

"Then let me show you."

Thrumming gently, the red spear zipped into the Hollow King's hand, leaving a trail of red in the air and the clang of a pole arm to resound.

The image that the Hollow King displayed changed completely with the addition of the spear. No longer did he just appear as a hollow that stood above the rest, but that blood-lust exuding from the spear spread over the Hollow King like a raging flame.

In those amber coloured eyes, a dull crimson flashed.

If hollows were savage and ruthless by nature, then there was no doubt that the Hollow King before everyone's eyes now was at the pinnacle. Shrouded in a fierce killing intent and blood-lust and never showing his back.

 _He who stands at the front._

Hollows revered power. To be called King wasn't only because of actions, but through the strength one wielded.

Instinct attracted the weak to the strong, and for hollows, this was even more so.

"OOOOOOOOHH!"

Masked visages opened their jaws and wailed in proclamation by instinct, the respect and awe in their eyes hard to describe.

Even the Vasto Lordes were affected, gazes heated as the compulsion to roar out nearly overrode their sense of reasoning.

Everywhere, everyone gave pause. To the Shinigami staring up, the presence the King of Hollows exuded was suffocating.

Yamamoto's eyes widened as the world itself seemed to distort with the King of Hollow's next movements.

"Head Captain!"

Unohana's warning came to Yamamoto at just the precise moment. The Shinigami under him were cowering, they needed his guidance.

Stilling his body, Yamamoto glared before spiking his spiritual energy, yet by then, the attack had already come.

"Gáe Bolg."

It was but a whisper in the wind. Something that was barely even audible, but it gave a power to that red spear like none other. Everyone could feel it.

That blood-lust intensified such that it was impossible for the Vasto Lordes to reserve themselves any longer.

For power itself to hollows was intoxicating.

Mouths opening, they released an ominous ear deafening wail that heralded the coming of the Barbed Spear of Death. The sound came from the gut, born from the desire of acquiring that which they no longer had.

With a flourish of the Hollow King's hand, that spear descended, thrown forward like a missile loaded with power.

It was like a meteor falling from the sky that multiplied into hundreds in an instant.

"Bankai!"

The temperature plummeted, clouds forming in the heavens, writhing tendrils of lightning within. And from those clouds came the snow.

Falling gently to the earth, they froze upon contact, blooming into radiant ice flowers spanning the entirety of the Seireitei.

 _The Dragon sitting upon the frozen skies_.

Its breath was frost, its eyes jade pools of sleet that shone with power in defiance to its attacker.

The strongest Ice Zanpakuto.

"Daiguren Hyōrinmaru!"

A Dragon of ice soared, maw opened, and body releasing a numbing coldness that seeped into the bones.

Barbed spear met dragon in a collision that created shockwaves that forced almost everyone back.

From the dragon's front, a layer of ice magnitudes larger than the one before it intercepted Gae Bolg's path as the dragon converted its very body into a shield.

Resplendent ephemeral light blinded the world, yet in that light, there existed a fierce crimson.

 _Gae Bolg, the spear of the mightiest warrior Ireland had ever known._

It alone had the power to crush armies.

 _The Cursed Spear of Striking Death._

It embodied the concept of cause and affect, yet rather than technique, it focused solely on the power and the area of effect; carpet bombing the entire area.

 _A tapestry of action that splits into numerous spearheads distorting space_.

That spoken of in legend displayed itself once more.

The attack of Ireland's Child of Light.

Cú Chulainn.

And the legend of the Red Plains.

Silence.

Then an explosion that shattered the sheet of ice completely.

Glacial sheets fell to the ground like rain, shards falling like hail.

And at the very front, three ice petals floating behind the back of Captain Toshiro Hitsugaya shattered into fine mist.

Blood seeped from his pours, and a gash on his forehead smeared crimson over the latter part of his face.

He had used all of his spiritual energy to stop that attack, and even then, he wasn't able to completely stop it.

Toshiro bitterly looked down at the hole in his stomach before his eyes darkened from the strain of staying conscious. Unlike before, he didn't have enough power to create a copy of himself in the ice. Therefore, this was his true body.

"Captain!"

A voice registered into Toshiro's ears, but even then, it sounded distant to him along with the rapidly approaching ground in his blurred gaze.

Rangiku Matsumoto, Lt. of the Tenth Division broke off from where Unohana was leading her away with the other seated officers to catch Toshiro before he crashed onto the ground.

However, a shadow soon loomed over the both of them.

A hollow.

Large, and bear like, it lunged towards them.

Even as the King of Hollows acted, the other hollows didn't remain idle. This was the case for Harribel, and Nel who were already engaging the enemy, and this was even more so for the hollows Baraggan had brought with him.

Rangiku's expression sunk before she gripped tightly onto her sword.

Based on the power the hollow was emitting it was an Adjuchas level for sure. Generally, she was confident in combating one, and even escaping should the situation prove dire, but she couldn't have any confidence now that she was protecting Toshiro behind her.

Her gaze darted back and forth, but no one she could see was around to provide aid after Captain Unohana began evacuating the seated officers.

Pursing her lips, she slashed out with her sword.

"Geh," she groaned as her Zanpakuto deadlocked with the hollow's claws.

Behind her, she could hear Toshiro's breath growing faint.

He needed medical attention or else he was going to die.

"Captain, hang on!" She urged while gritting her teeth. "Growl, Haineko!"

The sword lodged in between the hollow's claws faded away into a storm of silver ash that completely enshrouded the hollow. Each particle was a tiny blade that could seep into the smallest of pours.

Spinning in a vortex, it began to eat away at the hollow's skin and body. However, Rangiku wasn't prepared for the tenacity the hollow displayed.

Haineko took the form of silver ash. Anything the ash touched, Rangiku could cut at will with but a few gestures. However, unlike a sword, when the hollow chose to ignore its own defence and charged forward, there was nothing Rangiku could do to stop it.

All she had in her hands was an empty hilt, the blade still in an ash like form. Eyes widening, she swung Haineko furiously, each slicing motion opening a wound on the hollow. Yet, as an Adjuchas, its defences were far stronger than regular hollows.

It shrugged off all the injuries, intent on stabbing forward.

Her complexion paled.

She couldn't dodge.

Behind her was her captain, and any more damage may result in his death.

"Damn it!" She cursed.

Abandoning any thoughts of attacking, Rangiku sheathed her blade and moved to pick up Toshiro off the ground.

Yet, her movements were too slow.

Just as she wrapped her arms around Toshiro's body to pick him up, a claw's shadow appeared right before her eyes.

Unblinking, she stared in a daze at the sword suddenly pierced through the hollow's chest.

Sleek, and dripping with blood, Rangiku followed the blade's shaft all the way to its hilt.

"G-Gin?!" She cried out in alarm.

Currently, mostly all of the Captain of the Seireitei were engaged in battle amidst the hollows and the rain of swords. It was difficult enough already to fend for themselves, but to fend for others as well? It would come at a cost.

Smiling, Gin only shook his head while staring at Rangiku. Shinso, his Zanpakuto, was still pointed in her direction, but by doing so, Gin was forced to block his own enemy's attack with his own arm. Now hanging limp by his shoulder, Gin had to fight with the use of only his left arm.

Rangiku didn't know what to say.

Fool, Idiot, nitwit, were all words that wanted to burst out from her mouth, but instead, it was just her tears that unexpectedly came. After all, Gin may very well die with how the situation was. The Hollow King was able to produce such a fear-inducing attack that had nearly killed Toshiro, and now that Gin was injured and constantly under attack, wouldn't he be next? And yet, even with the pressure on him, Gin still chose to save her.

It wasn't fair.

If she had only been stronger, then perhaps she'd finally understand Gin's reasons for leaving back then.

Seeing Rangiku crying, a sharpness appeared in Gin's eyes before he stared at the hollow in front of him, and then to the hollows near Rangiku. The hand gripping his sword tightened as the smile on his face belied violent intentions along with his spike in spiritual pressure.

"Shoot to kill, Shinso,"

A sword that stretched across the horizons ripped a horizontal line across an entire horde of hollows, causing many Shinigami to cheer.

Even Yamamoto gave a nod, but his attention was more focused on Toshiro.

As the youngest Captain, Yamamoto knew that Toshiro had the greatest potential to become one of the Soul Society's strongest pillars. He couldn't allow Toshiro to die, and seeing the state Toshiro was in after bloking the Hollow King's attack only made Yamamoto more furious.

Unohana was quick to arrive to Toshiro and Rangiku. Having been leading the seated officers away, she was much farther from the battlefield and took a few moments longer to arrive.

Upon arrival, Unohana immediately took Toshiro away for examination, a dull green glow encompassing Toshiro's body as Unohana activated her healing Kido.

Yet her expression grew grim.

"T-This, impossible," she muttered to herself before the intensity of her Kibo increased several folds. The brilliant green light of her healing spiritual energy nearly fully engulfed the area, yet Unohana only appeared to look more and more strained.

After all, the wound was barely healing at all.

What sort of weapon could cause this?

It wasn't healing.

Pursing her lips, she tore off a segment of her haori to use it as a bandage. If her healing kido wouldn't work, then all that she could do was hope that it would heal naturally.

Quickly patching Toshiro up, she stared at Yamamoto, but couldn't give him the assurance he was looking for.

For the first time in centuries, _rage_ filled Yamamoto's very being.

Wisps of steam appeared around him as the very air began to boil, reducing the structures around him to nothing more than cinders.

What lay in front of him was still the Zanpakutos the King of Hollows had created, but he didn't care.

Under the fires of annihilation, all would melt and burn.

He had reserved himself, knowing full well what it would mean if he truly went all out.

Torrents of roaring flame spewed forth from all around him; a sun descending upon the world.

"G-Get back, the Head-Captain's attacking!"

Someone called.

Almost immediately, all the Shinigami flash-stepped behind Yamamoto's back, leaving only the hollows at the front.

The sound of crackling echoed in the air, like burning tinder.

What was flame if not the element that brought about both life and ruin. It was flame that gave light, illuminating the dark and paving a path to a distant future. But it was also flame that scorched the very earth dry.

Husks, ashes, and embers.

The Shinigami of fire stood tall.

A weathered back that knew not any scars appeared before the eyes of the Shinigami as the white Haori of Squad One fell loosely in the wind.

"Ash meets ember, and so there is flame," Yamamoto's grip on his sword tightened, old muscles rippling with a power long forgotten in times of peace.

Expression set in stone, there was a fierceness and resolve in Yamamoto's eyes that would never bend.

"None of you will live for your transgressions, Ryujin Jakka!"

It was a tidal wave of hell fire.

Large torrents of fiery red stretched across the sky, like fingers grasping onto an object.

A mixture of oranges and red, the fire itself appeared alive; smothering the swords in the sky and melting them into globs of searing goo. For all swords were once forged in flame, and so they shall return.

The expression on the Hollow King's face changed.

"Shirou!"

Harribel called in warning.

So, the King of Hollows was named Shirou? No matter, Yamamoto would make sure that it would be a name to be forgotten.

The intensity of the flaming tendrils only seemed to increase further. Black scorch marks marred the ground, and hollows began falling from the sky like flies; the heat causing their skin to bubble.

Yet, as if to defy Yamamoto's intentions, a lone banner stood billowing in the flame. Its regal whites and gold unable to be marred by the blackness of ash.

A banner of purity, tranquility, and faith that suddenly exploded with power.

There was once a woman who fought for her country.

A farmer's girl.

A commoner who knew not of bloodshed and war, yet took up arms anyway.

A Saint.

 _For God was with her._

 **Luminosité Eternelle.**

The will and devotion placed upon that banner still remained even without the original owner, for an eternity. The embodiment of a single woman's love for her country, and the desire to protect she left behind.

The Hero of the Hundred-Years War.

Jeanne d'Arc.

It was a light from the heavens that shone down from the world of fire, enshrouding Shirou and the rest in a protective coat of Holy Energy.

It was the greatest contradiction any Shinigami had ever seen. That power was Holy, something perhaps only wielded by the Soul King himself. Yet to see that kind of Holy power protecting hollows, Yamamoto and many other Shinigami were stunned.

Even more so when a giant garganta formed in the sky.

"W-What?!"

Some of the Shinigami staggered back.

Because inside the garganta were numerous Menos Grande, and behind them, something even larger.

Before the Shinigami could even react, pillars of pale yellow enshrouded Shirou and the rest.

Staring up at the garganta, and then to the pillar of pale yellow now surrounding him ad the others, Shirou clenched his fists. He was exhausted, but he couldn't show it. It was best this way to prevent the Shinigami from being able to measure his limits.

And besides.

Shirou's eyes narrowed towards the horizon where Sokyoku Hill was located.

He still needed answers from Aizen.

* * *

Moments before,

The land around was deathly silent aside from the ragged breathing of those nearby.

Kukaku was just barely holding on to consciousness, and she was currently using all her effort to glare at Byakuya. It wasn't that she had hated the man before, but what she couldn't forgive is what he did to her brothers.

It was as if Byakuya had gone crazy after saving Rukia, attacking everyone else in the group systematically. Compared to Byakuya, no one was able to stop him, perhaps only Kaien, but he was wrapped in suppressants.

This only made it all the more heart wrenching when he and tossed himself in front of her and Ganju when Byakuya came to attack them.

Ganju was next to be defeated in a fit of rage, and she herself had partaken in it. However, no matter how angry she was, it was a fact that she couldn't amount to much against a Captain-Class Shinigami.

She was thoroughly defeated, and when the blade's edge was descending on her, it was her younger brother who took the blow.

Both of her brothers were stabbed straight through right in front of her eyes. Words couldn't even begin to describe how she felt staring at Byakuya's despondent face, as if he couldn't understand what it was that he had done.

Vision blurring, the last thing she saw was Kaien's fingers twitching.

"Surprised, Captain Kuchiki? I didn't think you would be so savage as to crush those weaker than you," Aizen spoke calmly.

Silently, Byakuya's gaze fell upon the man he had thought he was fighting.

"What is this?" He asked in a soft voice; laced within was a glacial fury that was near its ti[[ing point.

"Oh? You can't tell your own handy work?" Aizen said smiling. "Then again, I suppose I can tell you now, but first a little matter to attend to."

Byakuya's eyes widened when he realized that Rukia was no longer in his arms.

"By your expression, I think that you should rather ask yourself if she was ever in your hands in the first place?" Aizen questioned slowly, Rukia held in his hands as he talked leisurely.

Resisting the impulse to move, Byakuya forced himself to think. Nothing was making sense. Aizen's Zanpakuto was supposed to be of the water type, Byakuya had seen it himself. Clearly though, something was wrong with the situation.

"Kyoka Suigetsu," Aizen said while removing his brown-rimmed spectacles. "It's not what it seems. Rather, it's a very special Zanpakuto. One with the power of Complete Hypnosis."

Another Aizen suddenly appeared by Byakuya with a taunting expression.

"That water type Zanpakuto was never real," Aizen explained.

Shink!

Senbonzakura sailed straight through Aizen, the Aizen before his eyes fading away.

"You're mad, I can tell. Who wouldn't after personally attacking his own sister?"

"Shut up," Byakuya's words were frigid, his hands balled so tightly that the whites of his knuckles were showing.

Pink sakura-like petals circled in a storm of miniature blades around Byakuya, threatening to explode out in all directions.

"Trying to weed me out by attacking everything around you?" Aizen asked, not seeming fazed in the slightest. "Or perhaps its just to cover your own blind spots? In any case, are you really sure of that?"

Almost as soon as Aizen finished speaking, Byakuya got a clear view at what Aizen was staring at.

Kukaku and the rest.

"Moreover," Aizen said reading Byakuya's facial expression. "Is this Rukia in my hands the real Rukia, or is it the one you can't see lying near your feet? I dread to imagine what would happen if those sharp blades of yours were to accidently sweep her up in the current."

Byakuya's expression froze.

This Bastard.

The flowing pink-coloured petals ceased altogether, forming back into Senbonzakura's sword.

Byakuya was at a loss about what to do.

If Aizen indeed possessed complete hypnosis, then how could he be sure that he was attacking who he wanted to? He couldn't be certain of anything, therefore he had to trust in his own senses and judgment. But right now, despite the calmness of his face, his emotions were going haywire. More than anything, he wanted to strike Aizen down at this very moment, but he couldn't.

Not with surety.

"Are we done, Captain Kuchiki?" Aizen asked. "If so, it was admittedly an entertaining spectacle, but I'm afraid it has to end."

Byakuya felt a cold sensation in his chest, only to realize that it was from the steel of a sword.

"This is where our time together ends Captain," Aizen said while pulling out his blade.

There was a squelching sound before blood begun to spurt heavily into the air.

Byakuya buckled onto his knees. He was still injured form the time he went to the human world and hadn't fully recuperated. Another injury was only bringing him closer to passing out.

Yet he forced himself to remain awake long enough to see Aizen walking towards Rukia.

At that moment, he knew that this had to be the real Rukia. Otherwise, why would Aizen continue to use his power on someone already beaten.

Forcing strength into his body, he lashed out, seeming to catch Aizen by surprise.

However, it was someone else who forcibly knocked him out. A hand appeared just off the edge of his vision, gauging a fissure across Byakuya's side.

W-Who!?

Unable to maintain consciousness any longer, Byakuya collapsed on the ground.

Aizen turned around to stare at Kaien Shiba flicking the blood away from his hands.

"Was the act necessary?" Aizen asked off-handily.

"…" Kaien didn't answer, instead scratching his head while his expression creased into a frown.

"I guess it doesn't really matter, but I suggest you go back to lying down. I sense others coming," Aizen spoke.

Kaien nodded his head, and then resumed his earlier position.

"Now then," Aizen muttered while picking Rukia up by the scruff of her neck. "Time to get matters underway."

"I don't think so, Aizen," a voice called approaching from the distance.

Within seconds Yoruichi burst out from the shrubs pulling Ichigo by the arm.

"Hey that hurts!" Ichigo complained, trying to get feeling back into his arm. Yet, at that very moment, he finally registered the scene Yoruichi had brought him to.

"Karin! Everyone!" Ichigo's expression grew panicked seeing their injured states. More so when his eyes landed on Aizen who was still holding Rukia up.

It became clear to him who had been the cause of all this. Anger nearly caused him to charge in, yet Yoruichi forced him back.

"Don't. He's far stronger than whatever you are capable of right now," Yoruichi warned. "Just go get the others while I deal with him."

Ichigo didn't like the feeling of helplessness that took root in him once again. It was why he had trained so hard after his defeat in the Human world, and also his progress when he defeated Renji. To once again be unable to do anything, it almost too hard to accept.

Gritting his teeth, Ichigo eventually relented when his need to make sure the others were okay overwhelmed his desire to avenge them. But still,

"What about Rukia?" Ichigo said cautiously.

Yoruichi glanced at Ichigo, and seeing the determination in his eyes, could only motivate herself further.

"Just leave it to me," she spoke again.

Frowning, Ichigo eventually moved to help Karin and the rest.

"You think you alone are enough?" Aizen asked when Yoruichi approached.

"Honestly," Yoruichi said slowly. "No, but to get Rukia out of your hands, that I have confidence in."

* * *

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **P a treon. com (slash) Parcasious**

 **Sorry for the delay, something came up**


	27. Chapter 27

They say that the strength of a man could be dictated by the size of his influence, or the means in which he could get a job done. To be strong, either by working around something, or forcibly intervening through physical means.

Aizen Sousuke, was neither of those.

But neither was he pragmatic, nor callous, just analytical in a cold sense.

Everything could be viewed as if on a board; the players, chess pieces to be moved by a careful hand. The opposition to be defeated by a sound strategy, and this sort of ideology had never changed for him.

In fact, it had only grown stronger.

"How amusing," Aizen spoke offhandedly. His eyes were calm, and his disposition emitting a hidden pressure that caused Yoruichi's eyes to narrow.

"You are but one other person that wishes for my defeat, but prey tell how you intend to do so when I already have that which I desire in hand?" He asked.

Rukia's unconscious form swayed with the slightest of his movements. Truly it was quite frail, and perhaps it would deteriorate completely should he unleash the full magnitude of his spiritual pressure. However, that wouldn't serve him any benefit before he could separate her from that which was within her.

Although, it was at least fitting that there was some form of opposition.

His eyes glanced past Yoruichi, and towards the battle occurring in the sky; the fluctuations of spiritual energy hard to ignore when the air itself was already becoming humid.

Truth be told, he wasn't that interested in mere changes of the air, rather, it was the display of abilities he was witnessing all this while.

A deluge of swords and weapons that spontaneously manifested in the sky. That, and the expressions on the faces of the other Captains and seated officers when their very own Zanpakuto were placed opposed to them.

The Irony. Swords meant to cleanse evil spirits pointed at the Shinigami themselves. He almost couldn't stop the twitch in his lip.

What a splendid sight, but his attention would have to go to this woman for now, as again, it wouldn't be interesting without opposition.

 _Let's see what you've got Kisuke Urahara._

A smirk came to his face, eyes gleaming as he increased his grip on Rukia, causing a choked gargle to come from her mouth.

"You bastard!" Ichigo yelled while checking on the condition of his friends.

So, the boy spoke, but it was hardly worth paying attention to, instead he goaded Yoruichi.

"Is she not still in my hands Mrs. Shihoin?" He spoke candidly.

The way her face twisted in contempt for his statement was a minor victory, but surely Urahara would have had briefed her on a strategy to deal with one such as himself.

And indeed, Yoruichi composed herself with a breath.

Time ticked slowly, the influx of spiritual energy in the air only growing stronger; the scent of ash wafting throughout the forested region of Sokyoku Hill casting a cloud of grey above.

"Shall we begin then?" He said goadingly before drawing forth his sword. "The stillness of a mirror's surface, or the sereneness of a tranquil pond, all is encaptured by the water's moon and the mirror's flower. Kyoka Suigetsu."

The moment he uttered the name of his Zanpakuto was the moment Yoruichi would lose her chance to do anything significant to him.

From the start, he had already known that she had been wary of attacking him. After all, she wouldn't have had been sure if Kyoka Suigetsu had already been activated or not. If so, how could she be sure if the _him_ before her was truly the _him_ in front of her.

Kyoka Suigetsu had the ability of complete hypnosis. Therefore, it was able to manipulate his enemies to see things that weren't there, hear things that weren't heard, and even feel things that weren't there.

What is it that separates reality from illusion but a thin line? If one thinks something's real, and the world around them reciprocates to these thoughts, then doesn't that world _become_ real? It's a thin line indeed, and more so when he could control everything that his opponent would ever sense. Therefore, the world he could create before their eyes was as real as real could ever be.

Therefore, it came off as a bit of surprise when a blade nearly grazed his face while he was mockingly looking down on this woman.

"Tch," Yoruichi clicked her tongue, but it didn't seem as if she realized she had almost cut him.

He furrowed his brows and took a few steps back to observe.

A coincidence?

Looking at Yoruichi, it didn't seem as if she was able to break out of his illusions, and even then, it would be a difficult endeavor. A battle between Shinigami was a battle between Spiritual Pressures, and his was enough to rival that of Head-Captain Yamamoto. The only way she would get out of an illusion cast by Kyoka Suigestu was if she could overpower his own spiritual energy, or if he allowed her to.

In which case, it was clear that she was incapable of the first option, but he didn't allow the second option of releasing her either. Then how was it possible that she had attacked in his direction?

His lips thinned as he contemplated, watching as Yoruichi reacted to the illusion he had already placed her in.

She was attacking the area around her, her apparent lack of a sword making it appear as if she was shadow boxing.

Yet, it was a dangerous sort of shadow boxing.

Every fist and kick came with a sharpness that was able to cut the air itself, blades of wind creating fissures of splintered wood and gravel.

"Yoruichi?" a voice called out in confusion.

He turned his attention momentarily to Ichigo, the boy who was now standing stupefied while watching the ongoing fight.

Out of everyone in the Seireitei, perhaps the only individuals who weren't affected by Kyoka Suigetsu could be counted on one hand, and Ichigo was included.

Glancing back at Yoruichi one last time, he determined that she was indeed still under Kyouka Suigetsu's effect, and thus sent a mocking stare in Ichigo's direction.

"Well, boy," he said slowly, making his way towards Ichigo. "What will you do?"

Even unconscious, Rukia's body seemed to react to his movements; her hands grasping at his that now held her up by the neck. Her complexion was also growing paler and paler by the second.

Just a little more pressure and he could suffocate her, or perhaps snap the delicate thing entirely. Yet, he wouldn't do so.

"Weren't you going to save her?" He asked, dangling Rukia forward like a doll.

There was a sort of satisfaction that derived itself from his amusement when he noticed the fury rising over Ichigo's face. To think that a boy so weak could even think about opposing him, let alone saving the Kuchiki in his hands.

Veins bulged around Ichigo's face, and a red flush was spreading from the base of his neck. Even his muscles had become tense, his grip around that butcher-like Zanpakuto increasing until his knuckles turned white.

As expected.

Ichigo attacked.

Aizen's expression gave nothing away even though this sequence of events was truly quite predictable. Putting strength into his sword, the thought of even using Kyouka Suigetsu on someone so weak never surfaced.

"Let her go!" Ichigo yelled, cutting forward with his sword.

Ripples formed in the air as the slash descended, but he knew it was time to show this disillusioned child what reality truly was.

A single move, and the fluttering sound of his Haori.

He stepped forward into Ichigo's slash, and even re-sheathed Kyouka Suigetsu in the process.

 _W-What?_

Ichigo's expression seemed to say.

Truly it was the expression of one who finally understood the exact situation.

Ichigo's sword shook as the boy tried and failed to remove it from his one-handed grip. A futile endeavor as even now he was only using two fingers to keep it lodged in place.

In the next instant, he applied pressure to his hand, and swiftly tossed that butcher-like sword aside and out of Ichigo's grip.

Ichigo stood there blankly, but unexpectedly he quickly grabbed the white cloth secured to Zangetsu's blade before swinging it in Aizen's direction.

It was like a saw blade with how fast it moved, yet even then, nothing changed.

Raising his hand, Aizen once again placed it in front of him to intercept the attack.

Yet he winced in alarm.

"Grh,"

Blood seeped from the arm that had once held Rukia Kuchiki, the red coloured liquid streaming to the ends of his fingers before dripping to the ground.

Swerving left, he dodged Ichigo's attack before glaring impassively behind him.

" _You_ ," he spoke in a hard tone.

Yoruichi stood before him, Rukia now in her possession as she smiled coyly.

"Cat got your tongue, Aizen?" She asked while making sure that Rukia was secured in her arms.

Aizen didn't utter a word, instead he vanished.

Yoruichi's senses immediately went on overdrive. Aizen wasn't to be meddled with and his wits and means were nothing to be scoffed at.

Shifting her weight between her feet, she yelled at Ichigo to retreat before she spun away from a sword's edge.

Huffing, she glared at Aizen's impassive face before deciding on the best strategy.

Back and forth she moved in bursts of flash steps, seeming to appear in multiple places at once.

Yoruichi Shihoin, the Flash Queen, said to have had been the fastest Shinigami in the Seireitei.

And this reputation was not undeserved.

Using her speed, it would have had been impossible for anyone to keep track of her, but Aizen was different.

"Damn monster," She pursed her lips as Aizen meticulously intercepted every single one of her blows, his hands seeming to move even before her attacks landed.

"You are still in the illusion," Aizen's voice rang out in her ears, the tone perplexed.

She paid it no mind and only continued to increase her speed to make it difficult for Aizen to pinpoint her.

"It's clear in the way that your attacks are so predictable,"

Aizen's hand got hold of Yoruichi's outstretched leg from a kick and tossed her like a ragdoll.

"Tell me, Ms. Shihoin, what is it that you see?"

Yoruichi eyes were blood shot as she ruthlessly crashed against the ground, Rukia cradled in her arms to avoid hurting her. She blinked hard as the image of Urahara in front of her walked towards her. It wasn't real. It couldn't be. Yet no matter what, a part of her was still holding itself back.

"Shit," she cursed herself and the situation she was in.

She already secured Rukia, and she was confident in her ability to escape in one direction. No matter what illusion Aizen made her see, it wouldn't matter so long as she ran off in a straight line while eliminating all obstacles before her. It would then be a contest of speed assuming Aizen would be able to keep up with her at maximum velocity.

Yet she couldn't leave.

Not when Ichigo and the rest would be left at Aizen's mercy.

"Ichigo!" She called hastily, tossing Rukia at him.

"Run, get out of here!" She ordered. "I'll keep Aizen busy."

"Oh, is that so?"

A hand clamped over Yoruichi's face before she felt the cold bite of a blade piercing her skin. Eyes widening, she muffled her scream, and forced away the feeling of pain in her body with her sheer will. Thereafter, her hands wrapped around Aizen's arm and twisted in opposite directions.

The hand holding her was forced open as a result, and she once again began dashing across the area, looking for any openings.

"I-I can't just leave Damn It!" Ichigo protested while holding gently to Rukia. "What about Chad, Orihime, Ishida, Kukaku, and the rest?!"

Yoruichi's expression grew complicated.

"Just make sure Rukia's safe for now," she eventually muttered.

Ichigo was left speechless, unable to decide about what to do.

Aizen however, paid this no attention, instead the entirety of his focus was on Yoruichi. He placed Kyouka Suigetsu by his side, before straightening his back to stand imposingly.

"How?" He eventually asked Yoruichi.

If Urahara had made it possible for others to be unaffected by Kyouka Suigetsu, then there was an immediate need to reconsider certain plans, and if necessary, modify them.

Yoruichi grinned. "Dunno," she said vaguely. "What do you think?"

Aizen didn't rise to the challenge, instead he seemed to come to his own conclusions moments later.

"Instinct?" Aizen mumbled in a sudden epiphany. "Got to say, as expected of someone of your reputation."

Yoruichi's lips thinned, as Aizen was correct. In the entirety of her fight, she trusted nothing. Not the image of Kisuke she was placed against, not the sound of Aizen's approach, nor the obstacles in the world around her. Instead, everything relied on her acute intuition and instinct. If something felt wrong, then she would react accordingly. Allowing her to perceive that which could not be perceived with all her senses confused and receiving a stimulus that wasn't there.

Yet only someone of her mastery may be able to pull such a thing off. It only made it slightly less difficult for her because she was familiar with Aizen's means.

"However, Ms. Shihoin," Aizen spoke slowly. "You should understand that my main strength doesn't come from just my Zanpakuto."

In an instant, Aizen fist landed onto Yoruichi's gut before she could even react.

Yoruichi gagged, dry heaving as all the wind was knocked out of her. Her face contorted as she tried and failed to swipe at Aizen. And it wasn't because she missed, rather, Aizen simply shrugged off her attack, his body immoveable.

"Instincts can only go so far when in the face of true strength," Aizen said callously. "And this is already the extent of your resistance."

Pulling his fist back, Kyouka Suigetsu Swung swiftly through the air as a spray of blood soaked the ground in a deep crimson.

"…Geh," Ichigo coughed out blood, a gaping hole appearing in his side before he collapsed on the ground. Blood then began to pool.

"Ichigo you," Yoruichi's eyes widened.

"A fool is what he is," Aizen spoke off handily before flicking the blood off of his sword in an almost practiced sort of motion.

Ichigo couldn't even respond, the pain coursing through him almost unbearable. Yet still, he forced himself to remain conscious.

"Now then," Aizen said.

Before Yoruichi could even react, she was forced to grit her teeth in pain when Aizen stabbed his sword through her leg.

"Well that settles that problem," he said nonchalantly. "Now why don't you just sit there obediently while I settle some matters."

Finishes speaking, Aizen disregarded both Yoruichi and Ichigo before instantly appearing next to where Ichigo left Rukia sitting with her back supported by a tree.

"Stop!" Ichigo said.

Yet those words would fall on deaf ears.

It was with a quick motion that Ichigo stared in both shock and anger as Aizen raised Rukia off the ground, and stabbed a hand into her chest.

"AAAAGGHH!"

Despite being unconscious, Rukia's eyes flickered open as she screamed in an untold amount of pain; the paleness of her body only becoming paler as she grew deathly still in the next moment.

Of small stature in the first place, that tiny figure only seemed to become less noticeable as her body hunched, propped up by the hand stabbed within her.

"No, NOO!" Ichigo's hands balled into fists before he attempted to force himself to his feet.

Yet even if he did so, it was impossible to make it in time. Blood rushed up into his mouth, and he ended up hacking in a fit of coughs as a result.

Aizen pulled his hand out of Rukia's chest and dropped her like a sack of potatoes against the ground, completely disregarding her for the pearl like jewel he now had in hand.

The Hogyoku, a purple orb said to be able to dissolve the boundaries between Shinigami and Hollow, allowing one race to attain the powers of the other. And with it, an unimaginable surge in power.

"Aizen!" Yoruichi roared, launching herself forward through the air.

Even if one leg was injured, she had multiple techniques to compensate. If she couldn't rely on her legs, then she would use the speed of a sudden burst in spiritual energy to propel herself forward almost like a jet.

A torrent of spiritual energy trailed behind her, and as she neared Aizen, another torrent shifted her trajectory as she lashed out with a spinning kick.

Yet,

"Yoruichi!"

It was too sudden, the sound of the air vibrating drowning out anything else as an azure beam of spiritual energy engulfed Yoruichi entirely. Shadows flashed at that instant before even they were snuffed out by the radiance.

In its wake, a smoking body flew across the air, the scent of charred skin wafting into the surroundings as Ichigo watched dazed while Yoruichi's body tumbled across the ground. It wouldn't be until she crashed back first into the trees that she would stop.

Aizen momentarily paused in his actions of examining the Hogyoku, before resuming with a calmness that was displayed in his actions. He then nodded his head in a certain direction that Ichigo quickly glanced at.

Ichigo's eyes dilated, and mouth going dry, as his breathing grew more ragged from the rapid beating of his heart. His body's will to live was quickly kicking in, but more than that was the fluctuations in his emotions.

The injuries he had already sustained only grew worse with his action, but he could hardly notice despite the pain assailing his mind.

After all, just near the edge of the forest's clearing, the steady sound of footsteps could be heard as Starrk and Lilynette appeared in view.

Lilynette refused to meet Ichigo's gaze as she cast her eyes downward, while Starrk still had a hand outstretched and sizzling with the remnants of the Cero just fired.

 _Why?_

Ichigo's eyes seemed to say in Lilynette's mind, but she knew that answering would get her nowhere. To start with, both she and Starrk already knew Aizen, and knew that Aizen _should_ be a Shinigami that was helping Shirou. Seeing Aizen get attacked, it was only natural for Starrk to fire. Only, the sight both she and Starrk walked into was not something that they expected.

From a distance, Starrk had already been able to sense both Aizen's and Yoruichi's spiritual pressures clashing, and as such intervened hoping that this entire ordeal would be over with. However, buried beneath both Aizen's and Yoruichi's spiritual energy was Ichigo's.

And now, seeing the situation as it was, Starrk drew back his hand, and decided to just watch. From Lilynette's reaction, she probably wouldn't want to go against Ichigo, but neither could Starrk help him either as he owed Aizen a favour for the actions of one of his subordinates, Aaroniero in the human world. At most, Starrk could just save Ichigo's life assuming Aizen didn't go too far. Yet, Starrk could already tell that Aizen had no intention of killing Ichigo. It was evident in how dismissively Aizen was treating him.

This caused Starrk to release a small sigh of relief, at least it would mean less trouble for him.

 _Then why was Ichigo staring in his direction so glaringly._

Ichigo's eyes were bloodshot and piercing even though it was clear that the boy was fighting to stay conscious.

Blood only continued to pool more quickly beneath the black robes, making it even crazier when Ichigo suddenly forced himself up onto his feet. The cut Aizen had made on him earlier had nearly bisected him, leaving a glaring hole in his side.

Yet he stood up anyway.

"I-Ichigo," Lilynette called in concern.

Ichigo swayed, his steps unsteady, but he silently clambered onward. Only the sound of his breathing echoed in the area.

A man and his will to move forward. A will that cannot be impeded by even the most grueling of obstacles. For it was one to protect, yet was filled with equal amounts of longing and anguish.

Aizen rose a brow, but only watched now that he already possessed the Hogyoku in hand, Rukia lay unmoving by his side.

Lilynette's expression faltered, unsure of what to do as Ichigo slowly but surely made his way towards her and Starrk.

It was only Starrk himself who realized that Ichigo's attention was not directed at them, but at the person Starrk held in his free arm.

Silent.

Starrk had found her in that cave at the cliff-face of Sokyoku Hill, and many other things which caused him to look at Aizen in a new light. Yet, now wasn't the time.

Ichigo continued forward, butcher-like Zanpakuto trailing against the ground attached to a thin white cloth that clung to Ichigo's arm. Not only would such a thing weigh him down, but it only served to further open his wounds. It wouldn't be long before he would pass out from blood loss. Sure enough, he collapsed because of his injuries.

Yet still, those hands continued to fumble forward, looking for purchase before dragging an injured body closer and closer. But even then, it wasn't enough.

Ichigo lay ten meters in front of Starrk and Lilynette, unmoving. Just from appearances alone, it was clear that Ichigo had finally passed out.

"Starrk," Lilynette said uncertainly. She hopped off of Starrk's grip and stared up at Starrk pleadingly.

Starrk only shook his head though, there was nothing that he could do anyway, and Ichigo was still breathing despite passing out. Therefore, he turned his attention to Aizen before yawning, a hand over his mouth.

"If your business is done, I'd much prefer to return now," Starrk spoke while readjusting his grip on Silent. "Though, there is something I want to ask you."

"Oh?" Aizen spoke after pocketing the Hogyoku into his Haori.

"That Captain, the one with the painted face, where is he?"

There was a seriousness in Starrk's tone that caused Lilynette to startle, but her attention was still elsewhere. She _tugged_ on Starrk's sleeve, but Starrk ignored it, his attention on Aizen.

"Captain Mayuri Kurotsuchi, then," Aizen said slowly. "Indeed, he has been quite absent from this entire matter, hasn't he?" There was a knowing expression on Aizen's face when he spoke

Starrk took note of this.

Therefore, Starrk asked again.

"Where is he?" He asked.

Lilynette's tugging was becoming fiercer, but Starrk still ignored it. Knowing Lilynette it was probably something irrelevant anyway.

Aizen didn't answer right away, instead, his gaze seemed to stare past Starrk with interest.

Starrk furrowed his brows, somewhat frustrated that he was being ignored, and his question put aside. Still, as a sudden wind blew his bangs across his face, it was then that he felt an oppressive Spiritual Pressure emitting from beside him. And only then did he realize that Lilynette had resorted to punching him to gain his attention, the sudden soreness of his stomach causing him to frown in displeasure.

Staring down at Lilynette, he ignored her actions and instead stood bewildered by what he then saw when he shifted his gaze.

 _A Hollow is a soul born from regrets and longing, along with the degradation of one's soul chain._

So why then, was a Shinigami emitting the presence of a hollow?

Wisps of dark red and black were stirring around Ichigo in a vortex like storm, the man himself staggering onto his feet.

Bits of white paste formed from thin air, condensing around Ichigo's head before a hollow's howl echoed throughout the area.

"S-Starrk look!" Lilynette spoke excitedly.

Slowly, but visibly, a hollow's mask began appearing over Ichigo's face, his skin shifting to a pale white.

Not only was Lilynette stunned, but a part of her felt euphoric. She actually enjoyed spending her time with Ichigo partly because there was always something to entertain her, but more because of the way he treated her. It made her feel human, a feeling that she didn't think that she would ever be able to understand.

"Starrk, lets take him back to Hueco Mundo," Lilynette spoke excitedly as she tugged Starrk by the scruff of his neck. Yet Starrk would quickly put a stop to it.

"Lilynette," Starrk said, placing a hand over Lilynette's own and removing himself from Lilynette's grip.

Something about Starrk's gaze caused Lilynette to falter and stare up at him confusedly.

"Get back Lilynette," Starrk said, suddenly pushing Lilynette behind him.

The sudden action elicited a shriek of surprise from Lilynettes, but Starrk didn't care.

Instead, both he and Aizen stared silently as a white liquid spurted out from Ichigo's wounds and covered them. Moments later, the substance disappeared to reveal unblemished pale skin.

High speed regeneration, a common trait amongst hollows.

And it appeared in a Shinigami.

Moments later, a pair of black sclera zeroed in on Starrk, faded yellow pupil's screaming of violence and a maniacal gleam.

* * *

"How troublesome."

The moments those words were uttered, was the moment, Starrk moved into action.

He hoisted Lilynette over his shoulder and instantly backpedaled as a crater formed where he once was. Seemingly from out of nowhere, a bestial snarl reverberated throughout the surrounding smoke knocked up from the explosion of the attack.

"Starrk, what's h-happening?" Lilynette asked as her gaze darted around.

"Not now Lilynette," Starrk said gruffly before placing a hand on Lilynette's head and pressing her close as he maneuvered away from the rising smoke.

The sound of Lilynette's muffled protest entered Starrk's ears, but he was far from able to even notice them.

 _This Spiritual Pressure…_

Starrk furrowed his brows in thought, face growing increasingly solemn.

It was simply because the spiritual pressure only seemed to be increasing with time. Moreover, just from the feel of it, he knew of its source.

 _Damn it Lilynette, always causing trouble._

The spiritual energy was unmistakably of the same type as the one Lilynette had infused along with his help when Ichigo was first injured. Starrk was confused before as to how Ichigo could absorb a hollows spiritual energy, but now, he would no longer have to think about such an issue.

Starrk swerved, eyes narrowing as a clawed appendage made to grab at the people he was holding close with his hands. Spiritual Energy was coalescing around it such that it was forming the vague image of a cero.

"It won't be that easy, sorry," Starrk spoke as he twisted his legs and shifted his trajectory using a burst of spiritual energy at his feet to negate the blast about to form from the incoming hand.

"Starrk, let go of me already," Lilynette protested, wiggling her head such that she had enough room to glare up.

Subsequently, her gaze landed on the figure attacking Starrk as the smoke cleared.

It was lizard like.

A hollow with a flowing main of orange hair that stretched all the way down to its clawed feet. Tribal markings much like Shirou's ran across the arms and legs, but the thing was, parts of the hollow still showed human characteristics. The chest for example was still a pale tan, and only one of the arms had fully transformed.

"Ichigo?" Lilynette called out carefully.

Her only response was a roar before Starrk pulled her close again to maneuver away from the rampaging beast.

"Has he lost his mind?" Starrk asked rhetorically as he felt a headache coming. "This was more trouble than it was worth."

Stepping past a kick, Starrk shifted his stance to point the broken half maw of his hollow mask towards Ichigo, and then formed a massive cero that dyed the entire forest blue.

Lilynette's eyes widened seeing Starrk do such an action.

"No! Stop Starrk stop!" She immediately began protesting Starrk's actions to the point where she began beating at his side.

"Damn it Lilynette," Starrk said exasperatedly. "What the hell do you want me to do then? Take a beating? I'd rather not thank you."

Lilynette's expression sank, unable to come up with an answer. Then again, Ichigo wouldn't even give her any time to come with anything.

Attacking once more, the spiritual energy around Ichigo only continued to skyrocket, such that Starrk was beginning to feel a slight tingle over his skin. The sensation was similar to a person walking though a cloud of mist; able to feel the moisture of the water vapour in the air, but the water vapour unable to do anything else.

Unlike water vapour though, the feeling wasn't really refreshing. Instead, there was sort of malevolence within that Starrk and Lilynette knew all to well.

"Adjuchas level," Starrk observed from the growing spiritual energy forming a storm around Ichigo who halted in place and was groaning while grabbing at his head.

Starrk once again furrowed his brows before scratching irritably at his head. The situation just didn't make any sense. Sure, he and Lilynette had given Ichigo a substantial amount of a hollow's spiritual energy, but the amount he could still feel growing from within Ichigo was more than what he remembered giving. It was almost as if Ichigo actually _was_ a hollow. But that didn't make sense. But that didn't make sense.

Lilynette said he was a human. Then he was a Shinigami. And now he was a hollow? What kind of acquaintance did Lilynette make?

Still, with both of his arms holding one person each, Starrk only had his legs and ceros to fend off Ichigo with. But to make matters worse, Lilynette was protesting to him about striking Ichigo with a cero. After all, his strongest ceros were fired from the very half maw of his hollow mask dangling just beneath his collar.

Not to brag, but if he fired a fully charged shot with it, it could probably reduce the entire Seireitei into rubble assuming all of its defences were gone.

Lilynette clearly had a grasp of this fact, as she was vehemently prohibiting its use. However, she still didn't come up with a solution either.

"What a pain," Starrk drawled tiredly. "Hey you," he called to Ichigo.

Ichigo didn't answer through the vortex of energy surrounding him, but Starrk did notice that Ichigo's gaze was on him.

"Why don't you attack him instead?" Starrk pointed to Aizen who had shifted several paces away and was observing the battle quietly. "Why would you attack me when I just got here, hell I didn't even do anything to you. So, would you give me a break please?"

The only response to Starrk's question was a rush attack.

There was no finesse involved, and nothing to truly describe it in words, but the land itself seemed to tear open with every step. The situation only became worse when Ichigo tugged lightly at the white cloth wrapped around his right arm, and that butcher-knife like sword made its reappearance.

"Lilynette-"

"NO, don't even think about it," Lilynette was still adamant about not hurting Ichigo. "Just, you know, just pin him down and let me think."

 _And 'let me think' she said._

Starrk's brows twitched as the cero he wanted to charge dwindled down with Lilynette's words. He was truly feeling frustrated at this moment. He was lazy by his own personality, and Lilynette expected him to take a long approach to subdue Ichigo rather than blast him and hope he was still alive?

This was already too much of a hassle for him to have ever volunteered for, yet he couldn't go against Lilynette's wishes. It wasn't that he couldn't, it was just that she truly did look conflicted. Even if he didn't show it, one of the things he could actually motivate himself to work for was for Lilynette's own happiness.

And this was one of those time.

A cero appeared in his chest before blasting forward and engulfing Ichigo within.

"Starrk!" Lilynette yelled in outrage.

"Relax, I minimized the power," Starrk said gruffly before dashing into the smoke produced.

From the rising spiritual pressure, Starrk could detect Ichigo's position within the smoke clearly. Whereas Ichigo couldn't do the same. After all, Starrk was suppressing his presence.

He was like a bullet, zipping through the air and displacing all in his way.

Ichigo appeared in sight almost instantly, and at the same time Ichigo reacted as Starrk appeared.

Howling, that butcher-knife like sword whirled in a circler motion of death. There was even the sound of the air buzzing as the sword moved as fast as a spinning saw blade.

Starrk's eyes narrowed into slits before he halted his charge by digging his feet into the ground and twisting his ankles to shift his direction.

The whirling butcher-knife like sword sailed past, and at that instant, Starrk made his move.

He dashed directly forward, clashing against Ichigo's body in less than a second before his legs clamped around Ichigo's chest and twisted.

Ichigo roared as he tumbled to the ground face first, but even then, Starrk wasn't going to let the opportunity go. Pressing down a foot over Ichigo's back, Starrk applied pressure and cratered the ground beneath, imprinting Ichigo's image before pinning him there by applying a deluge of spiritual energy.

Lilynette quickly clambered off of Starrk while taking Silent into her arms. Thus, Starrk now had his arms free to further immobilize Ichigo.

Despite Ichigo already being subdued, Starrk's expression wasn't one of victory, instead, it was one of increasing seriousness.

 _It's still growing._

The spiritual pressure exuding from Ichigo was finally beginning to have some weight in it, and even presently, Ichigo was furiously hammering at the ground to find purchase.

"Why can't you just stay down for now," Starrk complained.

"Ichigo, hey Ichigo, it's me?" Lilynette tried waving her hand in front of Ichigo's face.

Unexpectedly though, Ichigo actually stopped.

A smug expression appeared on Lilynette's face as she stared gloatingly at Starrk. She then crossed her arms and grinned.

"I told you I could come up with something," Lilynette said.

Starrk only shook his head. "Idiot," he spoke, causing a vein to appear over Lilynette's brow.

"Yeah, well you're a bigger idiot!" Lilynette rebutted.

Starrk only shook his head in exasperation before using a free hand to shift Lilynette's gaze to the left.

"oh," Lilynette said softly, looking at the sight before her.

Ichigo's eyes were transfixed on Silent, the raging spiritual energy rising from within Ichigo suddenly halting.

"Get out, _out_ ," Ichigo was muttering as a hand was tearing away at the mask on his face. Yet when the mask wouldn't tear off right away, Ichigo just stared forward motionless.

Thereafter, a mournful howl echoed from Ichigo's mouth while he slowly reached a hand forward to grab onto Silent's hand.

"M-Mom."

The voice that came out was barely a whisper, something that even Starrk and Lilynette couldn't hear despite their close proximity.

But actions were enough.

Both Starrk Lilynette grew quiet staring at the sight before them.

It was a tender sort of moment, the kind only found between close relatives. Tears could be seen pooling from out of a hollow's eyes. A _hollow's_ eyes. Ichigo's. It was the kind of emotion Starrk and Lilynette didn't think that they had ever felt.

Slowly, steadily, Ichigo's hands clasped tightly onto one's that were so familiar, yet not.

"Sorry, I'm so sorry," the voice that came out was weak and brittle, as if the slightest impact could break it. "It was all my fault."

The area lapsed into a calm quiet, the sound of muffled sobs escaping Ichigo's mouth.

Ichigo had once made a vow to never cry anymore. To always remain strong, and protect those who he considers friends and family. It was to the extent that he wanted to live up to his name as the protector.

 _In memory of the one who protected him._

He who protects others is one who is the most caring of all.

There is no reason for it. No justification.

But for Ichigo, it wasn't only about himself, it was for redemption, and to live up to the memory of the woman who raised him.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry," Ichigo repeated again, his grip slackening as he was slowly losing consciousness, but even then, he held on.

Afraid.

Afraid that if he'd closed his eyes, the woman before him would disappear just as she had on that day. Even then, there was still Rukia and the others. He couldn't give up, but he wouldn't allow himself to be controlled either.

 _Out, get out. I don't need your power._

His intentions were conveyed within his mind, and a scathing voice was his only reply.

 _"_ _ **You're nothing without me**_ _."_

Gritting his teeth, Ichigo could still feel that malevolent power swirling from within him, but he dared not use it. It would only allow the bastard within him to take control again.

"Ichigo?" Lilynette called.

Ichigo was too tired to even lift his head. Luckily, he didn't have to shift his gaze to much to notice Aizen in the distance.

Bastard, he cursed.

Rukia was now laid prone on the ground along with the rest of his friends. He needed to make sure that they were safe, but in that moment, he caught something flash across his eyes.

"Well isn't this a surprise," Aizen spoke.

"…"

Yoruichi's hands shook just centimetres away from Aizen's face.

Aizen himself was grasping at Yoruichi's arms, preventing her from pulling them back.

"Crawled from the grave I see," Aizen said impassively. "Well, no matter, my purposes hear are done anyway."

A tear ripped itself across the sky as a yellow and square beam of light descended down from the sky.

Yoruichi's eyes widened as she immediately distanced herself from Aizen as the beam of light completely entrapped him within. This was true for both Starrk and Lilynette as well.

Slowly, Aizen began ascending towards the sky, pulled up by the beam of light originating from the Menos Grande peaking their head through the crack above.

Negación, a Menos Grande's unique skill to rescue their comrades. It was a square beams which engulfed the target in a light which completely isolates them from the dimension they are currently in, making it impossible to harm them from the outside of the pillar.

"Until next time Ms. Shihoin," Aizen spoke.

Yoruichi could only grit her teeth in response, the frustration of failure hard to swallow. This was even more so when she considered what Aizen was going to potentially do.

However, her attention was again shifted at the next moment.

"Oi Starrk look!" Lilynette spoke excitedly, her voice carrying in the wind. "Ichigo's coming too!"

Yoruichi's eyes widened when her ears heard those words.

Swerving her head, it was only to see Ichigo floating off the ground while still holding onto Silent's hand.

"Shit," Yoruichi cursed.

It was clear that the Gillians above assumed that Ichigo was a hollow like them. The Spiritual Energy lingering on him was that of a hollow's after all.

Punching the ground, Yoruichi ignored her injuries as she considered what it was that she was going to have to tell Kisuke.

Moreover,

Her gaze landed on Orihime and the others before turning solely onto Karin.

What was she going to tell her? And what would Isshin do as a result?

Just thinking about those question gave her a headache.

"Damn it Ichigo!" She cursed.

* * *

Rangiku didn't know what to think when square beams of light began descending from the sky. More so when they began enclosing hollow after hollow within.

Was this battle ending?

The relief she felt was almost enough to weaken her knees. Toshiro was in dire need of medical attention and the situation would have had only gotten worse if this continued. These beams of light suddenly shooting down from the sky, and stopping the hollows was like a God-send. It only took mere moments before every hollow was taken up into the skies and into the crack where the Menos were. Even that King of Hollows and the other Vasto Lordes were no exception.

Baraggan who had been trapped in the flames included.

It was truly a miracle.

Yet, Rangiku's mind-set of the matter shattered the moment one of those beams of light engulfed Gin Ichimaru.

She felt a coldness well from within her at that moment.

 _W-What was going on._

Her legs carried her forward, but by the time she reached her destination it was already too late.

"G-Gin!" She called towards the sky.

 _This couldn't be happening._

Always, always leaving without a word.

Leaving her behind.

"Gin!" She called out again helplessly.

"Rangiku," Gin shuddered as he heard Rangiku's shouts, yet he didn't move. The constant smile on his face never changing. Although, he would be lying if he said that it wasn't strained at this point in time.

Gin turned to face Rangiku before bowing his head. "I'm sorry," was all that he said before his attention shifted towards the Head-Commander and the other Captains that were staring hard at him. This was the same for Kaname who was in the same boat.

"Gin Ichimaru, Kaname Tousen, _what_ is the meaning of this?" Yamamoto's tone was hard as the flames around him increased in intensity from his anger.

"For justice," Kaname spoke. Yet different from Kaname who voiced this response to Saijin Komamura, Gin had nothing to say.

Therefore, the only parting sentiments Gin could give was smile impossible to discern. Yet if one looked close enough, they would be able to see the blood Gin was drawing rom his hands due to the intensity of his own grip.

"Kaname, wait!"

"Gin!"

Both Rangiku and Saijin rushed up towards Kaname and Gin unable to accept what was going on. However, nothing they did could breach the light surrounding the two.

"Enough, any attempt to capture them was over the moment the beam of light surrounded them They are already out of our reach." Yamamoto said gruffly. "Gin Ichimaru, Kaname Tousen, do not regret your actions of today."

With that said, Yamamoto sheathed his sword before staring intently at the crack in the sky that was already closing. This King of Hollows, he would be a troublesome enemy indeed. The war with the Quincy's of the old era, this King of Hollows gave him a similar impression of strength as that ruler of Quincies.

Yet now, Yamamoto had already grown old.

Only time will tell what the future may bring, but for now, there was amore pressing question.

"What had happened to the Captain of Squad twelve and Sousuke Aizen?"

Not once had he shown up on the battlefield.

While pondering on this question, Yamamoto began ordering for the cleanup of the area, all the while Rangiku stared blankly up in the sky in a daze.

Toshiro was critically injured, and now even Gin had left her once again.

Falling onto her knees, she hugged herself with her arms as she sobbed silently.

A strong-willed woman who Gin believed would only grow stronger with time.

For her, he would claim back what was stolen even if it meant condemning himself.

* * *

When the last of the hollows appeared within Hueco Mundo once more, a cheer resounded in the space as they recalled the state that the Seiretei was in when they left.

This excitement only grew stronger when they recalled the power Shirou had displayed.

Yet for others, it only served to foster more bitterness.

Baraggan was beyond simply frustrated. He had been caged in that damnable fire. No matter how much he'd aged the flames to burn away, new flames continued to burn from the ashes of the old in a never-ending cycle. It was truly too infuriating. Having lived the majority of his life with no life form able to resist his power, he had thought that the sole exception would be a hollow as strong as himself, but to have a Shinigami do the same? It was humiliating.

Baraggan quickly left the area, with his army, unable to bear the humiliation he assumed he would perceive from Shirou's eyes.

Yet contrary to belief, Shirou was not in any way happy. He was actually somewhat mournful. From the number of hollows that had come with him, several dozen would never return. And the weight of that statement would forever remain within him. Not once would he ever forget those who fought alongside him.

Eyes gazing across the crowd of hollows around him, it was to see a commotion occurring around Aizen and two other Captains that were beside him.

Just as Shirou was about to make his way towards Aizen to discuss a few matters about where Silent was, but before he could do that, Starrk suddenly appeared in front of him.

Lilynette was nowhere in sight, but Shirou had grown used to Starrk's habit of ditching Lilynette somewhere safe before finding a spot to relax by himself. Generally, that spot involved a nice plot of sand. Preferably a small dune by Starrk's tastes that he would depress into a bed using his body's weight.

But more to the point, Starrk didn't seem to be looking for such a place to relax. Instead, Starrk was staring straight at him.

"Is there something wrong?" He asked bewildered. The Starrk he knew would have long since been relaxing by now.

"I found Silent," Starrk said. "She's safe, so no need to worry," Starrk spoke out once again before Shirou could voice anything.

Closing his mouth, Shirou gave a sigh of relief. At least Aizen had made good on the deal to get every living hollow out safely from the Seireitei. Speaking of which, he still had to talk with the man.

Starrk noticed his intention.

"If you do go," Starrk said slowly, recalling what he had seen within the cave at Sokyoku Hill.

"Be wary of Aizen Sousuke."

* * *

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **P a treon. com (slash) Parcasious**


	28. A Snake Hiding in the Shadows

There were only two things that crossed her mind when Karin first regained consciousness, one was panic, and the other was a sense of dejection. However, it didn't hit her that something was wrong until she noticed the despondent expression on Kukaku and Ganju's faces who were recuperating in a bed near her.

Other than despondence, she couldn't help but shiver when she noticed the cold glare Kukaku was directing towards Byakuya Kuchiki who lay prone on another bed in the medical ward. It was almost as if Kukaku was on the verge of doing something unthinkable.

She herself would probably be in a similar state should she realize what exactly had happened, but for now, she was just relived that her friends were safe. Chad, Orihime, and Ishida were all resting around her with bandages over their wounds as they slept on their own mattresses. As it stood now, she was the first to awaken from her group aside from Kukaku and Ganju.

Groaning, she felt a tightness around her head and realized that it was thoroughly bandaged when she felt it up with her fingers.

Her actions however were clearly noticed by Kukaku who glanced in her direction.

"What happened?" She ventured, seeing that she had Kukaku's attention.

A glimmer of something appeared over Kukaku's face, but she apparently didn't have the heart to answer.

"He's gone," Ganju said. "When we woke up, he was gone."

She furrowed her brows in displeasure. Ganju wasn't making any sense to her. Unless he specified who exactly, was gone, then how was she supposed to know who was missing? Then again, she clearly couldn't see that Kaien fellow in the room. Even Rukia was present, placed to rest on her own bed.

That connection she made was all it took to understand the current situation and just why Kukaku was regarding Byakuya with such animosity. If it weren't for Byakuya attacking everyone, then how could everyone possibly be knocked unconscious?

Truth be told, she too was greatly frustrated at the man, and similarly gave him a harsh glare, the appearance of which resembled Kukaku's to a letter. There really was too much of a resemblance, and even though both Ganju and Kukaku could pick up on it, they weren't in the mood to bring the matter up.

The gentle sound of water trickling down bamboo pipes filtered into her ears as the sliding door of the room creaked open.

A black cat wandered in, and based on the way it sat in front of Byakuya to shield him from Kukaku's glare, it had something to say.

"There's more to this situation than what you believe it to be," Yoruichi spoke. The tone of Yoruichi's voice was flat, the seriousness in it causing Kukaku mouth to curve into a sneer.

"Then what can I take it as?" Kukaku spat venomously. "Kaien was here Yoruichi. He was alive, and if it weren't for this bastard of Captain who couldn't distinguish enemy from ally, then he may still be here!"

The raising of Kukaku's voice was met with Yoruichi's unmoving gaze.

"It wouldn't have mattered if Byakuya attacked you or not, you still wouldn't have been able to keep him," Yoruichi spoke.

Kukaku lost her glare, but the way Kukaku's hands balled into fists were enough indication that Kukaku was nearing a breaking point.

And seeing this, she who had been keeping silent grew nervous while watching the interaction.

"Kaien Shiba is dead. The man you saw is no longer the same Shinigami you called brother. Listen Kukaku, I'm telling this to you as a friend, but he along with Sousuke Aizen, Gin Ichimaru, and Kaname Tousen were enveloped in the light of Negación. He was a hollow."

Kukaku fell silent, the sound of Kukaku's teeth grinding together. Finally, Kukaku spoke.

"I already knew that," Kukaku admitted. "I read it in the reports and heard it first hand from Captain Ukitake's mouth about what happened before Kaien was presumed dead. A hollow had merged with his body and presumably took over his soul. Kaien even admitted that he was no longer the same when I tried to rescue him, revealing that he was already part hollow. But Yoruichi, if his mind was truly corrupted by a hollow, then why then would he willingly offer his life to be forfeit through execution by the Sokyoku?"

A fierceness appeared over Kukaku's face as she stared unflinchingly at Yoruichi. "Why then would he take that Bastard of Captain's blade through the chest just to protect Ganju and myself!? Look around you Yoruichi, Ganju and myself are the least injured here, and it was because he _bled_ for us in the front."

Kukaku paused, Kukaku's brows furrowing in confliction. "You called him a hollow Yoruichi, but hollow or not, the actions he took couldn't have had been an act."

Yoruichi sighed. "If that is truly so, then perhaps he is just another victim of a particular case. I'm sure that you've heard about what happened to the last Captains of several decades ago Kukaku?"

Kukaku nodded.

By now, it almost seemed as if both Yoruichi and Kukaku had forgotten that she and Ganju were in the room. Then again, she wouldn't interrupt because she had no idea about what was being discussed.

"Captains that were banished for their involvement with hollows," Kukaku muttered as Yoruichi finished speaking. "Then if what you said is true Yoruichi, then it means that Kaien may be the same."

Yoruichi nodded. "There is a possibility, but even then, what can we do knowing that? The hollow's Negación should have had mistakenly locked onto Kaien, and because of this, he could be anywhere in Hueco Mundo."

Hearing this, the pipe in Kukaku's left hand shattered from the grief felt at that moment.

Ganju was quick to console. She herself was just about to offer some words, but she froze in her actions when she realized that Yoruichi's gaze landed on her. There was just something about Yoruichi's gaze that caused her to have a bad premonition. As a result, she remained still when Kukaku pushed Ganju aside and hobbled out of the room under the protests of Squad Four's members.

With a small clack, both Ganju and Kukaku had left the room, leaving her behind to deal with Yoruichi.

"Y-Yes?" She couldn't help but stammer.

It was only then that she realized that she probably would have had been better off if she had pretended to be asleep. At least then Yoruichi wouldn't be staring at her so intently. In this regard, she even grew a tad jealous at the only other boy around her age unconscious in the room.

This boy had spikey silver hair that flowed over his forehead like thick bangs, and he was completely covered in bandages. Unlike everyone else in the room, this boy was the only one to be showing an expression of pain on his face as he slept.

This gave her second thoughts about even thinking of being in his position. Thus, she steeled herself and stared nervously at Yoruichi, waiting for the cat to speak its mind.

"Kaien Shiba wasn't the only one to be enveloped by Negación," Yoruichi began. "And I know that you may not know what Negación is, but all you need to understand is that it's a method for hollows to rescue each other even in different dimensions."

"Uhm, okay?"

Her answer was disinterested, but she couldn't help it. Her sole reason for coming to the Soul Society was to make sure Ichigo was safe, and to save her mother. Anything else was only a passing concern as the people she had come with were all injured but fine nonetheless.

Her brows twitched in the next moment. Everyone was injured but fine? Her eyes darted across the room, a sinking feeling taking root within her. Where was Ichigo?

"I know one of the reasons you and Ichigo came to the Soul Society isn't just because you wanted to save Rukia Kuchiki, but because you wished to save someone else. Masaki Kurosaki."

Yoruichi said that name as a statement.

Karin's breath hitched as a result.

"You know something!?" She immediately pressed. Why else would Yoruichi bring up such a matter?

A moment passed in which Yoruichi only stared silently at Karin.

"This is going to sound terrible to you, but I'm afraid that this is the truth seen with my own eyes."

Yoruichi moved away from her position near Byakuya and slowly walked onto Karin's bedside.

"Your mother Masaki, and brother Ichigo, were enveloped in the Negación's beams."

When those words entered Karin's ears, she didn't know how to react. Then when she recalled the conversation Yoruichi had with Kukaku earlier and the words Yoruichi had spoken, her expression shifted into hysterics.

On top of her concern, she didn't know how she was going to explain this to Yuzu and her father.

"W-We have to go after them," she stammered out, eyes beginning to moisten with tears.

It was seeing Yoruichi shaking her head though caused them to fall without her knowing.

"Even if we wanted to, where would we look? There's no way that we can find their exact location. Even more concerning is that the Head-Captain still hasn't come to a decision about your forced entry into the Seireitei. Leaving now may have more demerits than benefits."

Karin was a stubborn girl, and when she heard Yoruichi's rebuttals, she paid them no regard.

"I still have to try because Ichigo would do the same for me," she said.

Pulling the bed covers off of her, she intended to push herself out of the bed, but winced from the sudden pain of the action.

"And you intend to go in your state?"

The question unnerved Karin who looked down at her own body. It was battered and bruised, thick blotches of purplish pigmentations running across both her arms and legs. It was then that she realized that she had to be thankful for her father for being such an idiot to attack his own daughter. If not, her constitution wouldn't be as good as it was now.

Regardless, the pain she felt with every movement was already debilitating, and she knew that Yoruichi had picked up on it.

Frowning, but helpless, she could only stare vacantly at Yoruichi.

"I can work something out," Karin muttered, unwilling to back-down.

Yoruichi shook her head.

"You will die with that kind of mentality. More than that Karin Kurosaki, are you strong enough to achieve anything?" Yoruichi said with a raised brow. "What if you yourself become the one that needs to be saved. I don't suppose your father would take the loss of two of his children very well."

It was an understatement and Yoruichi knew it. Isshin had already lost Masaki, there was no telling what the man would do when Kisuke eventually informed him of what happened with Ichigo. To have Karin leave in pursuit, Isshin would come to look for trouble with her and Kisuke before recklessly charging into Hueco Mundo. By then, there was no controlling the ex-Captain of Squad Ten.

Furthermore, even if Kisuke would be willing to open a portal into Hueco Mundo, the hollows Karin would have to face there were beyond just simply _strong_. They were on an entirely different level. The Vasto of White himself had become something of a celebrity within the Seireitei. He was infamous as the hollow with the highest priority to kill. The extent of the Vasto of White's power could even still be seen and felt.

The wasteland she had seen near the first's barracks were enough of an indication to cause her hairs to stand on end. More so when she considered another aspect of this famed Vasto Lorde.

The injuries he had inflicted on others didn't heal normally. Well, at least for the ones injured with that red spear.

Captain Hitsugaya was a prime example. Even now, the wound over his chest had yet to close. No amount of healing reiatsu would seal it, forcing Captain Unohana to resort to thick bandages in hopes that the wound would mend by itself. The process of which even Unohana had no idea how long it would take.

It was later through analysing the wound that everyone realised that the spear used by the Vasto of White was imbued with a special property like a curse. This was the reason no healing reiatsu would affect the wound.

And Karin wanted to face such a thing as she was?

Looking at Karin's sorry state, it was a miracle in itself that she would even suggest going to Hueco Mundo with the adversaries she would face.

Not even counting the hollows, Yoruichi knew that Aizen was there as well. And Aizen's threat level was placed on a similar scale as the Vasto of White, the supposed King of Hollows.

"Goat Face will be able to understand," Karin said after a long moment. Her heart was pounding in her chest, either form fear or apprehension. Yet regardless, she had already made up her mind. "I can't just leave Ichigo out there in danger. I have to try saving him because I know that he would do so for me."

There was a resoluteness in Karin's eyes that caused Yoruichi's expression to soften. Something glinted over Yoruichi's face, and it was more than enough to unnerve Karin who was under Yoruichi's gaze.

"If you really want to be able to do anything, then you'll have to get stronger. And the first step is unlocking whatever power you may have within you in the time available. It wasn't a coincidence that you and Ichigo could see spirits after all."

Yoruichi closed her eyes in a silent apology to Isshin as she turned around and beckoned Karin to follow in a playful tone of voice.

"Sometimes as a woman, we're going to need some power to control our boys."

* * *

 _For what did he fight for?_

Shifting his weight, Ichigo was just barely able to change his position when the pain set in. It coursed through his body, like snakes traveling up and down his arms. Heart pounding, he muffled the groan that was threatening to escape his mouth and then forced his eyes open to assess the area around him.

The first thing he saw, was a world of white sand and a dark sky illuminated by a pale moon. The cold chill of the air was unnatural, but there was a warmth he could feel securing his head in place.

It was then that he froze, heart beating rapidly within his chest as his pupils dilated. There in front of him was a face he didn't believe he would ever see again.

Soft orange tresses of hair fell over a curious face staring over his. That warm feeling he felt around his head was actually from the lap of the woman he was resting it on.

She who stared back at him with a tenderness on her face that even she didn't know that she was displaying. It only took a single action for him to realize that she was gently brushing back his hair in a similar fashion as she once had in his youth.

"Mom."

His voice barely even came out as a whisper, and he himself hadn't been able to hear it. However, Silent _did_ hear it. The hand she was using to brush over his head abruptly stopped as if she had just realized what she had been doing.

Immediately, she moved to distance herself from him, but he wouldn't let her.

Despite the pain of his body, his hands shot up with unerring swiftness to clasp onto hers with a death-like grip. There was no way that he wanted to let go. He needed to be sure that she was really here, that this wasn't some sort of twisted illusion.

When he felt the heat coming from her hands, and the way her expression soon softened, the urge to cry immediately began to well within him. It had been years since he had let out tears, not since he'd made a promise to himself to never cry again.

 _Your boy has grown up._

Swallowing, he forced down the tears he felt forming and looked at the woman before him as if his life depended on it.

"I, I have so much I want to tell you, I-"

Before he could put any other words together, Silent had already wrapped her arms around Ichigo and pulled him into a hug. Her hands finding purchase at the back of his head, she buried his face into the crook of her shoulder.

It was at that moment, caught in a familiar embrace that Ichigo could no longer contain it anymore. The bitterness he had felt, the sorrow, the guilt, it all came gushing out of him as if a damn had been broken. Yet he still restrained himself, not making a sound even as the tears began to seep into the fabric of the clothes Silent was wearing.

Meanwhile, Silent stared hard at the other surrounding hollows near her. It hadn't been Ichigo's fault that he didn't notice them. After staring up at the clouds and noticing the dunes of white sand around him, the first thing Ichigo had seen was Silent. And that alone had taken all of his attention. It was kind of like a child who had seen their mom come to pick them up on their first day in grade-school. Nothing else seemed to matter to them other than returning to that familiar warmth that had always lingered near them.

Ichigo was much the same as a young boy, and maybe more so as he was always hiding behind his mother's back when he was shy around others. Seeking the one-sided protection, a mother often gave, and neglecting everything else.

Perhaps urged by whatever maternal instinct Silent was feeling, there was something in her gaze that was warning all the others hollows around her to stay away despite their curiosity. To be honest, Silent wasn't sure what she was feeling herself. These conflicting emotions began from the moment she entered the Human World and began exploring the quiet town of Karakura. It was there that she first saw Ichigo and the rest of his family while she observed them from afar.

And it was also there that led to all these troublesome circumstances.

When she had first woken up, she had been in a daze as she stared at Ichigo's unconscious body. Thereafter, her body had moved subconsciously to cradle him in her arms. While doing so, Starrk had arrived and informed her of exactly what had happened. She felt terrible as a result, yet was also feeling a sense of belonging she didn't believe that she would have had been able to experience. After all, every hollow had willingly come to her aid, some even perishing as a result. And still, no one blamed her, rather, like Starrk, they inquired about her condition instead.

This was probably the case with the hollows around her even at this very moment. Therefore, she felt cared for in much the same way she felt when she knew Shirou was looking out for her. Even still, towards those hollows at the moment, her gaze was unrelenting, making it uncomfortable for the other hollows to approach. Content that the other hollows wouldn't be approaching any time soon, she glanced down at Ichigo. She had the tiniest inkling of suspicion that Ichigo was somehow related to one of her life's regrets and the formation of her hollow hole. Why else would she do the things she had without even thinking of any consequences?

Shifting her weight, she made herself comfortable as she waited for Ichigo to regain his composure. And when he did, the first words out of his mouth surprised her.

"We have to get out of here," he said swiftly while tugging on her arm.

To Ichigo, nothing mattered more than bringing Silent out to reunite her with his family. He could already picture how Yuzu and Karin would react when they see her, let alone his own father. They wouldn't be able to believe it until they felt her warmth for themselves, just as he had.

Except, it was then that Ichigo noticed the other hollows nearby and paled when he sensed the spiritual energy they were exuding. Furthermore, when he noticed Silent shake her head, a sinking feeling began to take root within him. Especially when she opened her mouth to speak by instinct, and nothing came out.

"Y-Your voice," Ichigo said horrified.

Silent shook her head again with a ruefulness on her face as if indicating that it didn't matter.

Ichigo fell quiet, but the grip he had on Silent conveyed his true thoughts.

"We have to get out of here," Ichigo spoke wearily.

Again, Silent shook her head.

Thinking for a moment, she eventually gestured to the hollows nearby and watched as they soon left one by one. Only a couple remained to approach.

Seeing the hollows approaching, Ichigo's spiritual energy began flaring, only for him to startle when he realized that it was no longer the pure blue of before. Rather, it was tinted with red and black, the use of his power seeming to form a hollow mask over his face. Immediately, he stopped drawing forth his energy; a cold sweat traveling down his back as he could literally feel that white version of himself smiling from within him.

 _Damn it._

He cursed while feeling helpless.

However, another gesture from Silent caused the approaching hollows to hesitate before ultimately leaving when Silent began to glare.

Ichigo was stupefied as he stared at his mother.

He didn't know how strong Silent was as she wasn't exuding very much spiritual pressure, but how was it possible that she was able to ward off so many hollows with just a few gestures and a glare?

It didn't matter. Shaking his head, he just grew more determined to get her out of here before anything out of control could happen.

"We have to leave," he insisted again.

And once again Silent shook her head.

Not being able to speak, this was as much as Silent could do. However, it was then that she thought of something.

Taking out one of her fingers, she began to write on the sand.

 _"Home."_

Was written in fine and elegant print.

When Ichigo read it, he didn't know how to respond other than to deny it.

"No," Ichigo insisted, crossing off the word written in the sand before crossing his arms. "This isn't home."

Silent stared back curiously, her expression one of confusion.

"Home is with Karin, Yuzu, and Dad," Ichigo said without any doubts. However, when all he got in return was that same curious look, his expression grew heavy.

"Karin and Yuzu, you remember them right," Ichigo pressed, feeling stifled when not a change appeared on Silent's face. However, he was able to catch a glint of recognition in her eyes that seemed to fade quickly.

However, it was enough to grant him hope that this was indeed his mother. Why else would her actions be the same as the ones she had done in the past. The care and devotion she had shown were more than enough indications. Just that it appeared that her memoires weren't exactly intact.

Therefore, Ichigo _had_ to bring her back. It was the only way he could think of to get her memories back. By staying in a familiar environment, there was always the chance.

"Please," Ichigo said softly.

There was something in Ichigo's expression that caused Silent to hesitate.

Standing up on her feet, she put away all that had happened to her at the back of her mind. Who it was that took her out of that lab, and who it was that knocked her out in that cave, it all didn't seem to matter at the moment. Instead, she raised a tentative hand out towards Ichigo's outstretched one.

Yet.

"Oi Ichigo you're awake!"

A bundle of joy smashed directly over the teen in question.

A foot met a face, and Ichigo was suddenly eating a mouthful of refined white sand.

He spat it out almost immediately, a vein popping over his head as he recognized from the voice just who exactly had run into him.

Lilynette stood standing with a smug grin on her face. "You should have told me you were a hollow Ichigo!" She immediately expressed her mind. "To think I always treated you like a human."

Grunting, Ichigo immediately exploded on her face.

"That's because I am one!" He yelled back, his head butting against hers.

Lilynette staggered in response before her face contorted. "As if, you were attacking Starrk like one of the bloodiest hollows I'd ever scene. In fact, you were more of a hollow than some other hollows I know."

"…" Ichigo had no words.

"Speaking of which, why'd you attack us?" Lilynette asked, plopping herself on the ground in a cross-legged position. Rocking back and forth with her hands on her ankles, she waited for a response.

However, Ichigo had none to give as even he could barely remember what it was that had happened. All he saw was Silent in Starrk's arms, and then his mind blanked out as he met the white version of himself for the first time. And it was this completely white version of himself who had been in control of his body at the time.

Scowling, Ichigo turned his gaze away before composing himself. He then pointed at Silent.

"You had her unconscious in your arms," he accused.

Lilynette looked at Ichigo as if he was stupid.

"Are you secretly an idiot?" She retorted, her hands falling onto her hips in her exasperation. "The only reason so many hollows and myself invaded the Soul Society was to save her. Of course, we would secure her to make sure she was safe. What else did you think we were doing?"

Ichigo faltered upon hearing such information. All those hollows attacking the soul society, and they had done so with the purpose of saving his mother?

Lilynette crossed her arms and snorted. "If you didn't know already, the Soul Society was going to kill her if we didn't go save her."

"One for all, and all for one after all?" Lilynette seemed to fumble with her words as if she wasn't used to them or didn't understand them. This observation was proven true when she shrugged then after. "I'm not really sure what it means, but Shirou said it one time before."

Lilynette nodded her head in triumph.

"Shirou?" Ichigo inquired, and when he did, he noticed both Lilynette and Silent's eyes brighten. Liynette more from eagerness while Silent simply wished to convey her thanks.

"Yeah, he's the best. Second only to Starrk, but Starrk can be an ass sometimes," Lilynette grumbled. "He said I couldn't meet with Shirou right now because he was talking with some Shinigami or whatever."

"And so, you went and found me," Ichigo said with a twitch on his brow.

Lilynette nodded.

"Now that you're here, it'll probably be more entertaining in Hueco Mundo. There's nothing much to do in the sand which is why I thought it would be more fun if I went to the Human World," Lilynette said.

It was as if lightning suddenly struck Ichigo at that moment. He had long ago forgotten about his injuries and was already numb to the pain.

"Y-You can go to the Human World?" Ichigo asked.

"Of course. This Lilynette only needs a single wave of a hand to open up a Garganta."

Looking at Lilynett's boastful appearance, Silent was amused at the sight. Yet to Ichigo, it was like he suddenly saw water in a blazing desert.

"We should go right now," Ichigo insisted. "There's a lot of other things I haven't shown you yet in the human world. Did you know they give free toys at the local fast food restaurant?"

"Toys?" Lilynette froze. "You mean those things people play with? That gun like thing that shoots 'darts' that stick onto people?"

Ichigo's brow twitched as he was fairly certain about which toy Lilynette was talking about. Clearly though, that kind of toy wouldn't be given out in a child's happy meal, but he steeled his expression and lied.

"Of course, and it comes with burgers and fries too," he said lying through his teeth. "We just need to go right now."

Lilynette furrowed her brows on the verge of being swayed. However, she seemed to think of something at that moment, a light bulb lighting above her head. "Not yet," she said. "It'll be even more fun if we get Shirou to come!"

"!"

Ichigo's expression stiffened as Lilynette began to pull on his arm, ultimately dragging him in a certain direction. Silent followed behind.

"T-This Shirou, who is he exactly?" Ichigo inquired nervously, getting a bad premonition as he struggled out of Lilynette's grip.

Lilynette paused and placed a finger on her lip while she thought about her next words. It was then that she remembered the name most hollows knew Shirou by.

"Oh, Shirou's the Vasto of White," Lilynette said smilingly.

One moment passed.

Then another as sweat broke out over Ichigo's face.

 _No_

 _No_

 _NO!_

* * *

-Sometimes the man you see before you, isn't truly the man you believed him to be.

All things considered, Shirou was on guard when he entered the small cavern Aizen, Gin, and Tousen were using as a temporary shelter. Despite Kyouka's faith in Aizen, he couldn't help but feel that there was something more about the man than just the calm exterior.

It made him question what he thought was correct about the man, before having to promptly revise such opinions.

Of course, Kyouka could sense his thoughts on Aizen and was far from happy. However, it was because of her vouching that he didn't think _too_ badly of Aizen. The man probably had his reasons.

As he stepped deeper into the cavern, the light of the moon outside began to dwindle into nothing more than fleeting rays of silver light that refracted along the walls. The resulting lighting was a mixture of dim greys and shadows that stretched far over the ground.

It didn't take more than a couple more steps before he noticed the three Captains on the other side. Aizen was at the center in the middle of discussing certain matters that weren't very important to Shirou. However, Shirou still decided to note down what he had heard with his enhanced hearing.

Anyways, they soon noticed him and all signs of talking vanished. The other two ex-Captains, Gin Ichimaru and Kaname Tousen regarded him with an air of caution. Admittedly his performance in the Seiretei was an eye opener of sorts. This was the same for all Captains who had decided to undergo rigorous training after the ordeal. Lucky for those Captains, they didn't have to deal with the infamous Vasto of White as quickly as Gin and Tousen.

Among the three Captains in front of him, it was only Aizen who looked at him as if an equal. This was admittedly more comfortable for him as he didn't like the feeling of looking down or pressuring others.

"That was quite a performance," Aizen complimented. "I'm sure that by now the Seireitei is still in an uproar, and you the new enemy to unite against."

"Regardless of what I think," Shirou said shaking his head grudgingly. "You still have my thanks for saving one of my own. I am in your debt."

Those hollows living in his 'supposed' territory had become something of a family to him. Each one a hollow he could call as one of his own as he just had.

Aizen seemed surprised with his sudden thanks; Aizen's mouth curving upwards into a thoughtful smile that only emphasized his high-cheek bones.

"Well, it's only natural that one keeps his end of a bargain," Aizen replied. Thereafter, Aizen fumbled for something in his clothes. "You must be wondering why I went to all that trouble in the Seireitei, and the answer to that is of benefit to both yourself and I, no; to all hollows in Hueco Mundo."

Finished speaking, Aizen pulled out a clear pearl-like object. A transparent mist of sorts seemed to dance from within it.

"This is the Hogyoku, and I hope to get your cooperation in using it," Aizen explained.

When Shirou first laid eyes on the Hogyoku, for a moment, the image of a Holy Grail appeared in his mind before vanishing. There was just something about the Hogyoku that gave him a familiar feeling.

He shook his head to rid it of such thoughts, and then stared past the Hogyoku to question Aizen of his intentions.

"The Hogyoku eliminates the boundary that separates a hollow from a Shinigami, but I won't bore you on the specifics. Instead it can be regarded as a tool to raise one's power and invoke one's hidden potential," Aizen said.

Not a change appeared over Shirou's face; not even the raising of a brow could be seen. After all, if there was one thing Harribel and the other Vasto Lordes knew, it was that Shirou never sought out for more power. Aizen's words would never move Shirou into action simply because he felt nothing of them. It was because of this, that Shirou was truly respected.

 _How strong must a hollow be to not want to achieve further heights?_

No one ever looked down on Shirou for this attitude for none truly knew the depths of his strength.

Seeing that his words had little response, Aizen didn't waist a moment. Aizen was smart not just because of his mind, but because he was good at observing things. In the time he had spent observing Shirou, the Vasto of White, he learned something vital. There was only one method that would be able to move him into action.

So long as the reason was to help or save others. That was enough of a motive for the lofty King of Hollows to act.

Aizen swiftly shifted his approach, his mind articulating a grand scheme.

"It's not just power they would gain." Aizen moved his body to the side to reveal what he was hiding behind him. And the sight was able to garner a reaction from Shirou.

Both of Shirou's brows rose in genuine surprise, his mouth opening without his notice.

There in front of him appeared a hollow whose mask was broken, leaving behind only a panther's jaw on the right side of his cheek. Other than that, he was entirely human, yet multiple injuries and scars travelled down his body, evident from a fight that nearly cost it its life.

This hollow had cropped blue hair and was fully naked, the shadows at least able to hide his modesty. By this hollow's side was what looked like a Shinigami's Zanpakuto.

And from it, Shirou was able to confirm what he already knew.

Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez stared back at him with what looked like respect before snorting and leaving without another word.

"Quite an interesting Vasto Lorde," Aizen commented. "I found him in a pitiful state in the Menos forest, but even still Grimmjow was able to survive off of the hollows that tried to consume him. Commendable do you think not?"

Shirou didn't answer, instead he was more focused on another aspect. And this aspect was how human Grimmjow looked; even the anger and malevolence that normally surrounded hollows was gone. For example, if Grimmjow was still as he was before, Shirou had no doubts that Grimmjow would have had attacked him in revenge. Instead, what he saw in Grimmjow now was respect for a rival.

"What was that?" He ended up asking.

Aizen paced back and forth.

"You see Shirou, the Hogyoku not only increases the strength of a hollow, but it also brings them closer to what we would call human. By breaking the boundary between Hollow and Shinigami, the purifying properties of a Shinigami are integrated into the malevolence of a hollow. In a way, it brings them closer to who they truly were before becoming hollows," Aizen said.

Thereafter, both Aizen and Tousen moved to excuse themselves from the cavern, seeming to have something important to do.

"As such," Aizen continued without turning around. "The Hogyoku can alleviate the negativity one feels as a hollow. Or perhaps the better way of putting it, is that it heals the emptiness and hunger every hollow can feel. Are you not the same?"

Saying that, Aizen left the cavern with Tousen. However, the words Aizen spoke rung true in Shirou's mind for even he as a hollow had an emptiness within him. That goes to show that every other hollow did as well, and if it could be healed, isn't that something worth doing?

He was conflicted, and perhaps this was what Aizen wanted, but either way, he had to focus on something else at the moment.

Staring at Gin Ichimaru, the only Captain who chose to remain in the cavern, his expression grew grim not out of surprise, but out of pity.

Gin noticed his gaze, yet didn't pay it any mind as the man seemed lost in thought.

Shirou was debating just leaving, but he couldn't allow himself to after staring at the figure next to Gin.

It didn't matter what reasons Gin had for betraying the Seireitei, but the pleading of Gin's Zanpakuto on behalf of its wielder was enough to instigate Shirou into action.

 _Shinso._ The blade that strikes under the blink of an eye.

The spear that fells Gods.

And the spirit of it was bowing in his direction without moving a single muscle. It had been that way throughout the entire discussion with Aizen after it had realized that it could be seen. Stemming from Gin's blade, the Zanpakuto spirit formed was vague, yet still, its sentiments were able to be conveyed.

Zanpakutos to a Shinigami were reflections of their very soul, and behind Gin's grinning visage, was a soul so heavily burdened that all one could do was smile to alleviate the pain.

 _Shinso's posture was a plea for help. Even if it was impossible._

He sighed helplessly looking at Shinso and eventually nodded, the action causing Gin's eyes to shift onto him. However, this was all for the best.

Ignoring Gin's probing eyes and ever-present grin, he listened silently as Shinso spoke of its master's plight and troubles. And by the end of it, the pity he felt for Gin had already shifted into empathy. For it was something he felt he would do as well for another he cared about.

Lips thinning, he stared hard at Gin who stared silently back, ignorant of Shinso's actions.

After all, for some reason or another, Zanpakuto spirits had a natural trust in Shirou, and in that regard, at least he whose soul was a world of blades would comply.

Smiling ruefully, he really had to reconsider what it was that he was going to do.

But then again, a thought resounded in his mind along with a memory of a boy walking through flames.

 _You don't need a reason to save others._

Opening his mouth, he steeled himself to say the words that he knew Gin needed to hear; the reflection of Gin's own inner thoughts conveyed by the spirit of his sword.

"If you were to turn into a snake tomorrow and begin devouring humans," he began slowly, his eyes narrowing thoughtfully. "And from the same mouth you started devouring humans, you cried out to me 'I love you,' would I still be able to say "I love you" the same way I do today?"

It was a pin drop silence, the kind accompanied by the widening of pale blue eyes.

And in the next moment, a blade was pressed beneath Shirou's neck in an instant.

From the trembling of the sword, it was clear that Gin himself was not the one to stop it. It was Shinso.

Pulling back from the blade's edge, Shirou stared at the murderous expression on Gin's face, before turning around to leave as if nothing had ever happened.

 _Consider your choice wisely, for the woman on whose tears you vowed to rectify, may be brought to tears again by your own hands._

He exited the cavern without another word.

And Gin's eyes never left his form even as he left.

 _A snake hiding in the shadows._

* * *

 **Thanks for Reading!**

 **P a treon. com (slash) Parcasious**

 **Fate in Time's update in a few days**


	29. Interlude

In the dreadful silence of a sparsely decorated wooden room, a cane thumped against the floorboards and created an audible bang that gathered everyone's attention.

The room itself was noticeably damaged, splintered wood and cracked walls letting in small rays of sunlight that shone over a somber mood.

"If everything is in order, then let this meeting commence."

Yamamoto stared with his eyes towards the two rows of Captains that stood before him, his expression hard to read.

The Seireitei had had a major upheaval, and the effects of it was something that Yamamoto predicted would last for several generations. More so when he considered the number of Shinigami that were either injured, killed, or lost their moral. It was like a decisive blow that aimed at the gut. Not enough to kill, but more than enough to hamper.

 _The old days were gone, it was now a time of change._

Yamamoto closed his eyes, and when he opened them once more, a furry like none before seemed to settle upon him.

Every Captain before him visibly flinched, Shunsui tipping his straw hat further over his face while none of the other Captains dared meet Yamamoto's gaze.

Of the Captains present, four were missing. Aizen Sousuke, Gin Ichimaru, Kaname Tousen, and Mayuri Kurotsuchi. In the case of Mayuri Kurotsuchi, Yamamoto had already received a report that explicitly explained that the man was in the process of recovering from a life-saving liquifying drug. Therefore, Mayuri had a reason for his absence, but the others were what truly angered him.

They had betrayed the Soul Society.

The grip Yamamoto had on his cane tightened until the knuckles of his hands grew white.

"Shameful!"

A strong shout, one able to vibrate within one's chest.

It was both admonishment and disappointment towards both the Captains in front of him and the Captains absent.

"Those three traitors aside, were the lot of you so weak that you could not even hamper the enemy's movements? Where has all your training gone?" Yamamoto criticized.

No Captain answered in rebuke.

The times had been peaceful and the majority of the hollows that invaded the Soul Society were near zero. Never before had an invasion by hollows ever occurred since the founding of the Seireitei. As such, the blades of the Shinigami had grown brittle and dull in Yamamoto's eyes. For his was a time where there was no such safety as the Seireitei. Instead, it was a time rife with violence and blood.

 _Yhwach, monarch of the Wandenreich, Father of the Quincy._

 _And the Vasto Lordes of Hueco Mundo._

The enemies that threatened to annihilate the Seireitei's very existence,

All now lacking in the current era of peace that Yamamoto and those with him had ushered in.

"War, many of you have yet to experience it," Yamamoto began quietly, his head angling up. "The battles of myself and the Seireitei's forefathers that established the Seireitei for what it is today, a realm of tranquility, peace, and order. Admittedly though, mistakes were made."

The silence that stretched across the room was only echoed by the blank expressions on the other Captains faces. They knew that as Captains, they had failed to live up to their duties in the face of an enemy attack, and this was evident by the staggering number of injured or dead. None dared speak.

The silence that followed was stifling.

"While we bided our time taking pride in our victory in the war, it has become evidently clear that the Vasto Lordes of Hueco Mundo have far surpassed us in their tenacity to grow stronger." Yamamoto's expression became further inscrutable as he then turned his attention towards Unohana who sighed.

"Head-Captain," Unohana bowed her head.

Yamamoto nodded before once more opening his mouth to speak.

"You were still young then Unohana, but do you recall the number of Vasto Lordes present in the past era?" Yamamoto spoke loud enough for all Captains to hear his voice.

Subsequently, all gazes shifted towards Unohana who didn't seem to show a reaction other than a dourness in her presence.

Her mouth opened, a tiny whisper exiting past her lips, and the nearest Captains sucked in a breath of cold air.

"Four," Unohana whispered again, this time loud enough for her voice to carry across the room, causing all Captain to visibly tense.

"Indeed," Yamamoto acknowledged. "Four Great Vasto Lordes that ruled the hollows beneath them like sovereigns. It was from them alone that the Seireitei was able to document and ascertain that the combat capabilities of a Vasto Lorde are greater than those of the captains of the Court-Guard Squads."

Yamamoto once again fell silent before his gaze lowered to the floor.

"And now, one Vasto Lorde alone had a power that equaled or surpassed all four of those Great Vasto Lordes combined."

Yamamoto's admission was spoken after careful deliberation on the matter. Each of those past four Great Vasto Lordes held a power similar to a fourth of his own at his peak. After having faced the Vasto of White, Yamamoto was already certain of the danger that that hollow represented. For that hollow's power was near Yamamoto's own not solely because of spiritual energy, but because of capability.

The swords that appeared in the sky on that day would never be forgotten by any Shinigami who had seen it. Nor would they forget the hollow who stood at the front of a charge to pierce a line directly through the Seireitei.

"The Vasto of White," Byakuya said in disbelief. "Is he really that strong?"

Unlike most of the Captains present, Byakuya hadn't fought in the battle with the hollows and had instead confronted Aizen with nothing to show for it other than more injuries. Even now, beneath his Haori were several bands of wrapped bandages and a splint to help mend broken bones.

Yamamoto lifted his head and stared at Byakuya, causing the man to reign in his momentary outburst.

Incidentally, Yamamoto wasn't the one to answer Byakuya's question, but Toshiro Hitsugaya instead.

"More than you'd know," Toshiro answered, the action aggravating his injuries and causing him to flinch.

Rangiku who was supporting Toshiro immediately frowned as the hand she had around Toshiro grew damp, the white cotton wrapping his chest steadily shifting red.

"It's alright Rangiku," Toshiro said through gritted teeth after noticing Rangiku's expression. "I can stand on my own."

As Rangiku was about to protest, she stopped after seeing the stubbornness in her Captains actions. Any protest may lead to an outburst that may harm him further. Therefore, she closed her mouth and slowly made her way to stand with the other Lieutenants of the Court-Guard Squads.

Taking a moment to glance at Yamamoto to see if he could speak, Toshiro received a small nod for his efforts, allowing him to speak his mind.

"I fought him," Toshiro said while grimacing from the pain racking through his body. "It's not only his spiritual energy, but the abilities he has at his disposal. Even now I'm being affected by it. This wound that won't heal."

Unohana had informed Toshiro that no matter what she did, the wound itself wouldn't close regardless of the type of healing Kido used. It was something she described as a curse, some foul energy clinging to the wound that forced away any type of healing energy. Unohana had become somewhat distressed as a result but was still able to staunch the bleeding in time to save Toshiro's life. If the wound itself would heal properly, only time would tell. For other than healing naturally, Unohana was out of options.

"The weapons he used," Toshiro said slowly to Byakuya. "They were Zanpakuto, some even our own."

Byakuya's neutral expression faltered, his lips thinning as his eyes widened.

 _Impossible,_

Was the first word that came to mind, but looking at everyone's somber attitudes, that conclusion was unlikely. Thus, there was only one question to ask.

"How?"

Zanapkuto were extensions of Shinigami's soul. For a hollow to possess one, it was simply too hard to believe.

Toshiro's mouth opened and closed, he himself being unsure with how to answer like many of the others in the room. Instead, every captain subconsciously shifted their attention towards the one deemed the most knowledgeable.

Yamamoto Genryusai.

"His eyes," were the first words Yamamoto spoke while placing both hands over his cane. "Before those weapons and our very own Zanpakuto appeared, the pupils of his eyes would immediately dilate and contract upon sighting our swords."

This was an observation only Yamamoto had been able to make due to his prows and experience as the Head-Captain able to catch the smallest of details.

"Thereafter, our Zanpakuto were created from out of thin air," Yamamoto said seriously.

"Then they must have been fakes?" Byakuya reasoned.

Yamamoto and those present at that scene at the time shook their heads despondently, Soifon grimacing.

"Fakes they may be, Captain Kuchiki, but the connections we felt from them couldn't be faked. At that time, those truly were our Zanpakuto," Toshiro said, face paling from the effort of both forcing himself to stand on ceremony and speaking fluently. "I fear that so long as we use our Zanpakuto against the Vasto of White, he has the ability to undoubtedly copy them. Captain Zaraki should be the best example of this."

Singled out by Toshiro, Zaraki Kenpachi didn't even seem to react as the man himself was lost in contemplation. The shock of seeing the power of his own Zanpakuto astounded him, but at the same time it made him realize that for once, it may not be so bad to learn its name.

Seeing that Zaraki wasn't going to help in his explanation, Toshiro could only frown and do nothing else.

Still, Byakuya understood Toshiro's point and wordlessly acknowledged Toshiro's words with a nod. However, none of the two could understand the implications of Toshiro's words better than Yamamoto.

"Those remaining Captain who have not yet faced the Vasto of White, by my orders, do not reveal your Zanpakuto in his presence lightly," Yamamoto said. "We do not know the extent of this copying ability of his, but it's for certain that giving him more power to use is out of the question. A hollow like the Vasto of White who is not only strong, but versatile will be the greatest enemy the Soul Society will ever face. And don't forget, the Vasto of White isn't the only Vasto Lorde we have to deal with. Seven others have already been confirmed, which is three more than the previous four Vasto Lordes of the past era."

Saying that, a weariness seemed to exude from Yamamoto that shouldn't have had appeared on an old man of his age.

This was a problem for the newest generation of Shinigami, but the old just couldn't stand idle either.

"We do not know what the hollows will do now, but I hope you take this previous battle as a lesson and increase the intensity of your training. Our enemies will only grow stronger, and to remain as you are now, is to stagnate."

Yamamoto thumped his cane against the ground, creating a dull noise that caused Jushiro Ukitake out of his daze from brooding.

"This matter aside, there is another matter of concern. Aizen Sousuke, Gin Ichimaru, and Kaname Tousen."

Rangiku's body shuddered for a moment when Yamamoto spoke of Gin's name, but she hid it well from those around her.

Byakuya on the other hand tensed as a murderous intent flickered through his eyes.

"They are traitors without a doubt," Byakuya said coldly.

Yamamoto inwardly agreed with Byakuya's statement but didn't bother showing any outward response. It was more imperative for him to find out what those three's motives were.

And at that time, the doors to the Captain's meeting room creaked open, a purple-haired woman in an orange over shirt with two white straps entering the room. Around her waist was a large beige sash that was tied neatly around her. She sauntered in without a care for the hard gaze Yamamoto was glaring at her with, and leaned her back against a wall, her arms crossing beneath her chest.

"Yo, Head-Captain," she greeted, a smirk rising over her face.

"Yoruichi Shihoin," Yamamoto said irritably. "We are in a state of urgency, and if not for this, you wouldn't be able to do as you please after unceremoniously leaving your post as a Captain."

Yoruichi shrugged.

"Then by all means, go ahead and continue," she said, gesturing with a hand. "But please Head-Captain, I know you understand me well enough to know that I wouldn't risk coming into your presence for no reason at all?"

Yamamoto deliberated for a moment before ultimately coming to a decision.

"Speak," he said.

Yoruichi nodded, and at the next moment, any airs of nonchalance she once had disappeared to be replaced by a growing solemnity.

"Well then Head-Captain, how much do you know of Aizen Sousuke?" She asked.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **P a treon. com (slash) Parcasious**


	30. Notice:

**Author's Note:**

* * *

 **In regards to this chapter, there were a few things to say** **. To begin with, I had wanted to start by setting up the stage for future events, but then realized that with the way things were going previously on the replaced chapter, I needed some revising. Therefore, I tried to patch the waters with a patch that was more comparable to paper than wood clearly. Planning on the chapter only got worse after a bumbed final exam on the same day. What I'm trying to say is that I understand where the negativity is coming from and that I want to fix it as soon as possible. If that means having to put more time into altering something in the chapter or making an entirely new path, I guess I'd have no choice but to do it and re-envision an ending course.**

 **The time I spent on this updated chapter was shorter than most as I prioritized my coming exam before anything else. I struggle with chemistry and just barely passed my lab component and am still sitting at 55% entering the final. As such, the delivery of the update was far from adequate with not many things thought out and the shortest possible paths made towards an ending that's still to be decided.**

 **Because of this, I'm going to take more time on this chapter that will decide on the next course of the story and actually make something of it.**

 **The revised chapter should come out in a couple days after Fate-In Time's update next week when I have a period of five days grace.**

 **For those with the criticism for the past chapter, Thank You. It goes a long way to have others point out your faults and misjudgments rather than having the person himself find such a thing out in the long run. It's part of the pursuit of improvement that doesn't change no matter how much time passes.**

 **For that, Thank You.**

 **Sometimes wake up calls are needed.**

 **This story doesn't deserve bad chapters.**


End file.
